Woman My The Hears
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Kekuatan dewi Phonix membawa takdir sakura kealam/Demensi lain dimana dia harus memilih pilihan...tetap disini atau pulang Kedunianya, atau Mengikat benang merah dengan lelaki yang memengang kunci jiwa dari Dewa Nuin, kini semua telah berbeda waktu tak akan sama lagi waktu yang mengikatmu maka kau yang harus memutuskanya (New chapters - 22 - Sang Dalang)
1. Chapter 1 - Mimpi

***Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Square Enix*******

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

* * *

**Kerajaan ****Caelum**

Sebuah senja terlihat menonjolkan, sisi cremis dan keindahan, pada dunia yang bertabur awan yang berwarna oranye, yang membuat semua mata mahluk hidup kagum akan kecantikanya, Keajaiban ciptaan Tuhan benar-benar sangat luar biasa menciptakan panorama indah dan tak bisa dibeli oleh apa-pun, ya itu 'Langit senja' Yang terlihat di Uvuk barat.

Seorang lelaki berambut **'**_**Emo-hair**_**'** dan berwarna **'**_**Black-raven**_**'** tengah mendangi langit dari serambi kamarnya dengan expresi masam.

"Sedang melamun?," Sebuah suara terdengar terlihat bersahabat, dirinya yang tersadar, melirik dengan manik _**'Bluespira'**_ yang dalam keasal suara seseorang.

"Hmm..!,"Gumanya lalu melirik, seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 170-CM, dan berambut _**'Short-cut'**_ sebahu, berwarna **'**_**Black-gr**__**e**__**e**__**n**__**d**_**'**, lalu berjalan mendekati lelaki yang mematung bagai maknekin mahal didekat jendela(?).

"Ada apa **Noctis**!?,"Pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, dengan kerut penasaran, iris _**'Pureblood'**_ menatapnya jemuh melirik begitu dalam pada pemuda yang dipanggil sebagai **Noctis**. "Nampaknya Mood-sedang hancur! Bukan begitu Yang mulia?,"Ucapnya lagi.

"Menurutmu!?,"Tanyanya singkat, dengan Jeda terputus begitu saja, iris matanya lalu memandang kembali langit dengan gaya bertopang dagu, seolah tak perduli.

"Apa ini soal perdana mentri?, Ucapan apa lagi yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini,"Tanyanya sambil melirik mata Noctis dalam-dalam.

"Kau benar!, Dia mencoba menyindirku, didepan para petinggi istana, dan membuatku seolah aku tak bisa dan tak memiliki kualitas apa-pun untuk kerajaan ini,"Jawab Noctis dengan tatapan malas, sambil dengan tatapan terus menerawang dan memutar mata bosan, membuat alis rekan Noctis menukik tajam dengan senyum masam.

Pemuda disamping Noctis hanya mendesah, dia menatap iba-sahabatnya, yang adalah seorang Pangeran nomor satu di negeri ini. "Abaikan saja sikap orang seperti itu, dan buktikan pada semua orang nanti saat kau telah mengambil tahta, menjadi raja selanjutnya, kau bisa membimbing kerajaan ini seperti Ayahmu,"Jelas pemuda itu berusaha menghibur sang teman yang dalam posisi sangat tak nyaman.

"**Rain**! Aku cukup sabar!,"Panggilnya pada temanya itu, lalu terdiam, dan Noctis menatap Rain lalu membuka suara."Aku sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi laki-laki itu,"Ucap Noctis terdiam lalu mengeluarkan ponsel Androidnya, lalu melirik Rain yang masih disana. "Oh ya Aku , Ignis, Gladiolus, dan Prompto, akan pergi _**'Venasia'**_ siapakan dirimu, untuk berapa hari, karna kau juga harus ikut dengan kami,"Jawabnya datar.

"A-apa aku juga ikut?,"Tanyanya sambil menyengit alis, sambil menerawang dengan sikap sang pengeran, satu ini.

"Ya,** Kau harus**!,"Ucap Noctis datar dengan wajah kalem, dan tak suka jika sudah ditolak oleh sahabatya. **Noctis Lucis Caelum **dari segi-fisik dia dianugrahi wajah ketampanan yang sempurna, memiliki watak pendiam dan sedikit antisosial dia mungkin terlihat sombong dimata orang, dan dingin, namun ini hanya dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan sifat pemalunya pada orang lain. Sebagai pangeran dia bukan lelaki yang mudah didekati atau mendekati orang lain.

"Aku akan menghubungi Gladiolus, kita akan pergi besok, dan kau tak boleh mengatakan 'Tidak padaku',"Jelasnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

Rain hanya menghela nafas pelan menghadapi tingkah sang pangeran, lalu menutup tirai istana.

**Rain Oliver**, hanya seorang pemuda, yang terlahir dari kaum rakyat biasa, yang saat ini bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan istana, dari segi usia keduanya memiliki dengan usia yang sama20 tahun.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

Seorang gadis tengah memandang kertas berisi kertas-kertas dan cacatan medis pasien. Dia nampak larut dalam pekerjaan sehingga, tak menyandari seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"**Sakura**?,"Panggil seorang gadis dimulut pintu, seorang gadis berambut pirang,h dengan ikat ekor kuda, penampilan yang agak tomboy namun manis perpaduan yang manis pada penampilanya, dengan Tangk-top's ungu dan rok dibawah lutut yang agak mini, kini berjalan kearanya dan langsung menyapa dirinya.

"Ah Ino?," Jawab Sakura, melirik Ino, lalu dua iris 'Jambrut yang lancip melirik jam dinding yang waktunya menunjukan jam 4-sore, lalu menatap Ino lagi, dengan senyum manis diwajah manisnya terlihat sangat mempesona, dengan surai rambut _**'Pink-Strawberry'**_ yang dipotong pendek yang memperlihatkan leher yang agak jenjang, tubuh langsing, Atletis dan tingggi sekitar 68-cm, yang saat ini mengenakan blush-longgar abu-abu dan celana pendek ketat ala ninja andalanya.

"Aku dan yang lainya, akan pergi kepesta Yamato-sensei yang Bertunangan dengan Kurenai-sensei, Aku ingin mengajakmu kepesta,"Ucap Ino lalu menarik-narik lengan sang Konochi bersurai _**'Pink-strawberry**__**'.**_

"Ah maaf Ino, Aku tak bisa, hari ini aku harus mengurus tanaman obat yang dat**a**ng dari **S****una****gakure**,"Ucap Sakura.

"Ayohlah Sakura, jangan begitu, kau harusnya, lebih santai, apa kau tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu untuk besok," Dengkus Ino.

"Maah-Maag! Maaf sekali lagi Ino,"Ucap Sakura dengan senyum kecut, menatap sahabat dengan atau rival masa kecilnya, yang sekarang diangap kakak perempuanya sendiri.

"Baiklah jika kau sempat, datanglah kesana..oke!,"Ucap Ino lalu memeluk Sakura dan mengangguk, lalu Ino melambay tangan keluar dari ruangan _**'Medical Room'**_ meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura atau dipanggil **Sakura Haruno**, konochi cantik dan salah satu Ninja medis yang dianggap sebagai _**'Kucup bunga kebanggaan Konoha'**_ Tak seorang pun yang tak mengenal Ninja medis, hasil didikan sang Hokage 5, Tsunade senju yang bergelar sebagai Trio-sanin yang sangat berjasa menjadi penolong diperang neraka 2 tahun yang lalu.

Gadis cantik, 19 tahun yang meniti karir sebagai ketua, Ninja medis saat ini, dan sangat dipuja-puja oleh beberapa kaum adam dari berbagai pelosok luar desa. Benar-benar murid yang sangat membanggakan bukan?.

Usai ditinggal Ino Sakura mendengkus, suasana sore itu kembali tenang, ia melirik kembali catatan kertas berisi laporan-laporan ramuan medis, sambil melirik suasana sore-senja yang sendu, tampa sengaja mengingatkan dia tengan sebuah kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.

* * *

**Flastback**

"Sakura maafkan aku, atas semuanya," Suara Sasuke mengema digendang telinga, Konochi berwarna rambut '_**Pink-Strawberry'**_ atau '**Gulali**' itu, ucapan sang ninja dari clan terakhir '**UCIHA**' itu serentak membuat sakura terdiam sempurna seolah tak percaya, menatap Sang Ninja pelarian dari desa, beberapa tahun lalu mencarinya lagi dan memintanya untuk mengisi hidup sang Uciha. Dengan rasa nyerih membuat ia trus menunggu bahkan terus-terusan mengejarnya dengan perasaan putus-asa.

_'Terlambat..kah!'_

Namun namanya sudah kepalang kecewa, ada kalanya perasaan seorang wanita sudah tak dapat lagi menyimpan rasa untuk seseorang yang tak memberikan kepastian.

_'Apa haruskah aku melakukanya'_

"Aku memaafkanmu Sasuke, tapi aku tak bisa seperti dulu lagi,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

_'Biarlah begini'_

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku mohon jadilah Kekashiku, aku sangat membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku,"Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sedih, pemuda itu merunduk tak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun hati tak bisa, dipaksakan, aku yakin ada orang lain diluar sana yang pantas mendapatkanmu, tapi bukan aku,"Ucap Sakura sambil membukuk perlahan, sambil tersenyum sedih diwajahnya.

_Aku takut jika aku memaafkanmu_

_Aku takut jika kehadiranmu _

_membuatku menjadi sakit seperti sebelumnya_

_Aku...Aku tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi_

_Sebaiknya aku menyerah dengan_

_Perasaanku ini._

_Aku merasa cukup, kita tetap berteman_

_Namun kita tak bisa seperti sebelumnya._

_Maafkan aku._

Sakura menghela Nafas menginggat kenangan yang terjadi, dua hari yang lalu saat Sasuke mengutarakan perasaanya, dan dia menolak Sasuke, perasaan Sakura saat ini sangat tak menentu, ia melirik awan berlangit senja dari teras, memantul lewat kaca piran tipis jendela.

_'Apa ini sudah tepat?'_

Rasa galaunya masih mengerayanginya, hatinya seolah hampa dan terasa mati rasa, menerjang lamban dalam sanubarinya, membuat mata indanya meraut dengan sedihnya.

_'Apa itu keputusan yang diambilnya ini'_

_'Adalah sebuah kesalahan?'_

Sakura mengeleng-pelan, lalu mengabaikan kegalaunya lalu mengurus pekerjaanya yang tertunda, dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa sedihnya itu.

* * *

**Sleep Dream.**

"-Sa-Ra!-"

"Sa-Ku-Ra!-,"

Sebuah panggilan memanggil Sakura, berkali-kali gadis itu terhenyak mendapati tubuhnya, melayang ditempat yang, entah dimana, sekelilingnya berwarna putih dan Hampa.

"Dimana ini," Ucap Sakura mendapati tubuh mungilnya, ditempat yang aneh, tak merasakan apa-pun bahkan tak bisa bergerak kemanapun, membuat batin gadis itu bertanya-tanya. Perlahan suasana terkesan berganti begitu saja, perlahan Mata Zambrutnya melebar, menatapi seorang lelaki berambut _'Emo-hair'_ Sudah ada tak jauh dihadapanya, tertidur dalam Christal berwarna putih transparant yang menyeliputi tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun," Ucapnya lalu mencoba mengerakan tubuhnya, seperti saat dia berenang dalam kolam dan cara itu berhasil dilakukanya, ia pun mendekati lelaki itu perlahan.

Namun setelah didekati, terlihat wajah pemuda yang ternyata bukanlah Sasuke.

Rambut _**'Emo-hair'**_, yang berwarna '_**Black-raven**_' yang sangat lembut dengan poni menjuntai melebihi mata, Sasuke memiliki model rambut yang sama, namun rambut Sasuke berambut agak kasar, dan berponi belah tengah. Tinggi badan yang sama, namun tubuh pemuda itu lebih kecil dari Sasuke.

"Siapakah kamu sebenarnya!,"Ucap Sakura lalu, menyentuh pinggiran Christal, menatap wajah lelaki tampan dan terlihat lembut yang tertidur dalam damai.

"-Sakura-,"

"-Sa-Ku-Ra-,"

Suara itu datang lagi, Sakura mengendarkan mata Zambrutnya, keseluru pandangan tempat ini, namun dia tak menemukan siapa-pun yang memanggil namanya.

"Siapa!,"Teriak Sakura entah pada siapa, dia memanggil plus dengan sorot mata yang waspada.

"Aku Sakura," Panggil Seorang lagi terdengar dari suaranya, terdengar seperti suara perempuan, Sakura melirik ngeri, karna secara tiba-tiba diatas kepalanya ada sebuah, burung dengan sayap warna-warni berekor merak dengan tuju cahaya disekitarnya menukik bagai meteor dan mendekatinya lalu-.

"HUAAAAAAA.!,"

"Sakura,"

"Sakura,"

"SAKURA!,"

Sebuah panggilan menyadarkan Sakura, yang mendapati tubuhnya terbangun dengan posisi tertidur tak elit dikursi dengan muka didepan meja dengan tumpukan berkas dimana-mana.

"Ehng...Hokage-sama!,"Sakura lalu dengan setengah melotot, langsung terhenyak menatap Seorang wanita, berambut pirang-platina, dengan berambut dikuncir dua dan, poni belah tengah memandang Sakura sambil melipat tangan didadanya yang sangat besar, wajah cantiknya juga sedikit terkikik menatap expresi Sakura tadi.

_'Apa dia nampak terlihat sangat Konyol'_

_"Ah memalukan sekali dirimu Sakuraaa..!,_"Ucap inner Sakura yang nampak Frustasi dan malu, lalu meremas rambut pendeknya kuat-kuat. "Maafkan saya Hokage-sama saya tertidur disini,"Ucap Sakura lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Apa kau begadang lagi! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau tertidur disini,"Tanya Tsunade.

"I-ia saya habis mencek, beberapa Stok obat yang dibawakan oleh regu pencari dan obat dari **Sunagakure **sudah datang tadi malam,"Ucap Sakura mantap lelah, lalu menyerahkan sebuah map-abu-abu pada Tsunade.

"Nah! Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Hummm tapi aku ingin kau pulang dan istirahat sekarang Sakura,"Ucap Tsunade.

"Saya pulang Hokage-sama,"Sakura melotot menatap sang Hokage.

"Ia Sakura, kau kuizinkan untuk cuti dua hari, biar Zizune dan Hadayaka yang mengurus disini,"Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Kau butuh isterahat, selama seminggu kau sibuk mengurusi beberapa misi penyelamatan di-desa Otoshikure dan di-desa Sunagakure, jadi aku minta kau istirahat," Tsunade menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Baik Hokage-sama,"

Sakura berjalan perlahan melewati jalan, didaerah toko-toko, dan area desa keadaan sangat ramai, mungkin akan ada acara untuk memperingati ulang tahun Desa yang diadakan musim panas setiap tahun, semua warganya gotong-royong mengadakan Festival daerah.

"Sakura-chan,"Sebuah panggilan seorang pemuda berambut, jabrik, pirang tersenyum melambai dengan riang gembira padanya bersama seorang gadis bersurai Indigo disampingnya.

"Hai Naruto/ Hinata-chan!,"Sapa Sakura dengan senyum manisnya lalu keduanya mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura-kun, Ini! untukmu,"Ucap Hinata, menyerahkan pada Sakura sebuah kantung plastik.

"Ah! Apa ini,"Ucap Sakura membuka kantung plastik yang ternyata berisi : NATSUDON SIPUT yang masih panas, terlihat dari uapnya yang nampak baru dimasak beberapa menit yang lalu didalam tempat makanan dilapisi kantung plastik. "Waw Udon-siput, aku suka ini, Terimakasi Hinata,"Ucap Sakura ceria.

"Eh! Sama-sama tadinya aku mau kekantor Hokage-sama untuk menemuimu, tapi kau sudah ada disini,"Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku yakin makanan ini pasti buatanmu Hinata-chan, Karna kutahu kau paling Ahli soal beginian,"Ucap Sakura dengan senyum.

"Ah! Eh! Tak sepenuhnya aku kok, aku dibantu Tenten-kun, karna ibuku saat ini ada di rumah keluarga 'Yamanaka',"Jelas Hinata dengan muka memerah dan malu sekali, membuat Sakura mencubit pipi merah Hinata yang Chuby, dan membuat Naruto ikut tertawa keras, obrolan mereka berbuntut panjang pagi itu.

+++OOO+++OOO+++

Hari yang nyaman Di pagi konoha, dan Suasana yang Sunyi di Caleum Subuh.

Suhu udara musim dingin, terasa pada sel kulit setiap warganya, yang nampak sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan musim yang berkepanjangan, namun Negeri dengan sebutan 'The-Eden' Atau 'Chirstalya' memiliki daya unik tersendiri yang mampu menyegarkan hati setiap orang yang datang.

Suasana kota era moderen dengan arsitektur luar biasa dan ternama dapat mempercantik negri ini, lampu-lampu tinggi dinegri itu, malam harinya seperti sebuah permata yang mengkilap dalam kotak permata. Sebuah Limosen berwarna hitam terlihat berjalan lambat keluar dari kota Eden baru saja memulai perjalanan dari kota Caleum, mereka memasuki area dalam kota kecil yang agak sepi pada jam yang menunjuk jam 5 pagi, terlihat mobil ditumpang 5 lelaki, yang mengunakan baju berwarna hitam.

"Ah! Akhirnya kita jalan-jalan,"Ucap Seorang Pemuda, dengan wajah tampan, berpirang plondex yang duduk dibangku kedua dari depan.

"Pelankan Suaramu Prompto, kau berisik!,"Umpat seorang lelaki yang duduk dibangku pengemudi dan mengerutkan alisnya, hingga kacamatanya sedikit melorot.

"Hey!, aku hanya bilang begitu, Suaraku tak besar-besar amat, Ignis,"Ucap Prompto dengan muka kesal yang terlihat lucu.

"Ya kau memang kau bicara tak sekeras biasanya! Tapi tetap saja suaramu dapat membuat gendang telinga kami tuli seketika,"Kikik seorang pemuda disamping kanan Rain yang duduk ditengah diantara Noctis dan pria besar itu.

"Jangan menambah lagi! Gladiolus,"Ucap Noctis sambil membuang muka, membuat Gladiolus terkikik sendiri. Suasana dalam mobil sangatlah ramai meski kadang, tampa adanya Rain pun. dan mereka hanya berempat pun, susana mobil sangat ramai, membuat terkadang keempatnya selalu ricuh dalam mobil.

"Bisahkah, kalian sedikit tenang!, bisa-bisa mobil ini dilempar batu karna membuat masalah, lihat jam berapa sekarang!,"Ucap Rain sambil mendengkus, sikap ricuh mereka malah pernah membuat mobil ini menabrak (pohon, pondok-padi atau pembatas jalanan) namun mereka selalu sehat dan selamat dari luka, dan mobil ini tetap hidup meski sudah diservis berkali-kali karna masalah yang sama.

**_(Author : Yeah! Masalah yang sama : Menabrak apa-pun yang ada dihadapan mereka.-_-")_**

"Noctis butuh dua hari kita sampai _**'Venisia'**_, apa kita istarahat _**'Ixaya',**_"Tanya Ignis, lalu melirik Peta **'Elektronica'** yang ada layar kecil depan pengemudi.

"Apa kita akan tidur dan membangun tenda atau menginap dimotel,"Tanya Gladiolus.

"Aku tak mau menginap dihotel,"Jawab Noctis datar "Bagaimana kita dihutan dan membuat tenda disana, Lebih jauh dari Awak media menyebalkan,"Jawab Noctis dan mendapat senyuman manis dari Prompto, mengingat gunungan kilatan lampu cahaya kamera, dengan wajah wartawan haus berita membuat Noctis muak.

"YEAAAH! KITA KEMPING!,"Teriak lelaki pirang dengan semangat.

"Aku jadi bisa berburuh, _**'Cowbissep'**_,"Ucap Gladiolus. "Kau tahu Dagingnya berukuran besar, padat dan renyah, untuk dipanggang, dengan saus tiram sebagai saus, membuatku sangat lapar,"Ucap Gladiolus pada Rain.

"Yeah! Tapi kita harus hati-hati disana ada** Malboro** yang bisa saja menjadikan kita makanan penutup untuk tubuh dgan akarnya,"Jelas Ignis.

"Aku akan mengurusnya,"Ucap Gladiolus sambil Menyeringai.

"Dan Chimera,"Jelas Rain, lalu merapal Sihir ditangan kirinya membentuk segel dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah buku ditanganya, dan membacanya.

"Hey! Buku apa itu?,"Tanya Prompto.

"Anggap saja buku ini, sebuah buku saku yang selalu kubawa-kemana-mana,"Jelas Rain lalu membaca bukunya, membuat Noctis dan Gladiolus ikut-ikutan membaca.

"Chimera memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sama dengan Dead-Eye's, namun Elementalisnya begitu merepotkan,"Ucap Gladiolus sambil membaca buku Rain.

"Jadi?,"Tanya Noctis.

"Dan kurasa itu tak masalah, untuk itulah kita selalu berpergian, keberbagai Negara untuk membuat tubuh dan fisik kita lebih kuat lagi, jika kelak kita akan membantu sebagai pelindung anda kami harus , menjadi Guardian kuat dan terbaik untumu, Yang-mulia!" Ucap Ignis melirik Noctis dari kaca mobil depan.

"Bisakah kalian menghilangkan kata-kata itu, sekarang juga,"Ucap Noctis, dengan muka mengkerut.

"Baiklah Noct,"Ucap Ignis sambil tersenyum, Noctis memang sangat benci dengan gaya sifat keluarga kerajaan yang kaku, membuatnya lebih suka dianggap sebagai pemuda biasa saja, yang tak harus berbicara Formalitas didepan rekan-rekanya. Mobil pun melaju kencang ketika sampai diperbatasan Eden.

OOO++++OOO+++OOO

Sakura melirik apartemenya yang sunyi dan agak berdebu, sudah dua minggu dia meninggalkan rumah karna ada misi kedesa lain, disini-pun dia hanya sendirian tinggal dirumah ini semenjak dua tahun lalu pasca perang-neraka dikonoha, ribuan penduduk beserta Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dunia pasca perang.

"Astaga aku harus mengurus rumah ini sekarang juga,"Umpat Sakura lalu menyalakan lampu, dan menganti bajunya, menjadi baju rumahnya, hari untuk mengawali paginya dirumahnya adalah membersikan rumahnya yang kotor.

Mulai dari Pakaian-pakaian kotor yang dilipat kedalam kantung pelastik dan dikirim kelondri, atau kaleng sampah bekas makanan yang belum dibuang, menyapu dan mengepel rumah hingga selurunya bersih.

"Melihat seluruh rumah yang nampak bersih, ia tersenyum puas dan menjatuhkan diri disofa, rasa lelanya benar-benar terlihat dari cairan keringat, yang membanjiri dipori-pori wajahnya. Sakura menatap Keluar melirik berada terdapat burung sekitar delapan ekor bertengger diterasnya.

Jarang sekali Baginya menatap Hewan berunggas itu bertenger diterasnya, Sakura berjalan kearah teras dan anehnya, burung itu tetap ditempat sambil bercicit ria, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dihutan sebelah timur Konoha.

'Ada apa sebenarnya'

* * *

Seorang wanita berambu-ikal berwarna pink berdiri kokoh dengan tatapan tajam. Wanita berambut Pink, dan mengunakan baju Armor kokoh dan rendahan bulu bagai kapas bertengger di Paha kirinya, terlihat sangat luar biasa.

"Kau masih saja tak menyerah 'Sang Kesatria Etro,"Jawab seorang lelaki tak jauh dari wanita itu, nampak tersenyum sinis disamping lelaki terdapat tiga mayat penduduk Konoha yang tak bersalah, meregang nyawa.

"Aku tak akan berhenti menghentikanmu, jika selamanya kau tak akan membuat onar dan dengan berani membunuh orang tak bersalah, Aku akan melawanmu sampai titik darahku habis! Caius,"Handrik sang wanita mengeluarkan pedang merahnya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Light!, Kau dan Etro, Dewi menyebalkan itu masih saja keras kepala, dimata tuanku,"Jawabnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Itu memang tugasku,"

Baik Light dan Caius adalah Kesatria dari Dewa, dari kubu yang berbeda. Dan tugas mereka adalah menyelesaikan fokus yang Sang-Dewa berikan, dengan iming-iming dapat kembali ke dunia mereka. Atau tidur, sebagai christal dan menunggu ratusan tahun lagi hingga akan terbangun dan mendapat tugas baru yang lain.

Pertarungan yang mereka lakukan sudah melampaui batas dimensi, ruang dan waktu, sudah banyak orang tak bersalah menjadi Korban dalam pertarungan itu.

"Tak aku biarkan kau bertindak sesukamu, itu janjiku sampai kapan-pun,"Ucap Light sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda tubuhnya.

"Layani aku kalau begitu! Jangan membuatku Bosan,"Ucap Caius dengan wajah sinis, namun dibalik sikap brutalnya sejujurnya dia menganggap Light lebih dari seorang Rival, dari tatapan penuh makna, yang penuh teka-teki.

Pedang bertemu pedang, Suara gelisan terdengar redup ditutupi angin serta derasnya air terjun membuat orang-orang tak sadar tentang apa yang terjadi disana.

**TANG!**

**TANG!**

**TANG!**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!,"Bentak Seseorang, tampa diduga Sakura sudah berada disana, dan melompat dari atas dahan, menatap Light dan Caius, dengan kaki sudah menapak tanah.

"To-tol-ong,"Suara pelan mengema mendapati seorang lelaki, dari tiga mayat tadi ternyata, masih ada yang hidup disekitarnya.

Sakura menatap Horor tiga orang lelaki bersimbah darah ditanah dan satunya masih hidup meskipun sangat sekarat.

"Jadi masih Hidup ya?,"Ucap Caius lalu mengarahkan pedangnya lalu terucap sebuah mantra Majic. "Firaga!,"Ucapnya mengarahkan kepulan api dari pedangnya pada orang itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!,"Handrik Light, Wanita itu baru saja melangkah, namun Sakura sudah disana dan menahan api itu dengan tubuhnya. Bahkan hal luar biasa terjadi, Caius membelalakan mata menatap Sakura dengan tubuh tampa terluka sedikit pun, bahkan api itu menghilang seketika.

"Mahluk macam apa kau!,"Ucap Caius menyengit menatap Sakura, dan gadis itu tak perduli dengan ucapan Caius, Sakura berlari kearah Lelaki tadi dan memperbaiki posisi sang korban dengan membaringkanya, Sang-Korban yang masih bertahan rupanya adalah seorang kakek tua, yang berumur 60-tahunan, dan hal itu sangat luar biasa jika beliau mampu bertahan. Sakura menatap miris dan tampa sesi memeriksa terlebih dahulu mengambil tindakan untuk mengobatinya dengan Cakra-Medisnya, tak perduli dengan kedua mahluk dengan dandanan aneh tengah mematung disana.

"Ah- Ahk- Ahk,"Suara lelaki itu terputus dengan tersendak, dan tertahan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Kakek jangan bicara dulu! Tenanglah bernafaslah dengan nyaman aku akan mengobatimu! Teruslah untuk sadar!,"Ucap Sakura dan dibalas anggukan susah dan pasra dari lelaki tua itu. Ia tak sanggup bicara lagi, karna Nafasnya yang semakin Tipis dan tubuhnya semakin dingin antara Hidup atau dijemput ajal.

* * *

-_Tapi ada hal yang aneh_-

Tubuh sang lelaki tua lebih menghangat dari sebelumnya nampak luka fatal mulai dapat tertutup dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan Sakura pribadi tak menyangka bahwa bisa mengobati lelaki yang hampir mati dengan waktu secepat itu.

_'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya'_

_'Seperti sesuatu yang tak beres pada tubuhnya'_

"Ah! The-himakshi,"Ucap Lelaki tua itu dengan nafas masih tersengkal, menatap Sakura sayu namun sudah lebih baik dalam waktu singkat, lalu lelaki tua itu. Sakura lalu mengambil sebutir obat tidur dalam kantung ninjanya dan membantu kakek itu minum, dengan seketika sang kakek tertidur namun bukan mati. Light melirik memandang Para burung berterbangan dan burung liar bercicit seolah bersorak untuk Sakura.

"Beraninya Kau melakukan ini!,"Ucap Sakura lalu berdiri meninggalkan Tubuh Sang kakek yang tertdur dan memandang Caius tajam, "Apa kau tak punya, Hati nurani?,"Ucap Sakura sambil mengertakan gigi, lalu mengeratkan sarung tangan Hitamnya ditanganya dan Caius terdiam. "Tak ada jawaban? Yah! Bagiku tak masalah, dan sekarang giliranmu! Untuk mendapat balasan yang sempurna,"Ucap Sakura mengambil kuda-kuda dan berlari keara Caius, tampa memandang Light.

**"SHANAROOOOO!"**

**BUM!**

Pukulan sakura tak mengenai Caius, karna lelaki bersurai indigo itu sudah menghindar dari sana, akan tetapi efek pukulan Sakura membuat tanah itu retak dengan sekali pukulan, Sakura juga mampu menumbangkan pohon besar dengan sekali tendang.

Light yang memang ada disana sangat kagum dengan kemapuan yang Sakura miliki. Diliriknya dua mayat lain tak jauh dari sana, dan dilemparnya sesuatu sebesar kelereng kearah keduanya.

_'Semoga masih sempat'_

"LIFE!" Teriaknya, cahaya berwarna Merah sebesar kelereng memasuki mulut dua lelaki itu beberapa menit sebuah cahaya merah transparan menyelimuti kedua lelaki itu, dan membuat kedua itu hidup kembali, sambil mengerang lemah dan terbatuk. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya berhenti menyerang dan menatap Light.

"Perempuan Kurang Ajar!," Caius mendengku kasar. Lalu siap melebarkan kuda-kudanya untuk menebas Sakura.

"AWAS!,"Teriak Light.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," Sakura memandang Horor karna waktunya tak cukup untuk menghindari sabetan pedang besar Milik lelaki itu.

BLIZZNG!

PARK!

Sakura menatap horor menatap pedang yang harusnya menyabet tubuhnya. Kini terbelah menjadi dua.

"MUSTAHIL!,"Caius memandang Horor dengan sesuatu yang saat ini terjadi, pada Pedangnya yang patah!

**Patah!**

**Patah!**

**PATAH!**

Matanya beralih pada Sakura, dan sekali lagi dikejutkan oleh sesuatu disana.

Seekor burung jelmaan dari Dari Dewi Resk atau sebutan lainya** The Queen Phoenix** dengan sikap anggun tengah dalam posisi terbang dibelakang Sakura dan Sayap meraknya yang berbulu merah semerah darah nampak begitu indah luar biasa. Dewi dari segala burung dan Dewi kehidupan, tengah melebar sayapnya yang begitu sempurna, bersama ketujuh cahaya indah melayang disekitar Sakura, seolah memberikan perlindungan yang luar biasa dan melindunginya.

"Kau yang dalam mimpi waktu itu,"Sakura terbelalak sempurna, iris hijaunya melirik Burung yang beriris merah menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman namun agak takut sedikit pun.

"Tak mungkin pedang dari maha-dewa **Bunibvelze**, bisa patah!, dasar bedebah!,"Ucap Caius, dengan mata berapi-api lalu dengan tangan mengeluarkan Aura hitam legam, dan dilancarkanya pada Sakura dan.

**"AUDARK!,"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,"

* * *

_**Ledakan sangat luar biasa, terjadi disana selama beberapa menit, bagai bom nuklir versi kecil yang bisa menghancurkan manusia bermil-mil jauhnya, ledak dasyat dan suara itu terdengar jelas dari Konoha dan menimbulkan kepanikan dimana-mana.**_

_**Berapa menit setelah kejadian para Anbu dikerahkan oleh Hokage untuk mencari informasi. Para anbu yang tadinya memeriksa memberitahukan bahwa hampir ratusan bukit dikonoha hancur bagai debu tampa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun tertinggal. Namun terdapat sebuah lempengan besi yang terjatuh disekitar abu, berlambang Ninja Konohagakure dari Konoha dengan Kain merah panjangnya.**_

* * *

**Hutan _'Ixaya'_**

"Ahk," Disaat yang berbeda Sakura menyengit kesakitan memengang kepalanya yang gilu, mendapati tubuhnya terbaring di Hutan dan keadaan yang menujukan waktu akan malam hari, dihutan belantara.

"Dimana ini?," Sakura menyengit alis menatap sekitarnya, ini bukan Hutan Konoha dimana dia sekarang.

* * *

**Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2 - Teleportasi

Hutan _**'Ixaya'**_

"Ahk," Disaat yang berbeda Sakura menyengit kesakitan memengang kepalanya yang gilu, mendapati tubuhnya terbaring di Hutan dan keadaan yang menujukan waktu akan malam hari, dihutan belantara. "Dimana ini?," Sakura menyengit alis menatap sekitarnya, ini bukan Hutan Konoha dimana dia sekarang.

"Eh!"

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

***Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Square Enix*******

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

**Hai termakasi atas kedatang kalian untuk membaca ceritaku aku sangat senang ada tuju komentar datang menyambangi ficku.**

**Oke saya akan lanjutkan cerita ini tapi sebelum itu, saya juga mau bilang saya akan pv dari kalian di akhir cerita.**

**Oke Go!**

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

Lima orang anak manusia terlihat membangun tenda, dan mobilnya terparkir disana.

"Ignis apa kayu bakarnya cukup?,"Tanya Gladiolus membawa tumpukan kayu bakar yang ada ditanganya.

"Kurasa itu cukup,"Ucap Ignis yang sibuk dengan alat pemanggan yang dipanaskan, jas-formalnya yang dari tadi dikenakan-pun sudah ditaruh diatas kursi. Sementara Noctis dan Rain sedang memasang tenda tak jauh dari Ignis.

"Hei! Kenapa hanya aku yang harus memasang kunci rantai pada band-mobil-kan bisa kita mengunakan Magic-untuk menghilangkan keberadaan mobil dan kemah kita agar tak kemalingan!, Ucap Prompto dengan cemberut.

"Maaf, Soalnya tanganku penuh!,"Ucap Gladiolus yang masih sibuk dengan kayu bakar ditanganya.

"Dengarkan aku Prompto! Soalnya Suhu udara sudah turun! Takutnya saat kita dalam tenda, ada yang membawa mobil itu, dan tahu keberadaan Seal disekitar perkemahan kita untuk berjaga-jaga, bagaimana pun tempat ini rawan bandit,"Jawab Ignis.

"Kau terlalu waspada Ignis,"Celetuk Prompto semakin Manyaun.

"Noctis bagaimana tendanya!,"Tanya Gladiolus.

"Sudah selesai,"Jawab Noctis seraya mendapat anggukan dari Rain, menatap hasil kemah yang sudah terbangun sempurna, Tenda berwarna abu-abu dengan kapasitas cukup memadai untuk mereka berlima.

"Oh ya aku masih punya persedian makanan kaleng untuk dipanggang, ada yang mau makan?"Ucap Ignis yang sudah memanaskan tempat pemanggangan.

"Tentu saja,"Ucap Prampto dan Gladiolus bersamaan.

"Mereka lebih serius soal makanan ketimbang bertempur ( -_-"),"Ucap Noctis.

"Setuju,"Ucap Ignis.

**BREEEEG!**

Saat semuanya siap untuk bersantai, tiba-tiba gempa kecil menghentakan tanah yang dipijaki(?) Oleh Noctis dan kawan-kawan(?).

"Gempa bumi!,"Ucap Prompto.

"Ada apa ini?,"Ucap Noctis sedikit menyengit.

"Apa para **Imp** atau **Malboro** sedang mengamuk dalam hutan,"Ucap Glandiolus, sambil melipat tanganya didepan dada merasakan ini bukan karna faktor kejadian alam tapi kedatangan sesuatu yang besar.

Tiba-tiba terlihat ribuan burung beterbangan panik keluar dari Hutan, dan gempa terasa makin besar, seolah mendekat kearah mereka.

"Apa kalian mau periksa?,"Tanya Ignis.

**#DREEEEEEKKK!**

**#DREEEEEEKKK!**

**#DREEEEEEKKK!**

Belum sempat Noctis bersuara, Dua Seekor Cimera bertubuh sangat besar langsung keluar dari hutan. dan menyerang membabi-buta, hingga beberapa pohon tumbang dan hampir saja membuat kemah dan mobil mereka hancur.

"Sepertinya tak usah diperiksa,"Ucap Rain sambil mendengkus.

"**FIRAGA WALL!**,"Ignis lalu setengah berlari merapal mantra kearah Cimera. Dari senjata Ignis tiba-tiba menyemburkan api yang membentang seperti dinding api dari dua degger-miliknya, membuat Chimera termundur kebelakang.

"Buat mereka mundur agar kemah kita aman!,"Ucap Ignis. "Kita butuh Area yang cukup luas untuk bertarung!,"Ucap Ignis lalu bersalto dengan mulus ditanah disamping Noctis dan mendapat anggukan secara bersamaan, hah pertempuran ini akan berjalan cukup lama, sepertinya('_').

"Dia hewan dengan tiga element itu?,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Mereka nampak begitu Konyol,"Ucap Prompto dengan wajah sinis seolah ingin menelan siapa-saja, dia mengambil sepasang **Glage-gun** yang ada dibalik jaketnya dan memainkanya ditangan.

"Bagaimana pilihanmu? Rain mau ikut melawan atau santai dibelakang,"Tanya Gladiolus, dengan senyum jahil.

"Aku yang mana saja boleh!,"Jelas Rain dengan tatapan malas.

"Ayo!,"Ucap Noctis dengan aba-aba pendek itu, Ignis, Gladiolus, Rain, dan Prompto langsung memasang posisi kuda-kuda siap siaga.

Chimera hewan dengan tubuh seperti anjing dengan tiga kepala dengan 3 element kemampuan, matanya melirik sangar. lima pemuda yang berlari menuju tempat lain dan dua monster itu mengikutinya.

"**WINDY**!," Sebuah kepulan Angin mengelilingi tubuh Rain lalu melempar Angin dari, tanganya hingga, Angin yang kuat menghempaskan tubuh dua Chimera dan semakin terhempas kebelakang area hutan yang mereka lewati tadi.

"Ayo buat mereka semakin mundur Minna,"Ucap Prompto mengunakan **Glage-gun** yang gaya ledakan pelurunya seperti misil Tank, membuat dua Chimera semakin mundur kedalam dan menjauhi perkemahan.

Dilain pihak terlihat Noctis lalu berlari mendekati salah satu Chirmera dan siap menghujam ketubuh Chimera yang fokus pada Rain yang mengunakan Magic tyape angin.

"**PHATOM BLADE!**," Empat summon pedang keluar dari tubuh Noctis dan mencap pada perut Chimera dengan hujaman berkali-kali membuat sang-monster kesakitan, namun monster itu masih saja memiliki tenaga luar biasa melawan meski mengerang kesakitan.

"**Fokus!**,"Ucap Glaidiolus yang melakukan Summon pada Katana pedang berbadan tebal langsung muncul ditanganya. "Ayo maju monster tengik! Aku siap kapan saja," Gladiolus tampa basa-basi lalu menebas salah kepala Chimera-satunya. Namun Chimera yang terluka langsung, menyerang mereka dengan cakaran disertai kejut **lighting** dan **Ace** dikanan dan kirinya.

"**WALL**!," Ucap Glaidilos langsung menahan kedua serang dengan Katananya yang berelement tanah. "Kalian tak bisa hanya menyerang kami dengan ini monster-tengik!,"Ucap Gladiolus langsung melompat dan mengarahkan senjatanya dan membuat salah satu dari tiga kepala itu terpenggal sempurna.

"Menjijikan!,"Ucap Prompto mendesis menatap salah satu kepala yang terpotong dan melirik tubuh Chimera yang masih berdiri sempurna dengan dua kepala. Darah yang menyembur dari luka Chimera yang kepalanya terpenggal hingga putus, sementara Ignis melirik Chimera yang satunya, memiliki dua kepala yang dipenggal (Gladilos sebelumnya) dan, satunya lagi memiliki perut yang sudah luka parah akibat hujaman senjata Noctis sebelumnya.

"Meski tubuh dan kepalanya yang satunya sudah ditebas masih belum tumbang,"Ucap Ignis.

"Rain!,"Ucap Noctis.

"Aku tahu!," Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Rain, terlihat mengeluarkan kepulan asap hitam dan sekali lagi dilemparnya ke-kedua monster yang ada disana, "**Dark-Eye,****(Darkneess)**" partikel-partikel seperti asap hitam itu lalu merabunkan penglihatan Monster dalam sekejap, akan tetapi efeknya akan hilang selama beberapa waktu.

"**SERANG!**,"

"**TIME**!," Rain lalu merapal sebuah mantera, dan setelah beberapa detik, sebuah lambang bulat, dengan bergambar Jam yang berputar terlihat dibawah kaki Noctis dan teman-temanya.

"Ignis lalu menyerang dan mencabik-cabik kepala Chirmera dengan dua-dagger, yang berelement api dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Disaat yang sama Noctis menghujam Chimera dengan Summon tombak serta kampak yang sangat banyak pada tubuh Chirmera, dengan sekali serangan sebuah pedang muncul ditangan Noctis langsung menghujam jantungnya hingga Chirmera jatuh tak bernafas lagi, meninggalkan bau-anyir darah pada tubuh yang tak bernafas itu.

"Sementara Gladiolus dan Prompto sedang mengurus Chimera berkepala dua yang belum tumbang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Butuh bantuan?," Tanya Ignis memberbaiki lengan kemejanya yang agak terlipat/lusuh.

"Kurasa kalian Bisa istirahat, biar kami yang mengurus, Monster itu,"Ucap Prompto lalu mengacungkan Gun-nya dengan senyuman manis.

"Terserah,"Ucap Noctis acuh.

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

Gladiolus dan Prompto juga sedang asik(?) melawan Chimera yang satu lagi, dengan luka yang sangat luar-biasa dibagian kepala, dengan leher yang sudah putus sempurna, tali urat-urat yang menyembul keluar sekaligus darah yeng terus mengenang, menambah kesan horor dan adegan berdarah, yang menjijikan jika ada orang awam melihatnya. Silahkan ambil bagian untuk muntah ditempat.

Prompto lalu menembakan dua pistolnya dengan ledakan super membuat, kerusakan dan lebam pada Monster semakin besar saja, darah pada monster itu semakin mengucur, ditambah dengan sabetan pedang Gladialous membuat urat dan luka robeknya, semakin besar.

Monster itu semakin kualahan menghadapi kedua manusia itu, didukung Efek-Magic **Time** pada tubuh (Gladialous/Prompoto) dan juga efek **Dark-Eye****(Darkness)** pada mata Chirimera, membuat kemenangan, didapatkan mereka adalah menang telak.

Gladialous dan Prompo bertosh ria setelah berhasil menumbangkan monster bagian mereka. Ignis, Rain dan Noctis lalu mendekati kedua pemuda itu, karna bahaya sudah lewat.

**Tapi itu semua belum berakhir.**

**GRAWONG!**

**"NOCTIS!**

!

Seekor** Malboro** tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah, dan siap menelan Noctis membuat semua langsung kaget, karna tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Malboro yang kuncupnya seperti Tumbuhan, agak mirip **R****aflesia** dengan akar yang panjang serta beracun jika bersembunyi dalam tanah, sebagian besar tubuhnya akan tersembunyi dan hanya menyisahkan bunga kecil ditengahnya.

"Ahk!,"

**SHANAROO!**

**BUAM!**

Seorang gadis lalu melompat dari sebuah dahan besar dan langsung mendekati **Malboro** dan menendang dengan sekali hentakan dan membuat **Malboro** terbanting kebelakang.

"Eh?" Suara agak berat dari bibir tipis Noctis yang terkejut, oleh sambutan tak terduga. Suasana terganti menjadi kibasan rambut berwarna pink-straberry dengan tubuh setinggi **167-an** berada tak jauh darinya. Seketika Noctis menangkap iris **hijau** seorang gadis di hadapannya yang amat terlihat sangat kuat menarik lenganya menjauh dari Malboro.

"KITA HARUS MENJAUH DARINYA!,"Ucap gadis itu memandang Noctis yang ditarik lenganya agak kasar.

Noctis tak berkata apa-pun ia pun menatap kaget lalu menatap nasip Malboro yang sudah terhempas dengan kekuatan besar hingga menumbangkan beberapa pohon dibelakang sana, keadaan yang membius seolah membiarkan dunia riil tenggelam sejenak dalam pesona gadis berambut pink pendek itu. Pada pikiran Noctis secara bersamaan, membiarkan otak pintar mereka. Dan ketiga pria lainya dibuai sejenak oleh bayangan indah sekaligus hebat yang sedikit aneh namun luar biasa.

_Kakuatan macam itu?_

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas, ia juga kini telah melepas lengan Noctis, dengan tatapan lelah menatap Malboro yang tadi dipukul hingga menabrak beberapa batang pohon dengan luar biasa.

_Dia membuat malboro terlempar, dengan sekali __Tendang__an__._

"Dia datang!,"Teriak Rain, lalu menyadarkan empat pria tadi untuk focus, untuk perlawanan tak-tik baru, dan gadis itu lalu melompat bagai kelinci-kecil yang liar, dan bersalto dihadapan mereka.

"Monster apa itu!,"Ucap gadis itu pelan, matanya Fokus memandang Monster yang sudah bangkit dan mau mendekati mereka. Tampa menyadari lenganya terluka gores akibat kibasan akar Malboro.

**AHK!**

"Kau terluka?,"Ucap Prompto lalu melirik gadis yang menyadari terluka, gadis itu langsung jatuh tersungkur, karna tubuhnya terasa mengeram, Rain lalu menahan tubuhnya sebelum kepalanya jatuh menghantam tanah.

"Ada apa denganya,?,"bisik Noctis.

"Sepertinya ada racun dari serangan Malboro tadi ?,"Ucap Rain.

"Rain kau bisa menangani ini?,"Tanya Noctis.

"Kuusahakan semampuku,"Jelasnya.

"Rain urus perempuan itu,"Ucap Ignis.

"Kami akan mengurus hewan itu,"Ucap Galadiolus.

"A-a-apa! Yang Te-te-terjadi! Padaku!,"Tanya Gadis itu, menahan keram.

"Kau terkena **P****oison**, dari Malboro,"Ucap Rain pada gadis itu. Lalu melirik keempat temanya, "Teman-teman mahluk itu, kelemahan adalah api, berhati-hatilah dia punya racun,"Ucap Rain langsung mengendong gadis bersurai Pink menjauh dari situ.

"Maju,"Ucap Noctis

Ignis maju lebih dahulu, namun lebih manjadi Team-suport's ketimbang sebelumnya, dengan lebih banyak mengunakan Magic **FIRA** menghadapi Malboro yang rentan pada Api.

"Nampaknya serangan pedang cukup susah selama ada, akar-akar menyebalkan ini yang menahanya,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Jadi api lebih dominan disini!,"Ucap Prompto.

"Intinya harus ada salah satu dari kita yang menjadi umpan,"Ucap Noctis acuh.

"Tunggu Noct maksutmu-"Ucapan Prompto terpotong karna sang pangeran sudah pergi mengunakan teleport tampa bisa dicegah, setelah berkata begitu lalu Noctis berlari kearah Malboro sembari sesekali melakukan teleport dan melempar beberapa pedang ditanah dengan posisi berjauhan, ia juga mencapkan beberapa pedangnya, pada batang pohon masih kokoh disana untuk melakukan Teleportasi. Kedatangan Noctis membuat focus monster mengarah pada Noctis.

"Seberapa kali kau bisa mengunakan Magic terkuatmu?,"Tanya Prompto melirik Ignis.

"Kurasa dua kali! Mengingat aku mengunakan sebagian tenagaku, untuk melawan Chimera tadi, aku ini tetaplah manusia yang mampu kelelahan,"Jelas Ignis berlari dengan mengumpulkan partikel Magic-Api ditanganyanya.

"**Ether** juga tidak kita bawah, dan masih ada dalam tas,"Ucap Prompto untuk menembaki tubuh besar Malboro.

"Cih! Berhenti bicara! Lihat Noctis sudah kemari, apa tenagamu cukup Ignis,"Tanya Gladiolus, dengan sudah siap dengan pedang Katana-besar dipundaknya.

"Yah!," Ignis lalu berlari mendekati tubuh Malboro dan sesuai perkiraan, ia melindugi diri jika mendapat serangan pedang, dengan Akarnya yang sekuat batu, sementara Ignis menjentikan jari. "**FIRAGA**!," Api dari tangan Ignis lalu mencarkan api yang luar biasa, hingga membuat akar-akar Milik malboro terbakar dan merambat masuk dalam tubuh malboro.

**"Mari selesaikan sekarang juga!,"**

Tak jauh dari lokasi pertarungan, seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan panjang dengan jubah hijau duduk disalah satu dahan besar sambil memainkan Harpanya.

"Nampakya ini sesuai seperti apa yang kau inginkan,"Ucapnya untuk seseorang entah pada siapa

**Tak jauh dari sana :**

Rain lalu membantu gadis bersurai pink bersandar dibawah batang pohon, wajahnya nampal pucat, dan tubuh masih gemetar merasakan keram diseluruh tubunya.

"Tenanglah **Poison** ini berjalan lambat, masih bisa kuurus,"Jelas Rain, menatap gadisnya sekilas mata Jambrutnya dan membuat gadis itu tak berkomentar apa-apa. Lalu mendekati atas dada Gadis itu, lalu menempelkan telapak tanganya disana.

"**ASUNA**," Rain merapal mantra, warna cahaya keunguan langsung menyelubungi telapak tanganya, membuat Efek racun dalam tubuh gadis itu menghilang secara perlahan.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Ah-hah-hah!," Gadis itu terkaget, menatap tubuhnya tak gemetaran seperti sebelumnya, bahkan nafasnya telah kembali normal, bersamaan dengan cahaya ungu yang menghilang dari tanganya. "Terimakasih,"Ucap Gadis itu.

"Sama-sama!,"Jawabnya singkat.

"Oi RAIN!,"Sebuah teriakan langsung terdengar membuat, dua manusia berbeda gender menoleh dengan cepat.Prompto melambaikan tangan dengan riang (Seperti bocah yang memanggil orang dewasa dengan wajah riang gembira), sambil membawa beberapa tulang ditanganya, sementara Gladiolus sedang memapah Ignis yang kondisinya kelelahan. Dan Noctis ikut-ikutan membawa tulang ditanganya(?).

"Bagaimana dengan monsternya?,"Tanya Rain.

"Terbakar sempurna disana!,"Ucap Gladiolus melirik cahaya terang dari hutan, nampaknya api masih menyalah disana.

"Kami sudah membawa tulang-Chimera untukmu,"Ucap Prompto.

"Tulang Chimera cukup mahal dijual dan dagingnya lumayan,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Ayo kita kembali kekemah,"Ucap Noctis.

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

#ADEGAN DI SKIP#

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

"Ah! jadi namamu Sakura dan kau mengaku terlempar dari duniamu ke ditempat ini,"Ucap Prompto sambil mengangguk dengan pose ala-berpikirnya.

"Jadi begitulah, Namaku **Sakura Haruno**,"Ucap Sakura dengan Piawainya memasak dengan meminjam alat masak Ignis (Ignis lagi kelelahan), membantu memasakan makanan untuk para-pemuda kelaparan sehabis melawan mini-bos yang kesasar(?).

"Aku Prompto Argentum dan si-kekar itu Gladiolus Amicitia dan Noctis Ceallum pengeran negri Eden,"Ucap Prompto.

"YO!,"Ucap Gladiolus dengan senyum ramah.

"Yang sana Rain oliver dan Ignis Scientia" Ucap Prompto.

"Kurasa menurut kekuatan Spritualku, dia tak berbohong,"Ucap Noctis datar, dan duduk diatas kursi lipat tak jauh dari api-unggun.

"Apa kau tahu soal kempuan teleport yang mampu mindahkan orang dalam satu dunia Rain? Ini soal **All-Mage**, kau pasti tau soal itu!,"Tanya Gladialuos, yang menatap Rain sedang memberikan Ignis ramuan **Ether**,"didepan kemah mereka yang terbuka.

Rain yang ditanya-pun hanya menatap datar sambil memdengkus. "Aku tahu soal itu,"Ucap Rain mengangguk mantap "Tapi hanya **Dewa, Kesatria-Dewa, Para Eideolon (Summon)**,atau** Monk** yang memiliki tenaga sangat kuat merapal kemampuan mantra memanggil objeck dari Dimensi-lain,"Ulasnya.

"Intinya kemampuan **Teleport** yang tak bisa dilakukan berkali kali,"Prompto.

"Betul,"Ucap Rain.

"Jadi aku apa aku bisa pulang,"Tanya Sakura menyela pembicaraanya.

"Intinya ada caranya,"Jawab Rain.

"Tenang saja Sakura kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa pengeran, memasuki area kerajaan bukan hal yang sulit untuk Noctis,"Ucap Prompto dengan ceria, sedang duduk didekat api unggun.

"Bisa, mungkin para Monk-istana dapat membawamu, kembali keduniamu, sebagai rasa-terimakasiku,"Ucap Noctis datar, membuat Sakura agak menyengit dengan sikap dingin dari sang pangeran, mengingatkan Sakura pada sikap sasuke yang dingin.

"Bisa kalian membantuku menemuinya sekarang?,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada semangat, dengan begini dia bisa pulang, semua pasti khawatir jika dia menghilang begitu saja.

"Bisa, tapi tidak sekarang!?,"Ucap Ignis dari dalam Kemah.

**#****DOEEENG!**

"Eh?,"Sakura memutar mata memandang kemunculan Ignis yang masih mengenakan kemeja, dan dibantu Gladiolus duduk dikursi.

"Kami berlima ada urusan _**'Vanesia'**_ dan kami akan pergi selama beberapa minggu! Disana,"Jelas Ignis.

"EHHH!"

"Tapi kurasa tenang saja?!,"Ucap Rain, sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"A-apa maksutmu!?,"Ucap Sakura merincingkan pada Rain, pemuda itu memutar matanya bosan saat sebuah buku tiba-tiba muncul ditangan Rain.

"Sihir Teleportasi bisa dilakukan dengan sesuai urutan waktu!,"Jelas Rain membuka halaman-bukunya. "Meski kau sudah beberapa bulan atau tahunan disini, saat dikirim kembali kau akan pulang dihari, kau terlempar dari dimensimu jika kau ingin menyusuaikanya,"Jelas Rain dengan teorinya.

"Jadi untuk sementara kau harus, bersama kami demi keselamatan dirimu sendiri,"Jelas Noctis dengan nada datar.

"Jangan berkata sedingin itu Noct! Pada wanita,"Ucap Prompto dengan muka sewot, mengapa sang Pangeran sangat jauh dari Image-_playboy_ pangeran jaman sekarang.(Oke untuk para pangeran dari dunia nyata maupun Gaib yang asli tolong jangan bunuh Author oke)..

"Tapi bagaimana dengan para wartawan gila, yang tau kita membawa seorang gadis dalam kelompok ini?, Mereka-akan mengejar-ngejar kita dan menulis hal-hal aneh pada kolom berita, atau TV,"Tanya Gladiolus membuat Noctis dan Prompto memucat seketika. Ucapan Gladiolus membuat wajah Sakura menjadi murung, membayangkan nasipnya hidup didunia yang Asing dan tak-tahu apa-apa, apa Sakura harus ditinggalkan disini.

**SARK!**

Terlihat Ignis. Menyibak pintu tenda, dan masuk mengambil sesuatu, dan keluar dari sana, tanganya sudah ada sepaket baju-pria dan membuka suara.

"Kurasa aku punya Ide!,"Ucap Ignis.

**Berapa menit setelahnya :**

"Bagaimana dengan tampilan-ku, apa aku mengenakanya sudah tepat?,"Sakura keluar dari dalam kemah, mengenakan Baju kaos-oblong berwarna hitam, dengan celana abu-abu dongker dan sepatu chast hitam-bawahan alasnya merah dan rambut pendek Pinknya yang ponytail, Terlihat Sakura menjadi lelaki berparas cantik.

"Sugoi!?,"Ucap Prompto langsung bersorak.

"Cocok juga!? Ternyata ukuran baju Rain lumayan cocok,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Dan kau tak minta isin mengambilnya Ignis!,"celetuk Rain.

"Aku akan membayarmu nanti,"Ucap Noctis.

"Maafkan aku, Rain-kun,"Ucap Sakura.

"Tak usah bayar!,"ucap Rain sambil mendengkus.

"Mulai Tentukan namanya? Nama Sakura akan terdengar lebih feminim untuk body-guard laki-laki,"Ucap Ignis.

"**Cherry**?,"Ucap Prompto.

"Itu terlalu feminim!,"Jawab Rain.

"**Gladey**,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Tak cocok dengan figurnya," Ucap Ignis cepat.

"Lantas nama apa yang cocok?,"Ucap Prompto frustasi.

"**Asakura**,"Ucap Noctis.

Mendengar Noctis membuka Suara, perlahan semua mata bertuju padanya. Noctis hanya memandang Heran "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?,"Tanyanya makin bingun.

"IDE YANG BAGUS!

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

**Sakura Pov :**

_Hari itu adalah hari yang panjang bagiku, aku tak tahu harus menjabarkan semuanya dari-mana. Ingatanku yang masih mengambang pertama adalah, Hokage-sama membangunkanku dikantor karna ketiduran. Dan memberiku cuti agar aku dapat beristrahat beberapa minggu dirumah._

_Dan semua hal aneh mulai bermulah saat aku menatap keanehan pada burung-burung yang memasuki beranda kamarku tampa permisi. Lalu meraka seolah memberitahuku ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada bukit timur Konoha. Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku! Tapi hatiku seolah memaksaku kesana._

_Bergerak dengan tampa membawa apa-pun, karna kupikir firasat-hatiku tak benar. Tapi ternyata, keyakinanku salah pada point ini, Setelah aku sampai aku, menatap horror tak jauh dariku terlihat dua orang tengah bertarung dengan penampilan Aneh yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya bersamaan tiga orang mayat tergeletak disana._

_Berpikir melakukan yang tindakan terbaik, yang harus kulakukan adalah memanggil bala-bantuan dan menceritakan hal ini, pada Hokage-sama. Tapi aku tak bisa pergi setelah melihat ada salah satu tubuh mayat yang bergerak, dia masih hidup dan sekarat disana._

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan,"Aku melompat dari dahan, dan menghandrik mereka berdua. "To-Tolong!,"Suara seorang kakek mengema dan pria itu dengan seenaknya mau membunuhnya dengan pedang itu. Hal bodoh yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah menjadi tameng, untuk Jutsu aneh yang mengeluarkan api- besar dari mata pedangnya itu._

_Semua terjadi begitu saja! Aku bertarung melawan laki-laki aneh itu dengan jurus pedang yang sama anehnya. Dia menyerangku dan aku bertemu dengan Hewan-suci yang ada dalam mimpiku, dan aku sekarang berada disini. _

_Dalam keadaan aneh dan kebingungan, aku harus bertarung lagi dengan hewan-hewan aneh atau Monster karna sebuah Insident!. Sebuah Insident seorang lelaki hendak dimakan oleh monster aneh-berbadan tanaman, karna timmingnya bagus aku berhasil menyelamatkanya Dan disinilah aku :(_

_Menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan Body-guard seorang pangeran tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya._

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

"Jadi kau paham Sakura,"Ucap Seorang pemuda berambut-berambut _**'Short-cut'**_ sebahu, berwarna **'**_**Black-gr**__**e**__**e**__**n**__**d**_**'**, lalu memandang dengan datar.

"I-Iya Rain,"Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Mulai sekarang kau patnerku! Maaf sikap Noctis yang seperti itu padamu! Dia sebenarnya lelaki yang baik namun dia tak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain,"Ucap Rain.

"Oh begitu?,"Tanya Sakura memaklumi.

"Noctis adalah pangeran dari **Caleum**. Putra mahkota yang didik sangat keras untuk menjadi seorang raja dimasa depan,"Jelas Rain. "Noctis bukan hanya menjadi Raja melainkan harus, bertanggung jawab atas Chirstalya dunia ini,"Ucap Rain lagi.

"**Chirstalya**!?,"Tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Chirstalya adalah sebuah batu suci yang menjadi pondasi melindungi dunia ini. dan juga dunia orang mati,"Jelas Rain lalu kembali menjelaskan. Batu suci diciptakan dari sang **Dewi-Nuin** untuk melindungi manusia dari kegelapan, beliau adalah istri dari **Bahamud**, dan ibu dari dewi **Etro**,"Jelasnya

"Makanya jika Batu-suci dipegang oleh orang yang salah, maka akan terjadi kehancuran besar pada Dunia ini, setiap keturunan yang menjadi penganut kepercayaan **Nuin-yang kuasa**, ditugaskan menjaganya turun-temurun setelah itu kaum **Empire-caleum** menjadi pemegangnya hingga sekarang,"Ucap Rain.

"Mirip dengan **Kami-sama** kepercayaan kami! Anut,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum simpul mengerti akan penjelasan dari Rain.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa seakrap itu? Bukanya kau bilang bahwa pangeran Noctis sangat pendiam?,"Pertanyaan langsung terjulur dengan rasa penasaran terhadap lelaki dengan **Emo-cut** yang sedikit mirip dengan pemuda yang dulu mengisi hatinya.

"Soal itu-"Belum Rain menjelaskan, suara ceria Prompto yang mengelegar tak jauh dari mereka, pemuda tampan itu melambai diikuti Ignis.

"Seperti tadi malam sudah yakin?,"Tanya Ignis pada Rain dan pemuda ditanya itu mengangguk berwajah datar.

"Maksutnya apa!?," Tanya Sakura bingung dengan percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Mobil yang akan kita tumpangi hanya bisa mengangkut lima orang,"Jelas Gladiolus yang datang menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang, dan ucapan Gladiolus membuat wajah Sakura berubah pucat.

"Ja-jadi aku harus bagai mana!?,"

"Ya sesuai kesepakatan kami berlima semalam agar tak makan tempat dimobil. Rain akan mengunakan Magic-penyamaran_**(Disguise).**_Sementara waktu,"Jelas Ignis membuat Sakura teringat dengan Ninjutsu penyamaran disaat mereka melakukan misi untuk mengintai.

"Berubahlah jadi Tikus,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Aku sangat yakin jika aku berubah menjadi mahluk satu itu, kalian akan menendangku habis-habisan,"Ucap Rain dengan nada malas.

"Bagaimana jika kau berubah jadi Kelelawar! Bagaimana?,"Tanya Ignis.

"Terbang memakan banyak energi,"Sahut Rain.

"Beruang! Atau panda!,"Ucap Prompto dengan nada bahagia.

"Beruang terlalu besar," sela Noctis.

"Anu-bagai mana dengan Itu?," Tanya Sakura menunjuk seekor mahluk mungil, berbulu putih, dengan hidung merah dan telinga kelinci yang mengunakan baju berwarna hijau dantengah membawa banyak kantung belanjaan(?) Entah darimana.

"Itu **Rabbit-Kupo** (_**Note :Kupo versi Final-fantasy**__**-**__**12**_),"Ucap Ignis dengan bertopang dagu. "Mereka adalah mahluk yang sangat sangat dekat dengan mahluk seperti Manusia, Left, Penyihir dan Half-human, jangan meremehkan mereka. Mereka adalah mahluk yang sangat ulet, pekerja keras dan sangat mencintai ilmu pengetahuan,"Jelas Ignis.

"Baiklah Aku berubah seperti itu,"Ucap Rain Pasrah, ketimbang harus berubah jadi tikus.

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

**"*-(Eden the Kingdom)-*"**

Dilain sisi, keadaan kota dibawah naungan Raja Regis yang dikenal adil dan bijaksana itu terlihat disegi beliau memerintah negara Eden, bahkan dalam kerajaan-pun serasa dunia tak berhenti dalam kesibukan, terlihat pertemuan cukup pribadi disingasana kerajaan, hanya pengawal, penasihat-raja dan abdinya.

"Anda memanggilku! Yang-mulia."Ucapnya Seseorang dihadapan Raja Regis.

"Aku memang memanggilmu Cor,"Jawabnya sambil berdehem.

"Ada apa Yang-mulia,"Cor menatap dengan penuh perhatian, membuat Sang raja Regis tersenyum menatap Komandan tertinggi kerajaan yang dianggungkan setelah dirinya.

"Kau tahu dimana Noctis!?,"Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang-raja Regis, membuat alis tajam Cor menukik dengan bingung.

"Kau tahu dimana Noctis,"Tanya sang Raja Regis lagi, dan menatap sang bawahan dengan ramah-tamah, yang sangat berwibawa. Belum Cor membuka mulut pintu tahta terbuka membuat fokus Cor teralihkan.

"Aku datang, Yang Mulia. Ah Tuan-Cor Sebuah kejutan besar, anda disini!."Ucap seseorang masuk tampa permisi, dan dia seorang penasihat raja **Simmon Nox Fleuret **sang penasihat kerajaan.

Cor melirik tempatnya duduk. Sementara orang-orang selain Raja memberi hormat kepada sang penasihat raja, Cor justru melipat tangan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari pria itu. Sepertinya, Cor punya firasat aneh sekarang.

_'Oh apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?'_

"Oh ya kudengar Pangeran Noctis menghilang, Dimana pangeran Noctis? Tugas Anda untuk mengawasinya, tapi Anda sudah melalaikannya."Celetuk Sang Penasihat.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu."Ungkap Cor. "Beliau pergi tampa sepengetahuan saya,"Jelas Cor.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyindir, tetapi beginikah cara menghadapi sikap sebagai calon penerus raja di masa depan itu? Berkeliaran seperti anak muda gelandangan yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia sementara tugas berat menanti di depan mata?"Simmon sang penasihat kerajaan hanya tersenyum menghina didepan Cor dan Reigis. "Ah dan apa anda masih memaafkan sikap pemberontak pangeran, Yang Mulia? Saya yakin akan susah memberi mandat penting itu padanya."Celetuknya dengan Simpel dari sang penasihat berwajah dua, namun jujur membuat emosi Cor nampak naik.

Cor mengerutkan dahi. Itu yang katanya **'tidak bermaksud menyindir'?** Yang benar saja! Cor bisa membalasnya dengan cara yang lebih kejam dari ini, bagaimana pun Cor tahu betul seperti apa sang-pangeran beliau tak seburuk apa yang dikatakan sang-penasihat, namun ia harus menahan diri karena tahu, ia tidak berhak marah-marah, dan ini dihadapan rajanya, dia tentu laki-laki yang taat akan aturan** Cor leonis** adalah komandan yang taat akan hukum.

**"Kleteng..."**

"Mah-mah! Maaf aku menyela'Yang mulia!,"Sebuah angin ribut datang dari luar dan membuat angin kejutan diruang tahta. Semua pengawal tak terkejut dengan angin yang sedikit menghempaskan tubuh mereka.

"Bisakah anda datang dengan lebih sopan, anda seperti** Hena**, yang muncul secara tiba-tiba,"Ucapan menyindir semakin menunjukan rasa kekesalan dari rautnya yang mulai menua Simmon.

Usai angin menghilang nampak terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam, dengan Long-hair dan baju berwarna Hijau ala (wich word the ring) dan mengengam harpa ditanganya denga senyum cerah. "Aku datang yang mulia," Sambil bersandar pada salah satu dinding dengan santainya diikuti dengan kupu-kupu(?) Disekitarnya.

"Ada apa Shun?,"ucap sang raja dengan senyuman.

"Saya sudah tahu dimana sang pangeran, rajaku dan saya yakin tahu beliau ditangan orang yang tepat,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum penuh misteri,

"Syukurlah,"

"Dimana pangeran tuan Shun,"Tanya Simmon dengan pandangan datar.

"Ehm bisakah anda pergi dari sini? Jujur saja ada sesuatu rahasia yang ingin saya, katakan pada paduka dan ini sangat pribadi Perdana-mentri yang terhormat **Simmon Nox Fleuret**,"Ucap Shun dengan senyum polos ungkapan itu. sangat menbuat sang pensihat murka, wajah kesal dan seolah terusir dari sana.

"APA!,"Ucap Sang penasihat istana dengan tatapan murka, seorang **Simmon Nox Fleuret **seorang perdana mentri diminta meninggalkan Ruang tahta oleh seorang Musisi jalanan yang menjadi kepercayaan raja

"Bisakah tinggalkan kami, perdana mentri?,"Ucap Shun, dan sekalian dengan para pengawal juga 'Yang-mulia'.

"Apa maksutmu hingga harus mengusir semua pengawal,"Ucapnya tak terima.

"Hanya mengatakan, tolong Yang-mulia,"Ucap Shun dengan wajah polos.

"Baiklah Shun aku menerima permintaanmu! Bisa kalian meninggalkan kami sebentar saja,"Pinta Regis.

"Tapi Yang mulia,"Ucap Simmon.

"Tolong,"Potong Raja cepat, membuat Simmon terdiam lalu berbalik dengan aura kemarahan.

"Aku Pergi yang mulia!"Jawab Simmon menahan kemarahan bersamaan dengan para pengawal yang pergi meninggalkan istana hingga hanya Shun, Cor dan Regis.

"Saya juga permisi yang mulia,"Ucap Cor, namun tangan Shun menahan pundaknya.

"Anda tetap tuan disini tuan Cor,"Ucap Shun.

"Ada apa!?,"Tanya Cor dengan kebingungan.

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

Sementara itu kita kembali kepara-pria yang "Bisa aku menyetir?"Ucap Prompto.

"Tidak," Jawab Ignis.

"Ayolah!,"

"Tidak,"

"Aku ingin menyetir,"

Celotehan mereka membuat hilang kendali dan Mobil menukik tajam ke kanan. Prompto terhempas kelaci depan mobil kepalanya tertubruk keras dengan indahnya, Noctis nyaris terhempas ke depan, Sakura menubruk tubuh Gladiolus dan Rain yang tengah berubah menjadi Kupo-pun(?) tak luput terbentur tubuh Gladiolus, sementara wajah Gladiolus menubruk kursi mobil. Sambil mengelus dahinya yang sakit, Gladiolus menggeram.

"Begini caramu, huh?!"Ucap Gladiolus sewot. Sementara Sakura dan Noctis hanya bersakit ria disampingnya.

"Aku tak yakin bisa selamat ke _**'Vanisea'**_ dengan selamat kalau begini keadaanya,"Umpat Rain dalam hati.

Ignis menoleh dengan wajah dingin. "Kau bisa membiarkanku mengemudi dengan tenang? Aku heran mengapa kita semua tidak pernah akur di dalam mobil." Ucapnya (Minus Sakura dan Rain)lalu memandang jalanan dengan mengemudikan mobil dijalur tol dengan kecepatan normal.

"Kau tak apa-apa Tuan-Noctis,"Tanya Sakura menatap dahi Noctis yang memerah.

"Aku baik-baik saja!,"Jawabnya datar.

"Permisi-maaf!,"Sakura lalu mendekatkan tanganya kepala Noctis dan sebuah cahaya hijau berpendar disana.

"Itu Magic putih?,"Tanya Noctis pelan. "Ah terimakasi sakura," Selanya membuang muka dengan sedikit bersemu dipipinya.

**(*)**

**Para fans Noctis : Kyaaaaaaaaaa tampaaanyaaaaa dia maluuuuu XD**

**Author : -_- bisa tenang!**

**(*)**

"Ooo..kau bisa Magic,"Ucap Prompto.

"Itu Ninjutsu-medis, setiap dari kami memilikinya dalam Team kami harus membantu mengobati rekan yang terluka,"Jelas Sakura.

"Rupanya kau tak hanya memiliki tenaga sebesar raksasa saja, tapi bisa menyembuhkan orang lain,"Puji Gladiolus.

"Terimakasi,"Ucap Sakura dengan muka sedikit bersemu, sambil terkekek pelan.

Mobil berbelok tajam ke kiri, kemudian lurus kembali menuju perbatasan _**'Ixzaya'**_ yang terletak di deretan kanan jalan, agar sampai _**'Venesia'**_. Ignis melirik kaca jendela kirinya "Kurasa kita harus Isi-bahan bakar diperbatasan, mobil ini tak akan kuat jika menempuh batas lebih dari ini,"Ucap Ignis.

Mobil melaju perlahan menuju jalan sesuai Gprs yang mengarahkan mereka kesebuah pom bensin yang dekat. Namun tiba-tiba pesawat tempur tak dikenal mendekati mereka dan memblok perjalanan mereka ditol-tersebut.

TCB

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

**Ra****in Oliver - (OC)**

**Usia **: 20

**Gender :**Laki-laki

**Pekerjaan :** Pelayan dikerajaan Caleum/ Sahabat Pangeran Noctis diam-diam.

**Zodiac :** Libra

**Weapon :** Bertarung tangan kosong.

**Job :** SLIGDER MAGE

**Status :** Suport and Attack

**Triva :** Rain adalah karakter yang tak memiliki masa-lalu, sejak usia 10-tahun (dia cuma tahu namanya Rain). Seorang Teknisi Keluarga Caleum (Cid-Oliver) Mengakatnya menjadi putranya, dan bertemu Noctis saat menjadi pelayan sampai sekarang. (Siapa Rain sebenarnya)

**Yunan Shun**** \- (OC)**

**Usia **: 27 aslinya 100 tahun(?).

**Gender :**Laki-laki

**Pekerjaan :** abdi dikerajaan Caleum/ Musisi jalanan.

**Zodiac :** Aquarius

**Weapon :** Harpa/Musik.

**Job :** MELODY MAGE/ yang lain masih belum diketahui.

**Status :** Defevens magic/Suports sing

**Triva :** Terkenal sebagai musisi jalanan, karna profesi sesat(?) Dirinya menjadi salah satu abdi kerajaan, peramal istana.

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

Author : Ehm...Halo jumpa lagi dengan saya 'Lighting Shun' Di cerita ini, bagian-kedua, kali ini saya ingin membalas komentar kalian :) ,Terimakasi sudah membaca cerita ini.

**xueyan**

Makasi Yue-san(Hug/ Terimakasi sudah baca)

**Kanata Ayumu**

Maafkan aku kakak saya juga baru kali ini mencoba karna tertarik pada tantanganya :)(Hug/ Terimakasi sudah baca)

**harulisnachan**

Ini sudah saya lanjut Harulsnchan :) terimakasi banyak!(Hug/ Terimakasi sudah baca)

**Chastray Artyu**

nae yeodongsaeng-i gamsaleul yocheong geos-eul jeog-yong(Kiss and Hug)

**Arisato yukito**

Ano Yamada-san saya sebenarnya tak benci emo stayl's hanya saya memang gak terlalu suka dengan, karakter sasuke, tapi kalau dari segi lain saya lebih tertarik dengan Noctis. (Hug/ Terimakasi sudah baca)

**Satsuki Narita**

Hehe baru pindah jalur karna dapat serum racun dari Kak-**Tara Art Indonesia** dan **Pink-uchia-chan**(?). Ia sih agak ada Miss tyapo karna ini dibuat terburu-buru mengejar ketinggalan Fic yang lain :) (Hug/ Terimakasi sudah baca)

**Homowati Ganteng**

Ia sudah nunggu enam-tahun setelah terphp dan semakin suka semenjak main demo, yang dibeli kemarin. Saya memang Haters sasuke tapi, kalau Sasuke ama Noctis kan beda gan sikapnya sama tapi aku lebih suka karakter Noctis, dan soal beda ya disitulah tantanganya. Soal kota memang ambil dari FF2 kok tau hehehe (Hug/ Terimakasi sudah baca)

**Kazama Sakura**

Memang agak salah disitu soalnya saya suka mengunakan tanda kutip ' satu dalam Novel kalau dalam bahasa katana huruf jepang, jadi kurasa kebiasaan hehehe.

(Hug/ Terimakasi sudah baca)

Light : Oke noctis?

Noctis :...Mmm!?

Light : Silakan beri penutup.

Noctis : Oke sampai jumpa selanjutnya, dan mohon beri kami komentar trimakasi.

Prompto : Jaaa neee!


	3. Chapter 3 - Siasat

Mobil melaju perlahan menuju jalan sesuai** G****PRS **yang mengarahkan mereka kesebuah pom bensin yang dekat. Namun tiba-tiba pesawat tempur tak dikenal mendekati mereka dan memblok perjalanan mereka ditol-tersebut.

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

***Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Square Enix*******

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

"Siapa mereka?,"Ucap Sakura menatap pesawat dengan aneh sambil menerka kendaraan macam apa lagi itu. Awalnya dia hanya tahu tentang mobil yang dinaikinya, dan apa lagi itu sesuatu pelayang diatas kepalanya itu.

"Apa itu?,"Tanya Sakura.

"Itu salah satu kendaraan sama, seperti mobil bedanya mekanismenya bisa terbang,"Jelas Rain masih dipelukan Sakura dan Sakura mengangguk mencoba memahami semua penjelasan, wajar bagi Sakura karna gadis itu sudah bisa membedakan cara kerja dunia ini bergantung pada mesin, tidak seperti Konoha.

"Prompto, Ignis waspada?"Ucap Noctis pada kedua rekanya.

"Aku tahu Noct,"Ucap Prompto sudah siap dengan Glage-gun dikedua tanganya dengan perlahan.

"Sepertinya ini!,"Ucap Sakura, masih dalam bingungan, dan membuat Ignis memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik,"Ucap Ignis dengan memberhentikan laju mobil, dengan Rem mendadak.

Lalu Rain yang masih berwujud sebagai **'Kupo'** tampa basa-basi melompat keluar mobil dan merubah tubuhnya menjadi manusia kembali.

"Jawabnya sudah pasti Sakura,"Ucap Gladiolus sambil tertawa sinis lalu membuka pintu mobil dan mendekati Rain, disusul Noctis dan Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Kita bertempur,"Ucap Prompto lalu menyiapkan dua **Glage-gun **dari bajunya. Pesawat mendarat mulus tak jauh dari Noctis, Prompto, Rain, Galdiolus, Sakura dan mobil mereka yang berdiri ditempat masing-masing, sementara Ignis masih dalam mobil, mengecek sesuatu dikomputer-mobil.

Beberapa tentara keluar dari dalam sana, dan mengandeng **Shotgun** dan **Refle** dan beberapa barisan lainya mengunakan **pedang** dan** tombak** disertai baju besi yang kokoh mendekati mereka, dan si-pemegang sejata-api tetap berada dibelakang dan mengacuhkan bidikan kearah mereka.

"**Tembak!**," Beberapa dari prajurit pemegang **Gun** lalu menembak secara membabi buta, kearah Noctis dan teman-temanya, dan kini ribuan peluru sedang mendekati mereka.

"**PROJECT!**,"Rain lalu merampal mantra dari tanganya, sebuah simbol lingkaran berwarna Putih berlambang perisai, membesar dan membuat peluru tadi secara ajaib tak mengenai mereka melainkan tertangkis, seolah ada dinding tebal tak terlihat dihadapan mereka.

"Kalau begini saatnya kita Maju!," Ucap Gladiolus dengan senyuman licik diwajah tampanya, sebuah serpihan Chirstal membentuk sebuah pedang katana panjang dan tebal disampirkan dipundaknya.

"Teman-teman bersiaplah! **Blizt-bom**,"Ucap Prompto lalu melempar sebuah benda bulat seukuran tomat apel, yang berwarna hitam membuat sebuah Bom-cahaya-yang menyilaukan mata saat meledak dalam beberapa detik.

"Mari Maju!,"Ucap Noctis singkat, Noctis lalu melempar salah satu pedang-pendeknya kearah, musuh yang lengah sekaligus lalu melakukan teleport dengan cepat, dia juga tak memberi ampun bahkan menebas dada prajurit dihadapanya. Bola mata birunya, langsung memerah seperti **Rubyred** dan menebas musuh dihadapanya.

Tak-jauh dari Noctis Prampto tak memanfaatkan waktu untuk santai dan lalu berlari menembakan sejatanya, khusus pada beberapa prajurit yang mengunakam **Gun**.

_'Ada pepatah melawan petarung jarak jauh harus dilakukan oleh petarung jarak jauh juga'_

_'Agar adil'_

Soalnya ada beberapa penguna **Sniper **dan** Reifle** dikubu musuh akan merepotkan bagi petarung jarak dekat seperti (Ignis atau Gladiolus) jika terkena tembakan. Sementara mereka tengah menghadapi sekitar lima-puluh prajurit dari pesawat itu, dan **Mage** yang menyuport mereka hanya Rain seorang.

Bertindak bodoh hanya akan mati konyol, sekuat apa-pun mereka ber-enam tampa siasat dan hati-hati nyawa mereka bisa lenyap seketika.

**GYAAAAAAAA!**

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat Gladiolus dengan sangat mengila(?) Menebas beberapa tentara, dan membuat mereka terlempar sana-sini. Disamping Gladiolus ada Sakura memukul beberapa musuh hingga terlempar jauh dari area pertarungan, bahkan terlempar kepembatas jalan, ada beberapa prisai baja yang mereka kenakan-pun rusak dan mengerang saat kedua orang itu mencabut nyawa mereka.

_Sakura dan Gladiolus, sungguh patner dan komposisi petarungan yang baik._

Darah setiap prajurit mengenang keluar menuju disetiap sisi jalan tol yang keadaanya sangat sepi, **Nuin** nampaknya berpihak pada Noctis agar tak-mengemparkan siapa-pun yang melihatnya. "Nampaknya ini akan gawat?,"Ucap Ignis masih terduduk dalam mobil, membuat Rain menoleh.

"Ada apa!?,"Tanya Rain menatap Ignis yang keluar dari Mobil dan memunculkan sepasang **Degger **ditanganya.

"Ada gelombang aneh pada pesawat itu, dan kurasa mereka akan memanggil bala-bantuan yang lebih banyak lagi!," Ucap Ignis.

"Itu berita yang buruk!,"Ucap Rain memasang wajah datar, tak kalah datar diwajah Ignis.

"Kau punya Rencana, Ignis?,"Tanya Rain.

"Ada,"

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

"Bukti apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku,"Sebuah seruan dan tatapan tajam pada Shun yang masih menatap wajah tenang.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih dari ini!,"Ucapnya dengan muka datar.

"Apa anda tak salah menapsirkan informasi?,"Tanya Cor dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tahu sepak terjang orang-orang itu, tapi menuduh orang tampa bukti adalah tindakan yang sangat **serius** dimata kerajaan Shun," Tambah Cor memandang lelaki dihadapanya hanya santai memainkan harpanya.

"Aku hanya membantu Yang-mulia, dan aku percaya anda-dan-komandan adalah orang yang bisa menerima saat ini,"Jelasnya cukup datar.

"Makanya kau harus menjelaskan hal ini lebih baik lagi,"Ucap Regis dengan tatapan serius.

"Soal itu? Saya!,"Ucapan Shun berhenti bicara saat seorang pengawal kerajaan mendatangi mereka.

**BRAKS!**

"Maaf menganggu Yang mulia! Pangeran Larsa dari kerajaan Dalmacia, datang kesini,"Ucap seorang dayang dan Prajurit memandang ketiga orang disana.

"Emm..!, baiklah persilahkan dia keruangan rapat,"Ucap Regis, lalu menatap Shun yang sudah lenyap dari sana dan hanya Cor yang tersisa disana.

"Dia menghilang lagi?,"Ucap Regis sambil menghela napas.

"Saya akan mencarinya untuk anda? Yang mulia,"Ucap Cor menatap sang-Raja.

"Tidak usah," Jawab Regis.

"Tapi Yang mulia!?,"

"Dia tripekal orang yang akan memberitahu jika waktunya tepat,"Ucap Regis meninggalkan aula istana ditemani oleh Cor, menuju keruang pertemuan.

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

Regis ditemani oleh Cor dan beberapa pengawal lantas berjalan diatas lantai marmer berwarna abu-abu sejernih berbahan cermin memantulkan cahaya dari langit-langit kristal yang berpendar dan menciptakan warna putih berkilau. Lorong jendela berbentuk kubah serta sejumlah patung malaikat-dan dewa-dewi yang mengagumkan terbuat dari batu-marmer dari pahatan, dari pemahat ternama negri Eden, berjajar di dinding-dinding ruangan. Lilin-lilin berwarna bening yang berjajar di sebuah lampu kristal raksasa menggelantung di langit-langit, menambah penerangan yang diciptakan oleh kristal di langit-langit dan dinding.

_Keeleganan Kerajaan sungguh sangat luar bisa, bukan._

Sebuah meja persegi panjang dari marmer hitam dan kaca tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Para menteri telah menempati kursi masing-masing di kiri-kanan meja – tetapi melihat kedatangan Regis, mereka berdiri dan segera membungkuk memberi hormat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Regis segera menuju ke tempat duduknya di ujung meja. Sementara Cor tetap berdiri didekat tempat duduk sang-Raja.

Raja-regis memulai rapat. Terlihat Simmon sudah ada di sana dengan beberapa mentri yang duduk menunggu materi rapat yang akan mereka dengarkan. Bola mata biru Regis menatap seorang tamu terhormat yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Senang melihat anda Pangeran **Larsa Ferrinas Solidor**,"Ucap Regis dengan senyuman dan tingkah formalitas yang luar biasa.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, kembali! Yang mulia,"Sahut Pemuda dia berdiri dari tempat duduk, lalu membungkuk dan duduk kembali.

"Izinkan saya angkat bicara, pertama-tama," sahut Menteri Pertahanan. Membuat Regis dan Larsa memandang sang mentri, "Berita soal penyerangand Orca dan Bahamut di beberapa wilayah kita, tersebar begitu cepat dimedia dan internet, sosial dan itu sampai ditelinga kami. Saya telah memberi perintah pengamanan – dan sejauh ini, prajuriy telah berhasil mempercepat proses evakuasi pada beberapa titik. Tetapi monster-monster itu belum bisa kita tangani dengan baik," jelasnya. Tiba-tiba, ia melirik Regis dengan tatapan tajam. "Yang gawat adalah, rakyat telah langsung berteriak meminta penurunan tahta Yang Mulia Raja. Bukan hanya sekarang, tetapi sudah lama sekali."Jawabnya membuat raut wajah Larsa dan Cor berubah.

"Interupsi Yang-mulia!,"Ucap Larsa angkat bicara. Saya tidak pernah mendapati berita semacam itu, baik dinegara saya maupun dimedia-masa, yang saya dengar hanyalah. Yang mereka minta hanya perlindungan pada Yang Mulia, bukan pengalihan tahta," sahut Larsa. "Menggulingkan kekuasaan tidak segampang itu. Akan timbul kekacauan besar kali ini – apalagi **Eden** adalah kerajaan yang memegang andil besar sebagai salah satu pemimpin perdamaian dunia, saya dari kerajaan **Dalmaca** yang berteman baik dengan kerajaan **Eden**-pun mengakui kerajaan ini sebagai pemerintahan yang baik."Jawabnya.

"Maaf memotong ucapan anda pangeran Larsa– tetapi saya pikir, seperti apapun situasi politik yang menghalangi, rakyat tak semua dari kerajaan lain tahu termaksut kerajaan anda," ucap Si Simmon penasihat kerajaan. "Apalagi, insiden berbahaya ini sudah berkali-kali, tetapi baru sekarang kita bertindak. Saya pikir, Yang Mulia tidak seharusnya bertindak lambat."Ucapnya tersenyum dibalik wajah ejekan pada rajanya sendiri.

"Kita seperti negara yang baru saja berdiri. Ini sunggul lucu." Tawa Menteri Pertahanan dibalas oleh tawa beberapa menteri lain plus Simmon. Regis, Larsa dan Cor mengerutkan kening, menatap mereka dengan tajam satu-persatu, sementara sebagian Menteri terdiam dengan muka tak enak dan mood kesal.

"Lancang sekali ucapan anda Menteri pertahan **Tero-asel**," sergah Menteri Dalam Negeri, **Buron razel** dengan tatapan kesal.

"Oh, oh, baiklah tuan-tuan. Kita kembali ke topik Semuanya, Menteri sekalian saya rasa percakapan ini sudah cukup," Ucap seorang wanita, yang menyandang gelar Menteri Luar Negeri mengusap hidungnya, dengan wajah kesal, namun dia dapat mengendalikan diri dengan baik, selain Baron masih ada beberapa Menteri yang memiliki sifat terhormat terhadap raja mereka.

"Tapi ini adalah masalah juga Miss-**Nouvle granded** anda tak tau apa-apa soal kejadian didalam kerajaan,"Handrik **Simmon**.

"Alis Buron terangkat."Apa kalian minum terlalu banyak tadi malam?"Ucap Buron mengebrak meja emosinya benar-benar ingin meledak.

Suasana sunyi sesaat.

Kemudian, tawa keras meledak di antara mereka. Kesabaran Raja mulai diperas dan raut-raut orang setianya nampak suram termaksut Larsa.

_'Ucapan seorang Mage, Shun ada benarnya'_

"Saya sempat meminta pertimbangan dari Menteri Pertahanan beberapa waktu lalu. Anda sendiri yang menegaskan bahwa semua hanya insiden liar yang disebabkan oleh kerusakan tanggul pada lorong perbatasan. Anda menyarankan agar kita memperkuat perbatasan, tetapi saya tidak melihat tindakan Anda untuk mencari sumber masalah dari insiden ini," jelas Regis lantang.

"Apa anda bisa menjelaskan Soal itu, Tuan-Tero,"Tanya Buron dengan nada menyengit.

_Hubungan Perdana menteri Pertahanan dan Menteri dalam Negri, memang tak begitu baik._

_Apa-lagi Simmon yang juga nampaknya memanaskan suasana, sungguh komposisi yang sangat tidak bagus._

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

"Sakura/Gladiolus!?,"Panggil Ignis membuat dua orang pemuda itu meliriknya.

"Hancurkan Antena pesawatnya!," Tunjuk Ignis pada satu-satunya pesawat yang tak jauh didepan mereka, Kurasa kekuatan kalian dapat diandalkan,"Ucap Ignis.

"Kau menyindirku?,"Tanya Gladiolus dengan Seringai mengerikan diwajahnya, dan tampa menatap Gladiolus Ignis lalu melirik Rain kembali.

"Rain gunakan Sihir **'Chappy'**,Kabarkan pada Noctis dan kita kabur dari sini!,"Ucap Ignis. Ignis lalu Fokus kembali untuk bertarung, dan Rain Fokus merapal mantra.

**"DUARK!**

**SHANARAOOOO!,**" Sakura lalu memukul bebrapa musuh t dan membuat retakan besar disekitar jalan raya. Sementara Gladialous membantu Sakura untuk mengurus para musuh disekitar mereka dengan menebas dengan serangan membabi-buta.

Enam bulatan berwarna putih, nampak seperti jeli langsung terbang kearah, Rain, Ignis, Sakura, Prompto dan Noctis.

"Kyaaa! Apa ini?,"Ucap Sakura menatap bulatan Jeli itu melekat pada salah satu telinganya.

"Jangan mencabutnya!,"Ucap Gladiolus yang juga dilekat pada benda aneh tersebut.

"Gladiolus!?,"Sakura melirik kearah Gladiolus, membuat pria kekar itu langsung menyerang musuh yang akan menebas Sakura.

"Ini Tyape Sihir pemanggil! Ini milik Rain,"Ucap Gladiolus. "Alat-dari Sihir yang membuat orang lain dapat berkomonikasi lewat seorang **Mage**,"Ucapnya.

**[Noc!, Galdiolus, Sakura, Prompto, Ini Aku Ignis]-"**Sebuah Suara terdengar dari benda sihir di telinga masing-masing, semua mata lalu melirik keberadaan Ignis yang tengah memegang bahu Rain dan masih fokus mengunakan Sihir **'Chappy'**.

"Ada apa?,"Tanya Prompto yang masih focus menggunakan senjata gunya pada prajurit pemakai sejata jarak jauh.

**[Gladiolus Sakura! Hancurkan Antena, errorkan sistem gelombang itu]-"**

**[Prompto Gunakan grande! Hancurkan lawan sebanyak mungin]-"**

**[Noctis! Dan semuanya setelah itu kita Kabur dari sini!]-"**Ucap Ignis.

Noctis Mengepalkan tangan. Dan melempar salah satu pedangnya jauh didekat Rain dan Ignis. Dan melakukan Teleport meninggalkan lawanya begitu saja. Berbeda dengan tindakan Noctis. Sakura dan Gladiolus berlari melompat keatas pesawat dan menghancurkan antena sesuai intruksi dari Ignis membuat ledakan dibeberapa bagian pesawat.

**DUAAAR!**

"Sakura! Gladiolus!,"Teriak Ignis. Orang yang dipanggil melirik Ignis yang sudah diatas mobil, bersamaan Prampto, Rain dan Noctis disana.

"**CHAIN,**"Rain merapal mantra dari tanganya, beberapa sulur rantai langsung mengarah pada Sakura dan Gladiolus, dan menjerat tubuh mereka dengan kuat membuat dua orang itu termundur begitu saja.

Ignis pun langsung membanting Stir kearah berlawanan! Dengan kecepatan penuh membuat Sakura dan Gladiolus tertarik menjauh dari pesawat Imperial!, Prompto juga mengunakan sebuah **Shot-gun-tyape-Rock** menembak kearah pesawat detik-detik Sakura\Gladiolus terhempas, membuat peswat itu meledak.

**DUAAAAAAAAAR!**

"Yeahhh!,"Prompto berseru dengan lantang dan penuh kemenangan! Sementara mobil yang tadi melaju dengan cepat berhenti, dan Rain menyihir angin mengelilingi Gladiolus dan Sakura agar keduanya tak sampai jatuh terpelanting menghatam aspal.

"Bisakah kalian tak tiba-tiba!,"Ucap Gladiolus mengeram kesal.

"Kau bisa menyalahkan! Ignis,"Ucap Rain.

"Aku hanya mengikuti Ignis,"Ucap Prompto berlindung dibelakang Noctis yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Tapi aku sesuai Timmingkan!,"Ucap Ignis datar.

"APAAANYA!,"

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

**Konohagakure**

Seorang gadis berambut 'Pink' tak jauh dari hutan yang habis meledak! Menatap datar sekelilingnya, masalah yang dibuat Calius benar-benar membuat sikap pria itu semakin menyebalkan diotaknya.

"Odin letakan mereka bertiga disini!,"Ucap wanita itu, atau kita panggil saja dia Lightning-farron si-kesatria Etro, wanita pemakai armor tersebut, memandang rekan seperjalanan berupa** Eidolon** bernama **Odin** dengan tatapan datar. Lalu ucapanya menoleh pada tiga-orang yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

**{LIGHTING!..!}** Sebuah seruan terdengar dari kepala Light, membuat gadis cantik itu menyengit dengan suara seseorang, ya seseorang yang dia kenal.

"**Etro-sama**,"Light menghela nafas menyentuh dadanya, dan menutup matanya, yang berkonsetrasi bercakap dengan sang-dewi.

**{Kau masih ingat tujuanmu, bukan tugasmu sekarang mengejar Calius! Jangan biarkan dia lolos begitu saja, Paham~sayangku}**

"Saya mengerti,"Ucap Light.

**{Dan satu hal lagi!, cari tahu siapa wanita yang bersama dengan Pheonix, waktu itu}**

"Apa yang anda inginkan darinya Etro-sama,"Pertanyaan Light membuat sang Dewi terdiam, sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kesatria.

**{Itu adalah urusan kami para-Dewa dan kau tak perlu tahu, cukup mendapat fokus yang kusuruh kau mengerti!}**

Usai mendengar pembicaraan itu Light hanya menatap dengan wajah-kecut lalu melakukan teleport meninggalkan dimensi Konoha bersama Odin, dia yakin jika ketiganya akan baik-baik saja dia terbangun nanti. Sepeninggalan Light seukir senyuman kecut terukir dari seorang pemuda misterius, bola mata gioknya, memancar sempurna sambil mengeleng perlahan, lalu kini matanya beralih pada langit senja Konoha yang begitu indah iatas kepala.

"Apa kau masih saja memerah tenaga, seorang wanita yang berhati selugu-seperi-dia!Apa kau tahu tindakanmu itu menyebalkan **Etro**,"Lelaki itu berbisik lalau menghilang diikuti debiran alunan musik harpa dan menghilang begitu saja.

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

**Venisia**

Mobil melaju cukup kencang setelah menghadapi pertarungan sengit, membuat enam-pasang mata memandang kota yang ia-tuju.

"Sudah dekat!,"Prompto bersorak Riang gembira di-kursi depan disamping Ignis yang mengemudikan mobilnya. Sementara Gladiolus memangku tubuh Rain, terlelap lelaki **mage** itu tak bisa bergerak atau merubah tubuhnya dalam bentuk lain, karna kehabisan tenaga. Dan Sakura dan Noctis Keduanya tertidur dengan tubuh saling bersandar. Suasana bermasalah sudah lewat!

"Apa aku harus, membangunkan mereka sekarang?,"Tanya Gladiolus, melirik ketiganya yang masih terlelap.

"Nanti saat kita capai perbatasan bangunkan mereka!,"Ucap Ignis.

"Dimana kita akan menitip mobil, Ignis,"Tanya Prompto.

"Kebetulan di_**'Venasia'**_ ada tempat yang cocok untuk kita, menyimpan mobil,"Ucap Ignis.

**[Owaka's Inn]**

"Selamat datang dipenginapan saya tuan Ignis!,"Ucap seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan senyuman manis, saat mobil yang ditumpang Ignis dan kawan-kawan memasuki area taman penginapan.

"Hai **Pinelo**! Dimana **Owaka**-San!,"Tanya Ignis.

"Dia ada didapur, apa mau menitip mobil ini juga?,"Tanya Pinelo.

"Tentu saja,"Ucap Ignis. Lalu melirik Gladiolus untuk membangunkan rekan-rekannya yang tertidur.

"Huaaaah!," Kedua pupil_**Giok**_ Sakura dapat terpanah bukan main, menatap kamar penginapan yang terlihat sederhana, namun berkelas. Ruangan dengan tiga tempat tidur berwarna hijau-berdominan-biru, lengkap dengan full karpet diubin dan _**Shower**_ tersendiri benar-benar luar-biasa.

"Aku, Gladiolus dan Rain akan tidur dikamar sebelah,"Ucap Prompto.

"Dan Kau Sakura, akan tidur bersama Noctis dan Ignis, Kau tak keberatan bukan Sakura?,"Tanya Gladiolus menatap Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"T-tentu tidak apa-apa!, lagi pula tempat ini sangat nyaman!,"Ucap Sakura menangguk, dan mendapat cengiran dari Gladiolus sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Aku mau mandi dulu,"Ucap Rain langsung ngacir, kekamar sebelah.

"Aku ikut!,"Jerit Prompto pelan, dan langsung berlari kearah kamar sebelah.

"Ignis, dimana mobil-kita?,"Tanyanya Gladiolus.

"Aku menitipkanya pada Owaka, untuk menyimpan mobil itu keruang bawah tanah,"Ucap Ignis.

"Ada apa? Gladiolus-kun/Ignis-kun?,"Tanya Sakura mendengar percakapan kedua pria itu dengan serius, sementara Noctis hanya diam dikasur dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Kau ingat dengan penyerangan pada kita beberapa jam yang lalu?,"Ucap Ignis dan Sakura mengangguk, Noctis terdiam ditempatnya.

"Baiklah mari bicara?,"Ucap Gladiolus lalu duduk dilantai berkarpet diikuti Noctis, Sakura dan Ignis membentuk bulatan dan mulai bercakap kembali membuka suara masing-masing.

"Apa ini masih tadi **Imperial-misterius**! Yang menyerang kita tadi,"Ucap Noctis memandang tatapan datar.

"Kurasa ada orang yang sedang mengincar nyawa, kita saat ini,"Ucap Ignis.

"Kurasa akan ada pertarungan lebih parah dari ini, jadi kuminta kita harus bergerak diam-diam di_**'Venasia'**_ agar tak memancing kecurigaan mata-mata mereka.

"Gladilous-kun, Ignis-kun, Noctis-kun, Sepanjang perjalanan ini kalian belum menjelaskan apa-pun mengapa kita kemari, sekarang maukah kalian menjelaskan padaku, bagaimana-pun aku masuk dalam_** Party**_kalian, ya meskipun itu adalah hal yang tak disengaja,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada sangat terdengar tegas membuat Gladiolus tersenyum lebar, Ignis yang tersenyum tipis diwajahnya, dan Sakura mendapat tatapan lembut dari sang-pangeran secara diam-diam.

Ya Sakura adalah_** Party**_mereka, dan juga sudah menjadi rekan yang cukup tangguh dalam bertarung dan menolong Noctis di _**'Ixaya'**_, meski baru bertemu Sakura Kemarin mereka rasa, Sakura bisa dipercaya.

"Begini Sakura, Kami Ke_**'Venasia'**_ karna mendapatkan Info tentang sosok monster yang menyerang beberapa negri Kawasan_**'Eden'**_ dan _**'Venasia'**_ Termaksut tempat yang sempat porak-poranda akibat kemarahan Monster bernama **Myst Eye,** nah Kami datang kemari untuk mencari informasi agar menghancurkan sarangnya agar **Myst Eye **berhenti menghancurkan _**'Venasia'**_ ,"Jelas Gladiolus.

"Boleh aku ajukan pertanyaan?,"Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Silahkan!?,"Ucap Noctis.

"Mengapa kalian tak menyerahkan ini pada Kunochi? Eh, maksutku pada Prajurit? Bukankah Sebagai seorang Pangeran, memiliki wewenang-lebih untuk menyuruh Prajuritnya, bukan datang kemari tepat ketempat kekacawan ini berlangsung?,"Ucap Sakura panjang lebar, membuat ketiga lelaki itu terdiam, karna pertanyaan Kunochi-cantik itu benar-benar cukup berat untuk dijawab.

"Memang benar sebagai seorang Pangeran, mampu memberi wewenang untuk menyuruh pengawal, Untuk-ku minta mengurus semuanya begitu saja,"Ulas Noctis dengan tatapan tak-suka.

"Jadi!?,"Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sang pangeran menghela nafas, dan langsung dipotong duluan dengan Ignis.

"Noctis bukan orang yang suka bergantung dengan kekuasaan dan perintah,"Ucap Ignis.

"Terlebih dia seorang yang tidak tinggal diam dengan melihat kesusahan dan keadaan orang lain, maka dia tak perduli dengan apa-pun masalahnya,"Jelas Gladiolus.

"Aku mengerti,"Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah jam tuju-malam kita akan makan malam bersama, jangan sampai telat ya,"Ucap Gladiolus beranjak dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

**"***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***"**

((Kamar sebelah))

"Hei Glad?,"Ucap Prompto Riang saat pemuda bersurai hitam dan berbadan kekar memasuki ruangan saat itu Prompto sedang berbaring malas-malasan di sofa panjang dan tv dihadapanya.

"Yeah!"Ucap Glad menjatuhkan diri, disofa disamping Prompto sembari menatap TV yang sedang menayangkan Konser _**'Miku Hatsune'**_. "Oh ya! Mana Rain?"Tanya Gladiolus.

"Masih mandi,"Jawab Prompto sembari mencubit hidungnya, yang memerah karna gatal.

"Kau alergi lagi?,"Tanyanya Gladiolus dengan tatapan sangat tajam, namun tertawa setelahnya.

"AH? Mungkin karna aku makan Paprika,,"Ucapnya. "Tadi aku makan Salat, dan kurasa ada Paprikanya,"Ucap Prompto, membuat Gladiolus melirik piring diatas meja samping kasur.

"Oh ya Prompto?,"Panggil Gladiolus

"Ada apa Glad?,"Tanya Prompto.

"Setelah Rain selesai mandi kita harus bicara!,"Ucap Glad datar.

"Tentang?,"Tanya Prompto sambil menaikan alisnya, kesebelah matanya sedikit menyipit dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Soal penjagaan terhadap Noctis,"Ucap Gladiolus membuat mata Prompto 100% teralihkan dari Tv ke arah Gladiolus.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu,"Sebuah suara terdengar datar dari belakang mereka, dan ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah mirip rain.

"Yeaah mari bicara?,"


	4. Chapter 4 - Tujuan Sakura

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu,"Sebuah suara terdengar datar dari belakang mereka, dan ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah milik Rain.

"Yeaah mari bicara?,"

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Bicara?!," Ulang Rain, pemuda itu tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, memandang Gladiolus yang berexpresi datar, yang biasa diberikan.

"Yeah!,"Ucap Gladiolus menepuk bangku sofa sebelahnya yang kosong, membuat Rain lalu duduk disamping Gladiolus dan Prompto langsung menatap Gladiolus pandanganya 100% teralihkan dari TV.

"Beri kami penjelasan?,"Jawab Prompto cepat, sementara Gladiolus tersenyum sangar.

"Baiklah aku jelaskan!,"

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**PERPUSTAKAN KINGDOM**

Seorang lelaki tengah fokus membaca sebuah buku tebal disofa dekat jendela perpustakaan, pria Rambut-panjang kehitamanya diikat sanggul, dengan sebuah Tisik (Tusuk Konde) dan mengunakan sebuah Jubah ala penyihir yang berlengan pendek berwarna abu-abu.

"Tuan Shun! Yang mulia mencari anda saat ini!,"Seorang wanita pelayan membungkuk secara sopan saat berada didepan lelaki, sembari menatap, Shun yang tengah membaca buku.

"Terimakasi aku akan kesana!,"Ucap Shun sembari mengangguk pelan, membuat sang pelayan menarik diri untuk pergi keperpustakaan.

'_Aku merasa akan ada yang hal __**penting **__lagi_'

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Suara burung camar terdengar dengan jelas lewat beranda, ya dikarnakan baik lokasi hutan dan letak penginapan sangat dekat. Suasana malam cukup mendukung kesunyian yang tercipta.

Ketiga penghuni kamar sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, Ignis sedang bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya disofa, Noctis tengah tertidur dikasurnya dan membiarkan Ipod Silvernya dihidupkan dan terpasang ditelinganya, sementara Sakura sedang duduk diatas pembatas lantai dua penginapan tersebut, jangan khawatir jika Sakura jatuh dari ketinggian dikarnakan gadis itu, terbiasa memanjat atau duduk dimedan yang tipis atau tinggi seperti itu, membuat dia gampang berada dimana-pun, apa bila jikalau pun dia jatuh kebawah Sakura dapat mendarat dengan sempurna, melompat dari lantai dua rumah bukan apa-apa mengingat sebagai ninja dia terbiasa terjun dari tempat tinggi.

[_**Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?**_]

"Phonex!"

[_**Ya ini aku sayangku**_]

"..."

[_**Ada apa Sakura?**_]

"Aku hanya memikirkan Konoha, apa semua orang sedang mencariku,"

[_**Maafkan aku gara-gara aku, semua terjadi padamu**_]

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu Phonix, Kau juga melakukan hal itu demi melindungiku"

[_**Aku akan berjanji akan selalu bersamamu sampai kau kembali keduniamu sayangku**_]

"Trimakasi Phonix,"

".."

".."

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?,"Sebuah suara maskulin terdengar sampai ditelinga Sakura dan spotan kepalanya mengarah keasal suara.

"Tuan Noctis," Sakura menguma menatap pria bersurai Ravend dengan gaya **'Emo-stayls'**, berjalan menghampirinya secara perlahan.

"Kau tak istirahat?,"Tanya Noctis lalu berdiri disamping Sakura, yang masih duduk dipenghalang beranda.

"Eh anda tak tidur? Ehm dimana Ignis-san?, Bukanya tadi dia ada disofa?!,"Tanya Sakura yang kebingungan dan menganti topik.

"Ignis keluar sebentar,"Ucap Noctis, "Hei? Bagaimana pertanyaanku tadi? Kau belum menjawabnya?,"Ucap Noctis..

"S-Saya ingin menikmati suasana sejuk ini lebih lama?,"Ucap Sakura sembari melihat pemandangan Sekelilingnya. "Tempat ini indah, lebih meski tak seramai Konoha,"Ucap Sakura, gadis ity menghela nafas rasanya ingin segera pulang.

"Maaf jika aku malah melibatkanmu dalam masalah di **Party**-ku,"Ucap Noctis menghela nafas dalam-dalam, Penyengarangan beberapa jam yang lalu masih membekas diingatan Noctis. Sementara seulas senyuman simpul tertera dibibir Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Noctis,"Sakura sembari mengeleng Lemah "Saya sudah mengalami hal-hal Gila melebihi apa yang saya temukan disini,"Ucap Sakura, lalu menatap langit malam dengan raut kecut "Saya sudah memilih untuk mengikuti anda sampai saya kembali kedunia saya, jadi tak perlu merasa bersalah atau apa-pun jika saya terlibat,"Ucap Sakura tegas dan mantap dikarnakan dia memang harus tetap menjadi penjaga sang pangeran guna agar dia kembali kedunianya.

"..."Noctis terdiam menatap Sorot mata giok gadis itu. bibir Sakura, yang masih tersenyum tegas dan aura optimis diwajahnya.

"Seperti yang Anda tahu saya adalah Seorang **Kunochi** atau yang disebut didunia ini, adalah Prajurit,"Sakura memandang langit malam sembari menghela nafas ada kesedihan dibalik senyumanya, Noctis pun menyadarinya.

"..."Noctis terdiam mencari topik apa yang mampu dia bicarakan, dengan gadis itu. Jujur saja Noctis agak kaku karna dirinya bukan tripikal laki-laki yang mudah bicara dengan semua orang seperti Prompto yang ceriah atau Ignis yang mudah bercakap dengan orang lain, apa lagi sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan seorang Wanita, Noctis cenderung lebih tertutup dan agak pemalu.

"Saya sudah mengambil jalan hidup ini dengan penuh Resiko, mengambil jalan hidup sebagai Kunochi, Termaksut jalan kematian," Sakura kembali membuka Suara dan lalu memandang wajah sang pangeran lekat-lekat. "Jadi jangan ragu, ini adalah tugas saya,"Ucap Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Yeah, Terimakasi Sakura,"Ucap Noctis dengan seulas senyuman tipis yang tipis, membuat wanita berambut merah muda, tersenyum lebih cerah.

"Sakura?, Kau adalah bagian dari Bodyguardku, jadi aku memberi kau perintah,"Ucap Noctis menghela nafas.

"S-silakan!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Saat panggilah namaku, tidak dengan embel-embel Tuan, Pangeran atau apa-pun. Sama seperti mereka memanggilku, akan tatapi panggilan itu hanya berlaku untuk kalian berlima"Ucap Noctis dengan nada datar membuat Sakura dengan cepat mengangguk.

**DREET!**

**DREET!**

**DREET!**

"Gempa!,"Sakura merasakan gempa yang dasyat, dan nyaris jatuh dari tempat duduknya di-penghalang beranda jikalau tak ada dua lengan sang pangeran tak menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh kelantai satu.

**Deg!**

Suasana Amigu tercipta diantara keduanya, dalam keadaan yang masih gempa, Sakura merasakan degupan jantungnya sangat kencang, dalam dekapan sang Pangeran. Sesuatu hawa yang panas menjalar kewajahnya. Suasana amigu dan agak membingungkan ini pun berakhir pada saat Gempa berhenti.

"**Sakura! Noc!**,"Teriakan, Ignis terdengar membuat Noctis langsung melepas, dekapanya dari pinggang Sakura, lalu membuang muka sembari membisikan kata pada Sakura.

"Maaf!,"Bisiknya terdengar kaku.

"Noctis,"Ignis lalu berlari mendekati Sakura dan Noctis diberanda, Kedua orang itu menatap Pria itu, masih memandang serius kearah Noctis dan Sakura, entah pikiran macam apa yang sedang dipikirkanya tapi gelagatnya ada sesuatu yang serius.

"Para **'Medusa dan Malboro'**, menyerang Kota dan semua orang ketakutan dan ricuh saat ini!,"Ucap Ignis. "Rain dan yang lain sudah mengarah kelantai bawah. Sakura lalu memandang (terlihat dari beranda mereka), sebuah cahaya-cahaya kobaran api tak jauh dari pusat kota dari penginapan dan, Sakura langsung melompat dari beranda kelantai satu tampa bisa dicegah.

Sementara Noctis memunculkan salah satu pedangnya dan langsung melempar kebawah pedangnya pun menancap ditanah, lalu memegang Ignis dan keduanya melakukan teleport secara bersamaan ditempat pedang itu menancap.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Sakura terjun kelantai satu penginapan dengan mulus tampa luka, dia juga sangat berterimakasi dengan baju pinjaman dari Rain yang membuat dia leluasa dalam bergerak.

"Woah Sakura! Kau melompat dari Lantai dua! Kau benar-benar Gila!,"Cecar Prompto yang langsung heboh yang melihat detik-detik gadis itu terjun dari beranda lantai dua, jika ada orang lain yang melihat, dipastikan Sakura dianggap mau bunuh diri.

"Pergerakan yang bagus, Sakura!,"Puji Gladiolus. Lalu melirik Ignis dan Noctis sudah melakukan teleport dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Wow..!Jarang-Jarang Noctis mau melakukan teleport bersama orang lain,"Kali ini Prompto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kupastikan jika melakukan itu butuh tenaga ganda,"Ucap Prompto.

"Berisik!,"Ucap Noctis menghelah nafas. Diakuinya dalam hati melakukan teleport sendirian tak akan terlalu sulit baginya, akan tetapi membawa orang dalam mantra Teleportnya menambah tenaga lebih.

**PLETAK!**

Sebuah jitakan langsung mendarat mulus, dikepala bersurai pirang milik Prompto. "S-sakit Rain kau ingin aku geger-otak,"Jerit Prompto lebay sementara Rain yang memang sejak tadi tak disadari keberadaanya hanya menghela nafas.

"Itu tak akan membuatmu geger-otak! Prompto, lagi pula memangnya kenapa kalau Noctis mengunakan kemampuan Teleport bersama Ignis, memangnya Ignis harus ditinggal,begitu,"Umpat Rain sementara Sakura hanya tertawa hambar.

"Jadi?,"Ucap Noctis terbatuk, membuat fokus semua orang beralih padanya.

"Lebih baik kita ngobrol sambil berlari!,"Ucap Rain yang cepat dan diikuti oleh rekan-rekanya.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Noctis, Sakura, Ignis, Gladiolus dan Prompto berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal masing-masing dengan cara mereka yang tergolong berbeda-beda. Noctis yang melempar satu pedang dan melakukan **'Teleportasi'** dan bergelantungan dari pedang yang menancap satu kepedang yang lain, Ignis mengunakan Sihir pembantu semacap **'Jump-run'** agar bisa berpindah dari satu-kesatu tempat mengunakan pikiran, Sakura tetap mengunakan '**Cakra kaki**' sebagai pra-aman dan cepat dalam berlari, dia bisa berlari sambil melompat dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain dengan kemampuan ninjanya, Rain merubah dirinya menjadi '**Burung gagak'** berwarna 'abu-abu' dan terbang mengikut Rombongan, Sementara Gladiolus dan Prompto mengunakan Majic **'Time'** yang bertipe sihir dapat mempercepat langka kaki mereka sepesat cahaya. Semua dari mereka mengunakan **'Chappy'** untuk berkomonikasi.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal penyerangan **'Medusa'** Ignis?," Tanya Gladiolus yang sepertinya belum diberitahu kronologis cerita seperti apa sebenarnya.

"Kupastikan Info dari Oaaka's! Ada Radio dalam penginapan, dari sana info itu berasal,"Ucap Ignis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita lihat, sekacau apa!

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Seorang wanita menjerit ketakutan saat berusaha melarikan diri akan tetapi salah, satu kakinya tengah tertimbun oleh reruntuhan hingga tak bisa melarikan diri.

Beberapa monster dengan liar mendekatinya dan siap membunuhnya sebagai santapan.

"Kyaaaaa!,"Teriaknya ketakutan bersamaan dengan suara keras seseorang yang datang tampa terduga dan-"

**"SHANARROOOO!**

**BUMMMMM!**

Sakura berlari mendekati monster wanita yang amat besar! Dan tampa tangung-tangung melompat dan langsung menendang pinggang monster dengan tenaga luar biasa besar.

**"GOAAARH!,"**

Sakura bersalto kebelakang, setelah menendang Monster itu, menjauh dari warga yang tengah berlarian. "Mahluk macam apa lagi ini?,"Sakura mengidik melihat Rupa mahluk yang cukup mengoda bagi kaum pria.

Monster ini berupa sosok seorang perempuan, bertelanjang dada, dengan tinggi 400-cm, bertubuh biru, berbola mata merah, memiliki rambut panjang dengan mulut ular setiap dihelai rambutnya, yang membuat Sakura mengidik adalah dari dada sampai pinggul dan area kaki adalah tubuh ular yang meliuk-liuk.

"Dia adalah** 'Medusa'**,"Ucap Ignis sambil memandang monster yang dibuat Sakura terpelanting hingga menghancurkan bangunan yang untungnya warga pun disana.

"Hati-hati kecepatanya sangat tinggi,"Ucap Parompto sembari menembak tubuh Medusa yang akan bergerak dari tempatnya.

**BUMMM!**

"Kejutan membuat party, Semakin meriah,"Ucap Prampto, dengan senyuman khasnya dan langsung menyerang membabi buta, Sementara yang lain lalu membagi tugas, dikarnakan dari mereka harus membantu mengevakuasi orang-orang yang terjebak dan tak bisa melarikan diri.

"Apanya yang Party semakin meriah!,"Ucap Ignis menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku sudah menghubungi Pusat tentara Eden mereka akan datang dengan pesawat teleportasi! Tugas kita saat ini hanya bisa menunggu!,"Ucap Ignis.

"To-tolong!," Jerit wanita yang masih terjebak didalam reruntuhan, sepertinya masih belum sembuh dari terkejutanya.

"**Chain!**,"Rain merapal Sihir dan ribuan rantai langsung tertancap dibatu dan Rain langsung menarik batu tersebut dengan mudah.

"Setidaknya kakinya hanya cedera, ringan nampaknya Nuin yang kuasa melindunginya,"Ucap Ignis, menatap kaki wanita yang tadinya terjebak direruntuhan.

".."Sakura terdiam dilihatnya luka gadis itu baik-baik dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantung ninjanya. Sebuah tempat obat berisi kapsul kecil berwarna merah. Sakura pun membantu wanita itu untuk minum.

"Sakura apa yang kau minumkan padanya?!,"Ucap Prompto.

"Ini adalah **'Aspirint'** atau obat untuk menahan sakit,"Ucap Sakura,ia lalu menempelkan telapak tanganya yang kehijauan pada kaki wanita itu.

"Gyust nampaknya kita tak bisa santai-santai!,"Ucap Rain memperhatikan banyaknya monster mulai mendekati mereka.

"Baiklah mari kita berpesta!,"Ucap Gladiolus.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"**HIYAAAA!**,"beberapa gundukan bangunan langsung telempar keudara, saat Sakura meninju bangunan, dan melempar potongan bangunan pada **'Medusa'** lainya yang mendekati Mereka.

**"DUNGK!," **Beberapa serpihan bangunan yang besar-besar mengenai beberapa monster Medusa yang berada disana hingga terpelanting ketanah.

"Tidakah sebagai seorang wanita kemampuanya, sangat **'mengerikan'** sekaligus **'menganggumkan'**,"Ucap Gladiolus sambil memperhatikan Pergerakan Sakura.

"Dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan,"Ucap Ignis.

Noctis tak mendengar dan malah focus dengan beberapa medusa yang menjadi lawanya.

"Wow! Sakura apa kau berencana bermain bola bolling dengan mereka?,"Ucap Prompto mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan merekam beberapa adengan cukup **'Antimanstrim'** diponselnya.

"Berhenti bersikap konyol diarea, pertarungan Prompto!,"Ucap Rain menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan kelakuan, konyol sang sahabat.

**SYAAAT!SYAAAT!SYAAAT!**

Sebuah Sulur akar dari beberapa monster** 'Malboro'** langsung mengarah pada Prompto dan Rain membuat, Prompto menghindar dan nyaris terjungkal tak elitnya, menghantam tanah dan nasip ponselnya ikut terlempar dari tanganya jikalau, Rain yang juga sudah menghindari akar tak menangkap ponsel itu, pasti hancur sudah ponsel mahal Prompto.

"**BRENGSEK KAU TAK TAHU SEBERAPA LAMA AKU MENABUNG MENDAPAKAN PONSEL MAHAL ITUUUU!**,"Emosi Prompto memuncak matanya berubah kuning dengan aura kekuningan disekitarnya dan mengarahkan senjatanya menembak membabi buta dan bertarung bak orang kebakaran jenggot, kearah kawanan **'Malboro'**, membuat Rain hanya menatap bingung dengan bulir air terlihat dikepalanya.

"Ternyata hal ini membuat, anak itu serius juga!,"Ucap Sakura hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Rain sebaiknya sembunyikan dulu ponsel itu, sepertinya dia belum sadar ponselnya selamat,"Ucap Noctis.

"Dengan begitu dia lebih fokus dalam bertempur!,"Ucap Ignis disamping Noctis.

"Kalian itu! Yaa?,"Ucap Gladiolus sembari menggeleng-geleng.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Li-Lihat ada yang akan datang,"Ucap Sakura menyadarkan Fokus keempat pria itu (minus Prompto yang bertarung dengan gaya ugal-ugalan).

Sebuah Segel muncul dilangit bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebuah 'Pesawat' tempur berlambang Kerajaan **'Caleum'**, membuat seulas senyum muncul dibibir Ignis. "Mereka telah tiba, mari kita Mundur Noctis,"Ucap Ignis membuat Noctis menganggukan kepala, ketuju Party itu-pun perlahan meninggalkan area pertempuran.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**Pesawat tempur utama Lucis**

"Ada apa Cor?," Shun sang penyihir menyinggung dengan senyuman miris mematap raut kusut lelaki yang menjadi Komandan tertinggi Kepercayaan Regis, Selalu stay kapan-saja jika dibutuhkan sang Raja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shun!,"Aku sedang menghawatirkan keadaan Sang Pangeran!,"Ucap Cor sembari menghelah nafas, bagaimana tidak Noctis menghilang dan saat mendapat kabar jika ada Ixnaya yang sedang mengalami kekacawan.

"Kau tak perlu Kawatir, Para kesatria Lucis adalah orang-orang yang hebat, kau harus yakin jika pangeran juga orang yang kuat,"Ucap Shun dengan nada ceria.

"Ngomong sih gampang!,"Ucapnya Cor menaikan sebelah Alis.

"Komandan Cor\Penyihir Shun kami mendengar Kabar saat ini Pangeran Noctis berada di penginapan dipinggir **'Venisia',** ,"Ucap Seorang Prajurit datang menghadap dan memberitahukan informasi.

"Apa Informasi itu dapat dipercaya!?,"Tanya Cor waspada.

"Tuan Ignis sendiri yang memberi informasi, pada Kesatuan, Komandan Cor!,"Ucap Sang Prajurit lagi seraya membungkuk. Sementara Cor melirik Shun yang terkikik geli.

"Apa kataku benarkan!?,"

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Setelah itu Cor tengah duduk disebuah Sofa dikamar **Noctis\Ignis\Sakura**, Noctis sedang duduk dipinggir Kasur, Ignis yang kala itu juga sedang duduk disofa yang sama dengan Cor, Shun yang sedang berada diberanda dan memainkan Harpanya, Sakura yang sedang duduk diKasurnya, bersama Prompto yang sedang asik menonton TV dan Gladiolus tegah bersandar didinding memandang Cor.

"Pangeran!,"Cor menatap sang pemuda Saat ini duduk dengan gaya terkantuk-kantuk, memandang Cor yang menatap dengan pandangan tak senang.

"Ada apa Komandan Cor!,"Noctis memandang dengan tatapan malas, cukup masalah Igxaya dan 'Venisia', jujur ini sedikit membuat istirahatnya terganggu, dan sekarang dia harus memandangi Cor yang menunggu penjelasan.

"Mengapa anda tak memberitahu apa-pun pada orang istana, Saat anda meninggalkan kerajaan,"Ucap Cor."Bukankah anda bisa izin pada penasihat istana, sebelum anda pergi,"

"Jika kukatakan pun apa orang-orang macam si penjilat itu akankah mereka menyetujui usulku?,"Tanya Noctis dengan tatapan sinis.

Cor menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dia tahu siapa yang Noctis sebut **penjilat**, namun Cor tak mau memperpanjang masalah yang penting pangeran Selamat dan dilihat dalam keadaan sehat tampa kurang satu apa-pun. Rain pun hanya terdiam.

"Lalu siapa pemuda berambut merah muda itu?,"Tanya Cor melirik Sakura dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum kaku.

"Namanya **Haruno Asakura,**"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Dia Laki-laki yang datang dari dataran **A'lcie**, dan mulai Sekarang dia adalah Guardian Noctis,"Ucap Ignis.

"Kau yakin? Dengan kemampuanya?,"Tanya Cor dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"Hehehe! Kau pasti tak akan percaya,"Ucap Prompto sembari cengar cengir tak jelas.

"Itu benar Mereka benar Asakura adalah Guardianku mulai sekarang!,"Ucap Noctis datar.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Hai mina-san baik yang **'Jelita'** maupun yang **'Ganteng'** Terimakasi bagi kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini.

Alasan sebenarnya saya lama tak muncul adalah masalah **'Kesehatan'** dan **'File yang ilang'** So' masalah File yang ilang ini sebenarnya gara-gara pas ambil resep dirumah sakit kartu-memori, diblackberry, (saya sukanya nulis diblackberry) saya hilang entah kemana menyebapkan cerita saya ilang semua, Yahahaha.

Dan dengan berat hatinya saya harus ngulang cerita dari awal, tapi secara pribadi saya malah suka alur cerita sekarang ketimbang sebelumnya (Lol) jadi mari kita baca dulu beberapa pesan.

**Pesan Facebook :**

**Daffa arla Syaputra**

Hai Mas-bro setahu gua di Random-TPX- lo admin yang benci ama Karakter Sasuke? Kok lo buat cerita ini! Bukanya Noctis mirip Ama Sasuke.

**Lighting shun**: mereka beda gan? Emo-stayls milik semua orang, bukan milik Sasuke aja! Jadi boleh dong saya suka ama karakter Noctis. Heheeheh..**(Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**Anisa larra shati**

Hai bang, Saya anisa mau tanya alasan abang bikin cerita Noctis dan sakura.

**Lighting Shun** :

Hai Anisa ya awal alasan sih simpel, saya suka Tripekal perempuan yang kuat, seperti Sakura yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, dan saat mainkan **'Final-fantasy 15'** versi Demo yang keluar kemaren-kemaren, saya tertarik dengan karakter Noctis yang Emo-stylis, banyak yang bilang dia mirip Sasuke tapi justru saya malah menganggap mereka berbeda(Lol), Karna menurut Saya Jika Noctis itu Putih-dan-Sasuke itu hitam.**(Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**Pesan dari Fanfic :**

**Saisah :**

Gila keren banget...Apa lagi sakura dan pertarungannya kerasa banget. Lanjutin dong author yah!

**Lighting Shun** : Makasi Saisah! Udah baca chapters 3 seneng banget rasanya, kalau ada yang bilang fic ini keren..Nih dah lanjut **(Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**Homowati Ganteng :**

Tak kusangka peran -_- **miku hatsune **bisa ambil bagian dengan ini! Ini cukup mengagetkanku...baiklah :(

Aku suka alurnya namun ada tyaponya perbaikiiii! (Giles author).

**Lighting Shun** :

Ah! Makasi buat mau ngeliatin Tyapo aduh aku berusaha perbaika Aniki :), kalau soal Hatsune miku karna saya lumayan suka Vocaloid apa lagi lihat Hatsuna miku buatan **Sequernix** benar-benar bikin saya suka, karna real banget(**Hug**)

**"Oo0oO"**

**Gagame :**

Kereeen XD

**Lighting Shun** :

Makashi buat baca, btw mana lo kenapa gak aktif char dota lo mentang-mentang dewa jangan males gan :v (**Hug**)

**"Oo0oO"**

**Orang tertamfan** :

:v baru berkiprah dari tidur yang panjang(?) Rupanya ada cerita kyak gini hohohohohoho bagus

**Lighting Shun** :

Fufufufufu! Ada dong setiap ada imajinasi maka cerita yang tak seharusnya ada pasti ada, tak ada yang mustahil dalam imajinasi, terimakasi dah bilang bagus**(Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**Harulisnachan** :

terus semangat ya klo bisa update nya yg kilat ya he Next!

**Lighting Shun** : Maaf baru buat sekarang penjelasan kenapa gak update lama gara-gara sakit (nangis dipojokan) T,T, makasi dah baca ceritaku aku bersyukur ternyata ada yang suka **(Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**The Exodia **:

Demi apa nih cerita Rpg banget baru kelar bertarung satu bertarung lain lagi XD ditunggu...

Apa lagi si gladiolus ama sakura keren

**Lighting Shun** :

Ya alasan pertama saya bikin setinggan game RPG karna saya adalah pemain Game RPG! Jadi saya buat berusaha seperti setingan pertarungan story agak kasar..maap kalau romancenya kurang. Ya kusebut mereka duo terkuat diteam karna Agiltynya dan powernya pasti tinggian mereka dari pada yang lainya.

Alasanya karna Sakura ama Gladiolus sama-sama Tyape Area! Dan petarungan jarak dekat, sementara Ignis dan Prompto dari Demo sudah kupastikan Tyape Shapter atau jarak jauh.

Sementara Noctis Type Summoning karna penguna mantra sihir sekaligus pedang.

Dan Rain Magical sendiri.


	5. Chapter 5 - Keraguan

"Kau yakin? Dengan kemampuanya?,"Tanya Cor dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"Hehehe! Kau pasti tak akan percaya,"Ucap Prompto sembari cengar cengir tak jelas.

"Itu benar Mereka benar Asakura adalah Guardianku mulai sekarang!,"Ucap Noctis datar.

"OOO"

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**Kata pembuka**

Light : -_-".

Prompto : Kenapa dia? (Ngelirik Igun ama Kevin)

Kevin : Gue dengar katanya, dia kalah even di PW-game gara-gara salah langkah kemarin.

Prompto : Lah cuma itu?

Igun : Kaga masih ada lagi, kudengar cerita yang dia buat ilang gara-gara Virus! Plus Tiket untuk nonton FILM MAGIC HOUR ditahan ibunya, terus dia disuruh beli tiket lagi -_-"

Light : (T_T)

Brook : Yohohoho! Dari pada mendengarkan obrolan lebih banyak lagi silakan baca ceritanya.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Test?," Sakura menaikan sebelah alis lancipnya mendengar ucapan Cor, yang disampaikan padanya. Apa yang dimaksutkan dengan Test yang dimaksut oleh Cor.

"Apa maksutmu! Komandan Cor?,"Tanya Ignis menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dari hidungnya.

"Kau meragukan apa yang menjadi pilihanku!,"Suara Noctis terdengar datar dan menatap tidak suka, lelaki muda itu tak suka jika pilihannya ditolak.

"Aku belum meyakininya menjadi Salah satu Guardian anda Yang-mulia,"Ucap Cor datar sembari menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, yang terlihat dimatanya Sakura nampak seperti pemuda berambut **'pingky'**, yang bertubuh kecil, berwajah cantik dan nampak terlihat lemah tak ada potensi apa-apa yang membuat Cor yakin.

"Apa kau yakin memberi dia Test?,"Kini pertanyaan kembali bergulir dari Sang Penyihir Shun, si Harpanis yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar mulai membuka suara.

"Memang kenapa!?,"Tanya Cor datar melirik Sang Menyair harpa yang sembari tersenyum.

"Kurasa hasil tes ini akan memuaskan! Bahkan mengejutkanmu?,"Ucap Shun dengan nada santai sembari berjalan perlahan menjahui Cor.

"Apa maksu-"Cor bermaksut bertanya namun mengantung ucapan saat suara Shun mengema perintah pada Rain.

"Rain, mulai sekarang kau ikut denganku! Kau adalah seorang **Mage**, kuharap kau membantu para Mage yang lain, membantu memberikan pertolongan orang-orang yang terluka.

"Aku akan membantu,"Ucap Rain, sembari mengangguk pasti. Sementara Shun mengeluarkan beberapa botol kecil berbentuk Elips berwarna Hijau, biru dan Merah dari saku jubahnya, lalu dilemparnya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini? Tu-tuan,"Sakura yang agak kepayahan mengambil botol unik berbentuk elips itu, menatap raut bingung.

"Itu **Potion**! Ramuan botol Sihir!,"Jelas Shun.

"Bo-botol Ramuan Sihir?,"Tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung sebagai seorang Ninja-medis dia belum pernah mendengar tentang itu.

"Baiklah kujelaskan!,"Shun menghela nafas. "**Potion** adalah Ramuan yg mempunyai efek magis bila diminum, ia akan mengembalikan kekuatan seseorang dan memulihkan seperempat. Luka dan menutupinya,"Ucapnya sembari terus menjelaskan.

"Sakura, Coba gengam botol yang berwarna biru, dan remas kuat-kuat!,"Ucap Shun menunjuk botol elips berwarna Biru dari Warna Merah dan Hijau.

**CAST**

"Ah!," Bola mata Sakura terkaget saat botol Elipsnya pecah, tak mengeluarkan cairan bahkan pecahan, botol tadi langsung lenyap digantikan sebuah cahaya berwarna biru, yang langsung mengelilingi tubuh Sakura lalu memasuki pori-pori kulit Sakura dan langsung menghilang, begitu saja.

"Kau mengerti sekarangkan!?,"Tanya Shum sembari tersenyum puas melihat reaksi, Sakura yang merasakam effek pada Potion biru itu.

"Nama potion yang kau pakai adalah** 'Ether'**, Fungsinya adalah mengembalikan stamina yang hilang, Tubuhmu sudah merasakanya bukan,"Ucap Shun membuat Sakura mengangguk.

"Botol merah berisi Potion **Herb **membantu memperbaiki luka dengan cepat dan yang Hijau adalah Potion** Anttidatet**, yang berfungsi menetralisir racun,"Jelasnya.

"Apakah ada Potion sendiri dapat mengembalikan seluruh luka dalam sekali pakai?,"Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Untuk **Ether** yang kau pakai tidak mengembalikan secara keseluruhan, dia hanya mengembalikan 30% saja, Tentu saja ada potion yang dapat mengembalikan tubuh seperti semula, tetapi Potion memiliki tahap-tahap takaran, susah bagi para penyihir putih membuat obat itu! Karna komposisinya yang rumit,"Jelas Shun, Kini Sakura tahu berapa kali lipatnya kemajuan negri ini soal obat-obatan ketimbang dimensinya.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat kita harus kemedan pertempuran lagi! Cor akan mengetesmu,"Teriak Prompto sembari melambaikan tangan. Membuat Sakura mengangguk sementara Shun tersenyum, lalu berjalan perlahan diikuti Rain mengurusi tugas. yang memang harus mereka kerjakan.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Cor, Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, Noctis Dan Sakura berjalan diarea tebing didimana mereka dapat melihat kondisi Kota dengan sangat baik dan nampaknya ada sedikit perubahan.

"Kondisinya setidaknya tak seburuk yang pertama,"Ucap Ignis.

"Setidaknya ada Prajurit yang membantu mengurus Medusa dan Malboro, dan juga membantu warga sebagian melarikan diri!,"Terang Cor.

"Jadi sampai kapan kita ada disini?, apa kita harus menjadi penonton gratisan disini?!,"Tanya Gladiolus tajam.

"Tenanglah Gladiolus!,"Ucap Noctis sembari menghela nafas.

"Cor!,"Panggil Gladiolus. "Aku sudah tak sabar lagi!,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Apa yang-,"Sekarang Cor, terkaget saat Gladiolus sudah tak ada ditempatnya melainkan telah melesat meninggalkan yang lainya.

"Cih..anak itu selalu saja, tidak sabaran,"Umpat Ignis.

"Tunggu Gladiolus-kun!,"Teriak Sakura langsung kabur mengikuti Gladiolus.

"Nah sekarang Sakuranya, yang kabur!."Ucap Prompto sembari tersenyum, lalu mengikuti kedua manusia yang lari diluan.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Heaaaaahhh!,"Kibasan Suara Katana panjang Gladiolus mengembang diudara, diikuti langkah Kaki Sigap dan menerjang Salah satu Medusa.

Tapak kaki yang pas dengan posisi kuda-kuda yang matang. Gelisan pedang Gladialous tampa ampun menyabit tubuh dari Monster medusa hingga sepertiga ekor, Medusa putus.

"Yahoho!,"Sebuah suara datang tak jauh dari letak Gladiolus, dari suara ceria Prompto. Sebuah Shotgun dikedua tanganya, ditembakan membabi buta, kearah musuhnya. Beberapa Nil pelurunya berjatuhan ditanah dengan dengan jumlah Medusa yang ikut berjauhan.

[_**Prompto-jangan-terlalu-tergesa-gesa**_],"Sebuah Suara maskulin terdengar malas membuat, muka manis nan tampan, lelaki bersurai pirang itu, cemberut seketika. Mendengar suara yang datang dari alat Komunikasi 'Chappy' yang memang ditanam Rain dibelakang telinga mereka, untuk saling mengabari.

[_**Medusa gesit dan lincah, ditambah Malboro dengan akar-akarnya yang sangat merepotkan**_,_** jangan sampai lengah dan lehermu terpenggal Prompto**_],"Umpat suara lainya.

"Tenang saja!_**Noct~too**_**,**_** Igni-cuni**_ kau tak perlu khawatir, kau tahu siapa aku ini bukan?,"Ucap Prompto terlihat sedikit mengusap hidungnya, sementara helaan tak menyakinkan datang dari suara Ignis dan Noctis.

[_**Ara-ara! Tunggu aku dilokasimu, kau bahkan lupa membawa Potion satu-pun**_],"Ucap Ignis

"Ah! Aku lupa!,"Ucap Prompto dengan tatapan memuchat, sementara helaan nafas terdengar dari semua orang yang saling terhubung itu.

[_**Benar-benar ceroboh!**_],"Sela Rain.

"Rain!?, Kau dimana, main menghilang saja kau,"Gerutut Prompto sembari fokus pada beberapa Malboro kecil yang tengah bermunculan.

[_**Baaka! Kau lupa ya! Aku Ikut Shaman-Shun untuk membantu para Mage, mengurus para korban sebagai kontribusi tambahan**_],"Tutur Rain, terdengar helaan nafas aneh dari Pemuda itu.

[_**Fokuslah sampai aku kesana**_],"Ucap Ignis.

[_**Rain bagaimana! Kondisi dipengungsian?**_],"Kini Suara Noctis kembali terdengar serius.

[_**Saat ini para Mage, tengah berkumpul dan menangani Para warga butuh pertolongan, ditambah beberapa Dokter biasa juga ikut membantu**_],"Ucap Rain.

Prompto masih terus bertarung sembari memasang bidikan dari Shootgunya pada musuh yang kian berdatangan. Tampa henti.

Tiba-tiba Sebuah Medusa muncul dari belakang dan siap menerkam Prampto.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

**PLAK!**

"SHANAROOOO!,"Sakura lalu nendang kepala Medusa, membuat Medusa yang hendak menyerang Prompto kepalanya Hancur dan tertendang beberapa mil tempatnya berdiri.

[_**PROMPTO KAU TIDAK APA-APA!**_],"Suara Rain dengan nada Cemas.

"Yeah! Tadi aku tak Fokus! Dan ada Medusa yang hendak menyerangku namun aku tertolong berkat Sakura,"Jelas Prompto masih tergolek lemas, nampaknya kakinya terkilir saat menghindari Medusa, dan sekarang malah mengerang sakit. Sakura hanya terdiam, lalu mengendong dipundaknya, lalu melompat-dari satu pijakan ~ kepijakan yang lain.

"[_**Bodoh!**_],"umpat Noctis dari Chappy, sembari menghela nafas..

"[_**Apanya, yang kau tahu siapa aku ini bukan?**_],"Terdengar Sindiran dari Ignis.

**BUK!**

**TAK!**

"SHANAAAROOOOO!,"Sakura langsung menghantam kepala Malboro, hingganya sebagian otaknya terburai ketanah, dan dipundak Sakura, Prompto menembak beberapa monster dengan Shot-gun

**DUAAAAARRR!**

**Tatatatatatatatatartrtrtrtrtrtr! **Suara tembakan beruntun dari Prompto mengambang diudara, disertai angin semakin-keras dan kian mengeras.

"[_**Bagaimana rasanya digendong perempuan**_]" Suara bisikan, terdengar dari Chappy ditelinga Prompto dan Sakura, membuat muka Prompto cemberut seketika.

"Hmp!,"Sementara Sakura menahan tawa dalam hati mendengar, ocehan yang berhamburan(?).

"Sudah-Sudah Gladiolus ,"Suara helan terdengar, disamping Sakura. Rupanya Ignis berada dibelakang tak jauh dari Sakura berpijak.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Ignis-san!,"Sapa Sakura. Gadis itu menatap lelaki berkacamata itu dengan pandang ceriah, baru saja Prampto mau bicara tiba-tiba Ignis menyemprotnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau nyaris bertingkah ceroboh,"Ucap Ignis sembari mengeleng.

"M-maaf,"Ucap Prampto.

"Sakura! Dengar aku, turunkan Prompto disini, biar aku yang mengurus, anak ceroboh itu,"Ucap Ignis sembari menghela nafas, dilirik sekitarnya Rupanya Malboro atau pun Medusa tak ada disekitar mereka. "Tugasmu adalah mengawasi Noctis dan Cor, tunjukan kemampuanmu pada Cor, karna dia bilang masih ingin mengetes kemampuanmu,"Ucap Ignis.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, pelan-pelan dia menurunkan tubuh Prompto dari pundaknya, dan lelaki bersurai kuning itu pun perlahan melepas pundak perempuan bersurai pink itu.

"Aku mengerti Ignis-san,"Ucap Sakura sembari mengangguk.

Ignis lalu menjukuk disamping tubuh Prompto, dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kristal berwarna bening berisi cairan berwarna ungu, lalu membuat Prompto kaget, saat botol itu disodorkan padanya.

"E-ELIXIR!, darimana kau mendapatkan itu?!,"Tanya Prompto dengan nada kaget.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan benda itu? Prompto,"Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Elixir adalah Ramuan yang sangat mujarab sekaligus sangat langka, untuk bisa didapatkan, baik-kaum bangsawan pun susah mendapatkanya,"Ucap Prompto.

"Sudah Prompto! Tentu saja sebelum berangkat Shun memberikan ini, padaku untuk jaga-jaga"Jelas Ignis menatap Prompto, seolah mengabaikan keadaan Prompto yang masih terdiam, Ignis memandang Sakura dengan nada tegas"Sakura jangan setengah-setengah, keluarkan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya, dan buat dia terkejut,"Ucap Ignis sembari tersenyum.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Pangeran! Tunggu! Kalau kau melakuakan hal aneh lagi, nanti Raja-akan marah!" Ucap Cor Leonis, kepala dari Lucis Royal Guard yang di percayai oleh sang raja untuk mendampingi Raja dan Noctis selama ia mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pangeran yang ikut serta menangani masalah ekonomi, social dan politik di kerjaan Lucis.

"Aku akan tetap mengangkat Asakura sebagai guardianku, sekalipun Ayah melarang,"Ucap Noctis Mata Noctis berubah warna menjadi merah darah, ia gretakkan gigi nya, mengepal erat kedua tangan nya, pertanda sang pangeran kesal. walau sesungguhnya Cor sebagai komandan selalu menceramahi Noctis atas perbuatan yang di sebutnya 'liar' itu.

**TAP!**

"Noctis,"Sebuah Suara keluar, disertai sekelebatan seseorang melompat dari ketinggian dan muncul tak jauh beberapa senti dari Cor dan Noctis berdiri, dan itu adalah Sakura.

"Asakura!,"Ucap Noctis, bola mata Noctis masih mengilat kemerahan, ini kedua kalinya Sakura menatap merah darah milik Noctis, namun jika yang pertama dia tak begitu melihatnya karna fokus dengan pertarung, tatapan mata merah darah entah kenapa membuat Sakura agak mundur dari tempatnya.

"Anda? Baik-baik saja Noctis?,"Tanya Sakura dengan kata-kata agak kaku dan terkesan Amigu.

Noctis terdiam entah kenapa, setiap Sakura muncul sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan perasaan Noctis, perlahan bola mata merah Noctis menghilang dan berubah seperti semula. "Aku baik-baik saja! Ada apa?,"Tanya Noctis.

"Saya diminta Ignis kemari!,"Ucap Sakura.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

{Dengarkan aku! Light}

"Ada apa Etro-sama,"

{Kau harus mengawasinya, dan tunggu Fokus selanjutnya}

"Baiklah Etro-sama,"

Ligh terdiam usai mendengar titah Sang Dewi, kini dia teringat dengan status yang dia miliki, andai dia dapat kembali seperti semula, saat mereka kebinggugan dengan tugas dan Focus mereka, Fal'cie mengirim kan sebuah Eidolon untuk menuntun mereka. Namun, jika L'ice sendiri sudah berputus asa, Eidolon akan membunuhnya. Dan jika mereka berhasil memenuhi Focus mereka, mereka akan menjadi kristal dan tertidur panjang, menanti Focus selanjutnya, jika andai dia gagal mungkin dia akan benar-benar mati.

**SET!**

Light lalu melirik siapa yang dengan sengaja menjerat tanganya dari belakang.

"A-apa yang kau!,"Light menaikan sebelah alisnya saat lengan light dicengkram seseorang lelaki berambut hitam yang diikat kearah kiri bahunya, mengenakan jubah hijau penyihir, menatap gadis itu dengan raut penuh teka-teki.

"Claire Farron,"Panggil orang itu dan orang itu adalah Shun. Tampa sungkan menyebut nama Asli Light sebelum menjadi L'ice, nama seorang manusianya.

"Siapa kau?,"Gadis itu memandang Shun yang tersenyum manis lalu mencengram tangan Light tampa dosa.

"Aku cukup kaget, tak sangka kaki tangan Etro berada disini,"Ulas lelaki sembari tersenyum, sementara Light memandang dengan judes.

"Apa kau seorang **L'ice,** Seperti diriku?,"Tanya Light, sementara Light hanya Shun mengeleng perlahan.

"Bukan, tapi aku tahu gerak-gerikmu yang tengah memantau Sakura dan dewi Etro si dewi kematian,"Ucap Shun, melepas gengaman tanganya pada lengan light.

"..."Light terdiam melihat Shun berdiri memandangi punggung Shun, dan terhipnotis untuk berdiri ditempat.

"Siapa diriku bukan masalah penting!,"Tiba-tiba saja sekitar Shun dan Light terlihat beberapa rantai mengelilingi mereka bagai dinding kasat mata.

"I-ini!," Light terdiam menatap sekitarnya yang bersinar akibat wall atau sebutnya dinding pembatas.

"Dikelilingi ini, kita bisa bicara Empat-mata tampa ganguan dari Etro,"Jelas Shun menghela nafas dalam.

"Jadi,"Tanyanya lagi.

"Sebisa mungkin! Aku tak ingin bertarung denganmu 'Sekarang atau pun Nanti' jadi kuingin kau tidak, melakukan semua Focus yang Etro sampaikan padamu!,"Jelas Shun.

"Maksumu aku harus menghianati Etro?," Tanya Light dengan pandangan mendelik, menatap Shun dengan tatapan tajam"Apa alasanmu meminta itu padaku!,"Ucap gadis, sembari menunggu jawaban.

"Kau tak pinta kau menghianatinya, akan tetapi aku ingin kau berkomplot denganku, dan melakukan kontrak-denganku,"Ucap Shun.

"Kontrak!?,"Tanya Lighting sembari menatap dengan pandangan aneh, matanya menemukan kecurigaan terselubung. "Apa kau yakin! Apa kau ingin aku mati ditangan Etro, jika kau membual lupakan saja!,"

**SHAT!**

Sebuah Gun-blade merah milik Light, terulur bebas dileher Shun ,dan beberapa tetes darah keluar dari ujung lancip pada leher Shun.

"Tak ada apa-pun yang akan diketahui, oleh Etro termaksut pertemuan kita!,"Seulas senyum optimis, terlihat dari bibir Shun.

"Apa maksutnya!,"

"Yang bisa mengetahui pembicaraan ini, aku kau dan Tuhan,"Ucap Shun lalu melangkah menjauh lalu lenyap seketika, bersamaan hilangnya wall disekitar mereka.

"Apa yang direncanakanya,"

**[BERSAMBUNG]**

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Halo kembali lagi dengan saya Shun, dan saya mau ucapkan terimakasi-banyak atas kesediaan waktu kalian membaca cerita saya, dan karna itu pula membuat saya terus mengembangkan cerita ini sampai chapters lima.

Hohohoh...Akhir-akhir ini aku cukup banyak waktu luang membuatku bisa, membuat fanfic dengan damai(?)

**Pesan Facebook :**

**Kevin anggara**

Sasukenya gak ada?.

**Lighting shun**: Sorry mas Bro gua masih Fokusnya kedunia Final Fantasy, tapi sebisa mungkin gua coba tetap fokus ok..**(Hug)**

**Pesan Fanfictionet :**

**[1] Noctlight :**

Ya ya ya akhirnya fic ini ada klangsungan hidupnya juga gue pikir :v lo Hiatus lagi ampe setahun kedepan...Aagh gua gak

Nyangka prompo lu orangnya matre

Hp mahal rusak aja langsung kebakaran jengot lo

What! Hell

**Lightning Shun :**

Jurit loh! Yu jangan ikut-ikutan ama trio julit di Dangdut pantura dong! :v ya sengaja buat ada hiburan lawakan dikit begitu-begitu gua juga lumayan suka ama kelebayanya.."

**"Oo0oO"**

**[2] Chupkabra-pii :**

Pertanyaan buat loh! Kalau lo suka game RPG karakter apa yang paling lo suka dari dunia Final Fantasi\Satu aja Min.

**Lightning Shun :**

Kalau ditanya karakter apa yang saya suka! Muuuuuum...saya suka sama satu Karakter dan dia adalah Auron dari Final fantasy 10 sampai sekarang saya suka ama dia.

**"Oo0oO"**

**[2] Banci bohay :**

Gua denger katanya lo punya blog mana lg nya aku minta mau baca '**Fighting fury**' gua dengar dari gilang lo juga nulis itu... :( bagi dong.

**Lightning Shun :**

Ah! Ia saya punya Blog sih, tapi jarang kesana abis lagi **Hiatus**! Nanti saya PM aja... :v

**"Oo0oO"**

**[3] Orang tertamfan :**

:v gak kok mas bro saya selalu ada disini, khuhuhuhhu...keliatanya sakura banyak ya jadi keliatan Story_cal ketimbang Roman_cal ya..untung banget saya suka Fighting

**Lightning Shun :**

gan saya suka ama, story yang gak kebanyakan (lemon) atau yang kebanyakan (Sugar), walau pun R-M jadi ada bumbu namanya (Fight) difanficiont banyakan bahasa russia, diindonesia cuma dikit makanya sy tertarik buat bikin. **(Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**[4] Harulisnachan :**

Akhirñya update juga, ini keren banget kak, aq makin jatuh cinta ama fic ini, apa lagi aq paling suka fic pertarungan" kaya gini, jadi makin WOW haha keren deh** XD **di tunggu lanjutan nya kak, aq setia menunggu

**Lightning Shun :**

Hueeeeeeeh!Nangis didepan PC

[Noctis : Kau memang berlebihan]

[Shun : Bodo amat (TAT)] Saya memang pencinta game gendre Fight dari SD

Dari,Game story, Rpg maker, dan Fic story yang dalem, makanya saya lebih tertarik membuat cerita dengan alur seperti ini, ketimbang full romance yang agak lebay...makasi dah baca ini dah kulanjutin **XD(Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**[5] Homowati ganteng :**

:3

**Lightning Shun :**

:V

**"Oo0oO"**

**[6] Saisah :**

Akhirnya chapter 4 nya muncul!

Pertarungannya berasa nyata bangett.

Lanjutt author chapter 5 nya...!

**Lightning Shun :**

(T_T)[Masih dalam posisi nangis]

Honto-desuka! (O_O)9..aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, aku hanya berusaha membuat cerita Actionya real karna gak mau tergesa-gesa..thangs you Read**(Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**[7] Berry uchiha :**

wuah... sakura mang hebat!

lanjutkan Senpai...

**Lightning Shun :**

Makasi dah baca Berry-chan ini dah lanjut XD** (Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**[8] gagame :**

iya akhirnya

**Lightning Shun :**

Daku kembali...XD** (Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**[9] Deviana :**

Min lajutin ceritanya yang semagat ya

**Lightning Shun :**

Doain aja supaya bisa cepat kelar lanjutanya :)** (Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**[10] Yuri rahma :**

maaf bru review di chap 4,soalnya bru nemu ffini

next thor

**Lightning Shun :**

Gak apa-apa! Selamat membaca ya :)**(Hug)**

**"Oo0oO"**

**[11] Arisato yukito :**

Baiklah aku bergabung :v

Maaf baru baca...seriuss ini bagus tapi kurang panjang! Bisa nambah panjang #Dijitak

**Lightning Shun :**

-_- kamu kemana aja haah! Kak capung #langsung Jitak**(Hug)**

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**(-_-)**Halu(?) semuanya, saya Lighting Shun, terimakashi dah tetap suka dan menyuport cerita saya**(-_-)9 **agar tetap berjalan dan tak amesia(?).

Bagi temen-teman yang membaca cerita saya yang lain, kebetulan sebagian dari kalian yang masih menjadi pengemar Fanfic Fighting, saya membuat cerita dari game RPG lagi.

**Kingdom Hearts : The Witch destiny in of memories** silahkan baca.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Noctis : -_- nah ternyata ada penyampaian terakhir.

Prompto : heh? Lagi.(Liatin penulis)

Light : yaaaa..begitulah.

Sakura : ada pengumana apa Author-kun.

Light : saya cuma mau nyampein, Jangan lupa tonton Film :

**Majic Hour**

**Tanggal 30 Agustus**

**dibioskop kesayangan**

**kamu :D**

sampai jumpa di Chap depan!


	6. Chapter 6 - Pembuktian

_Sebuah Gun-blade merah milik Light, terulur bebas dileher Shun ,dan beberapa tetes darah keluar dari ujung lancip pada leher Shun._

_"Tak ada apa-pun yang akan diketahui, oleh Etro termaksut pertemuan kita!,"Seulas senyum optimis, terlihat dari bibir Shun._

_"Apa maksutnya!,"_

_"Yang bisa mengetahui pembicaraan ini, aku kau dan Tuhan,"Ucap Shun lalu melangkah menjauh lalu lenyap seketika, bersamaan hilangnya wall disekitar mereka._

_"Apa yang direncanakanya,"_

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**(Kata pembuka tak penting)**

**Hai Minaa! Apa kabar semuanya apa ada yang merindukanku? Ah maaf karna lama Udate soalnya saya juga banyak urusan yang tak bisa kutinggal, dan kebetulan padat juga**

**Selamat membaca :)**

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Apa yang direncanakanya,"Light terdiam sepeninggalan Shun, ia nampak yakin ada maksut dari itu. Ditambah lagi Light yakin jika Shun bukan manusia, terbukti bahwa Shun tahu jika Light adalah kaki tangan dari Etro.

_**Namun yang jadi masalah, adalah..**_

_**Siapa Shun dan apa serta berpihak dengan siapa..**_

Light bahkan tak yakin apa maksut dari kontrak yang dimaksut Shun, itu kurang dapat meyakinkan.

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

"Aku baik-baik saja! Ada apa?,"Tanya Noctis.

"Saya diminta Ignis kemari!,"Ucap Sakura tampa basa-basi.

"Kau tahu, aku mau mengetes kemampuanmu? Dan kau malah seenaknya meninggalkan kami dan pergi bersama Gladiolus! Ingat ya kau ini masih tahap uji coba,"Cecar Cor dengan pandangan datar, kini Sakura hanya menghela nafas mendapat umpatan tak menyenangkan dari pria itu.

"Maafkan Saya!,"Ucapnya.

"Beritahu senjata apa saja yang kau gunakan,"Jawab Cor membuat suasana sedikit membingungkan, ya untuk Sakura.

"..."Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar kata-kata Cor dan lalu menjawab dengan nada terdengar datar. "Aku tak mengunakan senjata apa-pun,"Jawabnya membuat Cor menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan datar.

"Oi-oi kau bercanda? Ini era moderen mana ada orang tak mengunakan pedang atau senjata diarea perang dan lagi pula apa Dimadan apa kau lahir zaman es, basic pertarunganmu,"Tanyanya lagi.

"Setiap medan dan basic Power,"Ucap Sakura mantap.

"Apa kau tyape majic, seperti Rain,"Banyak penyihir penguna tangan kosong, tampa senjata dilihat dari penampilan Sakura tampa senjata Cor berpikir bahwa guardian bau kencur ini, sebagai seorang mage.

"Sama sekali bukan,"Jawab Sakura.

"Kau bukan tyape mantra,"

"Sama sekali bukan,"

"..."

"..."

"Kau berusaha mempermainkanku dengan jawaban itu, Asakura,"Tanya Cor lagi.

"Itu adalah jawabanku!, tak ada untungnya saya mempermainkan Komandan kerajaan Caleum, bukan begitu Komandan Cor,"Tanya Sakura terkesan judes.

"Baiklah Asakura, kau pemuda yang cukup tegas, tapi aku khawatir pada nyalimu apa hanya begitu,"Ucap Cor sembari menatap tajam.

"Itu memang Profil hidupku, Komandan,"Ucap Sakura semakin tegas saja.

"Cukup pertanyaan yang tak bermutu itu, lakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Komandan Cor,"Jawab Noctis tajam.

"**Okay, but this is not enough to convince me!**,"Jawab Cor menghela nafas berat.

"**So, what should he do, so you're sure?**,"Tanya Noctis menatap semakin datar, dan aura ungu disekitar Noctis dan Cor, membuat Sakura tak nyaman dan memilih untuk diam ditempatnya, namun berapa menit kemudian raut sakura berubah xmelihat sesuatu.

"Tuan-tuan nampaknya kita kedatangan tamu,"Ucap Sakura, sembari mengeleng dengan menatap dua pria tersebut. Sementara dua pria tersebut menatap secara bersamaan.

**GOAAAARRR!**

Sesosok monster besar berukuran besar, bertubuh bulat berbulu kuning, memiliki tangan dan kaki, dengan tiga jemari pada setiap sengkinya yang pendek, dipunggungnya terdapat sayap kelelawar, dan hanya memiliki mata satu. Muncul secara tiba-tiba menghantamkan angin disekitarnya membuat ketiganya hampir terhempas.

**TAZT!**

Cor langsung menancapkan Pedangnya ditanah, agar tak terhempas kebelakang sementara, Noctis memanggil 12-pedangnya dan melindunginya dari angin besar itu.

"Huaaaah!,"Sakura terkaget tubuhnya, terasa akan terpental akibat tidak kesiapanya terhadap angin didepan sana, dia juga tak bisa memegang sesuatu, agar bisa mempertahankan diri dari angin. Pelahan matanya tertutup rapat dikarnakan tak bisa menahan laju angin yang masuk dalam iris matanya dan-".

"**KAP**!,"

Tiba-tiba Sakura membuka matanya sedikit, karna merasakan sesuatu yang meraba pinggangnya, dilihatnya sebuah lengan keras memeluk pinggangnya dengan amat erat.

"Noctis-kun,"Sakura terkaget mukanya panas saat tubuhnya tengah didekap oleh Noctis, dengan mata yang saling bertatapan, wajah sang pemilik lengan dan itu milik Noctis. Saat ini Noctis memeluk pinggang Sakura, dengan erat dalam dekapanya, mereka juga dikelilingi dua-belas pedang Summon Noctis yang berputar bagai dinding gasing, menjadi dinding tak terlihat dapat menahan angin. Sakura merasa bulu kudunya meremang saat memandang iris merah indah dimiliki sang pangeran terlihat mengilat dikelopaknya yang awalnya biru-sebiru Langit.

**GHOAAARRR!**

Mata Sakura lalu menatap monster yang tak henti-hentinya menyerang dengan serangan angin, lalu pandangan Noctis yang masih bersikap amat waspada.

"N-Noctis-kun..itu jangan-jangan itu,"Ucap Sakura, melirik Monster yang terus-terusan melempar tenaga pusaran angin kearah mereka.

"Itu** Misty Eye's**,"Ucap Noctis. Perlahan menjulurkan tanganya kedepan, dipanggilnya satu lagi _**Summoning-weapons**_ yang berbentuk tombak yang tercipta dari serpihan Chistal dan melayang diudara. digerakanya benda itu, dengan perlahan mengunakan jari telunjuknya, memerintahkan Tombaknya untuk melesat dengan cepat kearah** Misty Eye'S** dan-

**JELB!**

Tobak itu melesat terbang dengan secepat kilat hingga 'Misty Eyes, dan langsung tertancap pada Sayap kiri Monster bermata satu tersebut.

**GOAAAARRR!**

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

**Misty Eyes** menjerit kesakitan dengan teriakan luar biasa Saat tombak Noctis tertancap pada sayap kiri-monster membuat, hempasan angin itu berhenti seketika. Kini pandangan Noctis mengarah pada Sakura, yang masih mengusap matanya yang sedikit kemasukan debu dalam dekapanya, dan akhirnya Iris hijau Sakura bertemu Iris merah milik Sang pangeran negri Calleum.

"Kau hebat Pangeran,"Ucap Cor tak jauh dari Mereka sekaligus, yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan mereka dalam posisi Amigu yang membuat mereka kaku sama lain. Dan saling melepaskan pelukan satu-sama-lain.

"Maafkan aku!,"Bisiknya dengan nada kikuk.

"T-tidak apa-apa,"

Baik Sakura dan Noctis kembali fokus dalam lawan mereka masing-masing, dan membiarkan hati mereka yang tetap berdebar-debar.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus, **This is just the beginning,**"Sakura mengeratkan sarung tanganya, matanya fokus memandang gerak-gerik Misty eye, yang terbang dan membacakan gerak segel mengikut langkah tanganya.

**"Kou,"**

**",Kendau,"**

**",Shi,"**

"Tiga Segel yang dibacakan pada Sakura bersamaan dengan cahaya menyelubungi tanganya, sebuah cakra membentang berwarna kuning kehijauan nan memanjang elastis membentuk sebilah pedang cahaya.

"Sakura..apa itu? Mengapa cahaya itu seperti pedang, apa itu Aura yang tak biasa,"Tanya Noctis.

"Ini adalah, pedang Cakra, salah satu Ninjitsu khusus para pemegang Ninjitsu **Mediasasi**!,"Jelas Sakura.

"Mediasasi?,"

"Mediaisasi adalah kemampuan dengan mengunakan cakra dengan tingkat lebih besar dari yang lain dengan menarik energi alam, kami punya kemampuan menyembuh bahkan membunuh, dan umur yang lebih panjang (Author :Contoh Tsunade).

"Aku Siap!" Sakura berlari kearah** Msty Eye** langsung sigap memasang pedang cakranya, namun serangan tak semulus dari apa yang diperkirakan, karna ternyata Monster itu masih bisa mengeluarkan senjata berupa cairan dari mulutnya yang jika disentuh akan membuatnya 'Meleh' karna kebakar.

**GOAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

"AWAS!,"Shun nampak berteriak kencang, dan tanganya merapal mantra ditanganya memunculkan, desiran angin yang semakin membesar dan kiyan membesar.

**"Wahai Ratu tak terjamah, **

**Tarikan Kidung helahan nafasmu **

**Menari lah dalam desiran hangatmu**

**Datang lah kedalam Sihirku**

**AERO!**

Tapak angin terus berputar bersamaan dengan angin yang dikontrol oleh Shun sementara Sakura hanya mematung ditempatnya, menatap **Misty Eye** meronta dan meraung keras karna tak bisa lepas dari angin yang seolah mengurungnya.

"SEKARANG SAKURAAA!,"Teriak Shun, Tampa membuang Waktu Sakura langsung mengarahkan pedang cakranya kearah Monster tersebut dan-"

**ZELPP!**

Monster itu terbelah menjadi dua, dan parahnya lagi bukan hanya tubuh monster itu saja yang termutilasi menjadi dua bagian melainkan, Sebuah batu disekitar situ saat pedang Chakra Sakura menghunus pun ikut terbelah dengan sangat Rapih, membuat Noctis, Cor, dan tak jauh dari pria tersebut terlihat Ignis, Gladiolus dan Prompto tengah berdiri dengan mata tak berkedip.

"Kupastikan kalau itu tubuh kita, pasti di **'Heal'** berpuluh-puluh kali-pun pasti tetap mati,"Ucap Prampto dengan nada merinding sembari memeluk tubuhnya, dan gemetaran ala drama opera sabun yang mengetarkan hati(?).

"Andai Sakura bukan orang yang tak sengaja terlempar ke Dimensi ini, kurasa menjadikanya sebagai 'Royal-Guard' Kerajaan Edens seumur hidup, dipastikan bukan keputusan yang salah,"Ucap Ignis dengan tatapan kekaguman dengan nada begitu rendah.

"Yah Sayang sekali,"Ucap Gladialos.

Namun ketika semua orang disana masih terkagum-kagum sebuah senyuman-Misterius terpampang oleh seseorang. "_Kalau sudah seperti ini, makan Dewi Nuin. Sudah membawa takdirnya selamanya_,"Ucap seseorang itu dalam hati.

Saat menatap Monster yang tergolek menjadi mayat dengan bentuk yang mengenaskan, Puppil Sakura mulai mengecil, bolah mata sakura mulai berkabur dan berbayang, dalam selang detik tubuh Sakura seolah tak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"SAKURAAA!," Noctis berlari dan melempar pedangnya disamping Sakura, dan melakukan teleporting kesamping Sakura tepat dimana pedangnya tertancap. Setelah berada dalam sekejab Noctis menangkap tubuh mungil gadis itu dan membawanya dalam pelukanya.

"_Beristirahatlah Sakura_,"

Yang tampak dimata gadis itu, terakhir kali adalah seyuman tampan nan tulus dari pangeran yang nampak membuat hatinya hangat.

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

**PENGUNGSIAN **

**DIPINGGIR DESA **

"Sa-sakit Kak!,"Seorang anak kecil mengerang kesakitan saat lenganya yang patah sedang menjalani Proses Healing, dan anak kecil itu terus-terus menangis karna tak kuat, wajar bagi anak sekecil itu, sosoknya yang mungil dengan usia 6 tahun setengah patah, gara-gara orang dewasa yang seenaknya meninggalkan anak itu sendiri saat kericuhan terjadi. Rain hanya terus mengusap lembut dan membujuk anak kecil itu agar tetap menahan sampai luka dalamnya benar-benar pulih.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja,"Ucap Prompto menepuk bahu Rain, membuat Rain mendongkak pada lelaki bloonde tersebut ternyata sudah disampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sebentar lagi aku akan memberi anak ini Gips! Agar tulangnya bisa terperbaiki lagi,"Ucap Rain.

"Mengurus 'Misty Eye' sudah Selesai makanya kami kemari lebih cepat,"Ucap Gladialous menunjuk sosok tak jauh dari mereka.

Terlihat Cor sedang bercakap dengan Noctis sembari menjelaskan sesuatu disamping Ignis, sementara Sakura tengah digendong ala pengantin oleh Noctis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri, menuju penginapan.

**Bersambung.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Keadaan Istana

_"Beristirahatlah Sakura,"_

_Yang tampak dimata gadis itu, terakhir kali adalah seyuman tampan nan tulus dari pangeran yang nampak membuat hatinya hangat._

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**(Kata pembuka tak penting)**

**Hai Minaa! Apa kabar semuanya apa ada yang merindukanku? (Hoeeexh! : Muntah-berjamaah)**

**( -_-") :Ooke! Kali ini aku berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk Cerita ini**

**Selamat membaca :)**

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Hei kau butuh istirahat kau tahu itu, Rain,"Sebuah tepukan pelan dibahu kanan Rain dengan nada perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Masih banyak korban yang belum ditangani?,"Ucap Rain menatap sebagian pengungsi yang masih terbaring lemah disekitarnya dan menunggu pengobatan lalu pandangan beralih pada tangan seseorang yang masih didaratkan dibahunya "Pormpto,"Ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi kau ini bukan mesin kawan! Beberapa ahli pengobatan dari Insomia, Gulgaria, Farstle dan Lucis sudah datang, kau bisa istirahat sekarang, ini perintah dari Pangeran-Noctis loh, apa kau mau protes huuh."Tanya Prompto sembari mengoyang-goyangkan sebuah minuman susu kaleng dingin ditanganya.

"Ah..begitu ya?, bagaimana dengan Tuan-Shun, dan juga Sakura,"Tanya Rain.

"Sakura sedang mendapat perawatan ditangan Master Shun, dia juga bisa diandalkan dalam menjaga kerahasiaan identitas Sakura,"Ucap suara sedikit Rendah dari seseorang.

"Ignis, kupikir kau masih ada ditendamu?,"Ucap Prompto.

"Cih..luka seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku, sebagai pelindung Noctis kita harus siap dengan kondisi apa-pun, mungkin cukup dua-atau tiga jam aku tidur aku akan lebih baik, ditambah makanan yang cukup aku akan kembali sehat,"Ucap Ignis.

"Lalu dimana Noctis?,"Tanya Rain.

"Dia sedang bersama Sakura, Shun tengah mengurusnya,"Ucap Ignis sembari memperbaiki letak kaca-matanya yang melorot.

"Lalu dimana Gladiolus, bukanya tadi dia bersamamu Ignis-su?,"Tanya Noctis.

"Ah! Biasalah dia bersama Cor membicarakan Strategi pasukan, soalnya Hanya Cor yang menjadi Recomant saja yang mengurus masalah ini?,"Jelas Ignis.

"Wow? Tidak biasanya para komandan tak turun tangan dengan masalah ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?!,"Ucap Prampto.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti,"Ucap Ignis 'memberi tatapan kode' nampaknya Ignis tengah menyembunyikan berita penting yang akan dibicarakan ditempat yang pantas. "Sebaiknya kalian ikut denganku!,"Ucap Ignis menghela nafas, sembari menyakui tanganya disaku celana.

**BRUUUUKKKK!**

"Ayo pergi Rai- WHAT!,"Parompto langsung menatap kaget dan langsung panik, menatap Rain yang sudah jatuh pingsan dengan wajahnya menghadap tanah duluan. Melihat itu Ignis dan Prompto mengangkat tubuh Rain ketempat lain.

"Kemana kita akan membawanya Ignis-su?,"Tanya Promto melirik Ignis.

"Kita kepenginapan saja!,"Jawab Ignis.

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

"Bagaimana Kondisinya The-Master,"Tanya Noctis sembari menghela nafas ketir yang kentara, meskipun Noctis masih memasang wajah datar.

"Dia luar-biasa, Genetiknya, daya-tahan, dan Fisiknya sangat berbeda dengan manusia biasa,"Ucap Shun. Lelaki penyihir itu memperbaiki rambutnya yang panjang karna ikatanya sudah kusut sedari tadi.

"Apa maksut anda?,"Tanya Noctis.

"Sakura memiliki kemampuan, yang berbeda dengan dunia ini, dan terdapat sesuatu yang masilah sangat murni dari dalam tubuhnya,"Shun memperbaiki cara duduknya, disofa empuk dan Noctis masih duduk dengan tenang disampingnya, sementara Sakura masih ada dikamar dan belum sadarkan diri.

"Murni katamu?"Tanya Noctis.

"Ya, Ada dua element untuk manusia yang mulia,"Ucap Shun.

"Lanjutkan,"Pinta Noctis.

"Dalam sepanjang saya bergabung sebagai Abdi dan Seorang Sumoers-Magi Negara Lucis, saya belum pernah melihat susunan Aura seperti ini"Ucap Shun

"Apa katamu?!,"

**SRAAAKKK!**

Suara pintu terdengar, baik Noctis dan Shun melirik arah suara itu dan ternyata itu Ignis, Rain dan Prompto.

"Oi-oi ada apa dengan Rain?,"Noctis menatap bingung sekaligus langsung mendekati ketiganya.

"Rain pingsan,"

"Diia kelelahan,"

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

Sebuah tempat yang hampa dan kosong, putih terlihat Rain yang tertidur ditengah tampa sehelai benang-pun ditubuhnya, seolah tertidur panjang tampa batas.

**"..In!.."**

**"..Rain!?.."**

**"..Rain?..,"**

**"..Raiiinn?..,"**

**(Siapa yang memanggil?)**

**"..Rain?..Pulanglah.."**

**(Kau siapa? Dimana harus pulang)**

**"..Ditempat dimana kau harus kembali.."**

**(Kembali?, Lucis dan Insomia adalah Rumahku, dan Noctis Raja selanjutnya adalah junjunganku)**

**"..Pulanglah a-n-ku, Pulanglah p-ra-ku yang kucintai, aku merindukanmu.."**

**(Apa katamu? Aku harus Pulang dimana?)**

**"..Pulanglah kepangkuanku dan ayahmu.."**

**(Kubilang Pulang kemana?!)**

**Perlahan bola mata Rain terbuka perlahan, dihadapanya terlihat sekelebatan bayangan seseorang wanita berambut pingk dan beriris hijau batas rambutnya panjang sepinggang, mengunakan Dress putih, Rain membulat seketika menatap seseorang yang nampak dia kenali, dan dia adalah.**

**(Sakura!?)**

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

"Ungh!,"Suara helaan lelah nampak terlihat dari wajah pucat Sakura, nampaknya dia sudah menemukan kembali kesadaranya.

"Sakura-Chaaan!,"Prompto langsung mendekap Sakura saat gadis itu mulai memposisikan diri untuk duduk."Sakura-Chan aku senang kau sadar,"Ucap Prompto sembari tersenyum dan lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya disamping Sakura.

"Aku dimana?," Sakura sedikit memijit kepalanya yang agak nyeri diperhatikan disekitarnya hanya Dirinya, Prampto dan Rain yang tertidur dirajang sampingnya.

"Noctis, Ignis dan Gladiolus sedang menemani Tuan-Cor untuk berunding,"Ucap Prompto lalu mengambil sebutir pil dan air.

"Apa itu?,"

Ini Tablet pemulih, The master membuatnya untukmu, dia bilang padaku, kau harus meminumnya saat siuman nanti. "Ucap Prompto memberikan setablet dan Air-mineral.

"Terimakasi banyak Prompto,"Ucap Sakura menenguk obat tampa Ragu-lagi.

"Lalu ada apa dengan Rain?!,"Tanya Sakura menatap bingung.

"Dia kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan,"Ucap Prampto.

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

**[Sementara diruang rapat]**

**BRAAAK**

"APA!," Sebuah Gebrakan dan Handrikan datang dari Pangeran Noctis dalam Ruangan Rapat sederhana, yang terdiri dari Noctis, Cor, Gladiolus, Ignis dan Shun membuka Rapat kecil disalah satu kamar yang sudah disewa Noctis pada Oaka'as.

"Itu benar Yang mulia Pengeran Insomia dan Lucis Castel diserang!,"Ucap Cor mendengkus sedih sekaligus miris.

"Saat ini Keamanan Yang Mulia Raja Regis dalam kawalan Ketat beberapa komandan terpercaya makanya Hanya aku dan Magi-Shun yang datang untuk memimpin pasukan kemari,"Jawab Cor.

"Jadi kami harap anda akan pulang mengunakan kawalan ketat keamanan dan pesawat, silakan tinggalkan mobil anda,"Ucap Shun.

"Ah aku tak sangka ada kejadian di Lucius dan Insomia,"Ucap Noctis dengan nada frustasi. "Baiklah semuanya Rapat selesai!,"Ucap Noctis dan Rapat-pun usai baik Cor dan Shun memutuskan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Noctis, Ignis dan Gladiolus.

"Apa benar! Kalian tak tahu kalian tahu, soal ini!?,"Tanya Noctis melirik Ignis dan. Gladiolus sedang terdiam ditempatnya.

"Aku belum mendengar soal itu sama sekali!,"Ucap Ignis.

"Kau Gladiolus?!,"Tanya Noctis.

"Aku juga tak tahu masalah ini Noct, aku baru dapat kabarnya hari ini,"Ucap Gladialos.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?,"Tanya Noctis. "Aku akan melihat keadaanya,"Ucap Noctis dengan langkah sedikit dipercepat.

"Tadi aku minta Prompto untuk menjaga Sakura, dan Rain juga istirahat disana,"Ucap Ignis.

**SHAAAYUUT**

Tampa mengucapkan sepatah pesan atau ucapan(?) Noctis Sudah menghilang Duluan(?). Noctis sudah melakukan teleportasi duluan, dan membuat Ignis dan Gladiolus menghelah nafas perlahan.

"Tumben dia jadi semangat begitu?!,"Ucap Ignis sembari menghelah nafas.

"Padahal hal yang paling diminatinya adalah Tidur - Tidur dan Tidur saja,"Ucap Gladialous.

"Dengan Rasa Khawatir begitu?,"Ucap Ignis mengantungkan ucapan, bersamaan melebarkan kedua mata mereka.

"Hey Ignis? Apa yang kau pikirkan, sama dengan yang kupikirkan?,"Tanya setelah Dia dan Ignis beberapa menit membatu ditempat.

"Tapi bukankah ada Luna!?,"Ucap Gladialous.

"Tapi jika pemikiran kita sama, maka Noctis benar-benar dalam masalah,"Ucap Ignis.

"Heeeeh!,"Gladialous menyeringai sinis. "Tapi ini masih pra-dugaan bukan? Kita harus menghargai keputusanya jika itu benar!?,"Ucap Gladiolus lagi.

"Ya,"Ignis mengangguk paham dan berjalan berdampingan."Tapi iya atau tidak aku akan mendukung Noctis, bagaimana denganmu Gladiolus?!,"Tanya Ignis.

"Aku akan mendukungnya, dia teman dan sekaligus, Raja kita dimasa depan,"Ucap Gladiolus. Kedua terdiam sembari berjalan melewati lorong - lorong penginapan.

[Ditempat lain]

Sebuah Ruangan sepi, tak ada penerangan apa-pun disana, disana hanyalah Ruangan yang merupakan ruangan tamu sederhana, namun seluruh ruanganya tak memiliki lampu dan hanya mengandalkan cahaya rembulan diatasnya.

"..."

"Oh kau datang kemari? Tak kusangka kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaan,"Ucap Shun.

"Apa Rencanamu!?,"Tanya Light dengan nada tajam, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan seolah isyarat menunggu kepastian.

"Jadi,"Tanya Shun Kalem.

"..."

"Kau mau melakukan kontrak ini, Jika iya aku akan mengakhiri masalah ini dan melindungimu,"Ucap Shun. "Jadi percayalah padaku!, kita dapat mengakhiri ini."Ucap Shun mendekati Light dan mengulurkan tangan didepan Light.

"Percayalah padaku,"Ucap Shun

Light menatap datar, gadis cantik itu terdiam dan hanya menghelah nafas "Aku akan bergabung denganmu,"Bersamaan dengan uluran tangan Shun disambut dengan Light tampa keraguan.

"Kalau begitu, inilah saatnya,"

_Dengan ini adalah kontrak kita_

_Kontrak yang tertulis atas nama Dewa_

_Atas Nama Dewa dari Hati _

_Atas Nama Dewa Ketulusan dan Kebenaran_

_Atas nama Dewa Kebebasan dan Takdir_

_Kegelapan dan Cahaya_

_Dan Keyakinan terhadap_

_Tuhan yang maha-Esa_

_Namaku Adalah_

.

.

.

**Eras!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

**Kazama Sakura :**

Makasi dipuji ama ade (huhu) kebiasaan cerita pertarungan jadinya deskripsi pertarungannya jadi seperti ini..makanya Romancenya Kurang. Mau gak mau dia pasti akan terlibat pastinya jadi ya, thangs dah mampir dicerita saya sudah lanjut ini.

**Homowati Ganteng :**

Maafkan saya TAT

**Kano-micsan :**

Ya memang dari segi serang mungkin polanya nyaris hampir sama, tapi ya bagai manapun harus ada yang beda :3

**Shenya Lucis C :**

Thangs Shenya

**Cirer Caelo :**

Hehehe makasi dah diperhatikan yang mana yang salah aku, awalnya tahu sih Namanya Moogle tapi aku ambil tampilan Moogle di FF11 ya berusaha tampil beda.

**devi :**

Gak kok Vi senang loh didukung begini aku bersyukur ada yang mau baca :3

**saisah :**

Ia Si ini dah lanjut selamat menikmati.

**harulisnachan :**

Gak apa - apa senang sekali dapat prv sama kamu thangs sudah baca.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sejarah dunia Dewa

_**Dengan ini adalah kontrak kita**_

_**Kontrak yang tertulis atas nama Dewa**_

_**Atas Nama Dewa dari Hati**_

_**Atas Nama Dewa Ketulusan dan Kebenaran**_

_**Atas nama Dewa Kebebasan dan Takdir**_

_**Kegelapan dan Cahaya**_

_**Dan Keyakinan terhadap**_

_**Tuhan yang maha-Esa**_

_**Namaku Adalah**_

_**Eras!**_

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**(Kata pembuka tak penting)**

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

BRUUUKK!

"Ahh-"Rain Terjatuh tak elitnya dari Kasur, membuat Sakura dan Prompto kaget, menatap Rain yang tidur Kalem-Kalem saja langsung terjungkal begitu.

"Rain kau tidak apa-apa?!,"Ucap Prompto lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan membantu Rain berdiri.

"Aku hanya mimpi buruk!?,"Ucap Rain mengusap kepalanya saat terjedot jatuh dari Kasur.

"Mimpi seperti apa?!,"Seketika Noctis muncul secara tiba-tiba disamping Rain, dan membuat Prompto yang kali ini bereaksi atas kemunculan Noctis.

"HOOOAAAAHHH!," Prompto menekik dan mempelototkan matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?,"Tanya Sakura memandang tiga manusia(?) Berjenis kelamin laki-laki(?), dan tampan(?) Meringkuk diubin, dan menatap Sakura.

"JANGAN MENGAGETKAN AKU SEPERTI ITU NOCT-TO!,"Tegur Prompto sembari menuding-nuding. "Kau tahu kita bukan sedang perang bisakah kau muncul dengan cara biasa,"Ucap Prompto dan Noctis hanya menghela nafas.

"Baakka?,"Jawab Rain sembari menggeleng, sembari dan menghela nafas dengan bulir air dikepalanya.

"Buh!,"Sementara Sakura hanya menahan Tawa, dan tersenyum miris, duduk diatas Kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, menampilkan Gladialus dan Ignis yang menenteng dua kantung plastik besar dimasing-masing tangan,

"Kenapa kalian duduk dilantai?,"Tanya Ignis dengan nada bingung.

"Apa kami ketinggalan Moment?!,"Tanya Gladiolus dengan nada aneh.

"Ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa!,"Jawab Sakura dengan nada Kikkuk, sementara Ignis dan Prompto memandang Sakura dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Sudalah! Oh yah Sakura bagaimana keadaanmu, Lebih baik?!,"Tanya Gladiolus langsung duduk dikasur samping Sakura tampa Sungkan. "Aku membawakan Buah Melon! Dari perternakan, ini ucapan dari seorang gadis kecil karna kau menyelamatkan Ibunya yang tertimbun puing saat serangan Medusa, beberapa jam lalu,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Dan ini ada beberapa baju, untukmu dan kurasa cocok untuk penyamaranmu Sakura,"Ignis ikut-ikut memberikan Plastik khusus pembelian Mall.

"Terimakasi atas ini,"Ucap Sakura menatap Gladiolus dan Ignis, dan yang ditatap hanya mengangguk saja.

"Oh Noct kau sudah menyampaikan pengungguman terbaru pada Prompto, Sakura dan Rain?,"Tanya Ignis lalu melirik ketiga manusia yang masih terduduk dilantai.

"Belum,"Jawab Noctis.

"Ah- ada apa memangnya,"Tanya Prompto menyengit Heran, kericuhanya yang sebelumnya menghilang begitu saja dan membuat suasana jadi hening.

"Kita semua akan naik pesawat militer untuk pulang kenegara, Lucis,"Ucap Ignis.

"Apa ada yang terjadi dinegara Lucis dan Istana,"Tanya Prompto dengan cemas.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Ka-Kau! Eras?,"Ucap Light tajam, masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada ucapan Shun yang berprofesi sebagai Sumoners-magi dari Kerajaan Lucis.

"Ya inilah kebenaranya,"Ucap Shun dengan nada serius. "Karna kau sudah membuat kontrak denganku, kau pantas mengetahui kebenaran dari semua ini,"Ucap Shun melepas genggaman Light.

_Suatu hari Negri para dewa yang biasa disebut. Dimana kami tinggal, seperti yang kalian sebut 'Heaven', disana juga terdapat manusia._

_Aku adalah __**Eras**__ salah satu tangan kanan dari Maha Raja-dewa __**Bahamud**__ dan Dewi __**Nuin**__, seperti yang diketahui sejarah. _

_Junjunganku Raja Bahamud, adalah Raja yang sangat adil dalam berbagai memerintah Dunia, dia diagungkan oleh dewa semua dewa bahkan manusia itu sendiri._

_Namun kebahagiaan dunia itu tidak bertahan lama._

_Sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam kelam terbuka dari portal yang tiba-tiba langit, kemunculanya yang tak kami sadari._

_Benda berwarna kelam itu jatuh tepat dibeberapa dataran 'Heaven' yang menimbulkan peristiwa yang paling memilukan untuk seluruh umat manusia dan para Dewa itu sendiri._

_Raja Bahamud berusaha sekeras apa-pun demi melindungi orang-orang dicintainya, bahkan mengunakan Nyawanya._

_Beliau pun mengunakan kekuatanya untuk mengungsikan manusia yang berhasil selamat dari dunia ini, menuju ke dunia yang baru yang sang Raja ciptakan._

_Dunia dimana Raja-Bahamud menciptakan Ribuan galaksi dan dunia, termaksut dunia ini, dan setelah itu beliau menghilang begitu saja._

_Ribuan tahun telah berlalu dengan cepat, Revolusi manusia mampu berkembang dan beradaptasi diberbagai dimensi, Para dewa menginginkan seorang dewa menjadi pemimpin untuk melindungi manusia, dan kedua putra dan putri dari Raja Bahamud akan mungkin salah satu akan bisa memimpin dunia baru yang ayahnya ciptakan. _

_Dan mereka adalah Dewi Etro dan Dewa Bhunivelze._

_Akan tetapi Hal ini pula yang membuat keretakan antar sesama Dewa menjadi dua Kubu yang menimbulkan perang sudara._

_Bhunivelze ingin menguasai dunia dengan jalan menundukan dan mengunakan kekuatan kegelapan, sementara Etro menentangnya dengan keras dengan caranya sendiri. Pertarungan yang tak selesai hingga saat ini telah banyak korban baik Dewa dan manusia. Akibat pertarungan itu semua mati dengan Sia-sia._

_Melihat umat manusia yang mati sia-sia membuat, Dewi Nuin menjadi Sedih dan menciptakan Tuju-batu-kristal dimasing-masing dunia untuk keseimbangan setiap Dunia, Hingga sebagian penganut kepercayaan Nuin menghormati sang Dewi sampai saat ini._

_Para sebagian dewa yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam perang memutuskan pergi untuk menjauhkan diri dari Konflik sebagian mereka telah bertrasformasi menjadi Eidolon, dan sebagian lagi berbaur disekitar manusia._

Light terdiam mendengar semua yang diceritakan oleh Shun, mencerna setiap kalimat yang diuraikan, sementara sang-mage hanya menghelah nafas panjang menatap area luar.

"Sebagai pejuang Dewi, kau juga mengakuinya bukan!?,"Ucap Shun. "Keinginan terbesar ya terbesar para pejuang adalah kembali Kedunia masing-masing, tapi melihat angka kematian para prajurit yang mati sia-sia itu tak bisa dibenarkan,"Ucap Shun.

"Jadi apa Rencanamu?!,"Tanya Light.

"Kumohon bantu aku Mencari kekuatan gelap disekitar Sumber masalah dalam Kerajaan Lucis, adalah Tugas Khusus dan utama,"Ucap Shun.

"Pangeran itu?,"Tanya Light.

"Benar, Pangeran Noctis adalah Keturunan Ras ketuju yang memiliki ikatan Jiwa dengan Juru Kunci Kristal Nuin yang Kuasa,"Ucap Shun.

"Lalu untuk Etro?,"Tanya Light mengantungkan jawabanya.

"Kau tetap menjadi Pengawal Etro, tapi untuk pertemuan kita, tak kubiarkan dia tahu soal ini,"Ucap Shun.

"Aku mengerti,"

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Besar!,"Sakura mempelototi pesawat model bangsawan yang membumbung diangkasa beberapa meter dari tanaah, pesawat yang nampak megah plush elegan berwarna abu-abu, yang memiliki kapasitas pesawat induk seperti bentuk ikan paus.

"Ini adalah **'Grandatria-Garden'** Pesawat Khusus angkatan darat yang digunakan anggota kerajaan, bagus bukan?,"Ucap Prompto menyenggol Sakura dengan senyuman bangga.

"Tapi sebenernya Kalangan Rakyat dilarang mengunakan Kapal Grandatria-Garden' Karna ini khusus digunakan untuk kalangan kerajaan, dan Kita para Guardian,"Ucap Ignis menjelaskan.

Perlahan pesawat itu mulai mengudara tak jauh dari keberadaan Noctis dan grubnya. Kapal itu memijaki tanah dan pintu utama pun terbuka menyambut Ehm tuan, ehm Muda mereka.

"Ayo,"Ucap Noctis lalu melangkah lebih cepat menuntun mereka memasuki pesawat megah itu.

"Ayo kita masuk!,"Ucap Prompto semangat sembari mengandeng Sakura, seperti layaknya anak kecil yang menarik orang dewasa dan minta dibelikan Gulali.

"Padahal sudah biasa memasuki 'Kapal,"Ucap Ignis.

"Dia terkesan Norak sekali, Bukan,"Ucap Rain dengan bulir Air diatas kepalanya.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk aku mau minum sake mahal hari ini!,"Ucap Gladiolus menepuk-nepuk bahu Ignis.

"Ternyata kau sama saja,"Ucap Ignis sementara Gladiolus.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Dalam pesawat ternyata tempat seperti ini, Sakura terbengong-bengong menatap isi pesawat saat memasukinya, Ruangan-Ruangan tersaji mewah dengan Instraktur model bangunan ternama entah dari ukiran, Lukisan, bertehel, ubin marmer dari titanium dan Cristal bahkan prabotan dengan kualitas Nomor satu. Puluhan kamar VIP, Puluhan Ruangan pertemuan, Bar aneka Hiburan, Bir nomor satu, Koki ternama dan Kolam berenang Big-Royals.

"Ahhh~"Sakura hanya mempelototi sekitar tampa banyak omongan, tatapanya nampak kayak orang yang terkena serangan jantung Ringan (Author : Ah Lupakan).

"Ayo Sakura-chan temani Aku :3 Kesalon, Rambutku terasa Lepek sekali, Kau juga Rain Rambutmu juga panjangkan, kapan lagi bisa Clean-hair ala Kerajaan,"Ucap Prampto lalu menarik Sakura dan Rain (Seret) kesalon khusus kerajaan.

"Aku mau minuuum bir! Kau mau Ignis, Noctis,"Ucap Gladiolus melirik Noctis dan Ignis secara berbarengan.

"Tidak aku harus mengurus beberapa hal sebelumnya,"Ucap Ignis yang melambaikan tangan dan melengos pergi.

"Bagaimana denganmu Noc-" Belum Gladiolus menyelesaikan ucapanya Sang Pangeran sudah lenyap dan hanya meninggalkan tanda Segel dilantai yang perlahan memudar.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Yang mulia! Hormat dari saya,"Seorang lelaki menunduk hormat, sembari menurunkan Katana besar dan jubah Merahnya dengan nada bijak dan Kusyuh.

"Ah apa ada perkembangan baru Auron!,"Regis tersenyum menatap sang komandan salah satu kepercayaanya dan berjalan mendekati sang Komandan.

"Hai! Saya mendengar saat ini Pangeran Noctis akan kembali keistana mengunakan **'Grandatria-Garden'** dipandu dengan orang-orang kerajaan dan Guardian kelas satu, Seperti yang anda tahu komandan Leonis juga turut mendampingi Pangeran,"Ucap Auron dengan nada tenang.

"Sokka! Kalau begitu, buat jatwal pertemuanku dengan Noctis saat dia kembali,"Ucap Regis berbalik menuju singasananya.

"Baik Yang mulia,"

"GAWAT PADUKA RAJA! IFIRIT MUNCUL DAN MENGAMUK DISAYAP TIMUR KERAJAAN!,"Ucap Seorang pengawal tiba-tiba berlari kearah Regis dengan Auron nada ngosh-ngoshan.

"APA!,"

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Rambut anda Indah Sekali Tuan Asakura,"

"Terimakasi,"

"Warna yang indah, tak kusangka ini asli,"

"Terimakasi,"

"Rambut anda begitu Halus Tuan Asakura,"

"Terimakasi,"

Sederet pujian bertangan dari para pelayan, yang mengurusi rambut sakura membuat wajah Sakura memerah mendengan lontaran pujian.

"Warna rambutmu memang sangat langka disini Sakura-chan,"Celetuk Prompo yang saat ini duduk disamping Sakura dan juga mengurusi rambut pirangnya, yang sedang dimanjakan dengan Minyak Zaitun.

"Langka?,"Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kebanyakan orang-orang dari Negri Lucis dan sekitar Wilayah Eden, sendiri tripikal manusia yang terdiri dari Rambut Pirang dan hitam, jarang kami menemukan manusia dengan Rambut berwarna Merah mudah alami yang hidup disini,"Jelas Prompto.

"Demoo! Saya tak menyangka anda seorang lelaki jika dilihat sekilas anda seperti wanita yang sangat cantik sekali!."Ucap Seorang pelayan disamping Prompto.

"Terimakasi!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ucapanmu memang tepat loh!,"Ucap Rain yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya disamping tempat duduknya Prompto dan bicara dalam hati.

"Benar anda lebih cantik dari Nona **Luna**,"Ucap pelayan yang lain.

Mata Amber Sakura lalu spontan menatap sang Pelayan yang menyinggung Nama Luna, Namanya nampaknya sangat berpengaruh pada sekitar, ada apa ini.

"Ano Siapa itu Luna?!,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada aneh.

"Ah Luna adalah Putri dari Petinggi istana dan menjadi salah satu **Hight of Sumonner**, kerajaan Lucis."Jelas Sang pelayan.

"Hight of Sumonner adalah petinggi kerajaan yang menjadi kepercayaan Kuil utama Nuin,"Ucap Rain.

"Nona Luna juga adalah teman akrab Tuan bahkan ada desas-desus kalau mereka lebih dari sahabat,"Ucap sang pegawai.

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa batin Sakura dan pacu jantungnya terasa akan berhenti saat itu juga.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini!?

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Huh!,"Seorang wanita berzirah dan berambut emas keperakan nampak duduk dengan sikap anggun dalam Kursi singa-sananya dari raut cantiknya nampak tidak mood.

"Apa ada yang menganggu anda Etro sama?,"Selontar pertanyaan kalem keluar dari sang dewa yang menjadi percayaan Etro.

"Lighting Farron?!,"Jawab Etro dengan nada tajam.

"Ada apa dengannya Etro-sama,"Tanya sang kepercayaan dengan nada patuh.

"Tak apa-apa!,"Etro mendengkus lemah dan menatap kearah lain, dan nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

**Bersambung!**

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**Dicari orang Hilang, Unyu, Ganteng, Uke**

**(Pasang Foto Noctis gede-gede dimading kampus)**

**Gema :WOW! Bukan itu penyampaianya, Kenapa lu malah nempelin Photo wajah Noctis yang diDisain sama Tetsuya Nomura, masi terkesan Lady-Face kali tu.**

**Me : Kagak! Kue hanya baru nyadar ternyata setingan wajah Noctis pas 2007 ama 2008 mukanya benar benar alus banget.**

**Gema : Ya sih untuk tampilan! Noctis memang terkesan Klimis dan japan banget, kalau dilihat - lihat bahu Noctis Nampak lebih kecil ketimbang sebelumnya, dan dia tak punya otot ya seperti wanita tomboy.**

**Me : Secara pribadi gue suka tampilan, karakter dan beberapa bagian segi yang didisain lebih baru, akan tetapi gua agak gak suka jika, pas kejadian Digantinya Luna sebagai penganti Stela. Masalahnya ini terjadi saat beberapa agen Squere-nix memusatkan pekerjaan mereka pada Game-game SNX yang lain, Contonya Kingdom Hearst abang Tetsuya Nomura pindah ngurus itu (T_T) membuat Final fantasy ini sampai terundur begitu saja.**

**Gema : jadi maksunya Lu kecewa?**

**Me : Dikit doang! Palingan pas Luna diganti Stela itu doang! Yang lain gua suka-suka aja. Ditangan TRG baru tampilan Noctis jauh lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.**

**Noctis : lalu inti percakapanya ini apa sih -_-"**

**Me : Ah maaf Sebenarnya aku ingin Komfirmasi tentang Dewa dalam dunia 'Woman My The Hearst' yang Kuciptakan, salah satu adalah keberadaan dewa memiliki dasar dari setiap kehadiranya, tapi untuk aku sendiri aku menciptakan kehadiran OC yang memang memiliki peran yang dominan Salah satunya adalah Eras.**

**Eras sendiri adalah salah satu kepercayaan Bahamud yang memiliki Anugrah Sebagai Dewa antar Dimensi dan bisa mengambulkan permintaan, dan memiliki bentuk nyata sebagai sosok manusia yang membuatnya dapat berbaur dengan manusia, Karakternya sendiri Ceria, namun memiliki banyak Rahasia dan Spolier dia juga yang menantukan jalan dan takdir sakura loh**

**. **

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Saisah

Ia ini aku Lanjuttttt kan...Ah kamu Penasaran wah tersipu aku.

Cherry Philein

Ah maafkan aku jika terkadang panjang atau pendek soalnya aku perlu waktu untuk membuatnya jadilah Fic ini thangs.

ferrish0407

Honnto desuka! Arigatonna~Ferrish-san kau mau membaca ceritaku dan aku senang sekali jika dapat respon seperti ini, itu akan membuatku semakin semakin semangat.

Note :

Terimakasi atas komentar-komentar jangan sungkan jika ingin Quest untuk memberi ide membangun alur cerita ini..aku sangat menantikan ide-ide kalian loh :3

PAY PAY

Rabu 11 November 2015

.

.

.

**Selanjutnya**

**Lucis Kingdom Vs King-Ifirit**


	9. Chapter 9 Guardian Lucis vs King ifirith

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

_Sebuah gambaran pemandangan statik yang mengerikan_

_Tentang Kota yang hancur lebur_

_Banyak manusia yang tergelepar mati._

**[Noct! Aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir!]**

_Suara seorang wanita terdengar_

_Langkah demi langka terdengar_

_Suara nafas itu, terdesir dan itu menyakitiku_

**[Dulu aku tak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi! Aku memang ceroboh dan lemah].**

_Gambaran seorang wanita dari balik punggung, segambaran jelas seulas senyuman menyakitkan begitu kentara._

**[Tak akan kubiarkan apa-pun menyentuhmu]**

_Air mata dan senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya._

**[Inilah tekat kami! Dan ini jalan adalah jalanku sebagai ninja]**

_Kenapa!_

**[Inilah yang kubuktikan]**

AAHHGGG! TIDAAAAKKKKK!,"Teriakan Noctis mengema keras dalam sebuah ruangan perapian(?), Sebuah ruangan hangat dimana sebuah Sofa mahal, meja panjang nampaknya Prince-yang sedang digandrung para gadis sedang terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Noctis kau baik baik saja!,"Sebuah suara keras bersamaan gebrakan (baca : Dobrak) memasuki kamar dengan pandangan terburu-buru. Noctis menatap pintu mahal yang engselnya terbuka setengah.

"Sakura?,"Noctis menatap gadis yang baru masuk dengan tatapan kaget, namun tak berapa lama diam membisu, Noctis langsung terlihat begitu murung.

"Anda baik-baik saja,"Tanya Sakura Cemas. "Saya akan memanggil Prompto, Ignis-san dan Gladialos-san,"Ucap Sakura lalu hendak meninggalkan Noctis.

**GGRRREEPPP!**

Bolamata Sakura membulat. Saat merasakan lenganya sedang dipegang oleh Seseorang, dan saat Sakura berbalik ia menatap seseorang yang memegang lengannya dan itu Adalah Noctis.

"Noctis-san?,"

"Kumohon!,"

"Eh!,"

"**Tetap...berada...disini...bersamaku**,"

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**[[Ditempat Rain dan Prampto diruang santai sayap timur]] :**

"Hei Rain Ah! Kau baik-baik saja?,"Tanya Prampto disebuah Ruangan santai dalam pesawat.

"Ke-kenapa?,"Tanya Rain melirik.

"Kau agak aneh saat perang dixnaya, apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?,"Ucap Parompto lalu melempar sekaleng Jus pada Rain. Dan Rain menangkapnya.

"Ti-dak aku hanya?!,"Rain menatap jendela dimana ia memandang langit biru dan awan membentang dibalik jendela, rautnya berubah 100% dan lalu membuka Kaleng Jus dengan kasar dan menenguknya.

"Kau yakin, belakangan ini aku melihatmu diam terus, apa ini ada hubunganya dengan Sakura?!,"Ucap Prompto dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa kau malah menghubungkan Sakura? dan Aku?,"Tanya Rain dingin. "Darimana kesimpulan semacam itu kau dapatkan? Huuh,"Ucap Rain lagi.

"Saat kau bangun dari pingsanmu? Dan juga saat disalon, kau tak seperti sebelumnya apa aku salah,"Ucap Prompto.

"..."Rain menatap datar dan membuang muka, pandanganya Fokus pada langit dihadapan jendela.

"Apa jawabanku benar?!,"Ucap Prompto.

"Aku tak ada hubunganya dengan gadis it-,"Ucap Rain terputus lalu membulatkan bola mata saat dia fokus menatap sosok ular panjang(mirip belut) bersisik putih dengan moncong(mirip lumba-lumba) yang tak sengaja berkeliaran terbang disekitar pesawat dan terbang.

"Hoi Rai-,"Kata-kata Prompto menghilang saat Prompto terfokus menatap sesosok monster yang muncul dan terlihat dari jendela "Itu MERAJIAAAAHHH,"Jerit parompto.

**[[Diruangan Santai yang lain]]**

Kegaduhan dia area kabin, mulai Ricuh beberapa prajurit nampak berlarian dan menyiapkan senjata. Dan sementara diruangan santai disayap kanan Gladiolus melempar botol sake pertamanya dengan kesal.

**PRAAANGG!**

"Chiii! Kenapa monster itu disini kapan aku bisa minum dengan tenang!,"Racaw Gladiolus kesal.

"Tenangkan dirimu Glad!,"Jawab Ignis.

"Copy! Kapten ini saya, Komandan Cor jelaskan apa yang terjadi,"Jawab Cor lalu menghubungi Kopit dengan Wolkey-toky mini yang selalu dipasang ditelinganya, saat itu pula Cor sedang menikmati minum Sake bersama Gladiolus.

"**[Nampaknya dia sengaja menganggu penerbangan kapal]**,"Ucap Komandan, dari Ruang kendali, mereka berbicara dalam alat pengendali ditelinga mereka.

"Kalau begitu biar kami saja? Yang akan mengurusnya,"Ucap Cor yang saat itu bersama Gladialos dan Ignis dan menuju kearea luar, lalu ketiganya mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Kurasa kemunculanya ingin menyerang kapal,"Ucap Ignis sementara Gladiolus mengangguk.

"**[Tidak, kalian semua tetap dalam kapal dan gunakan kecepatan maksimal kapal, menuju Lucis]**," Sebuah Suara Barithon menyempil dari alat komonikasi ditelinga mereka masing-masing memotong obrolan, dan itu adalah suara Shun.

"Apa yang kau mau lakukan** Aho**?, kau mau kita mati terbunuh duluan, Jika tidak melawan,"Ucap Cor dengan nada kesal, mendengar patnernya sekaligus orang selalu mengajaknya berdebat.

"**[Aku ingin Kalian semua sebaiknya tak bertarung dengan monster, itu kalian harus mengurus keadaan Lucis, Dari Firasatku, aku yakin keadaan disana nampak lebih buruk]**,"Ucap Shun, suara Shun terdengar dingin, Cor tahu kali ini penyihir itu sedang serius, dan tak suka bermain-main, baik komandan Fred, Ignis dan Gladiolus terdiam seribu-bahasa.

"**[Aku akan mengurusnya, kalian sebaiknya lindungi pangeran dan kembali Kelucis]**."Ucap Shun.

"Kau dimana Aho,"Ucap Cor makin keras.

"**[Aku ada di-]**"

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**[[Diluar Pesawat]]**

"Aku ada diberada atas badan Kapal dan sedang memandang Monster ini,"Ucap Shun yang saat ini sudah berada diatas kepala kapal dengan suksenya, tak tertarik oleh sudut angin yang luar biasa kencang.

"**[Apa-kau sudah gila! Memasang badan diatas badan kapal, haaah!]**,"Jerit Cor dengan jengkel.

"Kalian semua cepat pergi biar aku yang mengurus hewan itu, Jadi pergilah,"

"**[TAPI TUAN SHUN!]**,"Hentak komandan Fred.

"Pergiiii!, Melindung Pangeran Tugas utama kita,"Ucap Shun, lalu melompat dan tubuhnya melayang diudara, dan menatap pergerakan **Merajiha**, melayang disekitar kapal dan siap membidik Kapal dengan, bola energi yang keluar dari dua matanya.

**SHIIIITTTTTIINGGG!**

**DUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

Kabut mengelilingi kapal cukup. Membuat orang dikapal menjadi sangat heboh dan sangat terkejut. Setelah kabut menghilang terlihat sebuah dinding Sihir mengeliling kapal dan aktiv membuat bola energi itu, tak mengenai kapal.

**RONGHIKLING EWAXL IBFI VEXJA YHEFI KILCI DASXA YSA SCO NSZAYA!**

Sebuah Rapalan mantra terdengar dari mulut Shun terapal mulai, berhenti. Bersamaan fokus Monster memandang Shun yang tersenyum samar diwajahnya.

"Cor! Dan pergilah kelucis dengan selamat,"Bisiknya pada alat yang masih terpasang ditelinganya.

**[Baiklah Aho! Aku tak akan menghalangimu pertarungan konyolmu]**

**[Tapi... Jika...Kau...benar-benar mati]**

**[Aku tak akan menyekar bunga pada nisan atau apa-pun untukmu]**

**[Jadi bisakah kau]**

**[Tak mati]**

Seulas senyuman Shun mendengar ucapan Rival manusianya tersebut, matanya lalu kembali Fokus pada Monster yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar, Sementara Kapal langsung melaju dengan tenaga super, untuk mengarah kembali menuju Kerajaan Lucis.

**"Aku usahakan semampuku"**

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Suasana Siaga nampak terlihat disisi timur kerajaan Lucis beberapa pasukan sudah berjaga pada jarak 3 sampai 5 meter, sebagian lainya melindungi orang-orang yang bukan seorang Prajurit menjauh dari Zona bahaya, beberapa Misil dari Suar darat dan udara nampak dikumpulkan, karna musuh kali ini bukanlah Ifirit biasa, tapi Aeon legendaris.

**The King of Legend Ifiris**

**(Sang Raja Api dari Neraka)**

Nama dari salah satu Raja sekaligus Dewa kepercayaan Bahamud sebagai Dewa api, Summoners mana-pun tak bisa mengendalikanya karna dia bukan Aeon biasa yang dapat dijinakan oleh Summoners biasa.

Sekumpulan Orb-Spira nampak berterbangan, disekitar sayap timur, menandakan banyaknya jiwa yang gugur dalam pertempuran, air mata disekitarnya nampak terdengar semakin menyakitkan, banyak penduduk yang berupa para pelayan, pekerja kasar dan para Alcenemis nampak mati sia-sia. Akan tetapi jauh ditempat yang begitu tenang nampak seorang gadis.

"Apa kalian sudah melihat tanda-tanda kembalinya Kapal tempur yang menjemput pangeran?!,"Seorang gadis tengah duduk disebuah kursi disebuah ruang baca yang lumayan mewah. Ditemani hangatnya sebuah The hangat diatas meja kecil, dan tatapan kosong terlihat pada mata birunya yang jernih. Parasnya yang cantik, rambut pirang-platina dengan _gaya pony-cut_ dengan kepangan-rambut memutar dikepalanya, ia mengenakan Dress gloy putih sembari mengenggam liontinya.

"Belum Nona Luna!,"Serga Komandan dengan nada sopan, dan penuh rasa hormat.

"Kita harus mengurus, mahluk memberontak itu, agar tak menghancurkan tempat ini lebih dari ini, jadi bisa kalian mengabariku setiap perkembanganya,"Jawab Luna dengan anggunya sembari meminum the yang ada diatas meja. "Dimana Stela!?,"Ucapnya melirik sang Komandan.

"Beliau sedang berada disana dan memimpin beberapa pasukan untuk mengurus Monster itu,"Ucap Sang Komandan, membuat Raut Luna mengecut.

"Noir-san, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus mencegah kakaku, membuang-buang waktunya untuk berada disana,"Ucap Luna pada sang komandan yang bernama Noir."Itu sangat berbahaya,"Jawabnya.

"Maafkan saya nona Luna, tapi Nona Stela memaksa dan saya tak bisa menandingi kekuatan Nona Stela, beberapa prajurit saya yang menahan dia pun, nampak masuk rumah sakit, karna Nona Stela,"Ucap Noir.

**SREK!**

"Noir!,"Ucap Luna, dengan nada datar.

"Ya nona Luna,"Ucap Noir.

"Kita pergi, aku mau menemukan kakaku Stela,"Ucap Luna dengan tatapan tajam, ia pun lalu berdiri dari posisi duduk dan berjalan dengan anggun memdekati Noir.

"Saya akan selalu mendampingi anda, Nona Luna,"Ucap Noir, sembari mengekori Luna bersama dengan beberapa anak buahnya.

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**[[Sayap timur istana]]**

"Separah inikah, KENAPA TAK ADA SIAPAPUN BERADA DISINI UNTUK MENGATASI KEKACAWAN DISINI!,"Bentak seorang gadis pada beberapa pada komandan pasukan, sementara yang dibentak malah diam 1000 bahasa.

"Nona Stela, Gawat Ifirit sudah memasuki area disisi timur kerusakan semakin meluas!,"Ucap seseorang penjaga lain, lalu mendekati mereka. Gadis itu lalu menatap kearah sang prajurit yang nampak ngosh-ghosan, Gadis berambut Pirang tusk kecolatan nampak memasang tatapan kesal, sembari memainkan sebuah senjata Sreiv Sword ditanganya, jari jemarinya yang lainya nampak lentik yang satunya tengah menyeka keringat dipelipisnya, dengan tatapan serius ia menatap serius para penjaga. Para prajurit tahu bertapa lelahnya gadis cantik itu, mereka pun secara pribadi menyimpan kekaguman terhadap Gadis yang tengah seorang diri memimpin pasukan. Rasa kagum itu nampak sepadan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki sang-gadis.

(_**Autor : Well Karna gadis itu pantas mendapatkanya**_)

"Dimana para Komandan lainya, kenapa malah semuanya nampak menghilang begitu saja,"Ucap Stela mulai tersulut emosi, dan tak nyaman.

"Cor Leonis! Dan Mage-Shun! Tak ada disini mereka sedang menjemput Pangeran Noctis. "Sementara beberapa Komandan lainya nampak gak mengabari kami bahkan alat pada lencana mereka, nampak tak aktif,"Jelas sang prajuri.

"Apa!, DIMANA PARA ORANG PENTING ITU SAAT KONDISI KERAJAAN SEPERTI INI BRENGSEK!,"Emosi Stela nampak ingin meledak dan rasanya ia ingin menebas para Komandan yang menghilang begitu saja, saat semua orang membutuhkan mereka.

"Cukup kurasa mereka tak akan bisa diandalkan,"Sebuah suara Barithon dari seorang lelaki dengan baju Kasual, dimana ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja merah dengan celana hitam kain yang bersikap Casual, sepatu kats yang mengkilap dengan rambut sebahu yang sengaja disisir kebelakang dan tak lupa sebuah pedang Katana nampak bertengger disabuk pinggangnya.

"Tuan Buron!,"Ucap Stela. Melirik kedatangan pria itu dengan tampak terkejut."Kau nampak berbeda dalam balutan baju warga biasa, tampa baju Armymu?,"Ucap Stela.

"Ah! Ini hari liburku tapi masalah ini menganggu hariku,"Jawabnya nampak cetus, Tuan baron cukup tampan namun rautnya selalu cuek bebek dalam menghadapi wanita.

"Ah maafkan aku!,"Jawab Stela. "Harusnya aku tak menyinggung masala pribadimu Tuan,"Ucap Stela ia pun teringat sesuatu lagi. "Maaf jika kau mendengar ucapanku barusan,"Ucap membungkuk dengan tanda penyesalan.

"Tak masalah, aku kebetulan mendapat kabar berita ini dari bawahanku, dan mengabariku lewan ponsel pribadi,"Jawabnya. "Nah Beri tahu aku! Laporan apa yang belum kudengar Fox,"Jawab lelaki itu dengan acuh, Buron terbiasa memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan tengah dia jarang memanggil seseorang dengan Nick namenya.

"Keadaan kerajaan sudah 35% Ifirit belum tumbang,"Jelas Stela. "Maafkan aku sekali lagi tuan Buron,"Ucap Stela lagi.

"Lupakan itu mari kita kembali, pada pekerjaan Kerajaan harus mengajiku lebih mahal untuk cuti liburku yang berantakan,"Ucapnya lalu menjulurkan tanganya kedepan dan sekumpulan kabut putih mengelilingi dan tiba-tiba kabut tadi memuncul sebuah senjata Takana besar berwarna silver. "Aku adalah Crastaliya Auro tak akan kubiarkan musuh menganggu seenaknya," Ucap Buro geram dan mengenggam Katananya dengan erat.

"Hehehe...jangan begitu Buron-san!?,"Ucap seorang lelaki dari belakang, seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu dan mengenakan baju tampa lengan, dan celana dongker biru, seolah model seorang pemuda zaman sekarang.

"Hairu kau juga ada disini?!,"Ucap Stela.

"Hehehe...ayo kita lakukan apa yang bisa kita lakukan,"Ucap Hairu dengan senyuman manis lalu muncul sebuah busur ditanganya dengan sebuah Magic.

"Ah! Aku mengerti!,"Ucap Stela.

"Terjadi saat aku tak ada, ada gosip sebuah masalah beberapa diruang rapat kerajaan beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat keadaan para dewan nampak terpecah-belah,"Ucap Buron panjang kali lebar.

"Jadi tak ada yang akan memberi bantuan selain Kalian, Tuan Buron and Hairu!,"Mulut Stela ternganga lebar ia nampak melototi sang Dewan tuan Buron.

"Aku tak tahu mereka datang atau tidak, nona Fox yang kutahu kita harus mengurus Ifirit ini untuk, mencegah korban berjatuhan lebih banyak lagi,"Ucap Buron

"Waspada Minna!, Ifirit itu datang,"Jawab Hairu.

**DUAAAARK!**

Tiba-Tiba ledakan jarak dekat, muncul kembali dari arah timur, bersamaan kemunculan Ifirit yang mendekati mereka, semua menatap waspada oleh Aeon yang menyerang semakin membabi buta.

"Memang dia datang lebih cepat dari apa yang kau katakan Hairu,"Ucap Stela menghelah nafas. "Kau telat,"Jawabnya.

"Ups maaf harusnya aku bilang lebih cepat,"Ucap Hairu.

"Karna sudah disini, jawabanya hanya melawanya,"Ucap Buron.

"Jadi bagaimana Rencananya Buron-san?!,"Tanya Hairu.

"Komandan Frad, perintah para prajurit Misil untuk menembak,"Perintah Buron.

"Siapkan Misil, Tembaaak!,"Teriak komandan Frad mengacuhkan perintah serta aba-aba sembari, bersamaan beberapa mortar dibidikan pada tubuh Ifirit Dan-

**DUAR!**

**DUAR!**

**DUAR!**

"**Kekkai Cho Reppa, dalvafa Freeeezzi**!,"Sebuah rapalan mantra muncul dari seseorang, bersamaan dengan sebuah segel muncul dari pijakan Ifirit. Sebuah Shadel atau kita sebut Rantai bermunculan mengikat Ifirit disana.

"Nona-Judal, _Nice-Timming_,"Ucap Stela. Menatap seorang wanita berambut abu-abu dikuncir dua rendah, nampak berdiri mengenakan Dress biru tampa lengan sepanjang lutut, sendal merah tali, dan sebuah tongkat sihir ditanganya.

"Tapi ini tidak begitu kuat dan bertahan lama,"Ucap Hairu, menatap dengan nada cemas menatap beberapa rantai yang mengikat Ifirit putus satu persatu.

"Maafkan aku tapi aku tak bisa mengunakan Magic spell Chain tingkat 10 ini hanya, Chain tingkat 5, Cuma Tuan Shun dan magi utama saja yang bisa melakukan itu,"Ucapnya menatap Stela. "Jadi maafkan aku,"Ucap Judal.

"Jangan berpikir begitu!,"Ucap Buron, sembari menatap Judal tajam. "Tak perlu membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain, cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri, ini adalah perang kau harus menghadapi toleransi dan ketakutanmu sendiri, kalau tidak kau sendiri yang akan tamat!,"Ucap Buron Tajam. lalu menghelah nafas dan pergi mendekati Ifirit.

"Tu-tuan Buron,"Ucap Stela berusaha mencegah lelaki, pergi namun Buron sudah berlangkah cepat sembari melakukan sumonning.

"KALIAN SEMUA BUKA JALAN UNTUKU!,"teriak Buron, sembari berlari. Dan semua prajurit memutuskan membuka jalan untuk lelaki itu.

"TUAN BARON!,"Stela berteriak saat sebuah Rantai mengekang tangan Ifirit lepas dan hendak mencengkram Baron yang tak jauh disampingnya, dan saat itu pula Sptela yang hendak berlari kearah Baron, ditahan oleh Hahjhjiru.

"LEPASKAN!,"Ucap Stela menatap pria penguna busur yang kuat dan terpilih dari klan Alcenemys.

"Tuan Baron, akan melakukan sesuatu jangan menganggunya,"Ucap Hairu menatap Baron yang masih dalam pose yang tenang saat tengan Ifirit siap menyergapnya dengan api yang membara. "Lihat!,"Ucap Hairu menunjuk.

"Eh,"Stela lalu melirik kerah Buron dan-

_Pijakan indah mengulum bagai bunga_

_Winter membawa Suar hembusan angin_

_Bersama kekuatan dan keyakinan_

_Akan kekuatan Sejati yang indah_

_Datanglah saat kupanggil namamu_

**{oOo}**

_Bersamaan dengan kekuatan Dingin abadi_

_Kumunculkan Dirimu!_

_[Shiva]_

Sebuah Kabut mulai mengelilingi bersamaan ribuan partikel Es langsung muncul pada satu titik disamping Buron, bersamaan hembusan musim dingin memenuhi area tersebut, semua orang disana nampak terfokus kagum terhadap sebuah mahluk biru. sosok indah seorang wanita berambut putih, dengan warna tubuh biru-pucat, dengan paras jelita nampak bergerak gemulai disamping pemanggilnya.

"Shiva! Apaaa!,"Mata Stela membulat menatap mahluk Aeon yang berstatus **Queen of Ace** itu benar-benar muncul dihadapanya.

"Rupanya Tuan Buron, berhasil mengikat janji pada Shiva,"Ucap Judal terkagum-kagum.

"**Shiva**,"Buron menatap sang-Aeon begitu pula, Shiva menatap Buron. "Maju!.

**SYUUUUUTTTT!**

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**[[Noir Room (setelah 30-menit kemudian) ]]**

"Kau sudah lebih baik?!,"Tanya Sakura lalu menyerakan secangkir the pada Noctis. Saat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, Noctis membisu bagai patung dengan tanganya mengenggam erat lengan Sakura, mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura agak salah tingkah. Keduanya bahkan anehnya tak menyadari keadaan apa-pun yang mengancam kapal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Terima kasih Sakura,"Ucapnya dengan Sorot penuh ketulusan, ia meraih mug dan meminum the pelan-pelan.

"Bisa kau ceritakan ada apa Noc!,"Tanya Sakura.

Mendangar itu Noctis, hanya menatap dalam bungkam membuat Sakura jadi tidak enak, nampaknya dia menyakan hal yang salah disaat ini. "Maafkan aku,"Ucap Sakura dengan muka menyesal.

"Tidak bukan salahmu,"Jawab Noctis menatap Mug ditanganya seiring uapan The yang terus mengepul dari Air the yang mulai menghangat. "Sakura Aku bermimpi semua rakyat dan pengabdiku akan mati tak lama lagi,"Jawabnya.

"Haah?! Mati?,"Sakura menaikan alis dengan nada bingung, atas ucapan Noctis barusan.

"Ya, Aku melihatnya dalam mimpi,"Jawab Noctis.

"Mimpi?!,"

"Ya! Aku adalah salah satu Keturunan **Lord Fatling of Etro** yang selalu berengkarnasi setiap puluhan tahun, konon kami yang mendapat kemampuan itu memiliki kekampuan yang dapat melihat Jiwa dan dunia orang mati,"Jelasnya.

"Hantu!,"Jawab Sakura dengan mata terbelalak kaget, entah wanita pemberani yang bisa memukul sebuah tembok dengan sekali hantam hancur berkeping-keping, ternyata punya rasa takut yaitu hantu, jelas saja itu langka sekali mengingat Sakura tak pernah sekali pun menunjukan rasa takutnya. "A-Apa termaksut mimpi itu juga?!,"Tanyanya.

"Ia termaksut itu juga,"Jawabya.

"Jadi apa kau seorang Miko atau Shaman?!,"Tanya Sakura.

"Maksutmu?!,"Tanya Noctis bingung.

"Shaman atau Miko adalah pendeta yang menjaga kuil diduniaku!, mereka dapat meramal masa depan lewat mimpi,"Jelas Sakura.

"Ah begitu!,"Jawab Noctis dengan tatapan serius.

"Huuuh ya,"

**[Sakura...Sakuraa! Sakuraaaa]** Mata Sakura terbelalak saat ia mendengar suara seseorang tengah berbicara dalam dirinya siapa lagi jika itu Phonix yang melakukanya.

"Ah!,"Sakura terdiam mendengar panggilan Summon Suci yang memanggilnya lalu mengangguk dalam artian ia mendengar ucapan Phonex.

**[Sakura aku merasakan hawa yang buruk tak jauh dari tempat kita terbang sekarang]** Jelas Phoniex.

"APA!,"Sakura sedikit berteriak tampa menyadari raut kaget Sakura tertangkap basah dan membuat sang Pangeran menatap curiga.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja,"Tanya Noctis namun Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku. "Ah-aha, Ya saya baik-baik,"Imbuhnya.

"Noct! Kita akan segera sampai dikerajaan Lucis, bersiaplah karna tak ada waktu santai,"Ucap Gladiolus masuk dengan langkah cepat, membuat Noctis menatap heran.

"Ada apa! Kenapa wajah kalian terlihat begitu aneh!,"Tanya Noctis.

"Kau tak menyadari apa-pun?,"Tanya Rain menaikan alis membuat tatapan Noctis semakin bingung saja.

"Ah! Kami mendapat informasi Kerajaan Diserang oleh Aeon dan sekarang dibeberapa pelosok didaerah Lucis juga mengalami kerusakan parah disebabkan oleh monster yang bermunculan,"Jelas Ignis.

"Ada apa dengan pintu ini?,"Tanya Prompto memandang heran, pada nasip sebuah pintu yang copot dari engselnya,"Membuat Sakura menatap miris hasil perbuatanya.

"Kami mendapat info dari Radio Kapal!,"Jelas Cor.

"Jadi tak ada waktu lagi Yang-Mulia kita, harus bersiap dengan resiko apa-pun yang bakal terjadi,"Jelas Gladiolus jika ia sudah menyebut Noctis sebagai Yang mulia berarti Noctis tahu seberapa parahnya masalah yang akan mereka hadapi sekarang.

[Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan!]

[Semoga mimpi buruk itu, tak akan menjadi kenyataan]

[Dan membawa kenangan pahit seumur hidup]

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"GYAAAAAAAH!,"

Suara tergema kesakitan terdengar begitu keras, Ribuan manusia terlihat mengelepar mati, air mata yang bercucuran tak henti-hentinya bagai air hujan yang penuh kepiluan. Dari balik tirai piran kaca Kapal, Iris serius milik sang pangeran yang tiba-tiba berwarna kemerahan amarah kian meluap-luap.

Dibalik kaca kapal terbang tergambar semuanya, tergambar kenyatan, deretan kota indah lucis nampak seperti tungkai-tungkai yang retak dengan puluhan mayat bergelimpangan disana - sini.

"Noct!,"Gladiolus menatap sahabat yang kaku bagai patung, menyaksikan semua kerusakan yang terjadi, mulutnya nampak tertutup rapat seolah tak sangup mengatakan apa-pun lebih dari itu, tangan hanya membelai kepala sang pangeran yang tertunduk.

"Kota Lucis!-,"Parompto terdiam, suara terputus begitu saja, bola mata birunya membulat dengan iris biru yang mulai mengelap bersamaan air mata yang tak dibendung lagi, bersamaan emosi yang tak terbendung.

"HUAAAAAAAAHH!,"Air matanya mata Prompto keluar dengan deras. Melihat fakta yang mengerikan didepan mata, sekaligus hal yang tak ingin dilihat Noctis. Ignis yang ada disamping Prompto hanya mendekap dan memeluk sahabatnya.

**[.Negri Lucis telah.]**

**[.Hancur.] **

**[-[BERSAMBUNG]-]**

_**Disini adalah tempat aku ditemukan?**_

_**Tidak aku benar-benar tak tahu siapa diriku.**_

_**Dan dimana tujuanku.**_

_**Mengapa aku tak ingat apa-pun.**_

**"~oO*Oo~"**

_**Sekalipun kau sahabatku!**_

_**Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mendapatkanya, Aku menemukan kenyamanan terhadap gadis itu, meski dia akan meninggalkan Dunia ini.**_

_**Lihatlah aku bukan sebagai pangeran tapi sebagai seorang lelaki dan juga sahabatmu, jangan pernah menjadi seorang pengecut.**_

**"~oO*Oo~"**

_**Aku adalah Eras. Namun sebagai dewa aku pun menanggung beban sebuah dunia, anda sekarang sudah menyadari Diriku yang sebenarnya, tak ada lagi yang kuperlu tutupi dari anda.**_

_**"Shun,"**_

_**Ia yang Mulia, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.**_

**"~oO*Oo~"**

_**"Sakura Cukup! Ini sudah Cukup-"**_

_**"Ti-tidak!,"**_

_**"A-aku memang tahu! Aku akan mati. Aku tidak menyesal Mati, apa lagi dalam pelukanmu,"**_

_**Aku seperti tak merasakan rasa sakit.**_

_**Terima kasih, Sakura.**_

_**Kau sangat baik, sampai jumpa dikeabadian selanjutnya, meski singkat aku senang bertemu denganmu.**_

**[Selanjutnya]**

**[Badai ditanah Lucis]**

**NOTE :Haliiiiilooooo! :D**

Minna maaaf agak lama dengan Ubdate, Cerita saya! Soalnya masalah Tugas dunia nyata! Tolong jangan hujami aku dengan kata-kata yang pedis ya! (Pembaca : Maksutnya OPO-IKI?) Soalnya beberapa orang FB Komen dan terus nanya kapan- cerita ini bakal berlanjut.

Ini tetap berlanjut dan Fix saya berniat untuk menamatkanya! Jadi gak akan saya biarin cerita ini begitu aja. Tapi mohon sabar sodara-sodari soal kesibukan saya, jangankan mengerjakan cerita ini saya juga harus mengurus beberapa cerita lama yang harus saya kerjakan dan dah lama ditinggal begitu saja.

**PESAN :**

Btw bagi kamu yang mau beli Final Fantasy Remek 7 yang asli silahkan beli Di toko kepercayaan anda-jangan sampai beli bajakan! OK.

**Monster wikki**

**Merajiha : adalah monster yang diambil Author dari game Final-Fantasy 5 yang dipercaya sebagai Simbol dari boss semua mahluk air digame itu. Konon tubuhnya seperti ulat bulu- memiliki sisik yang berwarna biru dan mulutnya selalu mengeluarkan api biru**

Buat kamu yang mau mengirim ide apa-pun jangan sungkan pada saya, dan maaf gak bisa membaca dan mengomentari kalian satu persatu karna sibuk, jadi sampai jumpa lagi **Bye-bye**.

**-(Rabu-30-Desember 2015)-**

**-(Lightining Shun)-**


	10. Chapter 10 Badai ditanah Lucis (1)

"Noct!,"Gladiolus menatap sahabat yang kaku bagai patung, menyaksikan semua kerusakan yang terjadi, mulutnya nampak tertutup rapat seolah tak sangup mengatakan apa-pun lebih dari itu, tangan hanya membelai kepala sang pangeran yang tertunduk.

"Kota Lucis!-,"Parompto terdiam, suara terputus begitu saja, bola mata birunya membulat dengan iris biru yang mulai mengelap bersamaan air mata yang tak dibendung lagi, bersamaan emosi yang tak terbendung.

"HUAAAAAAAAHH!,"Air matanya mata Prompto keluar dengan deras. Melihat fakta yang mengerikan didepan mata, sekaligus hal yang tak ingin dilihat Noctis. Ignis yang ada disamping Prompto hanya mendekap dan memeluk sahabatnya.

**[.Negri Lucis telah.]**

**[.Hancur.]**

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**Badai ditanah Lucis (1/3)**

**[Ayah aku benci ini] Sekian kali aku merajuk pada Ayahku dengan kerepotanya mengontrol kekuatan dalam tidurku, jauh dilubuk hatiku yang dalam aku membenci kemampuan ini, kemampuan yang selalu dapat memperlihatkan hal yang menyedihkan.**

**KEMATIAN**

**BENCANA**

**KEPUTUSAAN**

**[Aku benci terlahir sebagai Orang kepercayaan Nuin] Lagi-lagi aku merajuk keras sembari mengeratkan kedua lenganku dan memeluk diriku. Saat bersamaan aku bisa merasakan kepribadian diriku yang lain keluar dan menguasaiku dalam sekejab.**

**Aku dapat melihatnya, bayangan lelaki dengan Iris merah-delima menyala mengambarkan diriku yang berada dibalik tirai, diriku yang kubenci dan diriku yang menjauhkan dari orang lain.**

"Kalian tak boleh hanya melihat saja,"Ucap Sebuah suara, Seorang lelaki menatap Noctis dan lainya dengan nada serius. "Usai Kapal ini landas, maka saatnya kembali bertarung, bukan waktunya untuk berdiam diri,"Ucap lelaki itu.

"Dimana Tuan Shun?Cor-san,"Tanya Sakura menatap lelaki tersebut, karna ia tak melihat Penyihir nyentrik itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Huuuh!?," Cor terdiam sebentar sembari melihat mata Sakura. "Dia memiliki pertarunganya sendiri, dan tugas kita adalah maju sekarang,"Jelas Cor.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, lanjutkan,"Ucap Gladiolus dengan nada berat ia nampak tak bisa berpikir apa-pun.

"Pertama kita Harus kembali keistana! Tapi karna membuang waktu mari kita membagi Rutenya,"Ucap Ignis datar.

"Apa maksutmu dengan 'rute',"Tanya Prompto yang masih terisak.

"Kita akan membagi kelompok terdiri dari beberapa orang, Aku dan Rain akan menuju Ruang jantung kerajaan, Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto dan Sakura pergilah keruang tahta, lalu Cor-san tetaplah dipesawat dan kumpulkan orang terbaikmu dan hubungi kami lewat 'Chappy',"Jelas Ignis.

"Aku paham, itu tak buruk,"Jelas Rain.

"Kau memang pantas diangkat sebagai penasihat Kerajaan saat Noctis mengambil Adlih titah selanjutnya,"Ucap Cor.

"Cukup! Mari kita pergi dan kita urus segalanya,"Jelas Noctis.

"Ayo!,"

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Bagaimana! Sekarang Yang mulia?,"Tanya Salah Seorang komandan Kepercayaan Auron Alcysmia.

"Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menemui, salah satu Kubu Attaris, di-Insomia,"Ucap Raja datar.

"Tu-Tuanku sejak kapan anda?,"Tanyanya Kaget ia menatap sang Raja dengan pandangan Horor, dan Regis pun hanya menghelah nafas akan hal ini.

"Aku mendapat Undangan itu saat kau masih berada di Shapporo,"Jelas Regis.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan yang Mulia,"Ucap Auron Kemudian.

"Aku punya Kecurigaan Soal ini Auron!,"Jawabnya pasif.

"Maksut anda?,"

"Dalang dari semua ini! Adalah mereka, namun dengan bukti yang minim kita nampaknya harus menerima undangan itu,"Jelasnya.

"Jadi?,"

"YANGMULLLIIIIAAA!,"Sebuah teriakan mematahkan percakapan dua lelaki didekat titah dan menatap seorang prajurit yang berlari tergesah-gesah.

"Ada apa kenapa kau berteriak seperti ini!?,"Tanya Auron menaikan Alisnya, Sementara Regis hanya menghelah nafas dalam.

"Pangeran Noctis sudah sampai dan akan segera kemari,"Jelasnya.

"Yang Mulia! Sepertinya Cor akan kembali apakah kita akan meminta dia untuk kesini, bersama pangeran,"Tanya Auron yang melirik Regis.

"Kurasa tidak! Kita tak punya waktu banyak sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, Dan Kau Roman!,"Panggil Regis pada prajurit yang tadi berlari secara terburu-buru.

"Ya-Yaa Rajaku!?,"Katanya panic.

"Kumpulkan seluruh Pasukan yang terbaik! Dan Kita pergi mengunakan Teleport!,"Jelas Regis. "Aku merasa kita harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ini, menginggat banyaknya korban, kita tak mungkin perang dengan kondisi kerajaan yang diserang oleh monster tak dikenal ditambah kita sedang menghadapi pihak musuh,"Jelasnya.

"Apa akan mencoba berunding?,"Tanya Auron.

"Kita harus mencoba itu,"Regis menghelah nafas berat dan menatap Auron. "Aku tak ingin membuat rakyatku sensara, dan semakin banyak korban yang berjatuhan jika perang tetap berlangsung,"Ucap Regis.

"Ta-Tapi Yang-mulia!,"Potong Roman.

"Kumohon!,"Jawab Regis datar, ia bahkan dapat merendah dirinya sendiri yang seorang raja demi kepentingan masyarakatnya, nampaknya Raja yang dicap adili dan dicintai rakyat, pantas disandang oleh seorang Regis Calleum.

"SIAP YANG MULIAAA!,"

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**(Beberapa Jam Kemudian)**

"Cih! Kerajaan nampak kosong! Kurasa sulit bagi kita untuk mencari orang dikastil sebesar ini,"Ucap Sakura, usai mereka masuk tampa pengawalan ketat, tak terlihat banyak penjangaan disekitar istana, cela kerajaan terlalu terbuka.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?,"Tanya Prompto. Saat ini mereka ada disayap kanan kerajaan, melewati lorong-lorong istana saat berpisah dari Cor yang berada dipesawat.

"Kita akan berpisah dari sini!,"Ucap Ignis.

"Apa maksutmu Ignis**-ssu**,"Bantah Prompto cepat.

"Aku akan mengecek Ruang kendali (_jantung kerajaan_) dimana, seluruh kamera pengintai kerajaan dapat mengaksses seluruh tempat ini dari ruangan itu,"Ucap Ignis yang langsung melirik Rain. "Aku akan pergi bersama Rain, **Healer** akan cukup membantu jika ada serangan tiba-tiba,"Jelasnya.

"Hmm...benar juga! Aku sampai tak berpikir tentang Ruang pengendali,"Jelas Prompto.

"Diteam kalian ada Sakura yang menjadi **Healer** kalian akan semakin kuat jika bertarung, jadi tak ada masalah pergilah keruang Tahta dan Temui Raja, kami akan mengabari dan melaporkan dari _'Chappy,_"Ucap Ignis lalu menarik Rain dan meninggalkan Noctis dan lainya, menginggat jalan mereka berlawanan arah.

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**BRAANG!**

"Ayah!,"Noctis mendobrak dengan kasar, pintu ruang tahta, Noctis nampak sudah tak lagi memasang gaya formal ala seorang Pangeran yang terhormat, dan saat ia masuk keruangan Noctis tak menemukan siapapun disana, tempat itu sepi tampa satu-pun manusia atau Moogel.

"Dimana semua orang!,"Ucap Gladialous menyipitkan mata, memandang seluruh tempat bahkan berteriak lantang, namun tak ada siapa-pun disana, Ruang Tahta yang biasanya dipenuhi para mentri, pengawal, penyihir dan Sang Raja yang duduk dikursi kerajaan, kini sepi tampa siapa-pun.

"Noct!,Tak ada Siapa-pun!," Ucap Gladiolus.

**[Semuanya dengar ini aku, Ignis!]**

"Bagaimana Ignis kau sudah, mendapat informasi?!,"Tanya Gladiolus.

**[Sebagian besar anggota kerajaan berada disayap timur, dan saat aku datang diruang sisi TV kerajaan semua penjaga telah tewas, aku juga sudah melihat ruang kuil banyak mayat]**

"Apa kau melihat Ayah dalam tubuh yang tergeletak itu,"Ucap Noctis yang berjalan duduk dikursi singasana Sang Ayah, Jantungnya amat berdetak dengan desiran darah yang cukup cepat, meskipun ia tetap memasang tatapan datar, Sakura sebagai **Medic-nin** terbaik tahu jika Sang pangeran nampak ketekutan.

**[Tidak kami tak menemukan Baginda Raja dimana-pun]**

"..."Mendengar Ucap Rain yang memotong ucapan Ignis, Noctis terdiam sembari menghelah nafas begitu kuat, menandakan kelegaan panjang, secerah harapan jika Ayahandanya masilah hidup.

**[Tapi ada 2 masalah baru lagi]** Kini Suara Ignis terdengar suram, membuat Noctis dan lainya ikut-ikutan berpikir dengan Alur bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa!,"Tanya Gladiolus.

**[Saat mengecek ruang bawah tanah ternyata kami menemukan, Rossaria masih ada diruangan bawah tanah bersama beberapa penjaga dan beberapa dayang] **Ucap Ignis.

"Apa! Rossaria masih ada disini! Siapa anggota kerajaan Tolol yang membiarkan dia sendirian dan tak menolongnya dan mengevakuasinya!,"Ucap Noctis geram.

"Lalu apa, masalah satu lagi,"Tanya Prompto, menatap Noctis dan menengguk ludahnya dengan suasana merinding yang diberikan Noctis, dapat dirasakan pada para mahluk disana.

"Siapa itu Ro-rossaria?,"Tanya Sakura binggung.

"Rossaria itu?,"Gladiolus mengantungkan ucapanya lalu menatap Noctis yang masih terdiam, nampaknya lelaki itu tak ingin membahasnya, membuat Sakura terdiam dan menghelah nafas, nampaknya ia salah untuk bertanya.

**[Beberapa Guardiana yang tak dikenal nampak mengepung Istana]**

"BERENGSEK!."Ucap Gladiolus kesal.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita-,"Tanya Prompto namun kata-katanya terhenti saat Sakura mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Ano!,"Sakura menatap para lelaki yang memandanginya, bagaimana jika aku yang pergi keruang bawah tanah dan membawa Putri Rossaria, tapi bisahkah kalian menahan para prajurit didepan sana?,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada Serius. "Aku punya Kemampuan bergerak cepat dengan kakiku, aku juga bisa melakukan sesuatu," Ucapnya, Semua saling pandang.

"Hei Sakura, Kau yakin,"Tanya Prompto.

"Tapi Sakura!,"Sela Noctis menghelah Nafas.

"Dengar Noc! Aku sudah bagian dari kalian. sebagai Pelindungmu meski baru sebentar, sebagai Ninja aku bukan tripikal pilih-pilih jika menolong, apa lagi berhianat, jadi percayalah padaku,"Ucap Sakura yakin.

"Sakura!, aku mempercayaimu,"Ucap Noctis berseru kecil, namun raut pangeran itu nampak sedih. "Namun aku merasa membawamu dalam masalah ini, benar-benar-,"Noctis terdiam langsung.

"Tidak!,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum disertai gelengan. "Aku yang ingin melibatkan diriku, aku akan bersamamu sampai Akhir,"Ucap Sakura tegas.

**[Baiklah jika begitu]** Sakura terkejut Saat Suara Rain terdengar bersamaan Seekor hewan kecil dengan tubuh biru (bentuknya seperti tetes air), bersayap tiba-tiba muncul.** [Dia adalah Wateroon dia akan membantumu, untuk menunjukan jalan yang tepat menuju area, bawah]** Jelas Rain, dan Wateroon itu lansung duduk dibahu Sakura.

"Jika Noctis, mempercayaimu kami pun akan mempercayaimu,"Jawab Gladialous.

"Terima Kasih,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas kuat, dia melompat-lompat kecil dan merengangkan kakinya, dengan kuda-kuda yang pas, sebuah cahaya hijau nampak terlihat menyantai namun tiba-tiba Sakura berlari dengan cepat secepat angin dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**[Singkat Cerita]**

Sakura berlari dengan sangat cepat, dengan panduan **Watermoon** ia dapat memasuki ruangan, dan jalan tampa masalah beberapa penjaga yang masih menjaga ruang bawah tanah mengizinkanya masuk, Karna Ignis sudah berbicara lewat radio kerajaan dan meminta para penjaga untuk mengevakuasi para dayang.

**[Setelah Itu]**

Sakura menghelah nafas, menatap ruangan yang ditunjuk Watermoon ia memutar Knop yang terbuat dari emas, dan pintu yang tergambar dewa-dewi dengan ukiran menganggumkan. Bola mata Sakura terbelalak kaget menatap pemandangan Kamar yang serba putih tampa jendela, hanya sebuah kasuk king-size, rak pakaian dan rak buku kecil. "Haloo Kau Sakura-kan,"Ucap Seorang gadis berambut panjang ravend, mengenakan Dress biru yang duduk diatas ranjang sembari mengenggam sebuah buku usang, dan tersenyum lemah pada Sakura.

"Oh Senang mengenalmu?,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada kikuk dia bahkan lupa jika dia sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki "A-aku?!,"

"Tuan Asakura-kan? Pelindung adiku yang baru, namaku adalah Rossaria, Noctis sudah bicara denganku lewat telepati,"Jelas gadis berambut panjang, gaya rambut panjang yang mengingatkan Sakura dengan gaya rambut Hinata, **Hime Hair Cut**.

"Masuklah Kesini, aku ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu?,"Jawab Rossaria sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Maaf, permisi!,"Ucap Sakura melangkah masuk dalam ruangan, Sakura terdiam dengan pikiran Sakura bertanya, tanya mengapa seorang gadis mau tinggal diruangan yang dingin dan berada dibawah tanah tampa apa-pun, tak ada TV atau pun barang-barang yang biasa dimiliki oleh gadis pada umumnya.

"Aku mendengarkan banyak Kegaduhan, dari para prajurit apa Lucis dalam masalah?,"Tanyanya.

"..."Sakura Terdiam, dengan wajah Suram menatap aneh dengan lesu membuat Rossaria hanya tersenyum manis. "Wajahmu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ah aku diminta Noctis untuk membawa anda keluar dari sini karna Ruang bawah tanah ini sudah tak aman?!,"Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu yah! Tak kusangka hari ini tiba juga,"Jawab Rossaria menghelah nafas.

"Eh? Kenapa anda berkata begitu,"Tanya Sakura mulai hendak berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Karna aku tak pernah pergi kemana-mana selain ruangan bawah tanah ini,"Rossaria nampak terlihat sedih mengatakanya.

"K-Kenapa anda diruang bawah tanah?,"

"Oooh Noctis dan kawan-kawan belum membahasku ya, tentangku?,"Tanya Rossaria sembari menaikan alis, sementara dengan polosnya Sakura menggeleng. "Ah Mereka Curang!,"Jawabnya kesal. "Mulai sekarang kau juga adalah temanku ya! Jarang sekali ada yang mengunjungiku selain pelindung Noctis, membuatku sedikit kesepian,"Jawab Rossaria sembari tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Lalu kenapa A-Anda,"

"Aku memiliki Tubuh yang rentan! Jadi aku lemah jadi aku selalu berada disini," Ucapnya membuat Sakura terdiam, dengan tatapan bersalah,"Sejak kecil dari beberapa orang Lucis, aku tumbuh menjadi mahluk lemah,"Ucapnya ada nada sedih diwajahnya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Putri,"Ucap Sakura, tapi Sakura yakin selain bentuk tubuh lemah ada sesuatu yang lain hingga Rossaria berada disini.

"Tak apa-apa ini bukan salahmu,"Ucap Rossaria.

"Ya-ya Kalau begitu mari Ikut saya,"Ucap Sakura lalu mengangkat dengan posisi **Hug Koala**, namun Sakura cukup kesulitan mengendong karna cela ujung gaun Rossaria yang agak kecill. Namun saat tangan Rossaria menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Rasa dingin seolah menyentuh punggung Sakura membuat Sakura terkejut.

"D-dingin,"Ucap Sakura dengan mata melebar.

"Ah!,"Rossaria terdiam dengan tatapan sedih."Maaf sejak dulu tubuhku memang begini, maaf tubuhmu jadi tak nyaman,"Ucap Rossalia dengan nada sedih.

"Eh! Tak apa-apa!,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum. "Kurasa sebelum kita pergi aku bisa melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhmu,"Ucap Sakura, ungkapan itu membuat Rossaria terkejut, dan tatapan itu membuat mata Sakura melebar dengan ucapan yang ia katakan "Ma-maksutku bukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu, Su-sungguh,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada kikuk hampir Sakura lupa jika dia itu laki-laki dimata Rossaria, bisa jadi ucapanya menjadi artian lain yang dipikirkan oleh Gadis itu.

"Ah! Lalu maksutmu bagaimana,"Tanya Rossaria, Sakura mengangguk lalu meraih Tangan Rossaria, bersamaan dengan cahaya kehijauan memendar indah ditelapak tangan Sakura, membuat Rossaria terkagum. Nampak sesuatu hangat memasuki tubuh Rossaria, sesuatu yang besar dan hangat menyelubungi tubuhnya yang dingin secara tiba-tiba, ia baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya."Ka-kau seorang He-Healer,"Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak!, ini adalah CHAKRA ," ucap Sakura.

"CHAKRA?,"Tanya Rossaria bingung. Membuat Sakura tersenyum maklum, lalu mendekatkan ujung jarinya membentuk seperti api-hijau kecil, bagai lilin. "Warna yang indah,"Ucap gadis itu kagum.

"Kekuatan Alami yaitu tercipta dari energi yang berada dalam tubuh yang mengalir keluar secara alami makanya kusebut Chakra,"Jelas Sakura.

"Jadi ini bukan Sihir,"Tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan,"Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum tulus bersamaan cahaya Chakra Sakura nampak masih menyelubungi tubuh Rossaria. "Ayo kita pergi nanti kujelaskan ditempat yang lebih aman? Oh ya, aku boleh mengendongmu dengan posisi depan dada,"Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Ke-Kenapa?,"Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tak bisa dengan extra melindungimu jika kau berada dipundaku kalau ada serangan tiba-tiba dari belakang aku tak bisah melihatnya, tapi jika aku gendong diarah depan aku bisa memperkirakan pergerakanya, jadi apa kau setuju!?,"Tanya Sakura nampaknya tampa sadar sikap Formal Sakura nampak berkurang.

"Tentu saja,"

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Tiga orang pemuda nampak terdiam dengan bisu ditahta kerajaan, terlihat Noctis nampak takbergeming dari Kursi tahta, bolamatanya nampak terpejam, seperti tertidur diatas kursi. Gladiolus nampak bersandar disalah satu tiang, sembari menatap keadaan Ruang tahta bersamaan partikel Chirstalya nampak melayang ditanganya, Prompto yang nampak duduk dilantai berkarpet merah marun dengan wajah berharap-harap cemas nampak begitu gelisa.

**"DEP! DEP! DEP!," **

Derap langkah kaki nampak terdengar digendang telinga Noctis, membuat bola mata Noctis terbuka memandang seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Noct Sudah waktunya,"

Dan yang mengatakan adalah Ignis. Pemuda berkacamata itu, nampak berdiri tegas dan mengehelah nafas pelan berkali-kali menatap Noctis, Sang pangeran menatap sang penasihat terpercayanya(masa depan kerajaan Lucis) dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Noctis lalu berjalan mendekati Ignis, dengan tatapan datar.

"Ignis tunggulah Sakura, masalah disini kuserahkan padamu jaga dia **untuku**," Noctis lalu melewati Ignis.

"Aku mengerti _Yang mulia_,"

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Tap!~Tap!~Tap! Noctis melangkah tenang menuju halaman istana lebih dulu yang nampak sepanjang pandangan sekitarnya, dipenuhi Guardian musuh, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pedang-pedang beradu dan suara misil yang akan dilepas kapan saja. Noctis menatap tampa gentar, dengan datar melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu besar yang terbuka lebar, diikuti Gladiolus dikiri dan Prompto dikanan nampak menatap situasi berbahaya ini.

"Ah! Siapa mereka?!,"Prompto menatap sekelilingnya dangan waspada, Noctis hanya terdiam nan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala sisih, dengan temperatur nafas yang menghembus berat.

"Noct lihat disana!?,"Ucap Gladiolus menunjuk prajurit-prajurit kerajaan lucis telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dan di hadapannya berpuluh-puluh prajurit berzirah telah mengepung istana.

"Bedebah!,"Racaw Prompto meletakan dua senjatanya didepan dada, dengan sebuah cahaya kuning keluar dari kedua senjata yang ada ditanganya.

"Siapa-pun mereka! Tak akan kubiarkan,"Balas Noctis tegas, Amarah Sang pangeran nampak mulai memenuhi pikiranya kali ini dia nampak tak terkendali dan siap untuk mengamuk, Noctis berjalan tenang dan saat akan menuruni undakan anak tangga tampa rasa takut.

**DOR!** Salah satu prajurit berzirah itu nampak menembakkan missil, bersamaan dengan Prajurit lainya ikut menembak kearah mereka bertiga.

**Dzing! Dzing! Dizing! Dizinnnnggg!**

Mata Noctis terpejam dan tetap melangkah dengan tenang, misil-misil timah panas yang hendak siap mengenai ketiganya. Seluru peluru yang datang nampak terpental secara otomatis ketanah, berpuluh-puluh peluru telah ditembakkan kearah mereka, namun tak satu-pun mengenai mereka ketiganya.

Noctis menghentikan langkahnya tangannya menjulur kedepan bersamaan prisai bening kokoh berbentuk pedang yang berjumlah 13 pedang nampak melayang mengelilingi mereka bertiga kemudian, sebuah pedang muncul ditanganya yang menjadi pedang utama sang pangeran. "Bersiaplah karna beberapa dari kalian tak akan ada yang kubiarkan pulang dengan **Hidup-Hidup**,"Ucap Noctis dengan sekelebat angin mengelilinginya, bersamaan amarah yang kian menguasainya dan bola matanya menyala

Terang berganti menjadi merah delima.

Suara pedang besar milik Gladiolus dengan keras menyentuh tanah dan dengan cepat juga tak membiarkan waktu terbuang begitu saja, menebas beberapa manusia berzirah tampa ampun. Disertai sosok Noctis menghilang ia melesat bagai angin yang menyambar-nyambar dan melewati satu-persatu prajurit berzirah yang kemudian perlahan-lahan tergelepar mati bagai ikan yang langsung ditombak, atau lele segar yang langsung mati diparangi untuk santapan. Noctis nampak tak kesulitan membereskan satu persatu prajurit berzirah itu seorang diri.

**Dor!Dor!Dor!Dor!**

**BUAAAKKK!**

Prompto bersalto dengan kecepatan yang menganggumkan, ia menembak ribuan dengan beruntun menciptakan ledakan amat besar disekitar berdirinya para pria berzirah.

"**FLASTH DEAD!**,"Prompto mengunakan Sihir Cahaya dan digabung oleh tenaga petir yang digabungkan dengan senjatanya, dia memang lemah soal pedang, tapi tidak dengan senjata.

"Cucilah Kerajaan kami dengan Darah kalian,"Ucap Noctis geram dan dengan nada kecil, Sabetan pedang memecah kesunyian diantara puluhan prejurit berzirah bersamaan teriakan kesakitan, dari para prajurit yang kerepotan menghadapi tiga manusia itu.

Namun dalam beberapa menit saja mereka mampu menumbangkan, puluhan prajurit. namun ketiganya terkaget saat seekor monster Dark Red, nampak muncul dan ikut menganggu Noctis dan teman-tamanya.

"BANGSAT! Darimana lagi monster ini!,"Racaw kesal Gladiolus.

"Noc-too!, Lihat disana!"Prompto kaget, menatap sebuah angin berhembus keluar dari gerbang istana, dan ternyata itu bukanlah hanya angin semata.

"Eh!,"Bola mata Noctis membulat, rasa fokusnya hilang dalam sekejab menatap sosok ramping, gadis yang menjadi penjaganya. Tengah berlari dengan tenaga penuh besamaan dengan sosok kakaknya digendonganya.

"Rossaria, pegang yang erat ya?,"Teriak Sakura kemudian, Sembari tersenyum dengan sigap dan percaya diri. Ia melompat-lompat dari puing-puing dan langsung berlari dengan medan yang serba miring. dan datang lalu melompat kearah monster Good dan langsung menendang monster itu dengan amat kuat.

"**NOCTIS TOLONG LEMPAR SALAH SATU PEDANGMU, 38 DERAJAAAT KEARAHKU!**,"Teriak Sakura, membuat mulut Prompto ternganga lebar,"Bersamaan tampa basa-basi lagi Noctis benar - benar melakukan apa yang disuruhkan oleh Sakura.

"Datang,"Pekik Rossaria tertahan, gadis itu lalu memeluk leher Sakura dengan erat. Sakura menatap pedang yang melesat cepat dihadapanya, dengan Timing sempurna Sakura berhasil melompati pedang(Sebagai batu loncat) dan saking tingginya, ia siap untuk menendang kepala '**Dark Red'** dan-.

**SHHAAANNAAROOOO!,"**

**KABOOOOMMMM!**

**BRAAAAAKSSS!**

Dengan Kuat Sakura mendang membuat monster besar itu terjungkal beberapa meter dari tempatnya, dan bersamaan dengan Sakura yang mendarat sempurna dengan mulus ditanah. Dan lalu kembali berlari kearah Monster setengah tumbang oleh serangan Kepala dari sakura sebelumnya.

"Katak"

"Babi"

"Domba"

Sakura merapalkan Ninjutsu dengan tiga lambang dia sedikit membungkuk tampa menurunkan Rossaria, dan menciptakan sebuah lambang rapalan jutsu dengan tangan Kirinya, usai Segel terbentuk nampak keluar dari tubuh Sakura, sebuah Aura keluar dari tubuh dari Sakura.

"Asakura?!,"Panggil Rossaria terkejut.

"Ini adalah Ninjutsu medis tingkat empat, dimana pemakainya bisa mengeluarkan 50% tenaga dan memulihkan kemampuan penyembuhan pada diri sendiri, "jelas Sakura datar. "Aku akan memusatkan seluruh energi pada kedua kakiku, pegangan yang kencang Nona,"Ucap Sakura.

"Umm!,"

"Ayoooo kabuuuuurrrr!,"

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**[Setelah itu]**

"Yooho! Kau hebaaat Sakuraaa!,"Jerit Prompto."Kupikir kau tak akan selamat! Makanya sebisa mungkin kami akan kemari,"Ucap lelaki itu memasang wajah memelas dengan air mata berlinang disudut mata, hendak memeluk Sakura dan Rossaria sekaligus.

**GEPKALK!**

"Jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!,"Ucap Rain dengan nada kesal, dan lalu mendorong tubuh Prompto hingga terguling ketanah.

"Kau berhasil,"Ucap Gladialous. "Sebaiknya Kita pergi dan membawa Putri Rossaria dari sini? Kita pastikan tuan putri dalam keadaan aman,"Ucap Gladialous.

"Setuju,"Balas Rain.

"Jadi kemana kita akan membawa Putri?!,"Tanya Prompto dan semuanya memandang kearah Ignis.

"Kita akan membawanya, kekuil Insomania dibawah kuil Nuin, aku sudah mendengar disana adalah tempat yang aman bagi manusia dan saat ini tempat itu sedang dipakai sebagai penampungan" Jelas Ignis.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan membuang-buang waktu kudengar, nona Stela dan nona Luna sudah berada ditempat pengungsian,"Ucap Cor yang akhirnya menemukan keberadaan Noctis dan lainya, mengunakan Cristal teleport.

"Dapat darimana?!,"Tanya Cor.

"Pendeta kerajaan memintaku membawanya,"

"Syukurlah!," Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai ambruk dan jika Noctis dan Gladiolus tak bergerak cepat, menangkapnya mungkin keduanya akan terpelanting kelantai berubin.

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Cahaya portal nampak terlihat disudut yang lumayan sepi, hanya tiga orang manusia diruangan sebesar itu, Cahaya berpendar dengan berbentuk bulat, dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang nampak delapan orang diarea portal. Noctis, Sakura, Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis, Rain, Cor dan Rossaria muncul diportal itu.

"Selamat datang kembali Yang mulia, pangeran,"Ucap Seseorang gadis dengan nada Formal, gadis itu dengan santai menatap dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Luna?,"Jawab Noctis datar, memandang gadis berambut pirang dengan modelan kunciran panjang, dan kepangan unik melingkar dikepalanya bagai bandana, hanya tersenyum lega mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Apakah anda mau menjelaskan prihal anda yang diam-diam ke Ixnaya?!,"Tanya Luna, sebelum matanya melirik seseorang yang ada dalam gendongan Noctis, sosok manusia bermahkota permen kapas nampak kembali dalam pelukan sang pangeran dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Sakura kembali tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan, menginggat kejadian di-Ixnaya dimana tenaga Sakura cukup terkuras keadaanya cukup kurang baik diLucis, Hingga kembali tak sadarkan diri dan akhirnya Sakura digendong oleh Noctis, sementara yang mengendong Rossaria adalah Gladiolus.

"Noctis-sama?! Siapa lelaki yang anda gendong itu?!,"Tanya Seseorang Mage yang sembari memotong pembicaraan, dan menatap Noctis.

"Siapkan kamar untuk kami semua! Dan kakak Rossaria Dan mau panggilkan tabib terbaikmu untuk kami,"Jelas Noctis datar menatap sang-mage dengan tatapan tajam dalam artian : '**Aku tak mau dibantah, cepat lakukan tugasmu atau kau mati**'.

"Siap yang mulia!,"

"Siapa laki-laki cantik itu! Ignis,"Ucap Luna menatap dengan raut cetus, memandang sosok Ignis yang menghelah nafas berat. Perihal sebenarnya hubungan Luna dan dirinya tidak begitu baik.

"Teman kami!,"Jelas Ignis. "Mengapa anda menanyakan hal itu? Apa anda tak menyukainya,"Bisik Ignis, dan dapat didengar dengan baik oleh Luna. "Jelas terlihat dari wajah anda! kau tak menyukai kami bukan!,"Jelas Ignis berjalan gontai meninggalkan Luna dan mengikuti Noctis ddk.

**Oo**Tiga-pulu-menit-kemudian**oO**

**##Ooo**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"ooO##**

"Lelahnya! Kita bertarung tampa henti-hentinya, dan baik pihak musuh maupun monster-monster itu, tengah meneror kota,"Kini Prompto merengangkan lenganya, dan mencoba merilexkan tubuhnya disofa panjang, tak jauh dari Noctis yang terduduk disofa yang dekat dengan perapian, lelaki tersebut hanya beberapa kali menghelah nafas tampa berkata apa-apa."Dalam pikiranya masih banyak hal yang menganjal," Hinggah dia

"Memikirkan seseorang?,"Tanya Prompto.

"Tidak aku hanya?!,"Ucap Noctis menatap diam.

"Kau tak perlu Khawatir Sakura bukan wanita yang lemah! Dia akan sadar dan semua akan baik-baik saja,"Ucap Prompto.

"Aku...tidak memikirkan dirinya,"Ucap Noctis membuang muka.

"Dasar pembohong!,"Bantah Prompto dengan nada santai, dan Noctis lalu menatapnya. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu, dan kau tahu aku ini siapa kan?,"Prompto menatap lurus keiris sang pangeran "Kau memiliki perasaan padanya bukan!,"Jawab Prompto.

"Aku tidak!,"

"Kau bisa membantahnya dan berusaha menjadi lelaki yang munafik ya~,"Ucap Prompto lalu membelai kepala sahabatnya itu. "Tapi tahukah kau tak begitu berhasil menipuku, kau bisa menipu semua orang dengan wajah datarmu tapi tak bisa menipuku!,"Ucap Prompto lalu melepas belayan tanganya dari kepala Noctis dan beranjak meninggalkan pangeran diruangan itu.

_Sekarang terjadi perasaan antara Noctis juga Rain_

_Terus aku harus memilih siapa?_

_Apa yang Rain rasakan pada Sakura._

_Dan bagai mana dengan perasaan Noctis pada Sakura_

_Ya Nuin! Apa yang harus kukatakan_

_Semua ini nampak membuatku kebingungan_

_Apa Glad dan Ignis-ssu menyadarinya._

_Sakura _

_Kau tahu kemunculanmu benar-benar merubah orang lain..huh benar benar wanita yang penuh kejutan._

**##Ooo**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"ooO##**

"Ifirit masih menyerang Kerajaan meskipun ia sudah keluar dari istana!,"Secangkir the diserup Ignis dengan muka suram, bahkan secangkir the-madu dan Kue dimeja tak membuat suasana suram menjadi ceria, dimana itu adalah ruang santai, Cor yang masih membaca cacatan diponsel pintarnya, Gladiolus yang duduk silah disofa, dan disampingnya ada Ignis yang sedang minum the.

"Lalu keterangan korban jiwa semakin meninggkat pesat, jumlah, Kita tak bisa hanya bisa tunggu dan melihat ini!,"Ucap Cor.

"Ini tak bisa kita biarkan! Dimana para panglima mengapa mereka menghilang dalam keadaan seperti ini,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Sayang sekali mereka, mungkin tak akan datang,"Ucap seseorang, yang datang memandang Ignis dan Cor dengan serius. Bola mata Gladiolus tampak menatap lebar memandang siapa yang datang.

"Tuan Buron\Nona Stela?,"Panggil Cor

"Hai Glad? Jika kalian disini dimana Noctis?!,"Tanya Stela, menatap dengan senyum samar. Gadis itu nampak lusuh setelah melawan Ifirit beberapa jam lalu.

"Dia isirahat dan nampaknya tak ingin diganggu siapa-pun,"Ucap Gladiolus dengan senyum tampanya.

"Lalu dimana Rain bukanya dia selalu bersama kalian,"Tanya Buron.

"Aku tak tahu dia tak kelihatan sejak tadi,"Jelas Ignis.

"Aku tahu dimana dia!,"Seorang pemuda tampan tampak menampakan Seulas senyum dibelakang Stela dan berjalan mendekati ke 5 orang tersebut.

"Kau tahu dimana Rain? Hairu!,"Tanya Stela.

"Tadi aku melihat dia pergi melihat keadaan Ayahnya? Diruang perawatan karna kondisinya terluka parah, aku mencuri pendengaran dari perawat saat aku melakukan healer pada tubuhku!,"Ucap Hairu.

"Apa?,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini pada Prompto dan Noctis,"Ucap Ignis, segera berlari kecil dari sana. Meninggalkan Gladiolus, Cor, Buron, Hairu dan Stela.

"Baiklah Aku akan pergi keruangan Tuan-Cid,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Glad! Aku ikut denganmu, bagaimana-pun juga Tuan Cid Adalah Tutorku dulu,"Ucap Buron, sementara Stela dan Hairu mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga Ikut,"Ucap Cor.

"Baiklah,"

**##Ooo**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"ooO##**

Saseorang berlari melewati lorong-demi lorong penuh kelamnya cahaya obor yang dingin dan sunyi, dan mendatangkan kesan sepi, dikarnakan sepanjang lorong hanya banyaknya manusia yang membisu, banyaknya mayat yang berkelimpangan akibat terror para monster.

**BRANGGGK!**

Rain membuka pintu dengan keras, dan mendapati pemandangan yang tidak ia inginkan, bersamaan dengan seorang perawat cantik berambut pirang, menelipkan jari telunjuknya bersamaan aura mengerikan. "Sttss! Harap tenang?."Pinta Sang Perawat sembari diikuti anggukan Rain soal instruksi prihal ketenangan ruang rawat.

"Ka-Kau pulang anaku!,"Ucap Rain menatap Lelaki itu terdiam dikasur, dengan kondisi lemah dengan keadaan kuyuh dan begitu pucat, Rain menatap ngeri dikarnakan terdapat dua jahitan pada paha lelaki, dua buah jahitan amat fatal pada dua kakinya yang telah diamputasi.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini,"Ucap Rain lalu menerjang tubuh sang lelaki dengan airmata yang nampak meleleh. "Apa yang terjadi pada kakimu Ayah,"Ucap Rain, sementara Lelaki yang merupakan Ayah Rain yaitu Cid Oliver nampak tersenyum dan menghelah nafas.

"Yah ceritanya panjang,"Ucapnya berjeda pendek. "Tapi aku bersyukur Nuin mempertemukan kita dan aku masih hidup,"Ucapnya.

"Maafkan aku Ayah, harusnya aku selalu disampingmu harusnya aku mendampingmu! A-aku,"

"Stsst!, jangan bicarakan hal itu, ini bukanlah Salahmu, ini adalah Konsewensi sebagai prajurit, _kadang kita pulang dengan tubuh tak utuh atau mungkin saat pulang kita hanya tinggal nama saja_,"Ucap Cid terkhekek menatap langit-langit kamar. "Oh ya Rain aku. Ingin sedikit menceritakan, seulas kisah padamu, mohon dengarkanlah baik-baik,".

"Kisah?,"Tanya Rain menatap sang Ayah.

"Ya," Lelaki itu nampak mengangguk lemah. 11 tahun yang lalu, aku hanyalah Dudda yang kehilangan anak dan istriku karna sebuah perang Dinegara Lucis saat perang Sudara memperebutkan sebuah Kristal.

Bertahun-tahun Aku menduda, dan dengan kebaikan Raja aku bisa bekerja sebagai Pekerja-mesin dikerajaan, yang awalnya hanya seorang diri.

Tapi tuhan memberiku sebuah Muhzizat satu lagi yang tak pernah kuduga. _(Cid menjeda sembari air-matanya perlahan jatuh ke pipinya)_ "Suatu hari, Aku mendapat Misi dari Yang-Mulia sebagai Kepala Teknisi diKota meteor direpublik Nova, Aku diterjunkan memperbaiki Fasilitas kendaraan Kereta pengangkut barang yang tak bisa beroprasi karna diterjang Meteor siklus setiap 5 tahun sekali, Saat itu badai meteor belum sepenuhnya berakhir, para tentara berusaha membantu warga untuk mengamankan keadaan sekitar.

Kebetulan aku juga berada Dibukit **Oroda** waktu itu, Tiba-tiba aku kaget melihat cahaya dilangit malam seolah membela Langit beberapa bagian, aku menatap tampa kedip, Kemunculan Cahaya bersamaan meteor terbesar, itu tak mungkin kulupakan seumur hidupku

Lalu aku melihat keajaiban, yang ternyata mengubah duniaku dalam sekejab.

Ditempat meteor itu, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10-tahunan, berambut Hitam,seorang anak yang kehilangan ingatan dan akhirnya aku memutuskan mengangkatnya jadi putraku,"

"Itu Aku bukan,"Jawab Rain dengan nada Kecil.

"Yah itu kau dan kau muncul disana. Ya dan akhirnya aku mengangkatmu menjadi Putraku, dan kau menerima tampa penolakan. "Dan inilah kisahmu namun ada beberapa kisah yang tidak aku katakan, dan bahkan kau mungkin melupakan itu, Saat itu kau nampak sama seperti seorang anak biasa, berambut Hitam dan anak-anak pakean yang kumuh sudah terbiasa dinegara meteor namun ada yang aneh pada dirimu.

"Apa maksutmu Ayah?,"

Aku tak mengkin lupa, detik-detik kemunculanmu, Matamu yang bermata merah dan semerah delima yang menyala, dan beberapa Kristal. Yang melayang diudara seolah melindungimu dampak ledakan, kemudian lenyap ketika itu juga kau pingsan."Ucap Cid.

"Aku hanya merasa, kau jangan-jangan Orang kerajaan Rain,"

"Apa!,"

"Ya, saat masih kecil aku pernah beberapa kali melihat tanda kerajaan ada dibahu Tuan Noctis, Aku juga melihat hal itu dipunggungmu,"

"Ti-Tidak mungkin,"

"Maafkan aku...Ra-Ra-rin, aku merahasiakan hal ini darimu, namun aku tak ingin kau meninggalkan aku,"Ucap Cid.

"Kau salah!,"Rain mengeratkan jemarinya dan ngengam tangan Cid. "Aku tak akan melupakanmu Ayah! Jika-pun aku mengetahui masa-laluku dan siapa diriku! Itu tak akan membuatku mengabaikan rasa cinta yang kau berikan selama ini dan suka dukamu selama membesarkanku! Tolong tetaplah bersamaku, setelah perang kita akan selalu bersama dan aku akan menjadi penyihir terbaik dan menjadi anak yang kau banggakan,"Bola mata Rain menyipit dan lalu meletakan kepalanya di lengan sang Ayah, tampa suara sementara Cid hanya tersenyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Aku bersyukur kau datang dalam kehidupanku,"Ucap Cid menghelah nafas, dan perlahan matanya menutup dengan rapat seolah melepaskan semua beban yang selama ini dia simpan. "Kau bebas sekarang! Cari ingatanmu yang hilang, doaku dan Nuin-yang kuasa selalu bersamamu.

.

.

.

"Ayah..**(Tak ada Suara)**..Ayah..(**Denyut jantungnya pun berhenti**)..A-ayah!,"Suara Rain kembali hening bersamaan mata hijau melebar dengan deras airmatanya, dikarnakan kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi.

Sementara sang perawat cantik tadi nampak panik dan memanggil perawat, Dokter dan penyihir disana untuk melakukan pertolongan.

.

.

.

Namun semua telah terlambat

**Cid Oliver**

**Telah berpulang Kehadapan Nuin yang Kuasa untuk selamanya.**

**##Ooo**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"ooO##**

"Tak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini!?,"Light menatap dengan tatapan kecut pemandangan kota yang porak-poranda nampak terlihat diberbagai wilayah.

"Seperti inilah yang terjadi! Semua seperti yang dikatakan tuanku!,"Ucap Seorang pria berjalan dan mendekat Light, membuat gadis berambut Pingky itu nampak waspada, bersamaan munculnya pedang merah disertai sehelai demi helai kelopak mawar yang beterbangan diudara.

"KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU DAN DEWAMU LAKUKAN!,"Emosi Light memuncak, dan menyerang secara membabi buta dan membuat sang pemuda Ikut ikutan emosi.

**"PRANGK!,"**

**"PRANGK!,"**

**"PRANGK!,"**

Pedang Light yang memiliki Aliran petir menyambar milik Laxnuk dengan cepat, dengan beberapa kempuan Dewa yang diberkati. Mereka bahkan dapat menghancurkan apa-pun dalam jeda singkat..tampa menyadari sebuah lorong waktu terbuka lagi.

**##Ooo**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"ooO##**

**KONOHAGAKURE**

"Apa kalian tak bisa menemukan Sakura-chan, Nee Baa-saan!,"Suara rajukan cukup terdengar ditelinga Tsunade Hokage Cantik itu nampak menghelah nafas, berkali-kali, ini sudah kesekian ribu-kalinya Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama Prihal Sakura yang menghilang selama 3 Minggu lamanya.

"Kau pikir aku juga tak khawatir?,"Ucap Tsunade lalu menekuk wajahnya dan memandang mejanya, jujur saja Sanin Cantik bertubuh indah itu juga sangat memikirkan prihal Muridnya tersebut. Tak hanya Naruto saja yang mencari Sakura, Tsunade pula diam-diam tahu jika Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi Ketua Sang Anbu terus-terusan mencari Keberadaan Sakura tampa Henti.

BRAAAAKKKK!

"Ada apa ini! Ribut-ribut?!,"Tanya Tsunade dengan nada malas, dimana dia melihat Kiba yang mendobrak pintu dan masuk tampa permisi.

"AHOOO..!JANGAN MENGAGETKAN AKUUU!,"Runtuk Naruto kesal, menatap Kiba dengan cetus, terlihat Kiba baru saja pulang misi karna pemuda itu, mengenakan seragam Jonninya dan berbagai alat ninju-nya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuata Hokage-sama,"Bukanya menjawab ucapan Naruto, Kiba lalu melirik sang 'Kage' dengan tatapan Serius dan mengabaikan 'Tata-cara' masuk pemimpin desa dengan baik dan benar.

"OIII-OIII,"Runtuk Naruto.

"Ada apa Kiba?,"Tanya Tsunade.

"Saat aku kembali dari misi, Pengawas pinggir desa memberitahu jika terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil tadi, dan memunculkan sesuatu yang aneh dihutan konoha.

"APA!?,"

**BERSAMBUNG**

.

.

.

#**Badai ditanah Lucis (2/3)#**

_**Disini adalah tempat aku ditemukan?**_

_**Tidak aku benar-benar tak tahu siapa diriku.**_

_**Dan dimana tujuanku.**_

_**Mengapa aku tak ingat apa-pun.**_

"~oOo~"

_Aku tak tahu marah apa sedih Glad!_

_Jika aku mencengah ini! Dan menahan diri_

_Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa._

_Aku benar - benar laki-laki pengecut._

"~oOo~"

_Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu Rain_

_Kau akan menjawab semuanya_

_Jika bukan kamu yang menjawabnya maka masa depan, akan berubah_

**##Ooo**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"ooeO##**

**CURHATAN HATI PENULIS :**

Hai temen temen! Kenalin Saya Light dari Fanfic **Lightining Shun** Biasanya Selain membahas beberapa Wiki karakter dari Fanfic yang saya kerjakan tapi kali ini saya tak membahas itu tapi yang lain (maaf), saya ingin membahas tentang Demo Final-Fantasy 7 Remeknya ada gosip bakal ada** Demo trus bayar**, dan juga untuk kamu yang menginginkan **Game-give-Completet** nampak harus merasa kecewa karna game Final-Fantasy 7 hand remeknya akan di List dan siap jual dengan setinggan per-chapters tuh kayak **Life is Strage**. Jujur saja buat saya yang anak gaming lama yang main dari tahun 1999 ampe sekarang(_berasa tua banget ya_), kecewa berat sebenarnya ditambah demo game yang juga perlu dibayar dengan harga mahal, meski-pun gaya story-gaming sama dengan FF15 yang sudah dipercantik dengan grafik dan lingkungan untuk membuat player sukai saya harap SQX game juga bertanggung jawab dan bisa memberikan kualitas cerita game yang lebih baik, mungkin anak-anak dibawah tahun 2003 atau 2005-an tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu(_atau malah mendukung_) sebaiknya menurut saya sah sah aja jika didukung tapi kita harus jangan jadi mainan depoloper, tapi bagi kami gamer lama mengingat kami adalah Fans berat game ini, menyukai game kalian dengan kualitas yang kalian berikan, jangan karna hanya menjadikan Fans sebagai ladang uang saja (_pas melihat Rating FF langsung turun derastis mendengar game ini dirilis perchapters_), tapi berikanlah game yang berkualitas dapat diminati para players.

Noctis : ada apa dengan Authornya?

Prompto : Nampaknya dia jadi buram karna bikin Laporan singkat tentang FF7 remek.

Sakura : Sepertinya sulit juga jadi pengemar RPG-gaming.

Author : T,T

Gladiolus : Setelah di PHP sampai 7 tahun sama game FF15 sekarang dilema dengan FF7 -_-"

Author : CUKUUUPPPP!...(TAT)

**[HATERS]**

Saya memiliki beberapa Haters yang ngomong di , Facebook saya yang mengatakan hal miring tentang Fanfic saya satu ini. dan beberapa ungkapan miring yang menyatakan bahwa Fic ini gak layak difanfickan bahasanya terlalu **Sok-rpg-rpg-an**, ada pula yang bilang jika **Naruto tak boleh digabung dengan FF** **karna menganggu**(?), apa saya menganggu UUD Fanfic atas hak cipta?Fanfic adalah milik bersama banyak dari para buat Fanfic CV juga melakukanya, dan sama sekali tak ada teguran apa-pun, bahkan salah satu penulis Fic yang saya sukai** Kazama Sakura **yang juga membuat Fic dengan genre yang sama nampaknya oke-oke saja dengan hal ini. Apakah seseorang harus melarang orang lain jika melihat seseorang membuat cerita campuran dengan anime yang disukai.

**[Contoh kecil]**

**Loh Gila-ya Berani-Beraninya, Sakura milik Sasuke tau, gak pernah baca haah! Ta* L*H.**

**[Contoh kecil]**

**Sakura tuh punya Sasuke gak punya mata buat baca ya?** Sebagai Haters dewasa dikit-lah, gak ada gunanya juga menghancurkan Fic seseorang dengan cara bahasa yang tidak pada tempatnya, dific kita bebas berkarya selama tidak tak menganggu norma. Saran untuk dia bagi yang merasa aja. Kita gak boleh memaksakan kehendak yang kita suka, keorang lain, dan berpikirlah lebih pintar sedikit karna berkomentar seperti itu sama aja ngerendahin diri sendiri. Saya juga **Heaters Sasuke **tapi gak segitu-segitu amat -_-".

Oke makasih buat kalian semua yang selalu mendukung Fic saya sampai saat ini, benar-benar senang atas bantuan kalian semua, nah mari kita baca komentar kalian ya :).

**##Ooo**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"ooO##**

**Samy xx :**

Lanjut dong bagus banget top

**Lightning Shun :**

Terimakasih aku tersanjung..hehe

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**Devi :**

Thanks min dilanjutin emang sih kelamaan update nya ya tapi aku hargai ceritanya keren lanjutin lagi min jangan telat lagi oke terima kasih.

**Lightning Shun :**

-_-" Memang kelamaan Devi! Banyak kendala dipart sebelumnya! Hahahah...bahkan saya juga jarang baca Fanfic lain buat ngisi waktu saking sibuk-sibuknya.

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**Azuma Sakura :**

Secara keseluruhan Fic ini keren bangetttt... ide per chapternya kreatif dan gak ngebosenin.. apalagi aksi nya Sakura yang bisa buat anggota party lain mendecak kagum, tapi disini kok gk di eksplorasi ttg kemampuan medis Sakura,? Oh ya, mmm mungkin bagi Senpai ini udh jadi kebiasaan y, tapi hal ini patut di luruskan untk kemampuan Soft skill menulis. Tolong diperhatikan lagi y tata bahasanya, soalnya hal tersebut bisa menurunkan kualitas cerita,

**Lightning Shun :**

Sebenarnya mau! Dan bukan karna fitur kebiasaan.

-" (buram dipojok ruangan) Akan tetapi sulit bagiku untuk melakukanya, soalnya dalam setiap alurnya Sakura yang muncul difantasiku Sakura jarang sekali menunjukan teknik Ninjutsu no Baritshinsu miliknya sarna ada peran rain sebagai Mage(penyihir dikelompok), Karna itu aku fokuskan Sakura mengunakan tehnik Chi-nya saja makanya dan aliran Chakra saja makanya aku jarang mengexplor kemampuanya, jika dilihat selama cerita Sakura terlalu menonjol dalam berbagai seting Fight jadinya aku ingin semuanya ikut menonjol dengan mengexplor kekuatan mereka biar pembaca gak hanya fokus pada inti cerita dan Sakura aja melainkan pada karakter setiap pemain dalam cerita ini , well aku tahu ini lumayan berat menginggat aku harus mengaspek seluruh cerita takutnya salah alur dan bisa fatal..(-_-)

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**Guest :**

Woman my the hears...

Itu judul bikin kekhi banget kalo di liat... Waw.

**Lightning Shun : **

Aahh...Masak! XD

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**Saisah :**

Ceritanya makin bagus, cuma ada yg kurang

Kurang banyak romantis noctis dan sakuranya

Yosh semangat untuk authornya..!

**Lightning Shun : **

Itulah kelemahanku namun kucoba dayaku! Aku akan berusaha agar Awak puas dengan tulisan ini! :)

**##Ooo**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"ooO##**

FACEBOOK :

**Tampan Gaming :**

Lu jarang Ol! Jangan bilang lu lari dari kenyataan.. :v Sampe Hiatus dari Fanfic_ #SaveMyFrendsMyGod_

**Lightning Shun :**

-_- Kagak lah, Saya gak mungkin lari dari Kenyataan..hidup itu keras bos! Meski Hiatus lama kalau saya pasti kembali.

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**Kevin Anggara :**

Masih Kuat iman gak pas wintersell kemarin..:v, dah rencana gak beli kaset banyakan? Btw kapan nih Fanfic WOH dan Kingdom Hearts dilanjutin.

**Lightning Shun :**

Oh makasi dah ingatkan! Untuk game saya usaha buat nahan iman untuk nabung..T,T

BTW ini WOH dah lanjut tapi Kingdom hears masih bingung buat ngelanjutin thangs.


	11. Chapter 11 Badai ditanah Lucis (2)

_**"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu Hokage-sama,"Bukanya menjawab ucapan Naruto, Kiba lalu melirik sang 'Kage' dengan tatapan Serius dan mengabaikan 'Tata-cara' masuk pemimpin desa dengan baik dan benar.**_

_**"OIII-OIII,"Runtuk Naruto.**_

_**"Ada apa Kiba?,"Tanya Tsunade.**_

_**"Saat aku kembali dari misi, Pengawas pinggir desa memberitahu jika terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil tadi, dan memunculkan sesuatu yang aneh dihutan konoha.**_

_**"APA!?,"**_

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"  
**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**""OOO~**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**Badai ditanah Lucis (2/3)**

**Suara sayup - sayup terdengar dari sebuah gedung yang jauh dari perbatasan Isomia, nampak Regis berjalan dengan tenang bersama 13 anak buah setianya nampak mengunakan Tux berwarna hitam, bersamaan selaras. Dari kejauhan nampak terlihat rombongan lainya yang nampaknya jauh lebih banyak dari bawahan Regis, mengenakan jubah putih dengan atas dan bawahan putih/kemerahan dengan jubah yang serempak.**

**"Huh! Senang sekali kau mau memenuhi undanganku? Raja Regis sang Lucis caleum tanyanya penuh percaya diri.**

**"Aku tak ada urusan untuk bertarung denganmu Raja Qulias,"Tatap datar. **

**"Lalu,"Tanyanya dengan pandangan datar namun tersiar penuh tantangan. "Apa yang kau inginkan dipertemuan kita ini, minum the atau bersantai?"Tanyanya dengan cengiran.**

**"Aku ingin agar peperangan ini berhenti dan kami ingin melakukan aksi damai,"Jawabnya Regis dengan nada Serius.**

**"APA? Kau seperti bukan dirimu yang biasanya apa aku sedang bermimpi?!,"Ucapnya dengan alisnya sedikit menyengit.**

**"Aku hanya ingin mengurus keadaan rakyatku, negri kami sedang dalam masa sulit, dimana banyaknya monster yang ada disana, kami tak bisa berperang dengan kondisi saat ini,"Jawab Regis. **

**"Aku menolak Raja Regis. Aku sangat senang sekali melihat banyaknya kematian yang terjadi pada Lucis, bukankah itu adalah hal yang menguntungkan bagiku?!,"Tanyanya dengan tatapan berbias kesombongan dan kepuasan.**

**"Kau!,"Bola~mata Regis dengan warna merah nampak memancar dan membulat sempurna dengan wajah yang sudah sangat mengkerut penuh amarah dan dendam, sementara Qulias nampak memperlihatkan senyuman sinis mengaggumkan sembari mengarahkan Shotgun kebanggan, yang nampak terbuat dari emas dan didisain terbaik untuk seorang Raja Qulias dari Canteralla.**

**SRIIIINNNNSGGG!**

**Tampa aba-aba para bawahan Regis, nampak mengsumon masing - masing empat sampai lima pedang, mengarahkan pada setiap lawan dan saling mengarahkan senjata dan pedang mereka satu sama lainya.**

**"Aku akan senang sekali jika kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu, terjadi kembali dan membawah kisah itu kepermukaan, bagaimana menurutmu Regis sang penjaga kunci? Ataukah kau lupa soal itu,"Tanyanya dengan kian sombong. Rasa kaget tak hanya berhenti begitu saja tampa diduga pihak lainya Centrella tengah mengepung ruangan membuat Regis menatap dengan nada amarah.**

**Ini adalah jebakan**

**"Kau benar - ben-"Regis yang telah benar - benar diliputi emosi nampak mengsumon tiga belas senjatanya dan siap berperang ditempat itu, meski pihak Regis tahu mereka kalah dalam jumblah, namun terhalang oleh sesuatu yang mengejutkan.**

**BESTTTHAAATT!**

**Sebuah cahaya nampak langsung menyelimuti, ruangan dan membias membuat semua orang nampak terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian nampak Regis sudah mengambil alih pengelihatanya yang terkena shock cahaya dadakan, dan menatap seorang yang sangat dia kenal berdiri dihadapanya, berdiri dihadapanya.**

**"S-Shun!?,"**

**OOO~**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO**

_**"Rain.."Suara sayup-sayup terdengar, bersamaan dengan dentingan air memanggil namaku, tubuhku kaku sendiku tak kuasa bergerak mengikuti keinginanku.**_

_**"Rain?,"**_

_**Kini suara itu dengan rendah nampak terdengar sedih memanggilku dengan lemah, panggilanya seperti sebuah makna permohonan padaku.**_

_**"Siapa?," **_

_**Kucoba sedayaku untuk membuka kelopak mataku, yang begitu merasakan terasa berat pada kelopaku yang semakin berat setiap kali ingin kubuka.**_

_**. "Kau Siapa?!,"**_

_**Aku berseru rendah dan perlahan mataku akhirnya mau mengikuti keinginanku. Dalam pandanganku terlihat jelas aku berada dalam Air dimana aku seolah aku terpenjara didalamnya, sayup - sayup aku menatap sekelebat bayangan yang lumayan amat jelas, ya sangat jelas. Seorang wanita bersurai permen-kapas berdiri membelakangiku, dia seolah nampak menangis dalam bungkam.**_

_**"Kenapa kau menangis?,"**_

_**Aku bertanya aneh juga, bagaimana mungkin aku yang berada dalam air mampu berbicara? Apa ini mimpi?. Namun aku merasakan dia mendengar apa yang kukatakan dan menoleh menatapku, dengan lemah dan tatapan itu seolah menantikan diriku dalam artian yang sulit kupahami.**_

_**"Sakura,"**_

_**Ya itu dia memang dia tapi kenapa dia menangis, apa yang dia menangisiku, kenapa? Tampa sadar air mataku ikut menetes menjatuhkan pipiku.**_

_**"A-apa yang?,"**_

_**Air mataku berjatuhan, semakin kutahan justru semakin keluar dari kedua pelupuk mataku, memandang bayanganya.**_

"Biar kami disini Tuan Eroosss!,"Rengek Prompto dengan pandangan menyipit sudah berapa menit dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil didepan seorang Mage as Healer dan disampingnya juga ada seorang Suster biasa yang menjadi asisten sang Mage.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana ini Master?!,"Tanya Sang asisten, gadis berambut coklat, mengenakan baju, dress balon berwarna kuning cerah, nampak memandang sang Mage dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Baiklah biarkan saja mereka Melony, kembalilah membuat obat nanti aku akan mengurus mereka"Ucap Eros dengan seulas senyuman ramah pada sang asisten, dan Melony mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan, setelah berpamitan dengan Noctis dan yang lainya.

"Aku mohon jangan menganggu pasien dan tolong tenang,"Ucap Eros menatap Noctis dan lainya dengan nada serius dan memberikan aura ancaman yang membuat Noctis dan yang lainya merasa merinding. "Keadaan Tuan Rain dalam keadaan yang belum bisa dibilang pulih, dia shock dan harus melewati masa pemulihan,"Ucap lelaki itu.

"Apa semua akan baik - baik saja Tuan Eros?!,"Tanya Prompto dengan nada cemas wajanya yang nampak paling ceria sekarang, nampak murung, belum masalah perang, monster yang memporandakan Negara lucis, Raja Regis yang menghilang dan sekarang Ayahanda Rain juga tewas dan menyebapkan Rain tak sadarkan diri karna kejadian itu.

"Tegarlah Prom! Aku tahu kau adalah yang paling dekat dengan Rain, kita harus membuat kondisinya kembali membaik,"Ucap Ignis membelai kepala kuning itu, dengan nada tabah.

"Sihir mungkin dapat menyembuhkan luka yang terbuka, namun Sihir tak bisa menyembuhkan luka yang ada dalam mental dan hati seseorang,"Ucap Eros menghelah nafas dan menatap Rain dengan iba.

"Terimakasi tuan Eros lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura?,"Tanya Noctis menatap lelaki tersebut dengan nada kalem, sembari bertanya bersamaan Gladiolus yang nampak mengupas apel dikasur dekat Sakura, yang ternyata seruangan dengan Rain dan juga belum sadarkan diri.

"Tubuhnya bergenerasi dengan luar biasa, aku sampai heran tubuhnya bisa pulih dalam beberapa jam, seperti ada energi lain yang membantu dalam proses penyembuhan tubuhnya untuk pulih dalam jeda yang sesingkat ini,"Ucap Eros dengan memainkan rambut panjang pirangnya. **Eros Mariccus** adalah Penyihir dari bangsa Lye yang memiliki ciri: kulit putih, tinggi 180, berambut emas selengan dan juga bekerja sebagai salah satu Magi kepercayaan Kerajaan selama bertahun-tahun, tak heran jika Noctis meminta bantuan padanya yang merupakan salah satu Magi terbaik dan menyetujui kerahasiaan status Sakura dari Cor dan lainya.

"Syukurlah jawaban ini yang kami harapkan,"Ucap Gladiolus menarik napas lega. "Terimakasi Nuin,"Ucapnya bagi Gladiolus Sakura adalah gadis sekaligus patner yang baik, dan sifatnya sangat terbuka pada mereka meski baru bersama baru-baru ini, membuat Gladiolus sangat menyukai gadis itu, sebagai adiknya. Terkadang kesan pertama pada seseorang membuat orang bisa bersikap baik jika kamu menghargainya maka kau akan dihargai olehnya.

"Huuuh...lalu dimana Master Shun aku tak melihat beliau!?," Ucap Eros mendengar ucapan itu semua nampak terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata lagi. "Kudengar beliau yang merawat Asakura sebelumnya kejadiaan yang sama juga pernah terjadikan?,"Tanyanya sembari melihat kearah ranjang dimana Sakura berbaring.

"Kau benar,"Ucap Ignis mengangguk lemah, sementara Cor memasang expresi tak tenang.

"Komandan Cor!?,"Panggil Seseorang dengan nada sigap, dan berjalan mendekatinya, dan itu adalah Buron, sementara Noctis dan DDK juga menatap kedatangan Buron, pemuda itu nampak terlihat tak senang apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, apa ada yang membuat moodnya buruk hari ini.

"Komandan Buron?!,"Cor terdiam menatap lelaki dihadapanya datang dengan pembicaraan serius. "Jelaskan aku kondisi Di-Ixnaya? Kau tahu kita harus berbagi informasi perihal ini, kondisi kerajaan yang tak menentu saat ini,"Jawab Buron dengan **No** basa - basi.

"Baiklah,"Desah helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari mulut Cor. "Pangeran kalau begitu aku dan Buron permisi ada pembicaraan yang harus kami bicarakan,"Cor nampak melirik Noctis sebelum menatap, lalu pundaknya sedikit diturunkan sebagai sikap hormatnya pada sang mulia pangeran, dan Noctis hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kepergian Cor yang menghilang setelah pintu tertutup dengan rapat.

[_Nampaknya ada yang aneh disini?_] Pikir Noctis, dia tak melihat Magi-Master \Penyihir kepercayaan Regis sedari tadi dia sampai turun dari Eden, apakah terjadi sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang tak kalian jelaskan padaku?,"Tanya Noctis melirik Ignis dan Gladiolus, sementara Eros hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Dimana Shun?!,"Tanyanya dan itu juga pertanyaan Eros yang belum dijawab dan Cor tak mengatakan apa-pun soal Shun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Sebenarnya ada sebuah masalah yang sedikit mendadak-,"Pada akhirnya, Gladiolus membuka suara dan mulai menceritakan tantang prihal Shun. Bersamaan Ignis juga mulai menjelaskan kejadian saat mereka berada di Eden.

"APA!,"Mata Noctis membulat, mempelototi dengan tatapan memerah bersamaan dengan hawa yang mengerikan menyelimuti ruangan dan setelah mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh para rekanya

"MIIINAAA RAIN BANGUN!,"Jerit Parompto, membuat Noctis menoleh seketika dan mendapati Gladiolus menjitak kepala Prompto tampa ampun.

**BLETAK!**

"Bodoh! Kau pikir ini dimana Aho! Kau mau kita diusir karna kau yang cerewet!,"Racaw Gladiolus sembari menatap kesal Prampto. Sementara Si-pirang hanya memasang wajah masam, sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"HIDOIIII GLADIOUSSU!,"Racaw Prompto.

"Berisik!,"Ucap Gladiolus memasang wajah cuek.

"Enmm.."Rain nampak tertatih lemah dan mulai sadar, dan berusaha bangun dari sikap tidurnya.

"Wow! Kau selamat Rain!,"Ucap Prompto melupakan kekesalanya pada Gladiolus dan lalu memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat dan air mata penuh kelegaan. "Kau tahu, kau tak membuka matamu selama 5 jam aku sangat cemas padamu..BODOH!,"Isak Prompto.

"Ah! Apa yang-,"Tanya Rain langsung terputus setelah kesadaranya benar-benar kembali. Yah Rain sudah ingat semua, ia habis kehilangan ayahnya dan seketika ia langsung bungkam begitu saja.

"Maaf aku, aku turut berduka dengan semuanya,"Ucap Noctis menatap Rain, sementara Rain hanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya! Itu bukan kesalahan kalian!,"Tatap Rain, kalem terlihat hawa kekosongan yang nampak terlihat jelas dari iris mata rain yang berwarna kehijauan. "Bisa kalian semua meninggalkan aku sebentar, aku ingin sendiri,"Jawab Rain dengan nada menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya! Aku mengerti!,"Noctis lalu meninggal ruangan, diikuti teman - temanya (Terkecuali Eros, Prompto yang tetap bertahan diruangan, dan Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri dikasur) Sepeninggalan semua orang, ruangan tampak hening.

Ekor mata Rain menatap Eros yang tengah berdiri dan membaca beberapa berkas dan duduk disofa panjang diujung ruangan, lalu ia memandang kearah lain dimana itu adalah Kasur dimana Sakura terbaring dalam kondisi tak-sadarkan diri, perlahan dia menatap sebuah cermin besar yang terpasang didinding terletak disebahnya, penampillan Rain nampak acak-acakan rambut ravend yang panjang selengan selalu terikat satu (pony-tail) nampak berantakan, bolamata tajam n beriris hijau nampak sangat letih karna habis menangis, dan tubuhnya nampak pucat akibat keadaan membebani tubuhnya, setelah itu ia melirik Prampto yang masih ada disampingnya. "Bukankah aku bilang biarkan saja aku Prampto?,"Jawab Rain masih menundukan wajahnya, tak memandang Prompto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja,"Ucap Prampto lalu memeluk sahabatnya dan membelai kepalanya, yang dibutuhkan Rain adalah ketenangan dan dukungan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang berharga baginya. "Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu saat seperti ini, aku juga tak akan meninggalkanmu,"Ucap Prompto sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Prompto!,"

"Karna kita Sahabat-kan, kita berdua sejak kecil selalu melalui berbagai masalah bersama-kan!,"Ucap Prompto sembari tersenyum sedih. "Kita berlima bertemu saat masih kecil, Gladiolus yang selalu menceriahkan suasana, Noctis yang selalu menyelah jika kita bertengkar, Ignis yang dengan bijaknya memerintah demi kebaikan kita berempat, dan kau yang selalu mendukung dan mengajariku yang selalu ceroboh dalam berbagai hal, semua itu berharga bagiku, juga kebaikan paman Cid dia sosok ayah yang sempurnah aku sangat menghargainya,"Seulas senyuman terpampang makin lebar dari raut Prampto, ia terus membelai kepalah Rain dengan semua kenangan indah berada dibenaknya saat ini.

"Ya Kau benar, Ayah adalah seseorang sangat baik, dan sangat penting bagiku,"Jawab Rain. "Dia menjadikan aku anaknya, dan mengajariku berbagai macam hal yang sangat berharga bagiku,"Jawab Rain.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_"Jangan khawatir, Namaku Cid Oliver,"Lelaki itu menatap iba lelaki berusia 10 tahun, yang beberapa menit lalu yang baru sadar dikamar rumah sakit. "Siapa namamu?,"Tanyanya._

_"A...Aku Rain!Jawab anak lelaki dengan pandangan kosong, bola-matanya amat besar berwarna hijau seperti buah Zambrut, terlihat kehampaan dimatanya._

_"..." Ia pun Mengeleng_

_"Apa kau tak ingat apa-pun selain nama itu?,"_

_"..."Ia pun Mengangguk._

_"Tenanglah kau tak perlu takut kau akan tinggal denganku dan aku akan jadi ayahmu,"_

"Dan setelah kejadian dirumah sakit itu semua yang kulalui hanyalah kebahagiaan, dan kasih sayang yang kurasakan, aku bekeja keras dan sekolah meski aku menjadi anak seorang mekanik kerajaan, aku tak pernah mengeluh aku bersyukur ia menemukanku,".

~"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO" ~**

"Tenang saja waktu sedang berhenti ditempat ini,"Ucap Shun. "Aku akan mengembalikan keadaan saat kita selesai bicara,"Ucapnya menatap Regis yang kondisinya sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Apa maksutmu?!,"Regis masilah terpanah menatap keadaan sekeliling seolah nampak tak paham dengan keadaan yang nampak berhenti seketika, ini nampak menjadi hal yang sangat mustahil bagi seorang penyihir sehebat-hebatnya seorang penyihir tak ada sihir yang dapat menghentikan waktu.

"Akulah yang menghentikan Waktu diruangan ini, selama keadaan tetap kuhentikan, mereka hanyalah bongkahan maknekin yang tak tahu apa-apa,"Jelas Shun. "Tapi dengan begini kita bisa bicara tampa gangguan Yang-mulia,"Ucap Shun.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!?,"Tanya Regis Datar, raut kalemnya kini kembali dan mood terkejutanya hilang entah kemana.

"Aku Adalah pengapdimu Yang-mulia,"Jawab Shun datar, namun sebelum kembali berbicara Regis memotong pembicaraan duluan.

"Jika memang Aku ingin kepastian,"Tatapnya tentu saja melihat kejadian tak manusiawin ini belum bisa dia terima dengan akal sehat Regis begitu saja, ia butuh penjelasan itu saat ini juga.

"Baiklah...Namaku yang Asli bukanlah Shun, namun Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah...**Eras**...Aku seorang Dewa,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas.

"De-Dewa,"Tatapan Regis terlihat tajam mendengar ucapan jujur dari bawahanya yang selama ini menjadi kaki tangan kepercayaanya, yang ternyata seorang Dewa, apa itu adalah hal yang masuk akal.

"Ya itulah aku yang sebenarnya!,"Shun hanya memandang miris. "Kisah ini bermula Saat didunia Para Dewa, mengalami sebuah targedi sebuah pertarungan antar Dewa yang menginginkan kursi kosong milik kepemimpinan Maha-raja Bahamud sang Dewa semesta,"Jawabnya.

"...?,"mendengar itu Regis hanya terdiam, percaya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sang Magi, satu ini, sementara Shun kembali bercerita.

"Aku adalah salah satu Dewa yang membuang Status kedewaanku dan tinggal di dunia manusia,"Jelas Shun. "Hingga 11 tahun yang lalu anda menemukanku saat anda naik tahta sebagai raja Yang-mulia,"Ucap Shun lagi.

"Jika memang begitu! lalu apa hubunganya dengan munculnya monster ditanah Lucis,"Tanya Regis.

"Itu karna pihak Centerall meminta bantuan dari Dewa Kegelapan,"Jelas Shun.

"APA!, lalu ada dendam apa Dewa kegelapan pada negara kami?"Tanya Regis Iris Regis memandang Shun dengan raut penuh Amarah, tanganya dikepalkan dengan amat kuat, membuat Shun hanya menghelah nafas.

"Maaf aku baru menjelaskanya sekarang yang mulia!, tapi apa-pun yang terjadi jangan sampai tuju kunci pada tujuh batu itu diambil Canterala,"

"Kunci kristal? Mereka mengincar itu?,"Ucap Regis.

"Ya yang mulia, jika kunci itu jatuh ditangan Canteralla maka Bluze pasti akan mengambil kekuatan inti dari 7 kristal setelah mendapatkanya ia akan menguasai dunia dewa, dan memaksa semua dewa untung patuh dan tunduk pada perintahnya, tentu saja dunia manusia-pun akan mengalami kehancuran,"

"Kehancuran?,"Tanya Regis memandang Shun dengan tatapan datar.

"Ya!? Bluze selalu memerintah manusia bahkan para guardianya dengan darah dan tampa pandang bulu, dia juga seperti mesin pembunuh dan tak peduli pada apa-pun sampai tujuanya tercapai dan juga Etro sang dewa peperangan yang selalu melakukan apa saja mengalahkan Bhunivelze, namun tak menyadari imbasnya dunia yang mereka hancurkan,"Jelas Shun.

"Lantas dimana dirimu berpihak?,"

"Tidak meski aku Seorang Dewa tapi aku tidak berada dipihak keduanya atau pun ingin kristal itu, aku hidup sendiri ditengah manusia itu cukup bagiku,"Jelas Shun. "Merekalah yang menjebak kota kalian dan memunculkan monster-monster ini setiap pelosok Negri, dan aku tak bisa mengatakan status asliku lebih awal karna ini Rahasia,"Ucap Shun.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan! Sekarang?,"

"Aku juga Dewa seperti mereka, namun kebijakan Bhunivelze dan Etro, tak bisa kubiarkan. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar jadi aku akan membantu semampuku dalam menolong anda yang mulia,"Ucap Shun dengan tatapan memgulur kearah depan Regis. "Yang-mulia tentu anda tahu? Dimana Kunci yang diinginkan Etro atau pun Bhunivelze ,"Tanya Shun. Perlahan Shun berjalan mendekati Regis lebih tepatnya mendekati salah satu pedang yang melayang disekitar Regis, jari telunjuknya seolah menari-nari dan munculah lambang cahaya, dari telunjuknya membuat rangkaian huruf mantra cahaya mengeliling pedangya usai cahaya itu menghilang Regis hanya terdiam tampa ada komentar yang berarti. "Jangan bimbang Yang Mulia, selama kita dijalan kebaikan maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"Ucap Shun.

"Itu?!,"Tanya Regis melihat pedang miliknya dengan tatapan sedikit melebarkan matanya, menatap pedangnya yang tadi berubah kini terdapat rangkaian ukiran yang tak dimengerti olehnya.

"Itu adalah berkhat dariku sebagai (Dewa waktu), kelak pedang itu akan melindungi anda, dan saya mohon pamit Yang-mulia,"Ucap Shun sekilas sebuah cahaya bersinar dan semua kembali seperti sebelumnya."Aku akan menghubungi anda lagi,"jawabnya sebelum menghilang sesaat Adegan ulang seperti sebelumnya dia dan para anak buahnya dan pemimpin Canterall saling menghunuskan pedang masing-masing kearah lawan dan hanya Regis yang menyadari hal ini.

**OOO~**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Hokage-sama?,"Salah satu ambu nampak menatap pusaran lingkaran ditengah hutan dan Hokage, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shino dan Sasuke nampak berdiri memasang jarak bersama 8 anbu lainya.

"Bagai mana Hinata? Apa kau melihat sesuatu dijarak ini?,"Tanya Naruto menatap gadis Hyuga dan memasang mata mode aktifnya.

"Ti-Tidak Naruto-kun,"Gadis itu mengeleng pelan.

"Dan Kau Ino!?,"Tanya Skamaru.

"Tak ada bayangan apa-pun,"Jawabnya sembari mengeleng.

"Hanya satu jalan!,"Ucap Sasuke memandang Portal tersebut dengan pandangan Serius."Kita harus memeriksa dengan masuk kedalam,"Ucap Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau tak bercanda?,"Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu tidak Dobe, aku curiga jika portal itu berkaitan hilangnya Sakura beberapa Hari lalu,"Ucap Sasuke santai. "Tampa memeriksa kesana kita tak akan tahu,"Jelas Sasuke.

~"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~**

Shun terdiam saat ini dia tengah berdiri diatas, puncak sebuah menara dan memperhatikan seluruh sudut pandang gambaran kehancuran kota Lucis nampak amat sangat mengerikan, Shun melirik kesamping mendapati kibasan mawar bersamaan munculnya surai Merah muda yang muncul disampingnya.

"Keadaan seperti ini, benar - banar keterlaluan,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas berat. "Bagaimana Lightning?!,"Tanya Shun menatap gadis berambut merah-muda nampak memandang dengan dingin.

"Nampaknya ini telah keluar dari rencana dan kau membiarkanya?!,"Tanya Light berdecak pinggang nan tatapan dingin ia memandang kondisi sunyi, bersamaan hawa ketakutan diseluru penjuru.

"Ya aku membiarkanya,"Kini Shun menghelah nafas lalu mengakat wajahnya, yang awalnya ditekuk. "Tapi!," Shun melirik Light. "Tapi bukan karna keluar dari rencana, tapi masih menunggu kesempatan yang tepat,"Ucap Shun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku akan segera menemui Etro, dan ada yang ingin segera kupastikan,"Jawab Light dingin lalu meninggalkan Shun, dan lenyap bersama mawar yang beterbangan.

"Ini sama yang terjadi dipembicaraan masa lalu, benarkan Tohma,"Jawabnya menghelah nafas, sembari mengingat masalalu.

~"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~**

**FLASTBACK :**

_"Kau nampak tak berubah baik usia mau-pun kemampuan, kau tak pernah berubah"Ucapnya memandang wajah Shun. "Kau mendampingiku sebagai teman dari aku remaja hingga setua ini!,"Lelaki bernama Tohma berseru sembari mengendong seorang anak lelaki berambut Ravend, berumur 8 tahun ditanganya yang nampak tertidur amat pulas._

_"Meskipun begitu kau tak mempermasalahkan keberadaanku yang nampak abadi ini bukan?, Aku yang tak menua bahkan selalu nampak sama!,"Shun memandang wajah Tohma datar, pria tua namun masih sangat kuat, nampak memandang dengan senyuman kecil._

_"Kecurigaanku mungkin besar dengan dirimu Shun! Tapi pengabdianmu terhadap diriku dan keranjaan sebagai sebuah bayangan bukan hal yang patut kuragukan,"Ucapnya, membuat mata Shun kini kiyan melebar, dan nampak tubuhnya tergetar hebat._

_"Besok Regis akan menjadi Raja mengantikan aku, aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaanya,"Ucap Tohma._

_"Aku mendapat sebuah pengelihatan dari Ilahi jika kelak cucuku akan mendapat dua takdir yang berhubungan dengan Lucis,"Ucap Tohma._

_"..."Sementara Shun hanya menghelah nafas dalam, ia tahu yang akan dibicarakan Tohma kali ini._

_"Aku melihat takdir cucuk dimasa depan, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?_

_"..." Shun terdiam, dia memandang kerajaan Lucis yang tenang dipagi hari, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan._

_"Aku takut kelak kekuatan Lucis membawa kehancuran bagi Noctis..Aku tak ingin menanggung beban kita,"Air mata Tohma terlihat tumpah sembari memeluk erat anak yang tertidur dalam dekapanya, bersamaan gerimis air hujan membasahi tanah namun kedua sosok dewasa nampak tidak mempedulikanya, sementara anak yang tertidur nampak disampirkan sebuah Aura dari Tohma hingga air tak dapat menyentuhnya._

_"Kau satu - satunya, yang bisa menjadi takdir dari Sang Nuin, Noctis,"_.

* * *

"Memikirkan apa?!,"Sesosok laki-laki dengan hawa hitam muncul secara perlahan disebelah Shun lalu menepuk bahu Shun, laki-laki bagai Api Merah nampak menyalah disekitar tubuhnya. Shun menoleh memandang sosok Laki-laki, berambut jabrik merah, dengan tatapan dingin, lelaki prawakan tinggi besar itu nampak mengenakan baju lengan panjang berkain katun, dilapisi jaket berbulu dikeranya membuatnya nampak amat trend dan jins, yang dominan Hitam, serta sebuah sepatu sport hitam dengan raut wajah datar ia tengah memainkan sebuah Api ditanganya.

"Noir?!,"Tanya Shun memanggil lelaki disampingnya. "Sedang bekerja!?,"Tanya Shun melirik Noir sembari tersenyum kecill.

"Banyak **Soul** bertebaran, aku jadi bisa mengurus pekerjaanku lebih gampang,"Ucap Noir.

"Baguslah dengan begitu kau bisa cepat menemui Saya?!,"Ucap Shun. "Bilang pada Saya-chan jika aku terlambat untuk makan malam,"Ucap Shun tersenyum.

"Heeh Mendoksennaa! Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan!,"Ucap Noir mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah malas.

"Ya! Kau tahu sendiri pekerjaanku belum selesai,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama kau bisa menemukan Soul dan aku pada urusanku?!,"Tanya Shun.

"Boleh juga!?,"Ucap Noir.

"GOARRRH!,"Letupan Suara nampak keluar dari sosok Summon dengan prawakan tinggi besar. Monster api itu nampak cukup mengejutkan Shun dan Noir karna tiba-tiba ada api dari dalam mulut Ifiris dan terlontar pada keduanya, namun keduanya sudah menghindar dan bola api itu hanya membumi hanguskan atap bangunan saja.

"Ifirits?,"Jawab Noir menghelah nafas, dengan tenang menghindari seluruh serangan bola-bola api dari Ifiris yang nampak mengamuk. "Astaga bahkan Monsters dewa juga sudah turun derajad menerkam manusia Bhunivelze benar-benar sebagai dewa tak punya harga diri,"Celoteh Noir dengan tatapan malas.

"Nampaknya seperti itu,"Ucap Shun tersenyum miris. Ia juga hanya bisa tertawa melihat Noir. Shun lalu memainkan tanganya lalu membisikan sebuah mantra sebuah cahaya keluar dari tanganya membentuk sebuah Harpa yang terbuat dari emas, dipeganginya. "Nampaknya mereka semua dikendalikan kekuatan jahat dan mengamuk begini,"Ucap Shun.

"Lalu?!,"Ucap Noir menghelah nafas dalam, ia memandang ifiris yang mengerubuti mereka dari berbagai sisi dan jika dihitung ada enam. "Apa kau ingin membunuhnya!?,"Ucap Noir melirik Shun, yang dari tadi menghindar-menghindar saja.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu ya~ Teman,"Ucap Shun.

"Cih! Mendoksenna!,"Ucap Noir dengan nada paling malas.

~"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~**

Suasana Hening penuh kedamaian, nampak terlihat dikota **Karonna**, kota kecil diarea barat kota **Insomia** yang memiliki jalan tembus dari kota bawah-tanah, terlihat jumblah manusia yang berkumpul disana dalam menghadiri sebuah pemakaman. Ya pemakaman yang diadakan dadakan secara masal. Belasan Sumonners nampak melakukan tarian dan nyanyian memanjatkan Doa-doa dan puji, untuk dewa dan dewi.

Acara itu amat sangat damai, tak ada satu pun orang disana yang bicara, cuma sayup-sayup terdengar lagu-lagu puja dan isak tangis para korban yang jumlahnya mengunung, cara pemakaman pun beragam ada dengan cara mayat dibakar tampa satu-pun sisa, ada yang mengalami proses ditanam secara bersamaan, masih banyak lagi sesuai tradisi yang dipercaya oleh leluhur selama turun temurun.

"Rain!?,"Sebuah panggilan terdengar ditujukan untuk pemuda terdiam dipinggir lokasi penguburan masal itu, pemuda itu masih terdiam dan duduk tampa suara, Sementara seorang lelaki berambut pirang diikuti ketiga rekanya dari belakang, menatap Rain yang saat ini duduk dianak tangga Kuil lalu mengenggam sebuah guci yang masilah Hangat, abu yang berisi sebuah serpihan tubuh dari Cid Olivers Ayah angkatnya yang sudah dibakar sepenuhnya.

"Aku mengerti!,"Ucap Rain, seulas senyuman pahit terlihat diwajahnya namun itu adalah senyuman palsu para sahabatnya pasti sadar jika itu memang senyuman palsu. "Yang muliah!,"Ucap Rain membungkuk formal dihadapan Noctis, membuat Noctis dan lainya menyengit bingung. "Izinkan aku mendampingi anda sampai akhir, aku akan berusaha melindungi anda dan apa-pun yang terjadi,"Ucap Rain membungkuk dihadapan Noctis.

Selang beberapa waktu Noctis nampak terdiam tampa respont, tiba-tiba seulas senyum nampak diberikanya untuk Rain. "Aku terima tapi aku juga akan melindungi kalian semua,"

~"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~**

"Eng..!,"Suara eluhan terdengar dari mulut Sakura, rasa sesak dan kepala terasa berat benar-benar menyulitkan dirinya untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya.

**[Sudah bangun?]** Tanya seulas suara.

"Phonix, kau-kah itu,"Panggil Sakura lemah.

**[Tenang saja dengan kemampuanku kau akan kembali Sehat] **Ucap suara Phonix terdengar ramah, dan Sakura hanya berdengkus ringan.

Sakura mendengkus ringan perlahan matanya yang seolah berat nampak kembali jelas, ia lalu terbangun diruang rawat tampa adanya siapa-pun disana. "Kemana semua orang,"Umpat Sakura, gadis itu meninggalkan kamarnya dan mencari informasi.

**[Entahlah Aku juga tidak tahu]**

~"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~**

_Burung gereja nampak berterbangan_

_Membawa cerita indah dari dipadang Surga_

_Negri yang dipeluk sunyinya alam_

_Berkah sang nuin tak ada terkira.._

Sakura ia mendengar lantuan suara dari ruangan lorong yang ia lewati, ia terdiam ditempat tepat didepan kamar Rawat yang saat diintip ternyata itu adalah kamar rawat Rossaria, terlihat gadis cantik berstatus dari kakak sang pangeran Lucis nampak, terduduk dikasur sembari memainkan musik, (Harpa) dengan nada lentiknya memainkan senar dengan seiring menanyikan bait - bait lagu yang bagaikan sebuah puisi, membuat Sakura tak bisa menganggu dan hanya berdiri dipintu rawat yang setengah terbuka.

_Membawa rasa cinta, dalam dekapan hangat_

_Sekarang berganti hujan penuh debu_

_Air mata semakin menjulang_

_Aku berusaha sebisaku melangkah _

_Menembus badai kian terjal_

_Air mata bagi dewa, bagi manusia _

_Dan darah yang terus mengalir seiring zaman._

Suara petikan Harpa, milik Rossaria begitu saja berhenti digantikan kesunyian, bersamaan suara indahnya tak bernyanyi menatap kearah Sakura yang berdiri mematung nampak kaget melihat, Rossaria menatapnya dengan terpaku namun seulum senyum manis nampak tersiar wajar diwajah cantik Rossaria dan melambai kearah Sakura. "Masuklah Asakura tak baik menjadi pencuri pendengar lagu begitu,"Ucap Rossaria tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Aku maafkan, sebagai rasa terimakasi atas pertolonganmu padaku!,"Ucap Rossaria. Sembari meletakan Harpa akustiknya disampingnya.

"Suaramu nampak begitu indah!,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada kikuk. "Amn! Omong-omong? Alat musik petik apa ini?,"Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Memangnya kau tak tahu apa ini?,"Tanya Rossaria dengan nada tak percaya sementara Sakura mengangguk polos, melihat wajah Sakura yang nampaknya tak diliputi kebohongan.

"Ini Harpa! Salah satu alat music petik kebanggaan Insomia!,"Jelas Rossaria, gadis itu nampak tersenyum.

"Anu? Saat aku sadar aku tak menemukan siapa-pun kemana perginya semua orang?!,"Tanya Sakura.

"Haah kau tak tahu!?,"Tanya Rossaria.

**BRAAKKK!**

"Tuan Asakura kau disini!,"Ucap lelaki menghambur masuk tampa permisi dan menarik lengan Sakura dengan nada terburu-buru. "Eh! Tuan Cor mencarimu!, kau harus bersiap-siap menemuinya,"Ucap Lelaki itu dan ia adala Eros.

"Eh?Siapa anda?,"Tanya Sakura menaikan alisnya, sementara Rossaria hanya tersenyum sembari mengeleng pelan, lalu melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang ditarik paksa.

"Yang mulia Noctis yang memintaku, aku harap anda mau ikut dengan saya sekarang,"Ucap lelaki itu.

"Ah baiklah," Ucap Sakura mengangguk, setelah membungkuk hormat pada Rossaria, lelaki itu yang ternyata Eros melakukan transportasi hingga sampai diruangan lain.

"Dimana Noctis,"Ucap Sakura usai memandang dengan pandangan datar, saat dia digiring keruangan yang entah dimana, ruangan ini terlihat cukup mewah, dengan perapian yang lumayan bagus, dengan dua sofa panjang dan berperabot serbah didominasi warna putih, dan beberapa rak besar berada didinding, dengan buku-buku berderet rapi.

"Tenanglah ini adalah ruanganku aku adalah Eros salah satu Magi kepercayaan kerajaan, aku sudah mendengar banyaknya kabar, tentangmu dari Noctis,"Ucap Eros lalu memberikan sepasang baju dalam kantung hitam. "Saat kau sadar Ignis memintaku memberikan ini padamu,"Jawab Eros memberikan kantung hitam berisi pakaian dan langsung membalik posisinya dirinya agar memberi waktu gadis muda itu berpakaian, sementara ia sedang menyugukan the, dan Sakura tengah dibelakangi dan mengenakan baju blazer-hitam, dengan paduan celana dongker dengan gaya yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, yang ruangan tempat Sakura berganti pakean hanya dibatasi sebuah pembatas dari kain saja.

"Aku melihat saat kau tumbang para guardian begitu sangatlah khawatir padamu,"Ucap Eros melirik Sakura yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Mage tersebut lalu mempersilahkan Sakura duduk, dan Sakura mengikuti Eros dan duduk bersama. "Silakan duduk Asakura,"Ulasnya bernada ramah.

"Terimakasi,"Ucap Sakura dan Eros menyuguhkan the yang diseduhnya. Dan Sakura meminum the hijaunya secara pelan-pelan.

"Ah! Tuan Eros?!,"Panggil Sakura, datar menatap lelaki yang sembari meresap cairan jernih kecoklatan dalam cangkirnya, dan sang lelaki merespon dengan senyuman mempesona.

"Ada apa?!,"Tanyanya Ramah.

"D-dimana Noc-ah maksutku P-Pangeran-sama?!,"Tanya Sakura dengan canggung, mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat Eros menaikan alisnya.

"Pangeran-Sama!?,"Tanyanya

"Ah..**Thuks**! -**Sama** adalah ungkapan dinegara saya adalah orang yang dianggap besar, maaf jika tidak paham!,

"Oh beliau menghadiri pemakaman masal dikota Koorona dan juga pertemuan penting bersama orang-orang khusus Lucis."Ucap Eros menatap datar. "Begitu pula para guardian, mereka selalu ambil bagian dalam berbagai pertemuan kerajaan,"Jelasnya sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Hmm..Sooka, bo-bolehkah aku kesana!?,"Tanyanya menatap Eros yang nampak mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu karna kau adalah salah satu Guardian penting Noctis tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu?!,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum."Ikut aku!,"Ucapnya seraya berdiri, dan diikuti oleh Sakura. Keduanya berdiri kearea kesedikit luas dan Eros mengangkatkan tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

_"Tunac de flow Solfo de Kanno Fly of Time." _

Dengan mengucapkan mantra-mantra yang tak Sakura pahami, menanggapi hal itu Sakura hanya terdiam dan sebuah cahaya kuning bersamaan dengan sebuah lambang Jam terlihat dibawah kaki mereka.

_Time_

"HOAAAAAAAHHHH!,"Sakura terkejut bukan main Cahaya kuning itu membesar lalu menerangi seluruh ruangan, membuat Sakura harus menutup mata, mengurangi bias cahaya berlebihan yang mendera indra penglihatanya.

"Tenang-lah Asakura! Bukalah matamu?,"Ucap Eros beberapa menit kemudian lalu mengelus pundak Sakura, membuat gadis itu harus memperbaiki kondisi matanya yang masih sedikit perih. Keduanya nampak telah sampai kesebuah tempat dan ini seperti desa kecil ditengah hutan, dengan rumah-rumah yang rata-rata terbuat dari Kayu jati dan sebagian dari bangunan lainnya dibangun diatas pohon, dan ada juga rumah yang didalamnya pohon, desa ini juga dikeliling hutan rimbun dan kondisi amat alami, bau ranting basah dan cemara nampak menenangkan dipenciuman dapat diterima dengan baik, berbeda sekali dengan suasana kota Lucis yang bisa dibilang mewah dan berkelas, ini benar-benar berbeda dan jauh dari Konoha. "Ini adalah **Desa-Lyefa**, desa tempat tinggal para Peri dan penyihir, Moogel dan Shaman disini agak jauh dari **Insomia** beberapa pengungsi sebagian datang kesini untuk mencari perlindungan,"Ucapnya menjelaskan secara perlahan. Keduanya berjalan santai, dan Sakura tak berkomentar apa-pun dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Apa itu Penyihir? Dan Peri?,"Tanya Sakura polos dengan pertanyaan itu sementara Eros hanya tersenyum, selama ini Sakura selalu mendapat informasi dari Rain atau Prampto, tapi ia tak menyinggung apa-pun soal Penyihir atau peri.

"Biar kujelaskan!,"Ucap Eros mulai menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Sakura, diberbagai belahan dunia ini, terdapat para ras yang sangat tak terhitung jumlah dan juga cara mereka hidup benar-benar berbeda-beda yang tinggal disini bukan hanya manusia,"Ucap Eros, tiba-tiba dari tanganya membentuk sebuah gambar bercahaya selain gambaran manusia ada yang lainya, sementara Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari menatap gambar cahaya yang keluar dari tangan lelaki itu. "Penyihir adalah Campuran dari berbagai Ras yang melatih tubunya, dan mendapat ada pulah mendapat didikan Khusus atau karna hubungan darah untuk mempelajari Sihir contoh kecilnya, Manusia, dan Fly,"Ucapnya lalu menyibak rambutnya memperlihatkan telinganya yang agak runcing pada Sakura. "Aku kaum Lyef dan aku bukanlah manusia meski agak mirip.

"Sugoinaa!,"Pikir Sakura dengan takjub dan penuh rasa kagum.

"Tuan Eros!,"Sebuah panggilan lemah dari seseorang, membuat Sakura dan Eros menatap siapa yang memanggil mereka, sosok mahluk dengan wajah mirip banteng dengan tanduk panjang dikepala, ia mengenakan jubah abu-berstrep merah dan berdiri tegap dengan dua kaki, tengah mengunakan tongkat ditangan Kirinya, nampaknya dia terlihat tua.

"Ah Kakek Poco!?,"Ucap Eros, mendekati mahluk yang disapa Poco yang notabenenya adalah Ras Minotursaurtus salah satu penguhuni desa Lyefa.

"Tuan Noctis telah berada dialun-alun,"Ucapnya nampak berkata lemah, ia sedikit terbatuk lemah, sementara Eros mendekat dan membantu Sang Minotusartus tua itu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura pergilah menemui Noctis,"Ucap Eros lalu tanganya mengeluarkan cahaya kecil berwarna abu-abu dan membentuk kupu-kupu yang terbang mengeliling Sakura. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kakek Poco, Kupu-kupu itu akan membawamu pada mereka,"Ucap Eros.

"Terimakasi,"Ucap Sakura lalu pergi mengikuti sang Kupu-kupu terbang.

~"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~**

Sepanjang jalan Sakura banyak melihat hal-hal yang baru dan tak mungkin ia dapatkan didunianya. Mulai dari sapu halaman yang bergerak sendiri, buku buku yang terbang melayang disekitar gedung, mahluk dari ras berbeda dan hidup tampa memandang perbedaan tampa menyadari kehadiranya menjadi sosok yang memikat untuk orang disekitarnya, sosok langkah gadis cantik dengan helaian surai berambut merah muda.

"SAKURAAAAA!,"Sebuah pelukan langsung dari Prampto membuat mata Sakura membulat saat membuka pintu ruangan yang terdiri dari 6 orang penting (Termaksut Noctis) yang sedang rapat, sekaligus para guardian yang sekitar 5 atau 7 orang dimasing-masing orang penting memandang kedatangan Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Disana terlihat Noctis, Lasra, Cor, Stela dan dua orang dari manusia dan satunya non Human.

**TUK!**

"Selamat datang ,"ucap Gladiolus sembari tersenyum ramah, dan mengelus sisurai merah dengan pandangan sahabat.

"Ah siapa dia!?,"Tanya Larsa yang juga mengikuti pertemuan bergengsi ini. Ia lumayan tertarik dengan sosok itu, yang datang membawa hawa yang sedikit menenangkan ke ruangan pertemuan yang sebelumnya serius\Suram.

"Mohon maaf tuan-tuan dia Asakura, Salah satu orang yang menjadi Guardian Yang mulia pangeran Noctis seperti halnya kami, Jadi Mari silahkan dimulai kembali pertemuanya,"Ucap Ignis membuka suara.

"Tapi kami tak perna melihat anak itu sebelumnya,"Tanya salah satu orang disana.

"Ah! Dia adalah Black-Guardian, dan juga merupakan bawahanku kami memang tak membeberkan statusnya, karna demi keamana,"Ucap Cor membuka Suara. "Jadi maaf kalian tak diberi informasi, dan dia tak pernah Muncul didepan Media,"Jelas Cor dengan pandangan serius, untuk membuat alasan yang cukup kuat serta masuk akal.

"Selamat bergabung Tuan-Asakura,"Ucapnya.

"Y-Ya!,"Jawab Sakura dengan nada canggung lalu, semua orang kembali pada topik yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Jadi saat ini pihak Cantrela, juga melancarkan serangan pada Kerajaan Lucis?,"Seorang Comander dari Kiyaga, bernama Gada nampak memasang raut tak senang.

"Benar aku dan para guardianku telah menyaksikan kemunculanya,"Ucap Noctis dengan tatapan serius. "Saat ini mereka memanfaatkan kekacawan yang dibuat para monster itu untuk menguasai istana,"Ucapan dari Lucis nampak tak membuat para tamu undangan nampak tak senang.

"Ini tak akan bisa dibiarkan, jika kita tak bisa mengantisipasinya maka kerajaan akan diambil oleh Canterall dan kendali kota lucis akan runtuh,"Ucap Gada.

"Bagaimana pun kerajaan Lucis adalah ibu kota dari negara Insomia, yang menjadi penerus penjaga kunci kristal sekaligus negara sahabat Guadvindor, kami tak akan membiarkan negera Lucis hancur begitu saja,"Ucap Larsa.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin Intrupsi yang mulia,"Ucap sebuah suara dengan terdengar serak, duduk tak jauh dari bangku Larsa, dan dia satu-satunya bukan ras manusia, seorang mahluk biru berbulu dengan wajah seperti macan, dari fisik tak ada yang berbeda manusia yang berdiri dengan dua kaki dan memiliki tangan dengan jari yang utuh.

"Silahkan, Tuan-Kimari, dari Ronsso,"Ucap Noctis mempersilahkan Sang-Ronsso berbicara.

"Aku akan mengirim pasukan untuk membantu lucis, namun tampa adanya izin dari pihak Lucis, maka aku tak bisa dengan seenaknya memerintah pasukan dan dibawah dengan jumblah besar kemari,"Ucap Kimari dengan nada tegas.

"Apa maksutmu Ronsso?!,"Tanya Gada dengan pandangan mengidik pada Kimari. "Tentu kita bisa-,"Ucapnya namun dipotong langsung oleh Kimari.

"Bisa tapi itu menyelahi aturan negara, Tuan Gada seperti yang kalian tahu! Saat ini baginda Raja Lucis, yaitu Tuan Regis Lucis Claeum, menghilang tampa ada kepastian, maka siapa yang akan mengantikan posisi tugas besar memegang negara sementara waktu untuk perang ini dan memimpin kaum lucis untuk menghimpun pasukan?,"Ucap Kimari, sesaat membuat semua orang terdiam tampa ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"..."Stela nampak menunjukan wajah sedikit mengkerut, begitu pula semua orang disana.

"Baiklah, jika tak ada yang memberi jawaban, biarkan saya melanjutkan kata-kata saya," Kimari nampak meremas tanganya diatas meja pertemuan dan mata awas menatap semua undangan rapat itu dengan seksama. "Untuk ini Saya ingin memberi usul untuk memberikan tanggung jawab ini pada Noctis sang pangeran,"Ucap Kimari, dan serentak semua nampak terkaget mendengarnya.

"Ta-tak mungkin jika masalah sebesar itu diberikan pada pangeran saat ini juga,"Ucap Stela yang ada disana.

"Namun kita tak punya pilihan, Nona Stela kudengar ada penghianat dalam kerajaan ini, kita tak bisa memberikan jabatan ini pada sembarangan orang, tak ada orang yang bisa dipercaya sekaligus bawahan kepercayaan kita sendiri,"Ucap Kimari.

"INTRUPSI! Tuan Kimari namun pangeran masih?!,"Ucap Larsa.

"Tidak semuanya! Kimari benar semua Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-pun! Hanya ini yang kita bisa lakukan,"Ucap Gada menghelah nafas. "Hanya Pangeran Noctis yang bisa melakukan ini dan menghimpun pasukan agar kita berperang,"Ucap Gada.

"Yang Muliah?!,"Cor memandang Noctis yang tak memberi expresi apa-pun hanya terdiam.

"Semua tergantung pada keputusan anda,"Ucap Kimari sembari menghelah nafas, melirik Noctis. "Mohon perintah anda, kita tak bisa membiarkan bencana ini terus berlangsung,"Ucapnya.

"Noct,"Sakura terdiam ia berdiri tepat dibelakang bangku diduduki Noctis, ia sadar semua rekan Cor, Gladialous, Ignis, Rain atau Prampto nampak gelisa dengan hal ini, pun Sakura pun dapat melihat punggung tegap Noctis nampak tergetar hebat, tentu ia tahu, beban yang diemban Noctis sangatlah besar dan beresiko.

"Kami akan memberi kesempatan anda untuk memikirkanya ini dalam tiga harian da harus memberi kepastian Yang-mulia waktu kita tak banyak lagi,"Ucap Gada.

"Aku akan kembali ke Ronsso untuk menghimpun bala tentara kami,"Ucap Kimari sembari berdiri dari bangkunya lalu meninggalkan ruangan lebih dulu dari yang lainya. "Kami akan siap perang kapan saja,"Usai itu semua undangan meninggalkan ruang rapat begitu saja, terkecuali Cor, Stela, Noctis, bersama para guardianya.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, maafkan aku Yang-mulia,"Ucap Cor dengan wajah nampak kusut.

"Ini bukan salahmu Cor, kita tak bisa mengambil resiko akan masalah lebih jauh,"Ucap Noctis.

"UHG! Kita benar-benar dalam masalah,"Ucap Prampto, menjambak surai pirangnya dengan raut jengkel.

"Noct!,"Stela mendekati Noctis lalu memegang tanganya. Raut khawatir nampak tersirat diwajahnya. "Ji-jika memang akan menjadi seperti ini, Jangan Khawatir aku selalu ada untuk mendukungmu,"Ucap Stelah dengan lembut ia mengusap lembut jemari Noctis, sembagai bentuk rasa dukungan.

"...Ya, terima kasih Stelah,"Ucap Noctis lalu mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju tempat peristrahatan yang telah disediakan.

**MALAM HARI :**

"Noctis?! Kau belum tidur?,"Tanya Sakura, sementara Noctis nampak terdiam menatap suasana sunyi langit didesa Lyefa, para korban dapat tidur lebih nyaman setelah mendapatkan kondisi mengerikan dinegri Lucis. Sakura duduk tak jauh dari Noctis, yang masih menatap langit.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?,"Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah,"Jawab Noctis detar.

"Apa kau takut?,"Ucap Sakura, membuat Noctis memandanginya.

"Tidak, aku rasa hal itu-,"Ucap Noctis dengan tatapan kosong, dan Sakura memotongnya.

"Kau bohongkan?!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak,"Ucapnya Singkat.

"A-aku bisa menatap itu dari sinar matamu Noctis, maafkan kelancanganku namun, kurasa kau tak perlu menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, kita temankan?,"Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Jangan berpikir untuk memberi ungkapan kasihanmu padaku, Sakura,"Ucap Noctis.

"Aku tak mengasihanimu Noctis! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dihatiku,"Ucap Sakura. "Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu, maafkan aku Noctis,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih, dan membuat Sakura membuang mukanya kerah lain, sementara Noctis mendekati gadis itu.

"Ya tak apa-apa maafkan aku juga, Sesungguhnya tentu aku takut dan memanglah takut Sakura,"Ucap Noctis dengan bola mata memerah dihadapan. "Tapi apa-pun yang akan terjadi nanti aku tak bisa menyesalinya, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan,"Ucap Noctis. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan bencana berkepanjangan ini melanda Lucis terus-menerus, aku tak bisa membiarkan nyawa tak berdosa menghilang begitu saja,"Usai mengatakan itu, Sakura memandang wajah Noctis dengan raut sedih, Sakura nampak memandang mata Safir milik Noctis yang nampak begitu rapuh dan pundak Noctis nampak tergetar.

"Tenang saja, Aku pasti akan mendukungmu, tidak kami semua akan selalu bersamamu,"Ucap Sakura sembari mendekat tersenyum tampa sadar memeluk tubuh lelaki satu satunya pangeran dari penerus Raja masa depan Caleum.

"Kau yakin aku mampu!?,"Tanya Noctis dengan nada hampa, Kini Sakura merasakan pundak Noctis yang nampak bergetar hebat seolah terkoneksi dengan tubuhnya. Sementara Noctis hanya membalas pelukan pada tubuh kecil Sakura lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak kecil gadis itu, dan merasakan kenyamanan disana.

"Tentu! Aku percaya padamu,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada tegas dan membelai rambut hitam Noctis yang nampak begitu halus, selang beberapa menit perlahan Noctis dan Sakura akan melepas pelukan mereka, hingga wajah keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Sakura,"Sebuah suara rendah Noctis terdengar perlahan menyusuri insi telinga Sakura, nafas rendah yang dingin milik Noctis nampak menyapu jarak diantara keduanya, dan itu membuat Sakura tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, tangan yang agak kekar milik Noctis yang bebas nampak memegang pipinya dengan halus, sementara tangan satunya lagi masih memegang pinggang Sakura, iris biru safir milik pemuda itu memancarkan tatapan sendu membuat jantung Sakura berdegup atau lompat dari posisinya.

"Aku,"

Bola mata hijau Sakura membulat lebar, merasakan benda kenyal tepat dihadapan bibirnya beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah benda kenyal berupa bibir tipis milik Noctis meraup bibir Sakura dengan lembut dengan ritme yang lambat, membuat Sakura terbuai dalam ciuman yang Noctis berikan, entah apa yang Noctis pikirkan, Sakura tak bisa memikirkan apa-pun hanya terdiam dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tampa menyadari keberadaan Rain diujung ruangan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**[BERSAMBUNG]**

**Rabu maret 16 2016**

* * *

**[:CERITA SINGKAT:]**

* * *

Suatu hari dirumah Author yang indah(?), seorang manusia(?) Nampak disibukan dengan PS4 ditanganya, dan sedang main game The Devision versi 2016 tampa menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang tak diundang, dengan indahnya langsung menendang pintu kamar tak berprikepintuan~"

**BRAAAAAKK!**

"Author! Hentikan mainya, dan urus semua pesan masuk dari Facebook dan MGS Fanfic sekarang,"Ucap lelaki tampan, berkaca mata, dengan suara flamboyan, bernama Ignis yang baru saja merusak pintu kamar Author.

"Eh! Nanti aja ngelanjutin ceritanya,"Ucap Author hanya memandang sebentar lalu fokus kembali pada gamenya, dan sebuah seretan langsung terjadi.

"Glad?,"Panggil Ignis.

"Oke!?,"Jawab Gladiolus memasuki ruangan.

"OIII GLADIOLUS LEPASINN!,"Author berontak saat langsung diseret paksa oleh Gladiolus untuk mengurus seluruh tugas dan cerita fanfic yang belum kelar.

"Oke All mulai dari [Info khusus] : seputar dunia game, [Curhatan Author]: yang tidak jelas, dan sampai ke [Tanya jawab] ini adalah rangkuman buatan Author, semoga dinikmati dan dibaca sampai habis,"Ucap Ignis.

"Oke Next,"Ucap Gladiolus.

* * *

**[INFO KHUSUS :]**

* * *

Halo teman -teman aku datang dengan info baru (buka berkas) oke kali ini kabar pertama datang Dari Naruto series game play barunya membuat game ini sangat antusias dimainkan para gamer karna cerita yang kuat dan juga berbobot, dibanding pendahulunya dapat menaikan Rating gamenya menjadi lebih luas dari series terdahulunya, namun game Naruto memiliki masalah yang amat sangat mengecewakan dari gameplay yang dimainkan di PC. Dan kabar kedua kembali datang dari** Squerenix** tentang Kabar Final fantasy 7 yang mendapat remek dan dijual dengan perchapters, ada kabar lagi dari FF15 yang menunjukan perubahan baru dibagian Gamplaynya. Final fantasy 15 memiliki Gemplay dan sin baru muncul diYoutube (kalau mau lihat langsung aja liat diChanell saya) dan gosip ini cukup terdengar sampai ditelinga gamer FF-lovers, gosipnya Final-Fantasy akan fix hadir ditahun ini dan endingnya bakalan sedih.

**Author : **Tapi malah saya sih ngarapin Rilis dulu deh jangan php lagi, kebanyakan Treiler selama 10 tahun bikin kepala saya tambah mumet deh.

**Noctis :** kan ada Treiler barukan?

**Author : **Ya kalau mau liat Treilernya mungkin bisa lihat di Youtube saya atas nama (** channel/UC-r2KPWEmTRmPFHBcwUVqpg**) atas nama **Lightning Shun** dengan. Kalau bisa disub soalnya itu aku baru bikin.**#PROMOSI TERSELUBUNG.**

**Sakura :**Selanjutnya #NEXT!

* * *

**[CURHAT AUTHOR:]**

* * *

Hai saya kembali dan ini adalah tempat curhatan Author yang baru~ hehe! Dichapters 10 kemarin benar-benar membuat saya sebagai penulis cerita ini bahagia sekaligus bingung-eh?. Saat iseng - iseng aku log-in aku mendapat kabar bahwa beberapa pembaca ternyata suka pada karakter oc-ku, yang bernama Rain yang karakternya ada seorang **Mage**, aku gak sangka ada yang menyukai karakter yang memang kubuat itu. Rain sendiri sebelumnya muncul bukan karna asal bikin, jadi Rain ini adalah OC-daviant art yang dulu kugambar dengan namanya pada tahun 2011, dan dulu aku pernah membuat karakter di gambar oc yang akan dilombakan dan aku juara tiga. Katanya karakternya cukup menonjol ya syukurlah kalau begitu, berarti aku berhasil membuat cerita yang diharapkan, BTW mungkin kenapa Author jarang menyambangi dunia Fanfic ya akhir-akhir ini banyak pekerjaan didunia nyata, dan juga game-game baru yang sayang untuk Author lewatkan(?) Apa lagi game The Devision yang rilis kemarin dan lebih bagus dari saat open betanya dan beberapa game dari Rock-star yang juga ngebuat GTA, ya jadinya aku mau juga mau menikmati game itu dulu makanya waktu pembuatan ceritanya rada molor! (Maaf ya all).

**Rain : **jadi itu yang membuat cerita ini molor?!

**Naruto : **Authornya gak bertanggung jawab nih!

**Prampto : **Next!

* * *

**[TANYA JAWAB :]**

* * *

**CherystyFlorenza **chapter 10 . Mar 7

Lanjut dhonk thor.. ditunggu kelanjutanya Lho!

**Me :** terimakasi banyak dah baca#KISS

* * *

**meong** chapter 10 . Mar 3

kyaaaak lanjut.

**Me :** ia ini dah lanjut ade? :)

* * *

**Guest **chapter 10 . Feb 20

Lanjut

**Me :**Siap!

* * *

**Guest **chapter 10 . Feb 19

Waw Sakura Kerenn

**Me :** makasih :3

* * *

**cumi cumi** chapter 10 . Feb 17

apa cuma gua yang merasa nih para oc di ceritanya pada keren? Ada Rain yang Mage tapi orangnya sangat setia kawan hampir ketipu gw kirain beneran ada rain di Final fantasy ojh ternyata cuma oc toh...kalau aku sih suka sama si Shun kok jadi Oc dia paling misterius dari awal dan sekarang ketahuan dia itu sebenarnya Dewa...eeeeeh tapi kenapa Rain selalu mimpiin sakura padahal selama ini keduanya gak kelihatan Frist loh...aku cuka ocnya kk :3

**Me :** Serius suka OCku Mi? Aww aku terharu banget :3 makasi ya dek, tapi soal mimpi rain itu masih rahasia pengarang jadi sabar ya -_-.

* * *

**ZhuhongAles** chapter 10 . Feb 15

Hello! masih ingat saya? creator dari Fanfic aether yang ganti nama (gak usah di sebut penname saya apa sebelumnya soalnya saya lagi di kuntit sama orang kalo pakek nama yg dulu). ceritanya makin tegang dan saya jadi ship sakura x rain karena menurut saya, Oc mu ini mage yang imut dan lebih menggemaskan daripada noctis xD #digampar. well, soal haters yang bilang gak boleh ship sakura x noctis, kayaknya mereka cuman sampah sampah bertebaran yang WAJIB di acuhkan. semua orang punya hak dong mau ship siapa x siapa, apa masalahnya? toh mereka juga bukan orang yang menyiptakan sakura haruno. geez, pretend they never exist, haters gonna hate.

**Me :** Ya sebenarnya soal Haters ya waktu baca sempat down juga saya pas mau nulis jadi down, tapi bagi saya selama masih ada yang ngedukung cerita ini, akan tetap saya lanjutkan! A-are?! Kau suka Rain Awww! T,T ARIGATOOOOWW aku gak nyangka ada yang Ship sakura ama rain nanti kalau itu terjadi ceritanya bakal gimana ya :v,

-_- btw author Chan? MANA LANJUTAN AETHERNYA KEMANA? Dirimu mem-phpku dengan lama, heheh-ditunggu lanjutanya jangan Disconnet ya.

* * *

**saki **chapter 10 . Feb 13

KYAAA... Sugoii ,,keren ..

Aku tunggu lho Chap selanjutnya...

Soal haters ma kagak usah di peduli ,,biarkan aja mereka berkembang.. hehe#Semangat ea ;)

**Me :**Terima kasih Saki nantikan kelanjutanya ya.

* * *

**Kazama Sakura** chapter 10 . Feb 8

wah sudah berapa lama ga mampir ke fandom ini. :D

jd inget DF yang masih ngestuck di jalan, moga" bisa segera menyusul penasaran apa yg bakal dilakuin Noct haters, ga usah dianggap karena haters adalah fans yang belum terketuk hatinya. mereka masih berpikir sempit tanpa melihat seni dari sebuah crack pair :Dg ada yg salah kok bikin pair dari dua fandom berbeda. toh, ini fanfiction lho. yang motonya 'unleash your imagination' :P btw mungkin seperti yg udah" sih, cukup perbaikan di tanda baca dan spasi. sejauh ini isinya juga bagus banyak juga fic FFXV crossover yang bagus. coba baca fic ClaireFrascalia misalnya. beliau menulis di fandom crossover FFXV dan FFXIII :D dengan alur plot yang luar biasa bagus. padahal waktu itu FFXV aka FF versus XIII masih minim info, tapi author ybs bisa menggabungkan unsur" dari kedua fandom menjadi sebuah cerita yg luar biasa. :D #ayengefans

**Me :** Kazama-chan (nari ala penari hula-hula) eh soal Claire Frascila, ah sama kok aku juga pengemar beratnya, sayang dia gak bisa ouplod sering-sering karna sibuk kuliah! :3 yang pasti Noctis dan Sakura, Rain, Glaid, Ignis dan prampto akan dilibatkan dalam berbagai medan dan masalah dengan skala yang lebih besar, dan juga para pemeran pendukung selalu ada. Aku akan berusaha terus memperbaiki tulisan dan melakukan hal yang terbaik terimakasih dukung aku lagi, dan mohon bimbinganya, #HUG

* * *

**Devi **chapter 10 . Feb 6

Min sebelumnya terima kasih karna sudah dilanjutkan tapi ada kalimat yg kurang sopan sebelum2nya ya tidak ada pas aku baca kaya sedikit marah ya terpaksa lanjutin ceritanya ya maaf kalo marah

**Me :** Gak marah kok aku malah senang ada yang mau baca dan mau mengajarkan untuk kearah yang lebih baik, aku memang memakai kata-kata kasar dipart sebelumnya memang karna sebuah kekesalan setiap tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, ya makasih,#HUG.

* * *

**Nivans erlangga **chapter 10 . Feb 3

NEXT lanjutanya mana :3

**Me :** Udah ada nih.

* * *

**Menma **chapter 10 . Feb 3

Sakura-chan keren bnget... duh bgu suka sekali ceritanya. Pnsaran sam Rain. Up terus.

**Me :** Diusahakan agar tetap lanjut tolong bantu dukunganya ya.

* * *

**Satsuki Narita **chapter 10 . Feb 2

BAHHHH? Kakoiii Lighiting Shun Nii-san XD

**Me :** Arigatou Baka-Imoto-chan ^_^ (HUG)

* * *

**Harulisnachan **chapter 10 . Feb 2

wah akhirnya dah dilanjut lagi, makasih ya kak dah ngelanjutin ff nya, ff nya makin keren loh :), kak jangan dengerin kata" haters, biarin aja mereka ngoceh sampe berbusah, toh pasti mereka juga bakal berenti sendiri,

yg penting kakak harus tetap semangat, ff kakak banyak yg suka ini ko :)tetap semangat y kak

di tunggu lanjutan nya

**Me :** Terimakasi Haru tampa dukunganmu juga aku gak bakal Uploud sebanyak ini, dukung terus ya XD.

* * *

**Banci Bohay **chapter 10 . Feb 1

I love you mimin? -3- akhirnya kau datang.

**Me :** I love you to My Big-broters ;3 thangs atas kedatanganya dan masih mau baca.

* * *

**Arisato yukito **chapter 10 . Feb 1

Kesanya kok saya gak baca Fanfic tapi baca novel online perlembar :)

**Me :** Ah! Mafuyu-nii makasi atas pujianya, tapi karya saya ini belum ada apa-apanya dari buatan mafuyu-nii makasi aku makin semangat nulisnya.#HUG

* * *

**Tampan Gaming **chapter 10 . Feb 1

www...gak nyangka bakal jadi episode yang agak tragis juga ya? Gue sih awalnya mikirnya elo hanya bikin cerita dengan pembunuhan pada monster atau orang-orang yang tampa nama? Ternyata banyak juga kejadian karakter protagonis yang mati Babenya Rain tuh Elit militer ya? Ia sih Gue pernah dengar dari temen : prajurit itu bisa pulang dengan selamat dan juga bisa pulang tinggal name doang/ btw RAIN INI SEBENARNYA SIAPPPAAA WOY KOK DIA PUNYA TANDA KERAJAAN! APA DIA SODARAANN AMA SI NOCTIS?.

**Me :** ya apa boleh buat bro, secara alur yang kubuat RPG dan juga berusaha membuat storynya panjang dan dalam, jadi apa-pun itu bisa terjadi dalam cerita perang seperti ini. Ah soal Rain siapa masih rahasia, sabarya Sob!#HUG!

* * *

**Berry uchiha **chapter 10 . Feb 1

hai kak, thanks dah update...cerita mu semakin menarik, tapi di hilangkan typo nya dong...dah chapter 10 kok masih banyak typo, terlihat krg bagus..

**Me :** Aku akan berusaha baik-dan lebih baik lagi, jadi harap maklum, ya ini juga proses belajar bagi Author.

* * *

**nekotsuki **chapter 10 . Jan 31

lanjutkan thor..

walaupun banyak haters tpi tetep semangat. g usah peduliin mereka *gomen para haters*

oke thor lanjutkan secepatnya jangan lama update nya. ;)semangat... \\(0.0)/

**Me :** AKU AKAN BERUSAHA SEBAIK MUNGKIN /(OAO)/ #HUG N KISS.

* * *

**Terror Bird **chapter 10 . Jan 31

whew ada lightning-nya, kenapa sasuke kaga ada ?Saya berharap ada sasuke-nya, dan bertemu dengan lightning..Sepertinya belum pernah ada fic dengan pairing lightning x sasuke, pasti bakalan keren !Maaf kalau saya kaga pernah me-review.

**Me :** gak apa-apa idemu bagus juga tapi nanti saya coba deh kalau bisa(?) Tunggu lanjutanya lagi ya..

* * *

**Cadis E Raizel **chapter 10 . Jan 30

Gk usah pikirin haters, Kak! Anggap aja mereka kasih support ke kakak! Masalah crackpair, aku juga prnah buat. Gpp tuh, malah bnyak yg suka kan?Masalah Sakura cuma buat Sasuke, apa yg lain gak nyadar, ya kan? Kalo Sakura cuma buat Sasuke, so pasti Sasuke cuma buat Sakura,dong! Lalu knpa bisa ada pair SasuHina,SasuKarin dll. Brarti yg buat pair itu juga menyalahi hak cipta MK dong. Makanya gak perlu diambil hati kak. Mana tau mereka itu fans kakak. Lagian, FF nya bagus kok. aku , ini review pertamaku ya?

**Me :** Ia memang sih! Tak ada hak bagi Haters mengatakan ini padaku, ya awalnya aku sempat down beberapa hari dan setelah itu aku berusaha menguasai diri dan kembali menulis, ya aku tahu aku bukan penulis yang sempurna namun aku menganggap ini sebagai proses pelajaran bagiku, terimakasi atas dukunganya.

* * *

**Saisah **chapter 10 . Jan 30

Author jangan dengerin Heaters mereka cuma sirik, jujur aku juga gak terlalu suka sasuke sih Lanjut terus berkariya

**Me :** Ia makasi Saisah! Aku memang gak suka sasuke tapi bukan berarti kita menghujat seseorang, ya rasa suka setiap orang beda-bedakan.

* * *

**Ferrish0407** chapter 10 . Jan 30

fbnya apa? hum, aku SSL tpi suka saku noctis. gara gara ni ff. sp bila g naruto gk boleh digabung sm final fantasy. trus crossover buat apaan? aku jg salah ini hinata hater dan gk pernah bca ff ttg hinata. klo misalkan gk suka ffnya ya gk usah dibaca. gitu kok repot. aku jdi ikutan marah lo lighting san. udah gk usah dipeduliin ni cerita keren lo. aku suka dan selalu nungguin. pokoknya jng di discontinoed ya. aku bnyak recomendasiim ni ff le ssl buat dibaca dan mereka jg tertarik saku noctis. pokoknya lanjut trus.

**Me :** Kalau dibilang marah Broh! Pastilah marah, tapi kalau dipikirin lagi buat apa juga menghadapi orang, yang hanya menghujat dan gak tau bertapa kerasnya menuangkan ide dalam suatu cerita, dan mencuri-curi waktu dengan kehidupanyataku, aku akan lanjut selama ada orang yang ngedukung cerita ini,JADI MOHON DUKUNGANYA!

* * *

**[AKHIR]**

Ya makasi banget atas semua dukungan kalian, tampa kalian Saya gak bakal sampai dengan chapters banyak, jadi mohon dukunganya, klik mengikuti dan memberi komen dibawah dan maaf jika ada salah salah pada penulisan bagaimana pun author masihlah tahap pada pembelajaraan...sampai jumpa dichapters depan :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Badai ditanah Lucis (3) END

_**Bola mata hijau Sakura membulat lebar, merasakan benda kenyal tepat dihadapan bibirnya beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah benda kenyal berupa bibir tipis milik Noctis meraup bibir Sakura dengan lembut dengan ritme yang lambat, membuat Sakura terbuai dalam ciuman yang Noctis berikan, entah apa yang Noctis pikirkan, Sakura tak bisa memikirkan apa-pun hanya terdiam dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tampa menyadari keberadaan Rain diujung ruangan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.**_

"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**""OOO~**"**OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**Badai ditanah Lucis (3/3)**

"Huh! Apa yang kita mulai hari ini?!,"Tanya Prompto, memandang Gladialos dan Rain, kebetulan hanya ketiganya yang berkumpul dikeadaan pagi buta, suasana desa Lyfa nampak sepi dan berembun, memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untuk mood mereka bertiga.

"Bukankah Ignis tadi bersama kita?,"Tanya Gladiolus memandang Rain dan Prompto bergantian bersamaan wajah Prompto mengeleng penuh sementara, Rain masih kalem dan menatap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Dia menemui salah Tuan-Eros, untuk beberapa pertanyaan jelas Rain Singkat. Pagi itu Ignis sedang menemui orang, Sakura dan Noctis masih tidur dikamar masing-masing sementara Gladiolus, Prompto dan Rain memang telah bangun dari awal.

"Ah! Rain?, guci kecil itu?,"Tanya Prompto melirik, sebuah rantai yang melingkar dileher Rain dengan bandul berbentuk Guci kecil yang berisi sesuatu dan diikat sekuat mungkin agar tak jatuh.

"Ya aku sedikit mengambil abu dari Jazad Ayahku, dan menaruhnya dalam leontin guci ini, agar saat aku bertarung ia selalu bersamaku,"Ucap Rain dengan nada kecil. "Dan sebagian abunya kusimpan ditempat yang aman dulu, akan kuambil jika masalah ini berakhir,"Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, So kurasa sekarang waktunya membangunkan kedua orang itu?,"Ucap Gladiolus dengan wajah tersenyum. "Sebaiknya Prampto bangunkan Noctis dan Kau Rain bangunkan Sakura,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Hoy kenapa Rain membangunkan Sakura sementara aku harus membangunkan Noctis,"Ucap Prompto.

"Jika kau bangunkan Sakura kau pasti mencari-cari kesempatan, sementara Rain diakan pemuda sopan melebihimu,"Sindir Gladiolus.

"Hoy-hoy tak adil,"Racau Prompto.

"Hehehe.."Sementara Gladiolus hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?,"Tanya Prampto dengan tatapan masam, memasang wajah kesal sementara Rain hanya terdiam dengan raut tidak peduli.

"Aku akan menemui Cor dipangkalanya, kurasa dia sedang mengumpulkan pasukan bersama Buron,"Ucap Gladiolus dan akhirnya Prompto hanya mengangguk sementara Rain hanya terdiam saja. Lalu menjauh karna ruangan kamar Sakura dan Noctis

"_Apa benar tidak apa-apa,_"Pikir Prompto, lalu menatap punggun Rain yang menjauh dari pandanganya.

**[Rain Shin]**

Inilah Awal Rain didepan pintu kamar Sakura, mengetuk kamar berulang kali dan memanggil nama Sakura dengan normal, dan Rain menyadari jika kamar tersebut tak terkunci hanya tertutup rapat saja.

"Apa dia sudah bangun!?,"Ucap Rain, sembari menghelah nafas lalu memutar kenop pintu, dan saat dibuka Ia hanya bisa memandang dengan menghelah nafas panjang.

Sosok yang dipanggilnya ternyata masih terlelap dibaluti selimut yang menempel pada gadis itu, seperti sebuah kepompong, rambut merah mudah yang nampak acak-acakan nampak tertidur dengan mata terlihat sedikit menghitam dibawa matanya dan nampak samar, apa gadis ini habis tak tidur semalaman.

"Ahng?! Ra-Rain maaf aku tak tahu jika ini sudah pagi,"Ucap Sakura yang mengosok wajahnya yang nampak kaku dan telah menemukan lelaki itu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, dengan wajah datar.

"Aku menemukan pintu kamarmu tidak kau kunci,"Jelas Rain datar bahkan tak merasa serba salah karna perbuatanya yang telah,masuk dikamar seorang gadis. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah lemon disamping meja kasur yang memang disiapkan sebuah piring berisi buah disana, dan tiba-tiba entah kenapa buah itu langsung terbelah menjadi dua dengan sendirinya, ditambah Rain lalu membekukan kedua belahan lemon hingga beku menjadi Es, dengan sedikit kemampuan sihir es didua tanganya.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan dengan lemon itu, Rain,"Tanya Sakura dan Rain tak menjawab lalu tiba-tiba mencengkaram bahu Sakura amat kuat, dan membuat gadis itu tampa aba-aba terkulai kembali diatas kasur. Dengan bersamaan dengan jarak Rain yang secara tiba-tiba sudah diatasnya. "Tu-Tunggu apa yang kau lakukan?!,"Ucap Sakura kaget, Sakura menjadi panic dengan sempurna, apa Rain akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya, detak jantung Sakura benar-benar amat terpacu sekarang dan masih membulatkan matanya memandang wajah Rain dengan pandang dingin dan tak mengucapkan apa-pun tangan Rain bergerak mengambil sesuatu tiba-tiba dua melon beku langsung ditempelkan Rain dikelopak mata Sakura.

"Eh!?,"

"Diamlah! Matamu kurang tidur, biarkan lemon itu menyegarkan matamu selama 5 menit, baru bangunlah dari kasur,"Jawab Rain datar lalu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sakura dan kembali duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari membuang muka dari Sakura, dan dia malah memunculkan sebuah buku ditanganya dan mulai membaca bukunya itu. "Tenanglah aku bukan pemuda kurang-ajar yang berani, menyerang seorang wanita diatas tempat tidur,"Jawabnya datar membuat Sakura, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, gadis itu menahan rona merah diwajahnya, mengapa dia merasakan debaran yang tak menentu dihatinya.

_"Apa mungkin gara-gara semalam!,"_

Pikir Rain yang teringat dengan kejadian semalam dimana, ia mengingat memandang Noctis dan Sakura tadi malam.

**[Parompto Shin]**

Berbeda dengan Rain yang awalnya mengetuk Sopan pintu kamar Sakura, dan masuk pelan-pelan, beda pula Si-Prompto yang langsung masuk begitu saja kekamar sang pangeran, dimana sang-prince-charming nampak masih tertidur dan tak akan terbangun dari mimpinya, jauh dengan Sakura yang tidur dengan pakean yang utuh, Noctis tidur dan melepas atasnya hingga hanya mengunakan tang-top hitam, lalu kemeja hitamnya tersampir rapi diujung kepala kursi kamar.

Rambut sang Pangeran yang nampak berantakan, dan tidur dengan gaya papan, dimana itu gaya tidur lurus, namun lengan tangan kirinya sengaja ditempelkan menutup matanya, Noctis memang tripikal seseorang yang selalu tidur dengan amat tenang dan Prompto hanya mengeleng memandangi sang pangeranya masih tidur dengan kalem.

"_Prince beuty, haruskah aku memanggil para kesatria wanita didesa atau (Author :pembaca~ ups bercanda)?ini dan mencium sang pangeran agar terbangun dari kutukan?!_,"Bisik Prompto yang malah mendramatisir memainkan tanganya seolah dia adalah penyihir yang tengah berakting disebuah drama opera sabun, Prompto melakukanya dengan cengiran geli melihat cara tidur sahabatnya itu dan menyamakan Noctis dengan cerita putri Aurora, kisah putri raja yang tertidur karna sebuah kutukan.

Prampto mendekati ranjang lalu duduk disamping kasur dan nampaknya Noctis tak terganggu dengan kedatangan seseorang disampingnya, itu membuat Prompto menggeleng gemas sembari tersenyum sinis, tangan iseng Prompto mendekati wajah Noctis, hendak ingin menepuk wajah Si pangeran tidur namun tindakanya lalu berhenti dengan cepat.

Apa yang membuat Prompto berhenti? Bukankah selama ini dia kadang ratusan atau ribuan kali menjahili sang Pangeran, entah itu dengan percikan air, menaruh serangga, meniupkan trompet, berteriak ditelinga Noctis, atau menampar wajah sang pengeran tampan tersebut, tapi ia berhentu setelah melihat bekas hitam dibawah mata Noctis yang mungkin saja.

Noctis kurang tidur. "_Uh tak biasanya Noctis begini, biasanya dia selalu tepat pada waktunya!?_,"Pikir Prompto memandang raut lelah pada wajah sang Pangeran.

Prompto melirik beberapa Mawar yang berada divas bunga dan mengambilnya, ia lalu memotong beberapa kelopak diletakan diatas piring cangkir kecil yang terbuat dari logam, dan dengan sedikit sihir api yang ia pelajari dari Rain langsung muncul dari tanganya, Api itu mengarah pada mawar itu mulai terbakar dan mengumpalkan asap-asap pada kelopak mawar yang terbakar.

"Setidaknya ini dapat membantu," Ucap Prompto meletakan piring kecil itu didekat kepala Noctis, dan membiarkan Noctis mencium bau mawar hutan yang dibakarnya, Mawar Hutan cocok untuk seseorang yang kekelahan dan susah tidur, dengan begini Noctis bisa menenangkan dirinya, setidaknya pemuda pirang itu bisa menunggu sang pangeran bangun 5 atau 10 menit lagi.

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

Pertemuan saat semuanya berkumpul, Reaksi Sakura dan Noctis membuat perasaanya sedikit canggung, saat kejadian kemarin malam, reaksi yang ditimbulkan keduanya saat mereka bertemu hanyalah, rona tipis yang nampak keluar dari wajah Noctis dan wajah Sakura, sementara Prampto yang melihat keduanya hanya terbengong-bengong, dan Rain hanya memandang tak peduli.

"Latihan,"Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali memandang Cor, mengajak Sakura dan yang lainya untuk adu kejantanan(?) Diarena latihan, Biasanya hal ini digunakan untuk pemanasan sebelum misi berlangsung.

Sakura diminta melawan 5 lelaki besar? Yang diambil dalam kumpulan anak buah Cor. "Oi-oi Cor-san beneran nih!?,"Tanya Gladiolus pada Cor sementara lelaki itu mengangguk mantap.

"Ini arena latihan tenanglah kalian juga akan dapat giliran,"Ucap Cor starkatis membuat Prompto hanya menelan ludah dengan susah.

Awalnya Sakura sudah dikelilingi lima lelaki dengan badan besar, dengan tinggi 190 mengunakan Stungun. Mata jadenya nampak memperhatikan semua pandangan dengan serius, menatap pergerakan dengan serius. Saat sebuah Stun Gun beralih pada Sakura, gadis itu menghindari dengan cukup lihai, ia memandang semua senjata Stun-gun yang mengarah padanya, dan perlahan menutup matanya dan-"

**BUAG!**

**PAGG!**

**TAFFKK!**

Bola mata Hijau Sakura yang terpejam kembali terbuka, melihat sekeliling, mendapati keadaan para anak buah Cor masih sehat ditempatnya berdiri, tapi yang menjadi target Sakura, adalah Senjata Stun-gun yang dipegang lawanya tengah hancur dan terpekur ditanal, tak bisa dipakai lagi, karna Sakura menghancurkanya.

"Baiklah, kemarilah Asakura,"Ucap Cor menghelah nafas berat ya, dia tahu jika kemampuan penghancur Sakura selalu keluar membuat decak kagum dari semua orang.

"Kau hebat Sakura,"Ucap Prompto langsung memeluk Sakura gemas, layaknya anak kecil yang baru diajak keduvan, Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi Prompto yang memiliki sisi kekanakan ini, lalu membelai kepala pirang itu.

"Terimakasi,"Jawab Sakura tulus, sementara Gladiolus mengeleng menatap sisi Prompto yang seperti itu.

"Oke sekarang Noctis dan Rain," Ucap Cor datar.

"Eh!,"

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

"Rain dan Noc-"Muka Sakura nampak terperengah mendengar ucapan dari Cor, Sakura hanya merasa, menduelkan Rain dan Noctis tidak begitu pas, kenapa Noctis tak melawan Gladiolus yang mengunakan pedang atau Ignis penguna belati, atau Prampto penguna dual Gun kenapa harus Rain.

"Rain Vs Noctis,"Ucap Cor, kembali terdengar lalu keduanya mendengar intruksi tersebut membuat keduanya, mengangguk den memasang wajah datar ala mereka.

"Kenapa harus Rain?!,"Ucap Sakura bingung.

"Sakura?" Panggil Gladiolus dengan seulas senyum misterius. "Memang selama ini Rain tak pernah mengunakan kemampuanya secara penuh saat kau bersama kita, karna dia adalah Suport-team, tapi sebenarnya dia bukan hanya memiliki kemampuan itu,"Ucap Gladiolus dengan tersenyum. "Tapi , alur serangan Rain yang sebenarnya adalah petarung jarak dekat,"Ucapnya.

"Eh?!,"

"Rain sama denganmu? Saat bertarung sendiri dibaris depan meski job penyihir, Rain tak mengunakan sihir-loh, dia sama denganmu! Bertarung tampa tongkat sihir,"Ucap Prampto, membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Rain penguna kemampuan Materia~arts, jadi dia bertarung tampa mengunakan senjata, sama-hal denganmu!,"Ucap Ignis datar sementara Sakura lalu terdiam, dan memandang kearah arena latihan.

Noctis mulai tampa aba-aba lalu mendekati Rain setelah mengsumon pedang yang biasa dipegangnya lalu, mendekati Rain yang hanya berdiri mematung tampa mengunakan senjata.

**PRAAANGGG!**

**SYAAAATT!**

Rain lalu menatap hunusan benda tajam Noctis diwajahnya lalu sesaat menghindari serangan, dengan bersalto kedepan dan melompat lalu, dalam berapa detik ia sudah berdiri diatas pedang Noctis dan menjadikan pijakan pada ujung Senjata Noctis. "Kuharap kau tak ragu-ragu,"Jawab Noctis. Memandang Rain datar setelah Rain terdiam lalu tubuhnya bersalto kebelakang hingga kaki Rain kembali telah berpijak ditanah.

"Aku tak pernah Ragu-ragu dalam latihan Noct,"Jawab Rain starkatis lalu berlari mendekat lalu melompati Noctis dan memberikan tiga tendangan beruntun pada bahu, pinggang dan senjata Noctis hingga terpental dari tanganya.

**PRAAANGGG!**

Karna serangan itu membuat Noctis terpukul mundur sedikit kebelakang, lalu mengarahkan tangan kearah senjatanya, tiba-tiba senjata itu kembali ketangan pemiliknya. "Aku tahu dan itu yang kuharapkan!,"Ucap Noctis lalu mengenggam pedangnya dengan kuat, lalu menghilang secepat kilat dan langsung muncul dibelakang Rain dan-"

**SYAAATTT!**

**PRAAAANNGGG!**

Rain berhasil terpukul mundur kebelakang sesabet bekas lurus dari pedang Noctis membuat luka gores dipipi Rain, namun pemuda itu juga berhasil mengaktifkan Mana-Shield tipis ditubuhnya membuat dia mendapat sedikit Damage, mengurangi dampak sabetan Noctis. Namun serangan Noctis tak sampai disitu saja.

"Lumayan,"Ucap Rain datar mengelap sedikit darah dari pipinya dengan ibu jarinya, kedua pemuda menjeda nafas berat untuk gerakan selanjutnya. Noctis kembali menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan tiba-tiba hadir disamping Rain lalu menyabet tubuh Rain, namun hanya menerima serangan pada udara Kosong.

**SHYYYYSSSTTT!**

**PRAAAAANGGG!**

**THAAANNNGGG!**

Baik Noctis Rain benar-benar Fokus menumbangkan lawan masing-masing. Terlihat Noctis yang menyerang dan mengunakan kemampuan pedangnya dan teleportnya dalam beberapa serangan, sementara Rain sejak tadi juga melawan dengan memblok serangan Noctis, dan menyerang perut dan titik cela serangan Noctis yang terbuka, dan melihat baik-baik lalu pemuda itu mendang titik tumpul pedang Noctis atau beberapa kali menghindari serangan dengan gaya Akrobatik dan keringanan tubuhnya.

"Mereka kuat sekali? Roote Padahal sudah bertarung lebih dari 10 Menit?!,"Ucap Larsa yang entah kenapa sudah disana dan berdiri disamping Cor.

"Rain memang salah satu, yang terunggul dikaum penyihir meski dia seorang ras manusia,"Ucap Poco yang menghelah nafas.

"Terkadang Status anak itu saja yang membuat Rain selalu direndahkan oleh semua orang,"Jawab sebuah suara dan itu suara, Eros menghelah nafas panjang,"Ya mengingat orang-orang kepercayaan kerajaan selalu diambil dari keluarga ternama dan juga kalangan bangsawan, membuat status Rain yang seorang anak teknisi kerajaan selalu dianggap rendah.

"Ya! Rain memang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata! Baik dibidang Alcenemis, Fisik dan Suports, dia yang memiliki kemampuan Seorang Mage saja tetap bisa menjadi petarung digaris depan,"Ucap Cor.

"_Nee Sakura? Apa diduniamu sistem keamana atau prajurit harus dari kalangan atas?!_,"Bisik Prompto pelan, membuat Sakura mengeleng dengan pasti.

"Tidak! Di negaraku semua boleh menjadi Ninja atau apa-pun jika dia mengingginkanya,"Jawab Sakura.

yang juga

"Namun terkedang adli manusia kalangan atas, yang menganggap orang derajad bawa, hanyalah segorok sampah, aku ingin pangeran kelak mengangkat negri ini, menjadi sesuatu dimana tak ada perbedaan satupun,"Ucap Cor, Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul dibibir tipisnya dibalik kata-kata Cor, jelas nampak tersampir harapan dimana itu adalah harapan semua orang inginkan.

**PRANG!**

**TARKK!**

Sepasang mata semua orang nampak masih sangat fokus, dimana mereka berdua masih memandang Noctis dan Rain beradu kemampuan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Noctis dan Rain saling menyerang titik lemah masing-masing, sampai sebuah Suara mengagetkan keduanya.

"CUKUP!,"Teriak Cor. Membuat Noctis dan Rain berhenti seketika, dimana ujung pedang tajam Noctis sudah berada dileher Rain, dan tangan Rain sudah siap nendang tulang Rusuk Noctis, yang bebas dari pantauanya, bersamaan sebuah tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang puas melihat kemampuan keduanya.

"Tak buruk,"Ucap Noctis.

"Kau juga,"Sambung Rain lalu keduanya tersenyum dengan amat tipis, bersamaan Rangkulan erat Prompto pada Noctis tak terhindarkan ,sementara tangan halus dari Ignis langsung membelai rambut hitam Rain, sementara Gladiolus lalu tersenyum melihat kedua lelaki itu, Cor sedikit bersyukur Rain terlahir sebagai rekan Noctis bukan Musuhnya.

Sementara yang memandang kebersamaan semua lelaki itu disamping Cor, hanya tersenyum Sakura tahu bahwa jalan yang dia tempuh masilah lama didunia ini ia tak bisa pulang sekarang. Tempat ini mengajarkan semua pengalaman serta pelajaran.

semua itu mengajarkanya tentang berbagai hal yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya, disemesta atau dimensi ternyata terdapat semesta yang lain.

Dimana terdapat terdapat sebuah dunia lain, yang juga memiliki masalah yang amat besar didalamnya.

Ingatanya menginggatkanya pada lautan manusia yang mati dikonoha, perangan yang ditimbulkan benar-benar membuat semua hancur, dan airmata yang turun dipelupuk mata mereka dan juga hati mereka. Kematian orang-orang yang pergi sia-sia, Sarutobi sang Hokage ke3, Minato Hokage ke4, Itachi,Guru Asuma,Neji, lalu Ayah\ibunya dan semua orang yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu, semuanya.

"_Aku tak ingin kehancuran itu, kembali terulang_,"Ucap Sakura dalam hati, mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat rautnya berubah seketika. "_Kami~Sama kuat-kan aku_,"

**PUK!**

Sebuah tepukan halus membuat lamunan Sakura membuyar seketika, menatap wajah Noctis terlihat dihadapanya. Bersamaan seulas senyuman tulus dibalik tatapan es sang pangeran, membuat desiran kuat dari hati sang Kunochi, sebuah desiran aneh didetak jantungnya.

Kedua mata saling pandangan dalam beberapa detik, nampaknya malam itu telah mengubah perasaan keduanya, dan status hubungan yang lebih dari sosok seorang guardian, nampaknya hal itu dapat dirasakan oleh rekan-rekanya yang lain. Prompto yang memandang keduanya hanya tersenyum manis, sementara Gladiolus dan Ignis saling memandang dengan raut wajah yang menyatakan 'Dugaan kita benar', Sementara Rain hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan dingin lalu membuang tatapan kearah yang lain. "Apa apa Sakura,"Tanya Noctis dengan nada datar yang lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Noct,"Ucap Sakura memandang mata sendu pangeran, seolah tatapan yang membuat beban Sakura sedikit terangkat.

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

Portal besar terlihat terbuka lebar disekitar area hutan perbatasan Insomia, dan terlihat lima sosok keluar dari sana. Terlihat jelas lambang ikat kepala didahi mereka dan itu adalah lambang Konoha.

"Astaga tempat ini?,"Seorang gadis nampak memandang takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya setelah melewat tempat ini, ia sedikit menyampirkan surai indigo miliknya terterbangkan angin.

"Hinata bisakah kau mengecek keadaan sekitar sini?,"Tanya sosok lelaki berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Selain Naruto dan Hinata, Kakasi dan terlihat Sasuke Sai juga Ino disana.

"BIAKUGAN!,"Bola Hinata merincing tajam, dengan segel biakuganya telah diaktifkan. Bola matanya mengecek setiap sudut dari jarak yang 1 M. "Aku melihat kota terbakar dalam amat luas sekala hancur tak jauh dari sini,"Ucap Hinata tajam.

"Minaaa! AWASSS!,"Sebuah suara dari Ino terdengar secara tiba-tiba memunculkan sebuah pergeseran tanah membuat mereka menjauh memunculkan sekumpulan goblin nampak bermunculan dari tanah yang hancur dan itu tak hanya lima dan sekitar 20 goblin.

"H-HEWAN APA INI?,"Jerit Naruto dengan rasa kaget setelah mengandeng kekashinya Hinata, gerakan bukan hanya lincah, tapi cepat dengan sebuah Beam laser dari mata mereka.

"CHIDORI!," Sebuah sabetan petir nampak muncul dari tangan Sasuke, dan tubuh Sasuke melompat kearah kumpulan Goblin dan menghantamkan bola petir itu pada mereka, namun serangan itu hanya menghancurkan lima dari puluhan.

"Nampaknya mereka tak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah,"Bisik Ino dengan pandangan melotot, Sai lalu menarik Ino saat sebuah pentungan berupa serangan epick Goblin yang mematikan hendak mengarahkan kearah Ino.

**SAAARRRKKK!**

"Minna Serangan dari arah berbeda, Aku dengan Hinata, dengan Sasuke dan Naruto juga Sai dengan Ino,"Ucap Kakashi.

"Sudah dimulai!,"Mata Shun terpenjam memandang dingin Kawanan Konochi tengah bertarung melawan para Goblin dari atas pohon, dan tak disadari oleh mereka. "Karna mereka adalah kepingan masa depan yang akan jadi kenyataan, tak akan kubiarkan runtuh dulu,"Shun bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk dari atas dahan dan berdiri.

"Apa ini adalah salah satu alasanmu untuk diam?!,"Ucap Noir yang berdiri disampingnya, dia mengambil sebuah rokok dari kantung jaketnya yang membakar rokoknya dengan api yang muncul ditanganya.

"Tidak,"Ucap Shun langsung membalas, pandangan serius nampak ditampakan diwajahnya rupawanya. "Aku hanya, membiarkan semuanya sampai takdir itu terlaksana,"Jawab Shun.

"Susah juga menjadi Dewa antar dimensi, kau yang tahu segalanya juga wajar mengalami kesulitan. Tapi kau sudah mengetahui semuanya dan menunggu,"Jawab Noir.

"Mungkin,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas. "Kini Takdir Rain telah terhubung dan akan mengikatnya pada Noctis, meski semua memerlukan waktu untuk memilih,"Shun menghelah nafas memikirkan sesuatu. Dan masalahnya dua putra dewa yang membuat masalah itu,"

"Apa?! Kau akan bermasalah dengan mereka,"Noir melotot.

"Kau tahu Noir, menjadi orang yang tahu segalanya juga bukan anugera yang baik, aku tak ingin mengantungkan semuanya dengan akhir yang membawa rasa sakit dihati semua orang,"Ucap Shun.

"Jika itu demikian,"Noir terdiam mata lelaki berambut merah itu menandang Shun tajam nan penuh arti, pada Shun lalu memojokan Shun didinding Pohon, lalu kedua mata mereka saling memandang. "Jika demikian kau mementingkan seluruh takdir orang-orang itu, bagaimana denganmu, bagaimana permintaanmu? Bagaimana harapanmu dan takdirmu,"Tanyanya tajam membuat Shun memandang getir.

"..."Shun terdiam, dan hanya menundukan wajahnya tak ingin memandang wajah pria dihadapanya.

"Dengar aku! Aku tak rela membiarkanmu mengakhirinya dengan-,"Bola mata Noir membulat dan mengantungkan ucapanya, kau berharga bagiku, Kau dan Saya! Kalian sangat penting tak ada yang lain lagi,"Bola mata Shun membulat saat nama 'Saya' terdengar ditelinganya. "Kau adalah Sudaraku, yang paling penting bagiku, jauh sebelum kau menjadi seorang yang menjadi dewa, kita berdua adalah sudara yang kekal sampai mati kau dan Aku,"Noir menghembuskan nafas frustasinya lalu membuang pandangan kearah lain.

Shun terdiam seulas senyuman tipis lalu, penuh arti diberikan pada Noir. "Terimakasih my brother,"

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

Suara angin berhembus tajam disekitar hutan, bersamaan kekuatan yang nampak bermunculan dari para Konochi, mereka telah melakukan berbagai upaya, untuk mengurangi lawan yang hanya berkurang sangat sedikit dari jumlah mereka, menangani musuh seperti ini cukup menyulitkan bagi kelimanya.

"LIGHTVLASRET!"Sebuah suara keras seorang wanita. Bersamaan sebuah cahaya petir yang mengeluar dari ujung pedangnya, Surai merah mudanya nampak tersampir indah, mata tajam melalang buana indah, dengan gerakan secepat angin nampak membuat Goblin itu terpukul mundur.

"!,"Sasuke terperangah memandang sosok tak dikenal nampak berdiri angun, sosok wanita cantik bersurai ikal berambut gula kapas yang tersampir dibahu kirinya, bola mata tajamnya yang beriris hijau kelam memandang amat terbias indah, tubuh indah yang ramping terbalut armor dan pedang merah ditangan, dengan helaian mawar mengelilinginya, nampak membuat fokus Sasuke dalam pertarungan benar-benar berubah.

"Kelemahanya ada dikepalanya! Seranglah dibagian itu,"Ucap wanita itu, dan tiba-tiba dia langsung menyerang Goblin yang siap memberi serangan balasan, ucapanya membuat semuanya tersadar dan kembali dalam pertarungan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!,"Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan amat menandakan ketertarikan, meskipun Sasuke tetap memasang wajah waspadanya yang telah ia dempul diinernya kuat-kuat.

"Tak penting,"Ulas gadis itu kuat dan tajam, ia membuang pandangan pada arah lain dan maju menghadapi para Goblin. Kesan pertama bagi Naruto dan lainya minus Sasuke adalah' Wanita itu sangat Cuek sekali'.

"Sepertinya kalian ada dalam masalah, boleh aku bergabung?"Tanya Shun

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

"Bicara?!,"Raut Buron menatap tajam, Noctis saat sang pangeran memandang Cor dan Buron yang awalnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Noct!,"Tatap Stela memandang sosok Noctis yang tak biasanya, ia lalu mendekati sahabat masa kecilnya dan memegang lenganya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Noctis memandang lembut, pada gadis berambut panjang pirang, yang seolah berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Mohon dengar apa yang ingin kusampaikan,"Ucap Noctis mengarahkan pandanganya pada Cor dan Buron tegas membuat tak ada satu-pun suara yang terdengar, membuat Cor mendengkus lalu menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah mari berbincang,"Ucap Cor datar.

"Seperti kita harus melakukan penyelidikan malam ini?!,"Ucap Noctis.

"Penyelidikan?,"Tanya Buron.

"Apa maksutmu Noct-to?,"Wajah Cemberut nampak terlihat pada raut Prompto dan juga Komandan Buron sementara Noctis hanya memutar mata dengan bosan, sementara Stela, Ignis, Rain, Gladiolus dan Sakura hanya memasang raut wajah menunggu.

"Saat ini Cantrella sedang menduduki perbatasan, **Aoro** yang membatasi negara Insomia, malam ini aku ingin kalian semua menyiapkan diri untuk serangan malam, Cor aku ingin kau dan beberapa orang akan mencoba menghancurkan beberapa Fasilitas serangan air mereka,"Ucap Noctis. Sementara semua mengangguk dan hingga sebuah pandangan Noctis tertuju Sakura, seulas pandangan Khawatir terdesir disana.

"..."Sakura tak mengatakan apa-pun hanya memandang wajah Noctis dengan, raut menunggu jawaban, setelah bertempur dengan Noctis dan lainya, Sakura tahu jika dia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk ini.

"Sakura Aku ingin kau-"Ucapan Noctis terpotong, saat Sakura lalu mengeleng pelan, memandang Noctis dengan senyuman yakin.

"Aku akan lakukan semampuku,"Ucap Sakura. Ya Sakura hanya menyatakan itu, berjuang dan berjuang ia tak akan merepotkan siapapun ini perang bukan.

"Baiklah Semua malam nanti kita bagi dua tugas menjadi dua kelompok Sakura, Rain dan Prompto, dan biar aku, ignis dan Noctis,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Baiklah kalian akan masuk duluan setelah kami,"Ucap Cor memandang mereka semua, mereka mengangguk pasti dengan rencana itu.

**OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

**Malamnya!**

Suara desingan mesin terdengar mengema, bersamaan rentetan nada tapak kaki, yang bermunculan kesana-kemari disebuah Dermaga Aoro dipinggiran kota Insomia, kesibukan orang-orang nampak terlihat kemana-mana, para prajurit nampak mondar-mandir mengurus sesuatu, yang ada dalam kotak kayu yang dibawa oleh kapal perang mereka.

Disebuah semak-semak dipinggir dermaga, terlihat Noctis, Ignis dan Gladiolus tampa ketahuan. "Mari urus satu target yang didepan, kita akan memasuki area tampa ketahuan,"bisik Ignis, melirik seorang lelaki penjaga dipinggir semak-semak.

"Baiklah aku saja, apa kau siap Gladiolus," ucap Noctis lalu Ignis menyerah sebuah Degger pada Noctis, sementara Gladiolus langsung mengangguk. Noctis lalu memegang bahu Gladiolus dan mereka berdua langsung menghilang, menyisahkan Ignis disana, yang tetap ditempatnya lalu menghubungi beberapa rekanya dari alat radio signal kabel yang tertempel ditelinganya.

"Minna!? Noctis sudah bergerak,"Jawab Ignis tampa aba-aba langsung mematikan alat radio, lalu memandang sekitar dengan teliti.

Noctis Teleport secara tiba-tiba dibelakang Penjaga yang lengah bersamaan dengan Gladiolus, dan Noctis langsung menikam leher Penjaga dengan mengunakan Degger membuat sang penjaga langsung mati, namun sebelum penjaga jatuh ketanah, Gladiolus langsung menangkap tubuh penjaga dan membuangnya diilalang.

**[Rain bagaimana disana, kami sudah membersihkan seorang digerbang depan!?**],"Ucap Gladiolus dari radio.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Tadi aku melihat Sakura ada diatas sebuah Box besar diutara, dia sedang memantaunya dengan Prompto, sebelum kami memisahkan diri,"Ucap Rain datar mendengar dan merespon Gladiolus.

**[Hei- semuanya Prompto disini!]**,"Ucap sebuah suara cukup kekanakan diteam mereka.

"**[Status]**,"Jawab Ignis cepat.

"**[Kami sudah menyelinap digudang senjata dan kami sudah mendapatkan beberapa tawanan]**,"Jelas Prompto.

"**[Tinggal menunggu kapan menolong mereka]**,"Jawab Ignis.

"**[Dimana kau Rain?]**,"Panggil Noctis.

"Aku berada dibagian utara dermaga, nampaknya disini banyak perkemahan yang sengaja dibuat, untuk pasukan perairan Centrall sedang mengumpulkan bubuk mesiu dan-"

"HEI!,"Seorang menangkap basah Rain dalam sebuah Kemah, dan Rain mau tak mau lalu berlari kearah sang petugas dan mengakhiri hidupnya kali itu juga.

"Maaf tadi aku dipergoki!,"Ucap Rain sembari menghelah nafas, lalu menyeret Petugas untuk disembunyikan dalam sekotak lumbung ilalang, yang nampaknya segaja diletakan disana sebelum insident ini dimulai.

"Rain,"Panggil seseorang bersuara rendahmaskulin nampak terdengar ditelinga, dan itu adalah seorang penjaga.

"..."Tampa aba-aba Rain mendekat lalu menyerangnya, dan dengan sigap sang penjaga menahan seranganya.

"Hoi - Hoi ini aku!,"Ucap Penjaga itu dan seketika. BRUSSH!. Kepulan asap putih sedikit berhebus dan digantikan oleh sosok Sakura haruno. "Hai Rain," hal itu membuat mulut Rain terbuka lebar layaknya ikan koi, membuat Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Setidaknya kau harusnya sudah tahu soal aku tuan Rain,"Ucap Sakura sembari terkikik lalu merapal jutsu hingga tubuhnya kembali menjadi seperti si penjaga tadi.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa ada disini lumayan cepat juga dari atas box itu sampai disini,"Ucap Rain.

"Tidak! Selain aku mengunakan Jutsu perubahan, aku juga mengunakan Tehnik bayangan, hingga tubuhku bisa terbelah menjadi lebih dari satu,"Ucap Sakura dengan timbre sedikit maskulin.

"Dasar kau tak bilang soal kemampuanmu yang ini pada kami,"Ucap Rain sementara Sakura hanya meringis.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?,"Tanya Sakura pada Rain, sementara lelaki itu memandang Serius Sakura dan langsung mendekati kotak kayu terdekatnya. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan ukuranya selebar telapak tangan dan disisipkan disana.

"Menghancurkan semua benda ini!,"Ucap Rain datar.

"Dengan Itu maksutmu?,"Tanya Sakura polos melihat benda bulat berwarna hitam ditangan Rain, mendengar ucapan Sakura Rain hanya menatap dan memandang gadis itu datar, tatapan Sakura sedikit merinding saat pandangan mata keduanya bertemu, lalu wajah Rain yang awalnya datar berubah secara tiba-tiba ketika sudut bibir Rain tertarik menampakan senyum samar diwajahnya, yang parasnya juga amat rupawan.

"Kau benar-benar polos,"Ucap Rain masih Tersenyum lalu mengeleng kepalanya santai, memandang Sakura yang mematung memandangi Raut langkah pemuda didepanya entah wajah Sakura terlihat merona. Rain adalah tripikal laki-laki yang jarang menampilkan emosinya, semuanya selalu datar diwajah pemuda itu, membuat Sakura merasakan ada sebuah sengatan mahnet dihatinya. "Ini sebenarnya adalah Bom waktu milik Prompto dia membaginya padaku dan juga pada Glad,"Ucap Rain.

"A-aku mengerti,"Ucap Sakura membuang muka, lalu Rain memanggil Sakura perlahan.

"Sakura bisakah Kau memancing beberapa penjaga, Akan pergi memasuki beberapa Kemah dan meletakan beberapa bom disana sebelum bomnya Aktif,"Ucap Rain.

"O-oke!,"Ucap Sakura lalu berjalan keluar, dengan kemampuan Ninja penyamaran, Sakura mengikuti semua intruksi Rain padanya, dan Rain kembali menghubungi Ignis dan lainya agar tidak menyerang Sakura yang mode menyamar.

**SETELAH ITU :**

"**[Semuanya aku menemukan Lokasi ]**," Ucap Bayangan Sakura yang nampak memperhatikan sebuah Kemah aneh ditengah wilayah Dermaga, yang memiliki banyak penjaga dan setelah mengintip disamping perkemahan ia melihat para manusia disana dengan kondisi ketakutan, membuat Sakura tak bisa memperhatikanya lama-lama dan Sang Bayangan memutuskan Menghilang.

"Bagus Sakura!,"Ucap Gladiolus yang saat itu berada disamping Noctis dan Ignis.

[**Teman-teman! apa semua bomnya sudah terpasang? Badanku keram lama lama diposisi seperti ini**] Kelu Suara Prompto terdengar memelas dan frustasi.

[**Ayolah Prampto, jangan merengek didaerah perang, aku akan mengarah padamu Sekarang!**] Sebuah Suara dan itu adalah Suara dari Stela.

[**Kami akan Siap menyerbu kapan saja**] Ucap Cor terdengar serius.

"Jangan Dulu beri kami sedikit waktu memeriksa lokasi Terakhir, agar supaya tak ada korban jiwa,"Ucap Ignis kemudian yang sedang berbicara lewat radio.

**[Baiklah] **Ucapnya lalu menghelah nafas.

"Nampaknya saat ini kita harus mengiring para Robot-robot itu jauh dari perkemahan,"Ucap Ignis kemudian memandang Noctis.

"Ayo selesaikan ini!,"Ucap Noctis lalu mendekati tempat yang penuh dengan pandangan mengarah pada sebuah Robot besar, yang menjaga perkemahan Cantrella yang dikomfirmasi Sakura terdapat banyak Tahanan didalamnya.

Tampa yang disadari seorang gadis dengan armor hitam dan berambut putih sepinggang nampak memandang dari jarak jauh, kearah Noctis dan lainya.

Sakura dan Rain bergerak bersama-sama secara secara perlahan, rencana yang mereka buat dengan sungguh-sungguh tak boleh gagal malam ini, namun bola mata Rain membola, merubah expresinya, berubah derastis dan membatu secara tiba-tiba, bersamaan sebuah bayang samar diotaknya.

Sebuah cahaya indah, apa ini ingatan atau ilusi?

Ingatan putih bersih, sosok indah padang rumput, terlihat seorang wanita berdiri disana, dan Rain hanya bisa memandang punggung wanita itu dalam diam.

**[Rain PoV]**

Rasanya lapang sekali, dunia yang kurasakan ini

Aku merasa merindukanya.

Hawanya, baunya, aku merasa pernah merasa ada disana, aku pernah tinggal disana.

Air mataku jatuh lagi tampa ada penahanya. Wanita itu berbalik tersenyum senduh, lalu mendekatiku yang membatu ditempat, dan pandanganku mengabur bersamaan pelukanya yang erat pada sosoku yang rapuh ini, aku yang naiv ini sangat menginginkanya pelukan yang kurindukan, pelukan yang kunantikan, aku tak perduli lagi dengan siapa atau apa wanita itu, aku memang tak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku memiliki keyakinan untuk bertemu dan memastikan hubunganya dengan wanita itu.

**Daun yang hijau**

**[Midoriiro no ha]**

**Mereka berterbangan**

**[Karera wa tobimasu] **

**Mengucapkan salam pada langit dan awan**

**[Sora to kumo ni aisatsu]**

**Aku tersesat dan beterbangan**

**[Watashi wa ushinawareta to hirahira shite imasu]**

**Kebulan atau dilangit malam...dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.**

**[Tsuki e no, matawa yozora de to itte wakare]**

[Badai ditanah Lucis 3 End]

**[Bersambung]**

**[Rabu - Maret - 30 - 2016]**

**Next**

**[Wanita berarmor Hitam]**

**[:CERITA SINGKAT:]**

Me : Halo semuanya?

Pembaca: Siapa lu?

Me: Heeh! Kejamnya~ Baru beberapa bulan aku ninggalin fandom ini udah dilupain gitu aja... *pundung*

Noctis: Ya iyalah! Orang yang udah menghilang memang wajar hilang dari ingatan manusia!

Me: Widih! tuh perkataan.. *natap sinis*

Sakura: Hora-hora itu hanya bercanda, jangan ambil hati.

Me : Terimakasi *energi hidup bangkit lagi*

Shun: *Senyum* Ganbatte thor! Jangan terburu2, lagian gakada reader yang nungguin update-an ceritamu kok!*Evil smile*

Me: Heh! Shun kamu itu mau ngasih semangat atau mau bikin aku makin pundung, hah?!

Prompto: Dua2nya kali! Ya udah! Kebanyakan bacot nih

Rain : Buruan mulai! Entar para reader langsung nekan tombol back lagi gara2 bosen dengerin jeritan frustasimu, itu sangat memalukan!

Me: Lama2 gue bacok juga nih anak..(Natap Rain dan Shun)

Gladiolus : Oke dari pada basa-basi langung, NEXT!

**[:INFO KHUSUS:]**

Oke hari ini saya ada pengumuman Khusus katanya, PS4, PC, X30 dan XBOX1 akan menikah(?) Ahm..maksutnya adalah terendus rumor bahwa berbagai pihak game siap menyambungkan stip pada setiap sistem, hingga bisa dimainkan dalam server yang sama, Jadi kalau biasanya buat dirimu-dirimu yang biasanya sedih kalau main online Metal geard tapi mainya dips4 dan pengen main sama diPC, maka kebahagiaan itu akan terlaksana beberapa bulan kedepan.

Naruto : Next.

**[TANYA JAWAB]**

**nyan-yukka**

mana kelanjutanya...?

Kok gk diterusin sih,thor. Kan ceritanya bagus..T_T

Suka banget noctsaku nya..;'3

Dilanjutin ya...SEMANGAT

**Me : **Masih kok! Tenang aja aku senang ada juga yang mulai suka pair ini ;p

**ferrish0407**

baru baca, baru ada kuota :) yeeyyy update. oh ya aku mau nanya dari smua karakter yg ada di naruto. knp lightning san pake sakura? pngen tahu aja sih :) makasih ya sudah mau melanjutkan ff ni. aku slalu mendukungmu kok lightning san. :)

**Me ; **Alasanya mungkin dia figur yang cantik, kuat dan juga amat sempurna untuk cerita ini :v, dan aku pikir cewek strong cocok juga awalnya temanku mengusulkan aku memasangkan dia dengan ino atau Hinata, tapi entah kenapa kurasa tak cocok.

**Mar 23 c11 Tahir**

Ah?jadi Noctis dan dia sudah mulai sesuatu :)

**Me :** entah lah..ehm! O_+

**Mar 20 c11 meong**

Kyaaay akhirnya Noctis dan Sakura udah lope-lope, trus kok Rain geliatin gituh Ah! Panic meter naik! Aku penasaaaaraaaaaannnn!

**Me :** hehehe panic meter beneran naik ya? Ah aku harap gak ampe masuk rumah sakit karna Panik meternya kambuh ade :p

**Mar 20 c11 1Arisato yukito**

Ia dengar-dengar sih kabarnya begitu tahun ini bakal rilis tuh FF15 tapi ya masih gosip-gosip tetangga sih(?)

Btw kapan anda memberi saya I'd The Devision buat mabar bersama :)

**Me :** aku beharap itu bukan hanya bisik-bisik tetangga sih! Aku harap itu adalah kepastian karna game ini dah kutunggu sejak lama\ ah untuk I'd The Devision nanti kupm ya gan :b.

**Mar 19 c11 8Satsuki Narita**

Kyaaaa waduh apa yang dipikirkan Rain ya saat Sakura ama Noctis berciuman aku benar-benar senang di part ini XD

**Me :** ya walaupun saya sendiri menganggap, maap bubunya kurang ya tapi makasi dukunganya.

**Mar 19 c11 Nivans erlangga**

Wah-Wah Noctis dah mulai kearah romance ternyata Noctis ada rasa juga ya :O lanjutanya mana Thor oploud kelet ya :p

**Me :** Sebenarnya dah lama ingin buat sin ini tapi lupa dan akhirnya membiarkan ceritanya jalan sampai ketahap dimana itu mungkin(?).

**Mar 18 c11 Ark**

Jadi pensaran ama shun gua rain juga aduh kok jadi dilema oc telalu keren atau mata gua yg kena katarak?

Btw udah mulai romance ya?

**Me :** Honto! Aduh jangan Dilema dong, saya nanti kena demam baper nih!

**Mar 18 c11 Saki Q**

Yeeee... Udah Lanjut Rupanya.. XD

Makin Seru ajh nie thorrrr...Yeeee... Udah Lanjut Rupanya.. XD Makin Seru ajh nie thor...

**Me :** aku berterimakasi atas dukunganya Saki**Q**

**Mar 17 c11 AdiknyaSasori**

Waah~ ceritanya makin seru aja kak.. Maaf nih saya baru nge review di chap 11.. :-D Ditunggu ya kak kelanjutan ceritanya.. * hehehehe, kalo bisa sih di update kilat..

**Me :** Yah diusahakan agar gak molor, soalnya didunia nyata juga banyak urusan apa lagi PLN yang melucu(?) Atau diseret paman untuk jaga ponakan benar-benar menyulitkan (pundung) well aku akan usaha semaksimal mungkin.

**Mar 17 c9 Terror Bird**

Jangan2 Rain anaknya NoctSaku dari masa depan... JENG-JENG #plak

**Me :** kasih tahu gak ya :D masih rahasia. Silahkan berasumsi.

**Mar 17 c11 Saisah**

Akhirnya setelah nunggu lama ada juga lanjutannya..!

Apa ini bakal jadi cinta segi lima atau enam? (Rain,Sakura,noctis,luna,stella) atau tambah sasuke.

**Me :** waduh gak kabayang bakal cinta sepanjang itu tapi ya kita liat aja bakal seperti apa ceritanya.

Mar 16 c11 i**'Chandra**

Sugoi desuuu...! Sakura keren bgt... tp di sini yg bikin penasaran tuh hubungan Rain sm Sakura, makin misterius aja... terus terus.. Shun juga

Btw... Sasuke menganjurkan masuk portal... nah nah nah... author-san apa nanti ada adegan Sasuke ketemu Noctis...? I'm curious... pengen liat reaksi karakter2nyamau jadi gimana nih alurnya... Greged abizz...!Semangat update terus yaaa...!

**Me :** aduh makasi banget buat Chandra aku senang dapat komentar positif begini...hehe pasti bakal kulanjutkan Kalau sin Noctis ketemu sasuke aku buka spoiler pasti (ada) dan memang banyak karakter yang kubuat ternyata disukain juga makasi atas dukunganya, aku pasti bakal lanjutin.

**Mar 16 c11 Terror Bird**

Waow NoctSaku sudah mulai 'itu2' ya... Sepertinya Rain ada perasaan sama Sakura ya #menduga-duga

Woah thanks yah udah mau pertimbangin ide pairnya

Pasti saya tunggu kelanjutannya, semangat!

**Me :** Sama-sama senang juga bisa mendapatkan ide yang bagus.

**[AKHIR]**

**Maaf gak Ficnya gak-sebanyak biasanya, karna Saya harus pergi kesebuah pedalaman menemani paman saya untuk menjaga Ponakan dan selain itu juga disini mini listrik dan internetan. Terima kasi atas dukunganya dicerita aku yang abal-abal ini, tolong berikan saya masukan untuk beberapa part, bantuanya adalah berikan masukan untuk alur cerita karna saya rada bingung biasalah penyakit penulis Stak! Jadi tolong beri masukan aku ya...yang alurnya menarik akan dipakai diSin cerita di Fic ini.**

**Oke saya Author pergi dulu babay :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - Rasa yang tersampaikan

_**Daun yang hijau**_

_**[Midoriiro no ha]**_

_**Mereka berterbangan**_

_**[Karera wa tobimasu]**_

_**Mengucapkan salam pada langit dan awan**_

_**[Sora to kumo ni aisatsu]**_

_**Aku tersesat dan beterbangan**_

_**[Watashi wa ushinawareta to hirahira shite imasu]**_

_**Kebulan atau dilangit malam...dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.**_

_**[Tsuki e no, matawa yozora de to itte wakare]**_

_**Selamat tinggal**_

_**[Sayonara]**_

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**Wanita berarmor Hitam**

Rain memandang kesegala penjuru, menemukan dirinya berpijak diatas tanah berbatu dengan pasir lembut sebagai alas kaki, ia tak menemukan kakinya memakai alas, bola mata jadenya memandang segala arah, mendapati dia berada disebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan langit berembun memandakan waktu yang menunjukan pagi hari.

"Aku berada dimana, bukankah tadi aku berada didermaga tapi mengapa aku-,"Rain tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karna melihat seorang wanita berdiri tepat berada tak terlalu jauh didepanya.

"..."Rain tak mengatakan apa-pun saat melihat wanita itu ia hanya berusaha mendekat dan menimbulkan sedikit gemersik rerumputan panjang menyentuh kakinya.

"Aku selalu menunggu hari dimana kita bertemu lagi,"Ucap wanita itu tampa menoleh kebelakang Rain hanya terdiam, mendengar wanita sekitar 30-tahun itu nampak berbicara.

"..."

"Aku selalu menunggumu dan berharap kau selalu dilindungi oleh yang maha-kuasa, Kau tahu selain aku dia terus menunggumu,"Ucap Wanita itu nampak terdengar paraw nampak terputus seperti akan menangis.

"Siapa yang menungguku? Siapa kamu? Dan mengapa kau menangis,"Ucap Rain dengan tatapan sedih, ia tak tahu berkata apa saat ini. Dia selalu mendapatkan pengelihatan tak masuk akal dan memberikan gambaran-gambaran aneh tampa kejelasan, sejujurnya Rain merasa kesal saat ini, hatinya selalu kalut dengan semua ini dia merasa muak.

_Tes_

"..."Namun ucapanya kembali bungkap tampa bisa mengatakan apa-pun, ia memandang kearah ditempatnya berpijak, bola matanya memerah secarah tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan lelehan sungai kecil disana.

_**Tes **_

"Kau juga menangis bukankah begitu?!,"Tanyanya pada Rain, Wanita itu berbalik kearah Rain, dan lengan putih wanita itu mengarah ke wajah lelaki tampan itu, jemarinya yang mungil dan ramping menelusuri wajah Rain lalu memegang wajah pemuda itu.

_**Tes**_

"Aku akan menantikanmu!,"Suara seorang lelaki terdengar berat membuat bola mata jade, Rain membulat mendapati dibelakangnya muncul seseorang lelaki tampan sekitar 30 atau 40, dengan pandangan biru safir dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau siapa?,"Rain dibuat bingung dengan kedatangan lelaki tampan yang seolah tak asing, pria mengunakan tux hitam, dan setelan rapi, dari penampilan dan wajahnya yang tampan dengan rambut sedikit berantakan, ia mengelus rambut Rain lembut.

"Jika kau siap kau akan mengetahuinya, aku mempercayaimu sampai dimana kau yang memilih,"Sedetik mengatakan itu, Rain sudah dalam pelukan sang lelaki yang mendekapnya dengan erat, wanita itu memandang sendu dan ikut-ikutan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Sedetik kemudian, iris matanya yang sebelumnya memerah secara samar berubah menjadi hijau kembali, bola matanya pun mulai menutup. Rain menutup dan menerima pelukan mereka, seolah telah lama menginginkan pelukan itu.

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"RAIIINNN!," Kini bola mata Rain membulat tersadar, mendapati wajah Sakura memandanginya dengan tatapan mempelototinya.

"Eh!,"Rain belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, setelah 20 detik. Ia baru sadar bahwa dia ada diarena perang sekarang.

"Aku merasa agak aneh tiba-tiba kau berhenti bergerak, Apa kau melamun!,"Tanya Sakura, lalu menarik tangan Rain untuk lari.

**[Semuanya silahkan menyingkir! Aku akan mengaktifkan bom yang sudah terpasang disetiap tenda]** Intruksi terdengar dari mulut Promto lewat pembicaraan alat sambungan tampa kabel, dengan sangat terlihat bahagia.

"Eh! Tunggu sebentar,"Ucap Sakura dengan panic, namun nampaknya suara Sakura tak tertangkap oleh radio Prompto dan-"

**DUAARRR! DUAARRR! DUAARRR! **

**"GYAAAAHHH!,"**

Rentetan ledakan terbentuk dalam satu serangan, bersamaan hancurnya beberapa perkemahan yang berisis bubuk mesiu, bersamaan Cor, Buron, Stela dan pasukan terpilih nampak menghambur masuk hingga terjadi kepanikan, untuk itu Noctis, Gladilous, dan Ignis memanfaatkan kesibukan orang-orang untuk melepaskan tahanan-tahanan lain yang berada ditenda utama.

"Jalankan perintah A, Sakura kau mendengarku?,"Panggil Gladiolus.

**[Ya aku dengar, hosh-hosh-hosh!]**Ucap Sakura terdengar bernafas lelah, membuat wajah Glad, Noctis dan Ignis saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kalian kenapa?!,"Tanya Ignis.

**[Setidaknya kecerobohan Prompto tidak membunuh kita!]** Terdengar suara cetus Rain terdengar sinis sekarang.

**[Ahahaha..] **Kemudian Terdengar sebuah miris dari Prompto, yang dipastikan lelaki tampan bersurai pirang itu sedang pundung disebrang sana.

**[CUKUP! BASA BASINYA! LAKUKAN APA YANG HARUS KALIAN LAKUKAN! SEKARANG!]**Suara bentakan keras langsung dilayangkan oleh Buron, membuatnya terdiam dan kembali ketugas masing-masing.

Q

Noctis kembali memasuki kemah memandang, puluhan pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas dan mengenaskan. Kondisi puluhan manusia dalam tenda terlihat mengenaskan, beberapa orang prajurit memasuki kemah dan untuk membebaskan semua tawanan.

"Dengar semuanya, ayo kita pergi ikut rute kami untuk kabur, dan untuk para tawanan laki-laki tolong lindungi tawanan anak-anak dan perempuan,"Intruksi Ignis dan semua tawanan nampak mengangguk dengan mimik pucat.

Noctis dan lainya menatap Cor berada diluar bersama pasukanya, dan menghimbau para prajurit membentuk formasi untuk oprasi penyelamatan. "Kuambil dari sini!,"Ucap Cor lalu tampa berkata apa-apa Noctis hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Cor dan yang lainya, dilain tempat Prompto ada diarena pertarungan berbeda bersama Stela dan Buron, sementara Rain memutuskan menuju ke hall dimana para prajurit berkumpul untuk membantu orang-orang yang terluka.

Noctis, Ignis, dan Gladiolus berlari menuju area kapal selam Cantrella, dan mendapati sebuah robot monster yang tingginya 5 sampai 8 kaki nampak melepaskan serbuk aneh dari sebuah pemancar seperti antena. "Aku rasa itu yang menyebapkan para monster bermunculan di Insomia, mereka menarik para monster ini dengan gelombang hingga para monster menghancurkan Insomina,"Ucap Noctis dengan sebuah asumsi.

"Berarti memang ada penghianat diantara kita dan ada dikerajaan,"Ucap Ignis.

"Apa?! Bola mata Gladiolus membulat memandang Noctis dan Ignis secara bergantian mendengar argumen keduanya membuat dia hanya bisa memendam kemarahanya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, aku akan menghancurkan mereka,"Gemercik jari Noctis dengar, tubuhnya tergetar hebat dengan, dengan hawa mengerikan mengeluar dari Noctis dan iris matanya memerah semerah api, Gladiolus tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, jika sudah seperti ini maka tak ada satu-pun yang bisa mengendalikan Noctis.

**SAT!**

Noctis telah hilang dari pandangan Ignis, dan muncul diarea Robot, dan menyadari keberadaan Noctis, membuat sang Robot memembak Noctis namun, dalam beberapa detik Noctis menghindari beragam peluru panas yang mengarah padanya, lalu bersalto tinggi keatas, bersamaan pedang-pedang lain bermunculan dibalik punggungnya bagai sayap pedang yang terbuat dari Christal putih yang membentang. Tanganya pun sibuk dengan liar menyabet apa-pun dihadapanya baik musuh atau robot.

**BLAZT!**

Kilatan api dan ledakan mewarnai sekeliling pertarungan, ignis dan Gladiolus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dengan menyerang musuh yang lainya. Sakura tampa disadari juga sudah sampai disana memasang mata lalu mata awasnya memandang ketiganya bertarung dengan Serius.

"..."Sakura terdiam tampa argumen apa-pun lalu melompat-lompat dari satu kepijakan ke pijakan yang lain kearah Noctis yang melawan Robot itu sendirian. Dengan Timming sempurna lalu mendang kaki Robot hingga berberapa sepihan kaki Robot nampak retak dan berjatuhan. Noctis lalu memandang Sakura sebentar lalu kembali menyerang Robot yang tak mudah tumbang karna serangan kedua orang itu, dan Robot itu dengan gesit nampak bergerak semakin liar.

"Apa kalian butuh pendingin udara,"Sebuah suara Starkatis terdengar dari mulut seseorang, Ignis terkaget melihat karna Buron sudah muncul disana.

"Ahh!,"Mulut Ignis ternganga lebar, namun dalam beberapa detik kembali fokus pada pertarungan. Buron hanya berdecik bersamaan, sebuah hawa es menyengit kulit entah datang dari mana. Sebuah portal dari langit mengeluarkan cahaya biru dilangit malam, memunculkan sosok'Shiva' disana.

**HELL ICE BRUN**

Tampa basa-basi Summon legenda wanita tercantik didatar es membekukan kedua kaki dan tangan Robot dihadapanya, menciptakan ladang es yang memutih disekitar tempat itu bersamaan badai yang membuat kulit terasa sakit, dan mengigil kedinginan. "AYO NOCT!,"Teriak Gladiolus, lalu mengeluarkan element Blind agar membunuh robot itu.

**[Noct ini kesempatan] **terdengar suara Ignis melewati sambungan kabel, bersamaan Sakura yang sudah diatas badan sang Robot lalu bersiap meninju kepala Robot.

"_DARK SHALS!_,"Noctis mengarahkan senjatanya dengan pedang 5 elemet disekitarnya lalu dengan cepat Api, Air, Udara, Kegelapan, Cahaya bergabung menjadi satu dan menyerang Robot dan membuat sang Robot terbelah menjadi dua bagian, dan Sakura pun menghancurkan bagian atas Robot bertubi-tubi hingga sebuah cahaya besar, dengan angin mulai memberat terdengar gemuruh disekitar robot.

"Ah!," Bola mata Sakura terbelalak Sempurna saat sebuah ledakan besar dibawahnya, akibat Robot yang hancur, membuatnya terhempas sangat kuat dan jatuh keair, bersamaan Angin bergemuruh menghancurkan sekitar dermaga dengan kekuatan dahsyat, bagai melatakan bom nuklir tipe kecil.

Sakura terhempas kuat jauh dari dermaga dan terlempar dengan kuat di-Air laut atau lebih tepatnya ditengah laut, tekanan Air pasang membuat Sakura tak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya sama sekali, segala perlawanan dia usahakan untuk naik kepermukaan namun gelombang besar benar tak bisa dia taklukan.

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"NOCTIS \ SAKURAA,"Teriakan Ignis panik melihat Robot hancur. Ia tak menemukan keberadaan sang Pangeran dan Sang Guardia detik-detik Robot meledak. Baik Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto dan Rain langsung mencari Noctis, namun langkah mereka berhenti saat sosok wanita berambut putih panjang, dengan armor hitam tiba-tiba muncul disana, lalu menghunuskan pedang didepan mereka.

"Maaf tapi aku melarang kalian lewat,"Ucap Wanita berarmor hitam dengan pandangan sinis, dan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Siapa kau?!,"Gladiolus mengendarkan pandangan memandang pada wanita itu.

"Sebelum kalian tahu aku harus membungkam kalian,"Ucapnya lagi.

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

_**'Nee! Apa ini akhir dari hidupku'**_

_**'Kaa-san, Tou-san gomene, aku tak bisa bertahan lagi'**_

_**'Noctis'**_

Bola mata Jadenya teraut lelah sulit baginya untuk membukanya lebih lebar menampilkan suasana kabur dalam air asin, yang menyakitkan matanya, ia memandang sekelebat bayangan yang dia kenal seolah berenang mendekatinya.

"_Noctis?!_,"Sakura berbisik lemah memandang namun sosok itu semakin mendekat. "_Apa ini halusinasiku_,"Sakura merasakan napasnya sudah diujung paru-parunya ia tak sanggup lagi menahan oksigen diparu-parunya yang tinggal sedikit. "_A-Aku_" perlahan bola mata Sakura mulai tertutup.

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Sakura menutup matanya, paru-parunya terasa sesak dan sakit, dia tak akan sanggup menahan sisa oksigen dimulutnya lebih lama lagi. Sosok lelaki berambut Ravend nampak berenang mendekatinya, meraih tangan Sakura yang sudah sangat lemah, perlahan melihat bulir oksigen yang mulai mengeluar dari mulutnya.

Lelaki itu terpaku memandang wajah lemah Sakura. Ketika pantulan bulan terlihat menembus gelombang air yang kuat, menampilkan sosok Noctis mendekap tubuh Sakura dengan erat, lelaki itu benar-benar ada disisinya dia bukan fatamorgana atau ilusi dia memang Noctis, tampa menunggu jeda Noctis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, lelaki itu meraup bibir, menempelkan bibir kecil Sakura yang terasa dingin dan pucat.

Noctis mendekap pinggang Sakura erat agar gadis itu tak terlepas darinya, meski badai kuat itu mengulingkan tubuh keduanya kekiri - kekanan, Noctis tak akan melepaskan Sakura dengan lekat, Noctis memberikan sedikit pasokan udara yang ada dalam paru-parunya yang diberikan dari mulut kemulut.

_[Watashi wa kono arashi ga watashitachi o bunri dekiru yo ni suru tsumori wa arimasen]_

_aku tak akan membiarkan badai ini memisahkan kita_

_**[Watashi mo jibun no te de unmei no danmaku o henko shimasu]**_

_aku bahkan akan merubah rentetan takdir itu dengan yang tanganku sendiri_.

_[Subete no hitchi to jigoku e]_

_Persetan dengan Halangan_

_[Feito to jigoku e]_

_Persetan dengan Takdir_

_[Tatakai ga owaru made watashi wa anata o hogo shimasu]_

_Aku akan melindungimu Sampai pertarungan ini berakhir._

_[Watashi wa hisshi ni anata o shite okou]_

_Aku akan mempertahankanmu mati-matian._

_[Watashi wa anata o aishiteruwa Sakura]_

_Aku mencintaimu Sakura._

Suara pesisir ombak terdengar membawa riak air, bersamaan angin yang menenangkan. Bola mata jade Sakura nampak terpejam, perlahan terbuka lemah memandang ia terbaring diatas tanah yang berpasir. Apa dia terbawa Air pasang menuju pesisir pantai, tubuhnya bergerak lemah, dan menyadari kedua lengan kuat tengah memeluknya dengan erat, dengan bola mata terpenjam erat membuat Sakura kaget dengan bola mata Noctis tertutup rapat.

Tubuh mereka berpelukan satu-sama lain bagai mahnet yang tak akan bisa berpisah, kehangatan lelaki memeluknya dapat terasa dengan baik membuat muka Sakura bersemu, kepingan memori kembali diotak Sakura, jadi saat dia tenggelam itu benar-benar kenyataan bahwa Noctis memang disana, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung lelaki itu seirama denganya. "Noct!,". Tangan Sakura bergerak bebas membelai wajah tirus dan tegas, milik sang pangeran, wajah dingin yang memiliki kehangatan dan anggunan tersendiri, memandang itu lagi-lagi hati Sakura berdesir.

"Ungh!,"Suara Rintihan Noctis terdengar pelan, membuat Sakura terkaget memandang mata-safir perlahan terbuka, perlahan wajah tampan tampa cacat memandanginya tampa berkedip, membuat keduanya terdiam diposisi itu.

"Ah! Noctis,"Sakura membuka suara, terlihat wajahnya sedikit memerah, membuat kedua sepasang adam dan hawa itu, lalu bengkit posisi duduk, dan saling berhadapan.

"Aku bersyukur kau selamat!,"Ucap Noctis memandang Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendri jika kau sampai kenapa-napa,"Ucap Noctis dengan nada sendu tubuhnya gemetar, Sakura hanya membalas memeluk lelaki itu.

Meski seorang pangeran, Noctis tetaplah manusia yang memiliki rasa takut dalam hatinya, dan sekarang dia mendapat beban yang datang bertubi-tubi, dan juga memiliki perasaan yang tulus pada Sakura ia lalu berkata. "_Anata wa watashiniha kichodes!_"Seumur Hidup Sakura tak menyangka mendengar ucapan itu dari lelaki terkecuali Naruto yang dulu mencintainya mati-matian. Dari dulu dia menunggu lelaki yang dari dulu yang diimpikan oleh Sakura menyatakan hal itu padanya. Sekarang justru hadir seorang lelaki yang menyatakan itu padanya, membuat otaknya akan melayang.

"..."Sakura tak beragumen apa-pun saat sebuah ciuman lembut diberikan sang-pangeran dikelopak mata kirinya, membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat, bersamaan senyuman tulus yang diberikan sang pangeran padanya.

"Ada apa!?,"Pertanyaan singkat dari Noctis itu langsung mengagetkan Sakura.

"Wa-Waktu kau juga menciumku seperti ini, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa,"Kini wajah Sakura menunjuk kearah tanah yang berpasir.

"Jadi kau ingin tahu?!,"Tanya Noctis membuat pandangan Sakura memandang mata Safir Noctis yang seolah tampa beban. "Aku menyukaimu saat pertama kita bertemu, dan perasaan itu semakin tumbuh selama kita bertemu berhari-hari," ucap Noctis.

"..."Sakura terdiam perlahan, sementara Noctis memandang hamparan laut didepan sana.

"Aku awalnya tak bisa mengatakan apa-pun dan hanya membiarkanya saja, aku mungkin berpikir untuk menyimpanya sendiri sampai perasaan ini hilang nantinya,"Kini pandangan Safirnya beralih pada Sakura membuat getaran jantung Sakura semakin mengencang.

"Walau aku tak pernah mempercayai akan takdir, namun aku merasa takdir sudah mengikat kita saat kita bertemu,"

"Debaran dihatiku tiap kita bertemu,"

"Ketakutan saat aku mengetahui saat kau dalam bahaya, awalnya aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya dengan apa,"

"Meski melarikan dari perasaan jiwaku tak pernah bisa mendustainya,"

"Aku memcintaimu,"Noctis kembali memeluk Sakura erat bolamatanya kembali meredup, membiarkan wangi tubuh gadis itu berada didalam dekapanya dan indra penciumanya, setidaknya ia merasa lega untuk ini, mengatakan hal ini dibutuhkan keyakinan besar untuk dirinya, dan Sekarang disudah mengatakanya dan tak menyesalinya.

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"_Sampai sebuah saat dimana __**'Dia'**__ datang memberi aku pelajaran,_" Pikir Noctis.

**FLASTBACK!**

_Ingatan Noctis kembali teringat saat ia ingat kejadian, pada saat dua hari yang lalu saat ia mencium Sakura malam itu, dan disana ia juga bertemu dengan Rain yang menangkap basah dirinya._

_"Rain!,"Mata Noctis nampak membulat memandang Rain tengah berada dibelakangnya, dan bersandar disalah satu dinding lorong, ia memandang Rain dengan sangat terkejut, Sementara Sakura sudah lebih dulu kekamarnya karna mereka berbeda lorong._

_"Aku melihatnya!,"Ucap Rain, membuat ia membeku ditempat selama beberapa menit._

_"Aku akan kembali kekamarku,"Jawab Noctis lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya, namun seketika ia berhenti karna sebuah tangan mengenggam tanganya kuat._

_"Aku ingin bicara sebelum kau kembali dikasur empukmu, Pangeran-tidur,"Rain terdengar cetus._

_"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?!,"Tatap Noctis tak suka dengan pandangan Jade dihadapanya, seolah mengintimidasinya._

_"Kau benar-benar menyayangi gadis itu._

_"Aku tak mengerti!,"_

_"Sejak kapan Noctis Caleum yang terhormat bisa mengelabuhiku, kau memang bisa mengelabuhi para bawahanmu yang lain, tapi tidak dengan aku,"Jawab Rain datar._

_"Kalau aku punya perasaan padanya memang, apa urusanya denganmu._

_"Mungkin akan lebih baik diam dan yakin saat dia pulang ketempat asalnya, perasaanku ini akan menghilang begitu saja,"Ucap Noctis starkatis, dan seketika membuat hawa tak menyenangkan keluar dari tubuh Rain._

_**PLAK!**__._

_"Ah! Apa yang Kau-,"Bola mata Safir Noctis membulat, saat ia merasakan kejutan, disertai kibasan angin mengejutkan, seketika meninggalkan warna merah samar dititik itu. Dia lalu memandang kearah Rain yang ternyata menampar wajahnya. _

_"Menghilang katamu!?,"_

_"A-apa?!."_

_"Menghilang begitu saja? Jangan membuatku tertawa!,"Ucap Rain datar. "Sejak kapan ada ajaran seperti ini dari Raja-Regis-sama! Apakah Ayahmu mengajarkan kau untuk gampang menyerah semudah ini!,"Cecar Rain panjang lebar, dengan pandangan dingin._

_"..."Noctis hanya menunduk tampa mengatakan apa-pun, bola matanya memandang lemah kemarmer dingin lorong itu._

_"Cinta bukan perasaan sepeleh, semua akan berubah dan aku tahu kau berubah!,"Jawab Rain sementara Noctis tak menjawab._

_"..."_

_"Memangnya salah menerima perasaan itu! Huuh!,"Tanya Rain membuang muka, memandang jendela yang memantulkan cahaya rembulan malam. "Lantas kau akan menyerah begitu Saja? Yang ada perasaanmu semakin terbebani,"Jawabnya geram._

_"..."Noctis pun kembali bungkam._

_"Dengar Aku Noct, memang apa salahnya menerima kenyataan, kau harus memilih sebelum kau menyesalinya,"Ucap Rain lalu meninggalkan Noctis dilorong begitu saja._

_Dan Flastback berakhir begitu saja!_

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"La-lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?,"Pertanyaan Sakura menjuru pada Noctis yang akhirnya terbangun dari lamunanya, melirik Sakura yang masih ia peluk, lalu bangkit dan menarik tangan Sakura, memandang kearah Sakura. "Apa kita tersesat?!,"Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan agak horror nampak tak tahu situasi, membuat Noctis menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau takut tersesat bersamaku?!,"Seulas senyuman terlihat nampak cerah.

"Bu-bukan begitu,"Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Aku kita diaerah mana!, ini adalah pantai **Quella** di pesisir **Duscae**,"Ucap Noctis. "Sebaiknya kita pergi mencari informasi dan menghubungi Cor. Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto, Cor dan Rain, Pasti mencari kita sekarang ini,"Ucap Noctis lalu berlari dengan Sakura yang digandengnya.

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Cih! Sekarang Pangeran dan Asakura menghilang,"Terdengar suara seseorang dengan pandangan kesal ia berdecik ria sejak 20 menit yang lalu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, kita tinggal punya waktu penyerangan selama tiga hari,"Ucap seseorang.

"Berhentilah untuk marah Fans,"Bentak Cor, menaikan alis, dimana laki-laki itu berada dalam sebuah ruangan tenda tak terlalu besar, bersama Rain, Ignis, Prompto lalu tak menemukan Gladiolus disana.

"Aku akan menemui Nona-Stela dan Koman dan Buron," Fans keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah semeraut, baru selesai kemenangan menemukan sebagian korban masalah datang dimana Sang pangeran dan Pengawal kesayangan Gladiolus menghilang.

"Sakuraaaaa~ aku tak ingin ada apa-apa denganmu! Hueeee!,"Jerit Prompto.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari mencari informasi!,"Ucap Gladiolus. Lalu melirik Ignis yang disibukan disebuah bangku panjang dan memegang laptop, mencari informasi.

"Aku belum bisa melacak SIN Noctis,"Ucap Ignis membuat mata Gladiolus langsung memandang Rain.

"Rain apa kau bisa menemukan Pangeran,"Tanya Gladiolus lalu memasuki tenda membuat semua para laki-laki disana memandangnya (terkecuali Rain).

"Bagaimana Glad!,"Ucap Prompto dan lelaki itu mengeleng pelan. Lalu mata Awasnya memandang, lelaki berambut panjang sebahu itu nampak duduk disudut meja dalam mata terpejam, hawa kehijauan mampak memendar amat pekat disekitar tubuhnya, sudah berjam-jam lelaki itu dengan posisi yang sama.

"Rain," Panggil Gladiolus.

Bola-mata yang awalnya terpejam kuat, nampak terbuka memunculkan manik hijau jade cerah, bahkan lebih cerah dari biasanya, beberapa bulir muncul diwajahnya yang tampan dengan raut sulit dinyatakan. "Aku merasa keduanya masih hidup,"Ucap Rain.

"Tapi wajahmu tak senang,"Ucap Ignis memandang wajah Rain kali ini.

"Nampaknya ada gangguan sampai kemampuanku melacak mereka berdua, maafkan aku,"Ucap Rain dengan sedikit mengeram.

"Tak perlu cemas kita akan mencarinya bersama,"Ucap Gladiolus mendekati pemuda itu lalu menepuk bahu Rain.

"Aku hanya bisa mempercayakan pangeran pada kalian berempat,"Ucap Cor kemudian memberi tugas menemukan pangeran dalam batas waktu dua hari kedepan.

"Ya kami akan semampu kami mencari Sang pangeran Tidur itu,"Seulas senyuman terlihat diwajah Gladiolus menatap Cor.

"Jika begitu apa yang kita tunggu,"Ucap Prampto. "_Aku tak sabar lagi menemukan Pangeran kami dan tuan putri kami yang menghilang_,".

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Sabtu - 9 - April - 2016**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**[:INFO KHUSUS:]**

Oke hari ini saya ada! Penyampaian kali ini. Oke kali ini ada informasi baru mengenai cerita Final Fantasy 15 yang akan mungkin diangkat kelayar film dan juga Animenya sudah bisa dinikmati dari Youtube akan dipost perchapters sampai game ini rilis full, selain itu saat ini Squeernix nampak memunculkan Seri demo yaitu [**Platinum demo]**Barunya, dan juga berbagai perubahan yang ada dalam gameplay dan Itemplaynya. Dalam demo terbarunya secara garis langsung SE memampilkan beberapa setingan, ulta, gambar, mode permainan yang indah untuk mata, dan kabar bagusnya Demo kali ini bisa didowload dips4 secara **Free**, gak seperti di Demo Duscae dulu harus beli baru dapat demonya.

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**[:TANYA JAWAB:]**

**ago c12 Paddra Nsu Yeul**

Gomen gomen, maksutnya Yeul,, Insomnia itu ibukota lucis but Altissia itu capitalnya Accordo. Hehe gagal fokus (2)

**Me :**

Terimakasi sudah baca dan langsung memberitahu kesalahan tulisanku..dalam sekali komen ya hanya sekali yah tak apa-apa aku hargai. Ah! Sebenarnya Fic ini sudah lama ada saat final fantasy 13-1(lighting) dalam keadaan masih belum rilis, dan soal Noctis kuambil informasi seadanya jadi sebagian cerita Ini memang Skenario murni karangan saya sendiri, saat membuat gambaran Noctis dari Final Fantasy versus 13 belum banyak, dan Soal Insomnia/Altissia saat itu belum ada informasinya itu adalah ibukota Lucis, jadi aku mengarangnya sebagianya..terimakasi atas komentarnya, mungkin alur cerita akan saya buat lagi dicerita baru saya lain kali.

**14h ago c12 1Arisato yukito**

:V aku jadi pengen ngelihat Cindy dari part 1 ampe 12 kok gak perna ada kemunculanya munculin Thor!

**Me :** Sabar dia bakal muncul kok.

**Apr 7 c12 Sakura Lover**

kirain final beneran ternyata vcnya aja yang final lanjut lagiii

**Me : **Judulnya doang yang selesai kok!

**Apr 7 c12 Ayudolly97gmail**

Kak kapan ada lanjutan lagi nih aku penasaran jalan cerita lanjutan nya apa nanti di medan perang ini teman teman sakura dari konoha akan ketemu sama sakura di medan perang ini ne buruan yah kak gak sabar nih aku tunggu secepatnya yah kak ok bay umcahhhh

**Me : **Dah kok ini lanjutanya terimakasi dah baca.

**Apr 1 c12 1Nivans erlangga**

Whahaha tumben gannn kok jeda fic rada cepet? Kenapa gak seminggu sekali ficnya. Hadir :p sepertinya waktu senggang authornya lagi banyak ya...yey! Waw ditunggu.

**Me : **Ia Vans ini lagi liburan jadi lumayan mengisi waktu yang bolong :p

**Mar 31 c12 AdiknyaSasori**

Yeee.. Ceritanya dah di update,,

waah apa rain udah mulai jatuh cinta yaa sama sakura? Walah jadi makin penasaran nih..

**Me : **Bilang gak ya!

**Mar 31 c12 Terror Bird**

Updatenya cepat juga ya.

Ternyata Rain VS Noctis seri ya, keren!

Tim Konoha juga udah masuk kedunia FF, dan akhirnya yang saya tunggu2, Sasuke ketemu Lightning... Waow Lightning cuek sekali &amp; munculnya keren banget! Wah2 sepertinya sakura perasaannya jadi terbagi2 ya? Gak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya!

**Me :**Sepertinya Fic ini mengobati sedikit rasa penasaranmu gan :p

**Mar 30 c12 i'Chandra**

Hallo bertemu lg dgn saya... (-*)/

Wah..wah..wah... Author-san... di chap ini Rain nya makin berani aja... udah main diatas sakura... ckckck... (0)v Aku jd makin penasaran mau baca chap berikutnya...Btw, udah gak banyak typo penulisannya...lanjutkaaannn...! Team konoha jg dah ketemu Shun... makin menarik ceritanya...Semangat update kilat ya author-san...! Sebelum jadi arwah penasaran.(0)b.

**Me : **Tak-kubiarkan dirimu jadi arwah penasaran (lempar garam Suci) ini sudah lanjut kok, terimakasi atas dukunganya Candra!

**Mar 30 c12 ferrish0407**

wuaah naruto dkk muncul. :v oh ya bhas yg kmaren dulu. iya aku suka sakura krn dia powerful strong dan manis. tpi bnyak haters yg blg saku itu useless, bkn dri klan terpandang, ngrepotin, dadanya rata. hiks :'( jdi sneng klo lightning san suka karakter sakura. kita sama *tos. oh yaa mkin bnyk misteri nya nih critanysa. tpi aku gk suka lightningxsasuke. semangsat ya lightning san

**Me : **Tak selamanya kekurangan seorang karakter membuat penonton menjadi Heatersnya loh bro! Buktinya aku kamu atau pun yang lain menyukai Sakura, kupikir-pikir diluar sana banyak yang suka dengan Sakura loh :D.

**Mar 30 c12 Banci Bohay**

Wkwkwk...ada apa ini, ceritanya semakin luas apa ini alasan sampai judul sampai part 3 yang dibagi-bagi :P seru aw!

**Me : **Kak awalnya aku gak mau buat sih ampe tiga bagian tapi agak kepanjangan :3

**Mar 30 c12 ayu 7056**

Type your review lagi bagus nih othor kapan ada lanjutan nya kak lagi seru nih secepatnya yah kak terus kapan sakura ketemu sama teman konoha apa ketemunya pas penyeranggan hutan kayak tadi, apa nanti sakura beraksi sama teman lain nya untuk nolongin pangeran hahhh jadi penasaran, di tunggu cerita nya secepat nya yah kak othor sama fic harus panjang dan chapternya harus banyak ok aku tunggu kak ne salam kenal namaku ayu member baru di sini penggemar cerita sakura love noctis hehehe semangat kak secepatnya yah kak aku tunggu ok

**Me ; **Ah terimakasi Ayu aduh aku senang sekali kalau kamu membaca terimakasi, btw jika kamu menjadi (Sakura?) Mana yang kamu pilih dikubuh Noctis atau Sasuke :p.

**Mar 30 c12 Saisah**

Hore..! Udah ada lanjutannya nih

Baca pertarungan noctis vs rain keren bangett author berasa nyata. Entah kenapa aku gak suka ada naruto dll di sini author. Moga moga mereka kembali aja ke dunia Lanjutt.

**Me :**Kenapa Saisah kok jadi benci ama Naruto dan DDK, apa yang membuatmu ingin mengusir mereka dan Suruh pulang :v

**Mar 29 c11 nyan-yukka**

mana kelanjutanya...?

Kok gk diterusin sih,thor. Kan ceritanya bagus..T_T Suka banget noctsaku nya..;'3

Dilanjutin ya...SEMANGAT

**Me :** Aku akan selalu semangat selama ada orang yang mendukung cerita ini...terimakasi dukunganya :')

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**[:AKHIR:]**

**Hallo! Minna-san! Ah semoga kalian Sehat selalu, ah maaf untuk durasi Fic masih pendek meskipun gak pendek-pendek amat jadi ya! Semoga Fic kali ini dapat memuaskan kalian, dan mohon dukungan untuk Fic ini jika tetap ingin ada lanjutanya..silahkan berikan komentar dibawah! Ya jadi terakhir! Saya Lightning Shun sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya bay!**


	14. Chapter 14 -Hammerhead

_**"Aku hanya bisa mempercayakan pangeran pada kalian berempat,"Ucap Cor kemudian memberi tugas menemukan pangeran dalam batas waktu dua hari kedepan.**_

_**"Ya kami akan semampu kami mencari Sang pangeran Tidur itu,"Seulas senyuman terlihat diwajah Gladiolus menatap Cor.**_

_**"Jika begitu apa yang kita tunggu,"Ucap Prampto. "Aku tak sabar lagi menemukan Pangeran kami dan tuan putri kami yang menghilang,".**_

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

Sakura memerjapkan matanya menerima silaunya cahaya pagi menerpa wajahnya, rerumputan hijau yang membentang luas benar-benar memanjakan mata Sakura saat ini. Baik Sakura dan Noctis sedari 20 menit yang lalu tidak berkata apa-pun, selain hanya bergandengan tangan.

**KYIIIIIIIIIITTTT!...KRIIIIITTTTT!**

Suara mobil besar nampak berhenti disisi jalan, membuat Sakura dan Noctis saling memandang lalu pandangan mereka fokus pada mobil Truk besar berwarna kuning, yang merupakan, mobil Derek, Noctis nampak ingat dengan mobil itu nampak tidak asing.

"HEI LITTE GUY!,"Panggil seorang wanita dengan nada ceria, dan keluar dari mobil dan membuat Noctis mengangguk, sementara Sakura kaget tak ketulungan.

Seorang gadis berambut, Glack-gray ikal pendek mengunakan topi merah berlogo MSU , dan bolamata keemasan, nampak tersenyum manis dan ramah pada keduanya, yang membuat mata Sakura terbelalak sempurna adalah pakaian yang ia kenakan terlalu berani? (UHK :Authornya batuk!).

Bagaimana tidak dianggap begitu, Ia mengenakan jacket slim berwarna kuning dan berlambang HAMMERHEAD, dengan ukuran sentul jaket dibawah pusar, dengan resleting yang terbuka lebar (dan hanya menutup dibagian ujung resletingnya, hingga memperlihatkan ketat Bra berwarna merah yang nampak amat ketat dibadanya, sarung tangan berwarna Merah. Dibagian bawahnya ia hanya mengenakan Celana\Mini-jins berwarna biru _(dan tali celana dalam yang nampak serasi dengan Branya)_dan telapak kakinya hanya mengenakan sepatu boots putih dengan ditambah mengenakan penghangat kaki yang juga tak terlalu pendek berwarna hitam. Sakura bersumpah demi** Kaami-sama**, ia meralat jika Ino adalah sosok wanita konochi Konoha yang berpakaian ungu yang Sexy atau bahkan Author pun mengatakan itu adalah karakter dengan perempuan kurang bahan (Author langsung dihajar Masa) bahkan 11-12 dengan Rikku difinal fantasy X-2 lalu sang Author langsung kabur sebelum Fans membully.

"Hai Litte Guy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dimana para guardianmu? Apa kau lakukan dengan gadis itu,"Tanya sang wanita dengan pandangan berkedip, memandang Sakura intens. "Are-are jangan-jangan kau kencan denganya seulas senyuman mengerikan nampak terlihat sinis, dan secara samar terlihat raut merah diwajahnya.

"Ya-Ya kami memang jalan bersama tapi ini ada ceritanya,"Ucap Sakura dengan muka malu.

"Dia Gadisku yang datang dari negara yang jauh!,"Jawab Noctis tegas dan membuat bola mata Jade Sakura membulat sempurna, sementara Noctis hanya memandang dengan muka bersemu.

"Kyaaa~ Kupikir Noctis sang pengeran-berhati dingin bak maknekin terbuat dari es-lilin, dan tingkah laku layaknya seorang pria _No-woman_,"Cibir gadis itu membuat Mata Noctis membulat seketika. "Namun Nee~ Litte Guy Gadismu ini sangatlah cantik, apa dia ini putri dari kerajaan tetangga yang dijodohkan oleh ayahmu, atau anak orang yang aku bawa kabur, atau bidadari yang diturunkan dari Rengkarnasi Dewi padamu yang datang tiba-tiba dan mau jadi Gadismu!,"Tutur gadis itu dengan amat polos membuat Noctis Swedoroped sendiri mendengar kepolosan wanita dihadapanya, sementara Sakura yang hanya orang baru hanya bisa mematung ditempat tampa bicara.

"Nee~ Dimana para Guardianmu aku tak melihat mereka, ah maksutku Teman-temanmu?,"Pertanyaan wanita itu, membuat Noctis terdiam ditempat dengan raut berubah Suram, membuat wanita itu sadar dan tak berniat untuk kembali bertanya.

"Ah! Maaf aku belum mengenalkan diri padamu..ah,"Wanita itu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Namaku Sakura! Sakura Haruno,"Ucap Sakura.

"Ah Iya namaku **Cindy Auntum**, Kalian bisa menjelaskan nanti setelah dipangkalan mobilku, berbincang disini sangatlah tak-aman, Wilayah Duscape adalah wilayah bebentang luas, dengan komposisi hutan dan monster liar terkecuali Herbivora seperti (Chocobo, Dowseep dll) disekitar tempat ini,"Tuturnya sembari menjelaskan, Cindy lalu menuntun gadis itu menuju mobilnya

"Nee~ Cindy-san apa yang anda lakukan disini tadi, kenapa bisa lewat dijalan ini,"Tanya Sakura.

"Kebetulan aku tak sengaja lewat disini karna mengambil mobil seorang, milik seorang lelaki dan istrinya akan ke kota **Tixo** untuk berlibur, namun karna masalah mobilnya yang mogok, sepasang suami istri itu sekarang menginap disalah satu tempat di **Chocobo-Inn** sampai mobil itu selesai diperbaiki,"Ucap Cindy yang nampaknya berbicara tak berhenti-berhenti sedari tadi, Sakura hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, sementara Noctis hanya tidur-tiduran dibahu Sakura dengan tampang lugu.

"Me-memang apa pekerjaan Cindy-san?!,"Tanya Sakura memandang wanita cantik itu yang masih mengendalikan mobilnya lalu tersenyum.

"Umm...aku adalah Montir yang memiliki bengkel diujung perbatasan Duscae bernama SU HAMMARHEAD bersama Ayahku,"Ucap Cindy. "Nee-Sakura?!,"Panggil Cindy.

"Kau tahu selama dalam hidupku baru kali ini, aku lihat pangeran tukang tidur ini membawa Wanita, ia bahkan hanya setia membawa para Guardianya dan juga Gadisnya!,"Ucap Cindy blak-blakan.

"Ga-Gadis!," Bola mata Jade membulat mendengar kata 'Gadis' yang diucapkan Cindy. "Ga-Gadis? Siapa!,"Tanya Sakura Gugup.

"Loh kau tak tahu!,"Tanya Cindy menoleh mengabaikan aura suram Sakura, sementara Noctis masih tertidur tampa dosa dibahu Sakura. .

.

.

.

"Tentu saja! Dia Gadis Noctis yang selalu menjadi Kesayanganku saat Rusak dan diperbaiki dibengkelku,"Ucap Cindy dengan senyuman paling lebar.

"Eh? Ano! Perbaiki,"Aura Suram Sakura berubah heran mendengar Gadis yang dimaksut Cindy, seketika mata wanita Seksi itu berbinar.

" LIMOSNISNE BLACK CAR 3589, Mobil kerajaaan, sistem keamana tinggi, yang memiliki kualitas super mewah, menampilkan, kesan hitam elegan dibody mobil mulus ala King of Limosier mobilnya yang tahan panas\ledakan\ peluru, atau kalgulator diatas standar, kerangka suplanel yang terdiri rakitan mobil ternama dengan harga miliaran Gil, suara halus dan juga pengendalianya, lalu hemat bahan bakar, Standar pervet Car untuk kalangan elit dengan Harga mengunung,"Ucap Cindy semangat dengan mata terbinar-binar.

Ternyata yang dimaksut Cindy Gadis tadi adalah? Mobil Noctis(?).

"Hei Cindy!,"Sosok seorang lelaki, berambut cepak, dengan warna kulit coklat, bermata sipit nampak mengenakan baju seragam biru dengan celana Hitam kain and sepatu kats hitam, nampak mengepel didepan pintu beranda sebuah item Shop.

"Hay Hendry!,"Ucap Cindy ceria lalu memarkir mobilnya diarea parkir. Setelah itu ia meminta kedua Sejoli itu untuk turun menuju area bengkel. "Hendry apa kau lihat Papaku?!,"Tanya Cindy memandang kekiri kekanan mencari seseorang.

"Ayahmu ada didalam seperti biasa sedang meminum kopi dan memesan sebuah Hogdog,"Ucap Handry lalu Cindy mengiring Noctis dan Sakura kedalam.

"HAI PAPA!,"Panggil Cindy dengan senyuman lalu memeluk seorang lelaki nampak tua dengan kaus montir merah, celana hitam dan topinya sama dengan topi yang digunakan Cindy.

"Hai tuan Geard!,"Seulas senyuman kecil tersampir dari Noctis pria tua itu. "Terakhir aku bertemu denganmu saat kau berusia 16 tahun, saat hari pertamamu kau mendapat sim dan Prompto menabrakan mobilmu kepipa listrik,"Ucap Gear sembari tersenyum kecil.

Noctis memutuskan duduk disalah satu bangku, didepan Geard lalu menuntun Sakura duduk disampingnya, suasana musim panas sangat hangat, namun nyaman alunan musik yang diputar direstorang itu juga sangat santai.

Noctis lalu memesan beberapa makanan yang ada disana cukup mengenyangkan Sakura dan dirinya, dua mangkuk sup labu, dua porsi Hotdog porsi besar, dan paha-ayam tepung yang nampak mengiurkan.

"Noct benarkah kau akan makan sebanyak itu,"Cindy memandang Noctis dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa kau tak ingin memakan Sayuran? Salad disini sangat enak,"Ucap Cindy menawarkan.

"Nop!,"

"Dasar masak makan Sayur saja gak mau,"Ucap Cindy dengan muka mencut. Ya Noctis memang paling susah jika dibilang atau diminta memakan Sayur atau tumbuhan Hijau lainya. "Bagaimana denganmu untuk Saladnya kau tak usah bayar karna aku tak sengaja memesan dua porsi untuk aku dan papa, tapi nampaknya tak bisa kami habiskan,"Ucap Cindy.

"Ah terimakasi aku mau,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum. Dan semuanya terlewat dengan mereka berempat makan dan, Noctis menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi pada kerajaan Lucis dan kota hancur diibu-kota, membuat Suasana santai sedikit berubah suram.

"Tak kusangka Cid sudah meninggal dengan cara seperti itu, kukira kami berdua akan memutuskan menghabiskan waktu tua ditempat yang tenang, nampaknya Rain sangat terguncang,"Ucap Gear.

"Papa kau mengenal Ayah Rain?!,"Tanya Cindy kemudian.

"Dulu aku adalah orang istana, aku dan Cid bekerja demi kerajaan Lucis menjadi mekanik mesin yang membantu kerajaan dan saat itu diangkat sebagai Kepala **Mahcina**, Namun Saat mendengar Istriku meninggal aku memutuskan meninggalkan kerajaan dan merawat Cindy, dan dengan sisa gaji dan membangun Bengkel ini,"Ucap Geard nampak terlihat sendu diwajah tuanya, membuat Cindy memeluk Sang Ayah.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Papa,"Ucap Cindy.

"Maafkan aku membuat hati anda jadi tak enak,"Ucap Noctis dan sementara Geard mengeleng memandang Noctis tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa pangeran!,"Ucap Sang lelaki tua itu dengan senyuman dan mata berkaca-kaca "Kini aku hanyalah lelaki tua, yang tak bisa lagi diandalkan, dan telah memutuskan tak akan mengurus dunia militer lagi,"Ucap Geard. "Namun meski begitu aku dan putriku akan memberikan tempat tinggal sementara dan kalian akan menyusun ulang, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan selanjutnya,"Ucap Geard sembari tersenyum dengan tulus.

Noctis berdiri dari sikap duduknya, dan baik, Sakura, Cindy dan Geard memandanginya. "Terimakasi-banyak,"Noctis membungkuk rendah sebagai rasa terimakasi pada Silelaki tua, membuat pria itu tersenyum bahkan seorang Pangeran terakhir kerajaan Lucis saja mau menundukan kepalanya didepan seorang lelaki tua dan rakyat biasa seperti Geard.

"_Kau benar-benar sama seperti Baginda,_"

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Suasana Malam begitu dingin terasa, memasuki kediaman Geard melalui ventilasi udara, Sakura memandang dengan penuh kekosongan kearah jendela kamar, memandang suasana sepi diluar nampak hanya Mart-Hendry yang masih buka jam begini, dan Sakura bisa melihat cahaya sibolis dari kejauhan dimana terdapat Chokobo land yang masih menyalah dari kejauhan, memang Duscae lumayan memiliki penduduk dengan mayoritas sedikit ketimbang desa tetangga, menginggat orang yang tinggal Diduscae, sebagian hanya orang pabrik pelayan dan beberapa pengexplor tanaman Hutan dan laut.

"Kau belum tidur,"Tanya Noctis, Sakura menoleh memandang, lelaki gemar tidur sudah berdiri didepan pintu lalu melangkah mendekati Sakura, dan duduk disampingnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!,"Tanyanya lalu memandang gadis itu.

"Aku tak bisa tidur,"Jawab Sakura.

"Sama denganku,"Jawab Noctis.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit cemas dengan Keadaan Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto, Rain dan yang lainya,"Ucap Sakura sendu.

"Aku juga memikirkan mereka, aku juga merasakan perasaan seperti itu,"Sulit bagiku untuk makan dan minum serta tidur, sementara para bawahanku dan Lucis membutuhkanku,"Ucap Noctis. Sakura hanya terdiam dan terus mendengarkan sampai Noctis mengenggam tangan Sakura erat, membuat ia hanya membiarkan lengan kuat Noctis mengenggam erat tangannya, gadis itu merasakan getaran hebat disana.

"Apa kau tahu Sakura, aku takut dan bingung harus berbuat apa, Aku takut salah untuk mengambil keputusan, Aku takut menerima kenyataan dan Aku takut jika seluruh pengelihatan-pengelihatan dalam mimpiku benar-benar terjadi,"Ucap Noctis.

"Noct.."Panggil Sakura bola mata Jade Sakura sedikit membulat memandang wajah Noctis dengan raut penuh kesedihan, bulir-bulir air nampak jatuh menetes menjadi sungai kecil dipipi Noctis, dan juga cahaya merah yang nampak terbias indah dari kelopak mata Noctis.

"Hmm.."Jawabnya Sakura menyusuri wajah pemuda tampan itu, dengan pandangan tegar seulas senyuman samar nampak terlihat disudut bibir.

"Aku percaya padamu! Kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kerajaanmu, bukan hanya pada takdirmu sendiri, tapi demi takdir mereka,"Ucap Sakura membuat Noctis memandang mata Jadenya. "Tapi jangan hanya memendam semua masalah sendirian, aku akan membantumu semampu yang aku bisa,"Ucap Sakura, bola mata merah Noctis meredup dengan cepat digantikan pandangan Langit Savir disana, sedetik kemudian Noctis kembali menarik gadis bersurai Softpink itu dalam pelukanya yang erat, tindakan Noctis yang ini memang belum membuat Sakura terbiasa, namun gadis itu tahu bahwa ia merasakan kenyamanan didalam dekapan sang pangeran.

**[Sakura] **Sebuah panggilan terdengar dan itu adalah phonix yang berada dalam diri Sakura.

"_.Ya._"Jawab Sakura dalam hati.

**[Kau tahu artinya Rasa yang kau miliki Sekarang?]** Phonix bertanya kembali membuat alis Sakura naik.

"_Apa maksutmu Phonix_."Tanya Sakura dengan raut bingung.

**[Artinya kau memang mencintainya]** Suara Phonix terdengar rendah. **[Cinta datang dari sesuatu yang tak biasa dan dijalani dengan sebuah Proses], **terdengar helaan nafas rendah dari Phonix **[Aku tahu kau masih takut dengan rasa kekecewaan dimasa-lalu]** Ujar Phonix.

"_Da-darimana Kau?!_,"

**[Aku sudah lumayan lama bersemayam dalam ragamu, aku membaca segala ingatan yang ada dalam masalalumu] **Sakura mengidik mendengar ucapan Phonix yang mengetahui kehidupan Cintanya, yang dulunya tak pernah indah.

"_A-aku_"

**[Kuncinya adalah menjalani dan mempercayainya, ikuti kata hatimu] **Suara Phonix seolah terdengar menjauh lalu menghilang begitu Saja.

"Sakura,"Panggil Noctis memandang Sakura ada raut kecemasan pada gadis yang tengah dipeluknya erat. "Ada apa kau sakit?,"Tanya Noctis pada Sakura yang hanya menjarapkan matanya berulang-kali.

"Ah! Aku tidak apa-apa!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tahu aku merasa sangat merasakan nyaman, berlipat-lipat saat kau ada disisiku aku merasa bebanku terangkat,"Ucap Noctis.

"Aku juga merasa nyaman bersama dengamu! Aku tak pernah merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini,"Ucap Sakura memandang sedikit senduh, biasanya _**aku hanya menemukan cinta yang sia-sia**_, imbuh Sakura dalam hati.

Noctis nampak tersenyum tipis, dan tiba-tiba Ia mendaratkan sebuah Kecupan tepat dimata Kiri Sakura membuat gadis itu terbelalak dan bersemu sendiri, sementara Noctis nampak ikutan bersemu lalu memandang kearah lain. "Aku juga tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, sama sekali dengan gadis yang selama ini yang mondar-mandir dalam hidupku, dari wanita bangsawan, atau wanita dari rakyat biasa,"Ucap Noctis lalu melirik Sakura. "Baru kali ini aku merasakan itu dan aku bahagia,"Ucap Noctis perlahan menutup matanya.

Cindy terdiam ditempat seketika menemukan dua sejoli itu berada diruang tamu, awalnya Cindy memang sengaja mencari keduanya karna saat memeriksa kedua kamar mereka keduanya tak ada disana, eh malah ternyata ada diruang tamy"Are-are mereka disini!,"Cindy memandang sembari berhum ria, melihat dua Sejoli tertidur pulas diatas sofa dengan posisi duduk, dan saling menyandarkan diri, kepala keduanya nampak saling bersengahan, Sakura nampak nyaman saat kepalanya tepat berada dibahu pemuda itu begitu pula sebaliknya Noctis nampak menyangga kepalanya dipucuk kepala sang gadis, tangan Noctis tegah setia dibahu Sakura dan mereka tertidur dengan amat tenang.

"Aku tak pernah melihat raut sang pangeran begini sebelumnya,"Ucap Sebuah suara sedikit mengagetkan Cindy, saat menengok ternyata ada Geard dibelakangnya.

"Papa!,"Ucap Cindy canggung. "Apa maksut papa?!,"Tanya Cindy lagi. Nampaknya pembicaraan Ayah dan anak itu tak menganggu tidur kedua Sejoli kita.

"Sejak kecil memang Noctis terkenal suka tidur!,"Ucap Geard. "Tapi dia tak pernah seraut ini,"Ucap Geard membuat Cindy mengkerutkan alis.

"Apa maksut Ayah!,"Ucap Cindy dengan tampang tak peka dengan keadaan membuat Geard menghelah nafas pendek dengan kepolosan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Yang aku maksut ialah kau tentu sering melihat sisi dimana Noctis yang dulu, namun nampaknya keberadaan gadis ini nampak benar-benar merubah dirinya secara perlahan,"Ucap Geard, mendengar itu Cindy lalu memperhatikan wajah Noctis yang tertidur, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau benar Papa, Noctis benar-benar berbeda, ya dalam artian baik,"Ucap Cindy memandang Noctis.

"Makanya aku ingin sedikit lebih peka terhadap perasaan lawan jenis Cindy,"Jawab Geard lalu membuat sang putri meraut bingung.

"Eh! Maksut Papa apa?!,"Tanya Cindy bingung.

"Maksutku carilah pemuda atau Pria baik yang akan mendampingimu nantinya! Kau bukan anak-anak lagi kau sudah pantas menemukan tambatan hatimu Sayangku,"Ucap Geard sembari tersenyum.

"A-aku belu-"Belum selesai Cindy menyelesaikan kalimatnya Geard langsung memotong perkataan putrinya duluan.

"Kau ini cantik, Seksi, kau sempurna dan berbakat dalam segala bidang, masak tak ada pria satu-pun yang tak membuatmu tertarik, apa kau mau Jadi perawan tua dan pacaran dengan Mobil?,"Tanya Geard, membuat langsung Jleb kehati Cindy.

"Papa!,"Muka Cindy Sewot dan sementara Geard hanya terkikik geli, ia lalu berbalik arah menuju kearah kamarnya, namun sebelum pergi ia mengucapkan sesuatu pada Cindy.

"Bukanya beberapa pria sempat menawarimu kencan? Bukankah dua guardian Pangeran Noctis juga beberapa kali mengajakmu Kencan, tak ada salahnyakan,"Ucap Geard.

"PAPA!,"

"Cindy bisakah kau beri mereka selimut, bisa-bisa mereka malah kedinginan tampa selimut loh,"Ucap Geard.

"Oh oke,"

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**[PAGI HARI]**

"Uhk,"Sakura mengerang Bolamata Sakura terbuka menampilkan manik Jadenya yang setengah hidup ibarat lampu lima-watt(?), ia memandang langit-langt ruang tamu dan posisi dengan tubuh terbaring, badanya masih terasa berat membuat ia terdiam sejenak, semalam dia memang berada disini duduk disofa dan bersama dengan Noctis, dan sekarang tubuhnya tertidur diatas lantai berkarpet ruang tamu, selembar selimut besar dan.

**Deg!**

Bola mata Jade Sakura membulat saat dia tertidur dengan Noctis disampingnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, layaknya seorang anak kecil polos yang mendekapnya erat, muka Sakura kembali bersemu merah memandang hal itu.

Tuk!

Bola mata Sakura membulat mendengar Suara Cindy yang datang keruangan itu membawa dua cangkir kopi, dan meletakan diatas meja tak jauh dari keduanya yang masih terbaring dan satunya masih tidur, membuat Sakura panic dan melepaskan pelukan pangeran dan menganti posisinya jadi duduk. "C-Cindy A-aku!,"Muka Sakura memerah dan berusaha menjelaskan sementara gadis bertubuh seksi itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja aku sudah tau kok,"Ucap Cindy tersenyum dan bola mata Sakura membulat saat sebuah lengan kekar erat kembali memeluk pinggangnya dengan manja, membuat muka Sakura semakin merah saja. "Semalam kalian cuma tidur dan saat bangun itulah posisi kalian sudah begitu,"Ucap Cindy sembari tersenyum.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

**BRUAAAKKKK!**

"APAAAA! SAKURA ITU PEREMPUAN!,"Bola mata Cor membulat dan tampa Sadar telah menubruk meja dengan keras hingga membuat Ignis, Prompto dan Gladiolus mengidik saat itu Rain tak bersama mereka karna sedang bersama Stela dalam beberapa tugas.

"Maafkan kami tapi kami melakukanya karna tak mau pihak media merasa heboh jika Pangeran dan kami membawa seorang Gadis,"Jawab Ignis.

"TAPI KALIAN HARUSNYA MENJELASKAN LEBIH DULU PADAKU!,"Ucap Cor langsung mempelototi mereka bertiga.

"Maafkan kami karna tak ada kesempatan menjelaskan,"Ucap Prompto langsung mengidik ngeri dan langsung sembunyi dibelakang Gladiolus. Bersamaan masuklah Rain dan Stela diruangan kemah itu.

"Ada apa ini?,"Tanya Stela tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan Stela semua lelaki itu terdiam dan sementara Stela meraut bingung, sementara Cor hanya memandang Tajam kearah Rain membuat Rain merengut bingung juga.

"**Kau juga harus memberiku penjelasan**,"Ucap Cor.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Lightning memanglah tripikal wanita berhati dingin, sejak dia kecil dia telah merasakan kerasnya kehidupan. Mulai kehilangan kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat perang, hidup tersiksa dan mengembleng dirinya menjadi Army yang kuat demi melindungi Adiknya Sera dan membebaskan biaya hidup demi meraka berdua, demi adiknya Sera, Lightning tak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun asal Sera bahagia dia akan memberikan segalanya, mengotori tanganya dengan darah atau diburuh musuh bukan masalah, namun semenjak jiwanya telah kehilangan Raga sebagai Manusia murni, dan segala impianya telah menghilang, adiknya, jiwa manusianya, tempat ia hidup, sekarang dia hanya bongkahan jiwa yang terus bangun dan tertidur dan terbangun dalam bentuk Cristal ratusan bahkan jutaan tahun dan semua telah perubahan namun tidak bagi dia.

Air mata gadis bersurai Giok itu meleleh, dialam mimpi tak ada ujungnya, dimana itu adalah ruang yang dia miliki ruang mimpi, dia disana saat ia tertidur tak ada yang bisa merusak privasinya, atau pun perintah dari Etro. Tak ada yang menyadari Seorang Lightning tak ubahnya seorang gadis yang rapuh dibalik perisai dan wajah dinginya ia memiliki tingkat kerapuhan ketimbang siapa-pun, dia juga bukan pelindung dewi yang sempurna.

"Light...Light!,"

Bola mata Light terbuka memaksanya keluar dari alam mimpinya, mendapati dirinya tertidur disudut gua bersama para manusia yang baru dia kenal saat melawan Goblin, Nama mereka adalah Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, dan Ino, juga dua rekanya yang entah mereka manusia atau bukan(?) Noir atau Shun.

"Tak kusangka Seorang pengawal Dewi kau bisa tertidur juga,"Jawab Noir yang rupanya dialah yang sedang membangunkan Light, sementara yang lainya nampak bicara empat mata dengan menyusun rencanan tak jauh dari mereka, Sementara Shun tengah berada diujung agak berjauhan diri dari mereka, dan Light menaikan alisnya saat melihat Shun tengah berbicara pelan sembari mengenggam sebuah cermin itu, bukan hal aneh jika didunia ini memilik alat Sihir untuk berbicara dengan seseorang layaknya telpon gengam yang menghubungi seseorang ketempat yang jauh melalui alat sihir. Tapi tetap saja penyihir itu selalu memiliki Rencana yang membuat Light menaikan alisnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?,"Tanya Hinta pada Light, yang lalu mendekati Light dan Noir.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"Jelas Light datar.

"Nampaknya Hujan badai diluar telah benar-benar telah berhenti, kita bisa kembali kefockus masing-masing,"Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku aku berharap begitu,"Balas Lightning datar, dia juga harus bergegas melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya, ya masalah Badailah yang membuat dia dan Shun, juga Noir bergabung dengan para ninja tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana Pakkun?,"Pertanyaan Kakashi pada seekor anjing kecil namun dapat berbicara, ya bagi Light itu bukan hal yang aneh. "Apa kau menemukan Bau Sakura?!,"Tanyanya.

"Aku susah melacaknya,"Jawab Pakkun dengan wajah malas, membuat Ino mengeram sendiri menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tak sabar lagi!,"Ucap Ino kesal. "Kita harus bergegas menemukanya,"Ucapnya lagi.

"Benar kita Harus menemukan Sakura-Chan!,"Ucap Naruto sendu. "Jika memang dunia aneh ini adalah tempat untuk menemukan Sakura-Chan pasti kita akan menemukanya, aku yakin itu!,"Ucap Naruto positiv dengan semangat yang membara.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpencar saja!,"Tanya Ino.

"Aku tak yakin dengan hal itu,"Ucap Hinata meraut ragu.

"Aku akan mencari jejak-jejak Sakura dengan Tinta-burung, sekitar Sini,"Ucap Sai. "Kurasa berpencar disaat begini adalah hal yang cukup fatal,"Ucapnya.

"Sai benar! Kurasa berpencar kedunia yang asing ini sama saja bunuh diri,"Ucap Sasuke starkatis.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali terkunci pada sosok Lightning yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan raut datar, sembari bedecak pinggang, diekori Shun dibelakangnya dan juga Noir. "Bagimana keadaanmu?!,"Tanya Sasuke pada Light, membuat Naruto terngaga Si-pemegang Kyubi ekor sembilan itu bersumpah dia tak pernah melihat Sasuke memperhatikan orang lain, jangankan keorang baru yang dikenalinya, apa lagi keteman-temanya.

"Tak apa-apa!,"Jawab Light datar.

"Kami akan mengarah kekota hancur sekitar sini untuk mencari informasi,"Jawab Kakashi datar, bagaimana denganmu?!,"Tanyanya pada Light.

"Kalau begitu selamat menempuh perjalanan kalian, aku akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda,"Ucap Light datar dan melangkah keluar dari Gua membuat semua orang meraut mendengar hal itu.

"Wah nampaknya kami harus pergi sekarang, maafkan dia ya? Wanita itu sifatnya memang begitu,"Ucap Shun dengan senyuman miris lalu mendapat delikan tajam dari Light.

"Ah! Bukan masalah harusnya kami merasa tertolong dengan keberadaan kalian,"Ucap Kakashi sembari mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"AWAS!," Teriak Ino saat melihat sesuatu yang ternyata sesosok monster membuat Light nampak lengah.

"Ah!,"Bola mata Giok Light membulat ia memandang kearah monster dan melakukan kuda-kuda atau sikap pertahanan. Pada Monster besar ukuran 3 kali lipat berbentuk singa berbulu putih dan memiliki kumis amat panjang seperti ikan lele.

**DUAAAAARRRR!**

"Ahk!,"Light lalu terlempar jauh dari monster, saat monster itu menghempaskan Light dengan moncongnya lalu tubuhnya, dengan keras terhempas lalu tubuhnya ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"A-apa lagi itu,"Tanya Hinata bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto.

"Itu Carberatus!,"Ucap Shun.

"Jadi!,"Ucap Noir menghelah nafas, lalu tersenyum tipis diwajahnya yang cukup Sangar, perlahan ditangan kirinya, memancarkan api yang berwarna merah-kebiruaan. "Tak ada salahnya melawan lagi,"Ucap Noir, lalu berlari dan langsung melempar api ditanganya kerah Carberatus yang menyerang light hingga terhempas.

"Cih nampaknya ini bakal lama!,"Jawab Sai serius memunculkan burung-burung tinta berupa puluhan gagak dalam satu gulungan.

**[BERSAMBUNG]**

**[Sabtu -April - 23 - 2016]**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**[:CERITA SINGKAT:]**

"Melelahkan!," Author menghelah nafas menyelesaikan ceritanya dan membanting tubuhnya kekasur.

"Memangnya kau habis dikejar siapa, sampai kelelahan begitu?,"Tanya Noctis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi Author dan hanya mengenakan celana trait dan handuk dikepala dikarnakan pemuda itu telanjang dada.

Menatap sipangeran tukang tidur itu, author hanya menghelah malas(?). "Ignis menariku dari Random sebelah dan suruh menelesaikan cerita ini.

**BRAAAKK!**

Secara tiba-tiba pintu kamar Author kembali terbanting kasar, memunculkan sesosok mahluk gaib(ditampol) seorang lelaki baik hati dan tak sombong, bernama Gema muncul disana. "Bro kerjaan loh dah selesai?,"Tanyanya.

"Udah tapi-,"Belum Sudah Author ingin istirahat Gema langsung menarik Sang Author kasar menuju ruang tamu untuk berargume.

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**[:INFO KHUSUS:]**

**Author : **Halo mas~bro and Sis~cantik kami kembali, saya kembali untuk kabar seputar game yang kami! Karna hari ini saya gak sendirian dalam membawakan laporan hari ini, bersama teman saya, Si Kuyang atau beruk.

**Gema : **Kuyang kepalamu*Nendang Author*

**Author : **lah ampun dewa, ampun Kokoh*Gema keturunan Tiong-Hua*.

**Gema :** D: Jaa~Mulai dari kabar PS4 setengah bakal dirilis bulan yang akan datang, kabar baru datang dari Parasite Eve yang 4, bakal dibuat, menurut sebuah gambar bocor ditampilan Final fantasy 15, sampai kabar baru Ister Egg! Yang akan memunculkan devo untuk game naruto terbaru, bapa-bapa dan ibu-ibu.

**Author : **Jadi bakal ada PS4 yang bertranspormasi menjadi PS4 setengah? Minggingat kabar dilucurkan VR nampaknya itu bakal bukan kabar yang hanya dianggap isu.

**Gema : **oke selanjutnya datang dari naruto yang bakal dirs karna permasalahanya di PC, devonya terancam bakal diganti ya! Tapi itu mungkin hanya isu.

**Author : **Tapi ya saya masih gak yakin seratus persen!.

**Gema : **Oke lanjut ada kabar dari Squeenix yang bakal ngebuat parasite eve empat, dan kabar ini disinyalir setelah melihat informasi dari demo Final fantasy 15.

**Author : **Ia! Tanda itu datang dari tampilan kota yang muncul dari Demonya.

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**[:TANYA JAWAB:]**

**Adriansyah**

Thor apa jangan-jangan Rain itu Sodara Noctis atau anak gelap ayah Regis?

**Me : **Oalah! Jawab gak ya.. :p

**ismisftr**

saya suka sekali kaka sma FF ini :-D

penasaran sma lanjutannya, ganbatte :-P ;-) :-D

**Me :**Thangs Ismis dukung terus ya!

**Chochosleep**

halo author, salam kenal yaak... abis baca facfictnya ko jd ngefans ya hehehhehe...ceritanya bagus, cock lah saku sama noctis.. bikin chocho baper sendiri ngliat mereka mesra *efeksingle .. ne ditunggu loh lanjutannya ganbatte.

**Me : **Sama kok saya juga baper pas nulisnya.

**SakuraLover**

What baca part 13 langsung baper, padahal momen ini yang telah dinanti-nantikan, lol (JONES)

**Me :** Sama kok saya juga jomblo tapi gak ngenes.

**Nameayu 7056**

Wah lagi seru nih kapan ada lanjutan nya kak terus kok bikin chapternya cuma satu harusnya satu lagi jadi sampai empat belas chapter, kalau aku jadi sakura aku dukung kubu noctis orang aku cintai dari pada orang yg menyakitiku kapan adalan jutannya kak aku tunggu yah semangat kak secepatnya yah kak

**Me : **Untuk yang satu itu kurasa belum kutentukan bakal kearah mana hati sakura bakal berlabu, kesasuke atau KeNoctis.

**Nobe**

what you do not offer the presence of cindy..:0

**Me : **You See an Cindy other all.

**XueYang**

Ini keren,, aku suka fic ini Dear outhor-san tolong lanjutkan fic :*

**Me : **Terimakasi atas dukunganya.

**AdiknyaSasori**

waah romance nya udah mulai nambah nihhh, ceritanya juga makin seru aja kak.. aduh~ aku jadi baper nih pas adegan noctis peluk sakura ama cium sakura hehehe...

pokonya tetap di lanjut yaa ceritanya,kalo bisa sih di update kilat yaaa...

**Me :** ya maaf kalau pada baper tapi soalnya banyak juga yang minta Noctis dan Sakura kearah yang lebih dari pertarungan jadi ya saya coba bikin sedikit Romance.

**Cumi - Cumi**

Ah maap ternyata udah dua chapter kelewat gomene kyeeeeiii kenapa sih team konoha datang -_- cih menganggu Saja!

**Me : **Ah jangan marah dong sama mereka :p.

**Banci Bohay**

Yeeaaah...yeeaaahhh dehm jadi rencanaya lancar apa enggak ya hubungan Sakura.

**Me :** Lancar gak ya :v

**Satsuki Narita**

:D yey akhirnya :3 SakuNoctis dah ganti Fase sakura Nerima Noctis gak ya...

**Me : **:3 menurut kamu?

**Tampan Gaming**

Hueeehehehe...karna sudah di Duscae bisa nih, kau munculin Neneng-lope Cindy :v

**Me : **Bisa kok! Bro.

**Nivans erlangga**

Hihi...akhirnya Scan SakuraNoctis segera berjaya :D lanjutkan Ne nii-chan :D

**Me : **Pasti dilanjutkan Ne Ayu-kun

**Nurulita as Lita-san**

Ficnya keren, lanjut dong..

**Me ; **Siap bos!

**Terror Bird**

Oho Noctis menyatakannya juga.. Ternyata abis NoctSaku kiss, Noctis ketemu rain ya.. Akhirnya!

(Sorry kalau komen saya kaga bermutu) :p

**Me :** gak apa-apa kok Bird! Aku sengaja membuat ini supaya menyadarkan Noctis yang berhati batu.

**'Chandra**

holla... (-*)/

wah wah wah... ceritanya makin seru aja nih thor... -

biar aku tebak...

jangan jangannnn... O.o

.

**[1 detik kemudian].**

.

.

.

**[ 10 menit kemudian].**

.

.

.

**[3 jam kemudian]**

.

.

.

.

.

**.[2000 juta Tahun kemudian] **

**(Authornya dah jadi kerangka)**

.

Rain anaknya sakura sama noctis di masa depan yaaa.. hayo ngaku... (0)trs krn ada suatu sebab rain dikirim ke masa lalu... wkwkwk... candra memang pinter... khukhukhu... ,)v semangat update ya author-san... ganbatte...! -)b

**Me : **[bangkit dari kerangka(?)] Hahaha...banyak juga yang berpikir kalau dia putra Noctis, ada juga yang bilang Rain itu anak gelap Raja regis, ada pula yang bilang kalau Rain itu adalah jiwa Noctis yang datang dari masa depan, yah banyak bro! Tapi sebagai Author saya tetap belum bisa memberitahukan secara pasti dia siapa, sampai waktunya tepat.

**ferrish0407**

always support kok. semangat ditunggu next chapnya

**Me : **Thangs atas Suportnya, itu membuat Author lebih berusaha lagi.

**Paddra Nsu Yeul**

Wow amazing! setelah review ku terpost beberapa jam kakak langsung update chapter 13. Sankyu yaa mau sempet sempetin bales review nistaku hahaha.

Insomnia dan Altissia itu masih simpang siur. Ada yang bilang dua kota itu sama, tapi di wikia udah diperbarui dan Altissia itu ternyata ibukotanya Accordo #entahlah#

Tapi Insomnia itu udah fix ibukotanya Lucis kok,,- kyaaa btw itu si Sakura ama Noctis a.k.a Sasuke HD *buagh* terdampar di Duscae berdua yaa? Bagus deh aku seneng akhirnya mereka bisa berduaan tanpa gangguan dari Cor, Rain, dan Prompto cs.

**Me : **Memang itu niatku (ketawa) Tapi disini Noctis dan sasuke berbeda loh beda pembuat bahkan beda penciptanya,

**saisah**

Yes chapter ini gak Ada naruto DLL. Noctis Dan sakura romantisnya kerasa. Bukannya Aku gk suka naruto DLL cuma malas aja kalau naruto DLL pada ke dunia Noctis terus konoha apa kabar, nanti jalan ceritanya jadi kaya gimana gitu. apa lagi nanti apa pairing baru, nanti bagian noctis sakura and rainnya jadi sedikit.

**Me ; **Tarimakasi atas Suportnya tapi ya memang mereka digiring kesana memang memiliki tujuan, dan soal hubungan Noctis Sakura atau Rain mereka tetap bakal selalu ada dan para guardian yang lain tetap akan mengambil bagian dalam cerita kok.

**[:TERAKHIR:]**

_**Oke minna...tak bosan-bosanya Author menyatakan rasa terimakasi atas kalian terhadap cerita Author, author akan berusaha lebih baik membuat cerita ini agar kalian tak bosan! Jadi terakhir Saya Lightning Shun sampai jumpa lagi di Chapters depan Jaa~neee!**_


	15. Chapter 15 - iris merah kematian

_**"Jadi!,"Ucap Noir menghelah nafas, lalu tersenyum tipis diwajahnya yang cukup Sangar, perlahan ditangan kirinya, memancarkan api yang berwarna merah-kebiruaan. "Tak ada salahnya melawan lagi,"Ucap Noir, lalu berlari dan langsung melempar api ditanganya kearah Carberatus yang menyerang light hingga terhempas.**_

_**"Cih nampaknya ini bakal lama!,"Jawab Sai serius memunculkan burung-burung tinta berupa puluhan gagak dalam satu gulungan.**_

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-"**

**By**

**"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**Note : **

**Hallo saya Lightning Shun, dan salam kenal untuk kalian yang membaca, pada kesempatan ini di tepat part 15 tepatnya! Saya ingin memberikan beberapa Clue tentang Rain, seperti yang kalian tahu bahwab beberapa pembaca sudah banyak yang messeges dari FanF atau Facebook, bahkan PM keauthor tentang Rain, dan banyak banget tebakan kalian, ada yang tepat ada juga yang kurang tepat, jadi dari pada ada Haters saya dari Forum sebelah yang gak sabar mau tahu, akan saya berikan Cluenya dipart ini, jadi selamat membaca.**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

"Chi!,"Light mendelik ringan, mendapati posisi amingunya dengan Sasuke engan sedikit dorongan ia mengubah posisinya dan segera berdiri dan mengarahkan senjatanya pada sosok Carberus tersebut yang juga datang mengomando teman-temanya yang lain, sedikitnya ada Sepulu Carberatus yang bernotabenenya 8 Carberatus dewasa, dan sisanya Carberatus anak-anak.

Salah satu dari Carberatus segera mengarahkan cakarnya mencakar Light, namun Light sudah melompat keudara. "Kisama!,"Lighting melompat bebas keudara, bersamaan Kelopak mawar nampak bertebaran dimana-mana, memunculkan sosok Light yang sudah berada didekat kepala sang Carberatus dan menancapkan pedang merahnya kekepala Carberus, yang langsung mengerang kesakitan.

**GUAAAARRRHH!**

"Ayo Serang!,"Sai lalu naik diatas tinta-burungnya lalu mengambar 10 burung dan mengomando semua burung untuk menyerang para Carberatus,lalu Sai mengajak Ino diatas summon burung sebagai tunggangnya. "Ino kendalikan mereka dengan Shinsin,"Perintah Sai, sementara Ino mencoba mengendalikan dua Carberatus dewasa dan berhasil, membuat mereka malah saling menyerang.

"Ada 8 monster yang nampak bergerak liar, sementara dua monster itu sedang dikendalikan oleh Ino dari atas, Sai tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan gunakan Juts pemanggil tiba-tiba Sai mengarahkan tintanya kearah Kanzasa-Kutsu lalu mengambar ribuan burung dengan kecepatan menganggumkan bersamaan alat kekkai peledak dibadanya.

"SHIARI! KHAAAAT!,"

**DUAAAAARRRR**

**DUAAAAARRRRR**

**DUAAAAARRRRRRR**

Rentetan ledakan, nampak membuat keadaan para Carberatus komat-kamit panic, namun tak sedikit tak tumbang dengan serangan Sai barusan, ledakan itu hanya menghancurkan kulit luarnya saja "kita tak bisa melawanya jika dengan kekuatan seperti ini,"Ucap Kakashi memanggil Sai, sementara Sai mengangguk setuju.

"APA KITA HARUS MUNDUR!,"Ucap Sai.

"Tapi kita tak bisa mengabaikan mereka,"Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membangunkan Kurama,"Ucap Naruto.

"T-Tapi Naruto-kun,"Ucap Hinata dengan nada Khawatir.

"Jangan Khawatir Hinata,"Ucap Naruto dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalian tak perlu Khawatir!,"Panggil Shun sembari tersenyum, semua mata memandang Shun yang masih tersenyum-santai tepat dibelakang. "Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya dan kau Hinata bisa Suport aku jika aku terluka,"Ucap Shun sembari berjalan melewati mereka semua, yang menatap sembari tak percaya sebelumnya karna menginggat saat pertarungan Goblin saat pertarungan kemarin, Shun tak terlalu bergerak penuh dalam pertarungan, ia hanya menjadi Healer untuk para petarung, namun yang hanya bergerak lincah hanya Noir dan Light saat membantu mereka.

"Kami cukup sibuk!, Jadi kuyakin Light juga ingin bergegas pergi, dari sini bukan begitukan Light,"Ucap Shun dengan nada Ceria sementara Light membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Tapi kami tak percaya jika kau bisa percaya denganmu, biar kita bersama saja melawanya,"Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan Khawatir dia mampu,"Ucap Noir.

"Sungguhkah tapi dari sosok monster itu saja begitu berbahaya,"Ucap Kakashi. "Tolong jangan bertindak sendirian,"Ucapan kakashi membuat Shun tersenyum, lalu melangkah meninggalkan semuanya dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Nah Sasuke! Bisa kau serahkan mereka padaku,"Ucap Shun sopan.

"JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!,"Sasuke dengan nada kesal melirik wajah Shun yang hanya menyeringai dengan tipis.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati karna tak sengaja mendapat serangan nyasar,"Ucap Shun melirik santai meski begitu terdengar seperti ancaman tak langsung, seketika Sharingan Sasuke aktif dan memandang dengan sorot ingin tahu sekaligus membunuh, mata sharingan yang aktif sedang mencari dan kelemahan serta titik kemampuan yang Shun miliki, namun menganalisa kemampuan pemuda berambut panjang itu sekarang bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Shun terdiam memandang Charberus, seketika bola matanya memejam, tangan kirinya terulur kedepan, bersamaan aura kehijauan mengeliling tubuhnya, bagai bias api, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan warna kehijauan dimatanya, membuat Sasuke nampak mengidik, mulut Shun merapalkan sebuah mantra mengarah pada Charberus yang sedang sibuk teralihkan dengan Ino yang mengendalikan dua Charberus disana.

Dataran langit dunia kelabu datangkancahaya,bawalahkelangit malam,akumemanggilmu, dan meledaklah bagai atom

_**Dataran langit dunia kelabu datangkan cahaya, bawalah kelangit malam, aku memanggilmu, dan meledaklah bagai atom**_

_**Aero!**_

Usai menyelesaikan mantranya tanganya langsung bergetar bersamaan cahaya, petir berwarna hijau, disekitarnya terdapat angin bak badai dengan dahsyatnya menghatam para Carberatus dengan sekali serangan, hingga tubuh mereka hancur berkeping-keping dan jazad yang tak utuh, ledakan itu juga menghanguskan hutan sekeliling dan meninggalkan, retakan-retakan cukup besar ditanah.

"Sudah kubilangkan,"Ucap Noir memandang semua yang disana, dan nampak melongo dengan suksenya.

"Selesai sudah,"Light mendengkus, sembari menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, lalu melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Heheh~"Ucap Shun tersenyum memandang Lightning.

"J-Jika kau memang memiliki tenaga sebesar itu, harusnya bukankah saat ada kejadian di Goblin itu, kau bisa membantu kami,"Ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya bisa mengunakan seragan seperti itu hanya sekali, karna aku akan sangat lelah dan sihir tadi menguras banyak tenaga dan beresiko, tubuhku bisa hancur,"Ucap Shun.

"_**Pembohong**_,"Ucap Light dan Noir berdecik ria dalam hati paling dalam.

"Cih! Kalau begitu selamat tinggal,"Ucap Light berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba ia melempar sebuah kristal berwarna merah-muda sebesar 3xkelereng keudara, bersamaan Light lalu menembakinya dengan Sword the Gun miliknya, yang memiliki dua fitur fungsi menjadi senjata berupa pedang dan juga memiliki peluru timah didalamnya.

**DOR!**

Usai menghancurkan batu berwarna merah muda tersebut, batu itu hancur dan memunculkan serpihan kristal dan kelopak-kelopak mawar disekitarnya dengan sebuah lambang indah disana, semua nampak terang dari cahaya yang keluar dari lambang indah tersebut.

**SYUUUNNGG!**

Sosok kuda besi indah, putih keemasan, nampak keluar dari Portal dan mendarat tepat disamping, Light dan gadis berambut ikal softpink itu langsung menungganginya tampa memandang semua orang ia lalu meninggalkan mereka semua begitu saja.

"H-Hoi tunggu,"Panggil Naruto.

"Ah maafkan Rekanku memang begitu,"Ucap Shun. "Jadi kurasa kita harus berpisah sampai disini, karna arah kita berbeda,"Ucap Shun.

"Terimakasi kembali, pertolongan kalian tak akan aku lupakan,"Ucap Kakashi dengan ramah dibalik topengnya, sembari bersalaman dengan Shun.

"Ya sampai jumpa,"Ucap Shun.

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

"Aku tak sangka kita langsung diomeli, Cor habis-habisan,"Ucap Prampto dengan pandangan mengereut baak jeruk yang diperas, mood sang pria tampan berambut pirang itu benar-benar hancur sekarang ini.

"Setidaknya sekarang kita semua rata,"Ucap Ignis.

"Lalu apa kita akan lakukan, bahkan Stela pun juga tahu dan akhirnya semua jadi kacau,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Tapi setidaknya kita sudah jujur,"Ucap Rain yang juga tak luput dari kemarahan Cor beberapa menit yang lalu, dan memaksa keempatnya untuk menunggu dibarak dan dilarang untuk keluar dari barak sampai Cor kembali.

"Baiklah kembali kerencana awal, apa antara Ignis-ssu atau Rai? Kalian sudah bisa melacak Sakura,"Ucap Prampto.

"Aku belum,"Jawab Rain dengan raut tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana Ignis-ssu!,"Tanya Prompto

Kemudian, sementara Ignis melirik dan nampak terlihat setitik wajah cerah diwajah pria itu, "aku sudah menemukanya,"Ucap Ignis.

"HAH benarkah!,"Ucap Gladiolus lalu mendekati Ignis yang memang sejak tadi tak melepaskan, alat canggihnya itu.

"Memangnya kalian berdua pikir dari tadi, aku hanya duduk-duduk karna kita dilarang meninggalkan ruangan ini?!,"Tanya Ignis menyengit.

"Ups...hihihihi maaf,"Ucap Prompto mengaruk kepalanya dengan agak kasar, hingga rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

**Serk!**

Suara kibasan, penahan pintu kemah yang hanya terpasang kain, yang menutup pintu kemah nampak terbuka, bersamaan munculnya Cor, Stela dan Buron yang memasuki ruangan dan lelaki itu masih memasang aura mengerikan, yang ditujukan untuk para pria didalam ruangan.

"Tadi aku sudah membicarakan, prihalnya menghilangnya Pangeran pada Ketua Ronsso,"Ucap Cor. "Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut kalian mencari Pangeran dan Saku, ah maksutku nona Sakura akan tetapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan pasukan disini, jadi kalian akan ditemani oleh Hairu sementara Aku, Buron, dan Stela harus tetap disini dalam urusan militer,"Jawab Cor dalam setengah hati(?).

"Baiklah!,"Ucap Gladiolus menganggukan kepala.

"Sebelum kalian meninggalkan kawasan ini, aku minta kalian mengunakan segala prangkat komonikasi agar tetap terhubung,"Ucap Stela.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menemukan pangeran,"Ucap Buron dengan nada serius. "Glad! Tolong titip Hairu padamu,"Ucapnya.

"Serakan padaku!,"Ucap Gladialous mengangkat jempolnya.

"Kami mengerti sebaiknya mari kita menentukan, suport party, bagaimana Rain,"Ucap Ignis.

"Aku tak masalah dalam posisi apa!,"Ucap Rain.

"Baiklah begini Saja, aku posisi depan, bersama Gladiolus,"Ucap Ignis. "Kau parompto, akan bersama Hairu untuk menjaga barisan kedua, untuk serangan jarak jauh, dan Rain kau adalah Suport,"Jelas Ignis.

"Aku mengerti, untuk Suport kalian bisa menyerahkan itu padaku,"Ucap Rain. "Tapi jika ada masalah jangan salahkan aku untuk menyalahi sebuah aturan,"Ucap Rain datar.

Usai membicarakan masalah formasi, mereka sedang mengurus keperluan mereka, namun saat ini relatif dan aman dari musuh mereka memutuskan mencari Pangeran dengan berjalan kaki atau mengunakan Kristal teleport dibeberapa tempat, lalu tampa pengawalan yang berlebih mereka berlima akhirnya melakukan perjalanan seperti yang mereka diskusikan, dan tampa disadari seseorang mata-mata nampak mendengar informasi yang cukup mengagetkan dan siap untuk dilaporkan pada Tuanya perihal rahasia Pangeran dan Bodyguard.

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**PRAAANNNGG!**

"Tidak mungkin,"Raut cantik Luna berubah kesal, dengan tak sengaja menjatuhkan cawan the-nya, hingga membuat beberapa dayang terkejut, dan para Guard nampak kaget.

"P-putri,"Panggil salah satu pelayan, diantara tiga pelayan yang bungkam.

"Keluar dari kamarku!,"Jawab wanita cantik itu datar nan-tajam, lalu memandang dari ekor matanya yang terbelalak liar.

"T-Tapi putri!,"Ucap Sang-pelayan.

"KELUAR DARI SINIIII!,"Teriak Luna kesal, dengan penuh kemurkaan dan meraih pot bunga dimeja sampingnya lalu melemparnya ketembok hingga pecah.

**PRAAAANNNGGG!**

Dengan Sikap sang putri-Sumoners yang sangat murka tak terkendali, membuat para pelayan Kocar-kacir keluar, sembari meninggalkan sang-putri dan meminta para pengawal untuk menjaga didepan kamarnya, agar jika tuan-putrinya sudah tenang dan meminta bantuan para pengawal tetap ada disana.

**Didalam Kamar :**

Usai ditinggalkan oleh para bawahanya, Luna hanya bisa terdiam, dan meruntuk kesal dengan pesan yang dibawa oleh seorang mata-mata yang merupakan bawahanya, jika pengawal baru Noctis yang selalu menjadi Proritas bagi Guardian dan Noctis adalah Seorang wanita, Luna ingat dengan beberapa kejadian dimana Sakura selalu terluka namun baik Noctis atau-pun teman-temanya selalu memberikan sesuatu yang lebih pada Sakura.

"_**Pangeranku!**_" Luna mendekati sebuah pingura lukisan mini yang disandarkan dimeja rias.

"_**Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mengulingkan Stela, agar menjadi Komandan pasukan agar kelak mendapatkan dirimu**_,"Ucap Luna mengambil pigura dan memandang ukiran tampan wajah itu.

"_**Awalnya aku kesal mengapa kau tak bisa melihatku, karna kau terlalu akrab dengan para-guardianmu, makanya aku benci mereka**_,"Luna menjambak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan, bersamaan dengan gelas dan barang terbuat dari kaca hingga terdengar rentetan pecahan terdengar nyaring dalam kamar itu.

"_**Namun sekarang, kenapa justru wanita itu,**_"Luna mengenggam Pigura dengan gemetaran.

"_Aku melebihi dirinya,_"

"_Aku memiliki segalanya,_"

"_**Jadi inikah yang membuatmu mengabaikan aku Pangeran Noctis,**_"Ucap Luna semakin kesal dan melempar pigura ditanganya hingga lukisan ukira batu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

**PRAAANNGG!**

Kini kondisi kamar sangatlah kacau, ruangan yang berantakan, pigura dan gelas yang pecah, rambut sang putri yang kusut, air mata berderai dan kebencian yang melebihi sampai keluar dari sumsum hati.

"_**Nananana~~~**_"Sebuah lantunan ceriah sebuah melody nampak terdengar didalam kamar, membuat Luna mencari sumber asal suara aneh, layaknya anak-anak, dan rupanya benar sosok anak remaja sekitar 10 tahun, dengan gaya ikat rambut kuncir miring kekanan, dengan surai ikal berwarna merah muda, iris mata hijau dan mengenakan baju ghot-loli hitam nampak tampak tersenyum manis sembari duduk dikasur milik Luna.

"Siapa k-kau! Bagaimana kau bisa disini,"Kata Luna kaget, pasalnya tak ada tanda-tanda orang memasuki kamarnya.

"Oui! Maaf aku menyelah tapi apa kau tak lihat, raut cantikmu menghilang begitu saja!,"Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan senyum sinis. Ia lalu nampak mengelilingi Luna sembari menari-nari kecil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, dan apa maumu?,"Tanya Luna Starkatis.

"Dengar aku juga tak ingin membuang waktuku dengan sia-sia,"Ucap gadis itu sembari memainkan jari telunjuknya dan tersenyum. "Namaku ada Lumina? Salam kenal putri Luna,"Ucapnya.

"L-Lumina,"

"Dengar Ya! Aku datang dengan sebuah kesepakatan denganmu,"Ucap Lumina.

_Akan kuberikan kau kekuatan untuk melakukanya_

"Jika kau ingin mengulingkan wanita itu! Dan semua dapat tunduk padamu, Noctis caleum, kekayaan kekal, pemerintahan, dan semuanya. Maka kau tak perlu menunggu kekuatan itu, karna kekuatan itu ada padaku,"Sebuah kabut kehitaman nampak ada dikedua tangan Lumina, berbentuk kristal berwarna hitam.

"Nah jadi apa kau mau bernegosiasi denganku? Ingatlah kesempatan tak dapat dua kali,"Ucap Lumina.

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

"Huaah! Benar-benar merepotkan!,"Ucap Cindy dengan nada kesal, dan mengembungkan pipi.

"Ada apa Cindy-chan,"Tanya Sakura, mendekati Cindy dengan tampang penasaran, sejak tadi pagi Cindy uring-uringan setelah pergi kebengkelnya.

"Heh..Sakura! Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu anak buah ayah untuk membantuku!,"Ucap Cindy mengembungkan pipi dan kembali uring-uringan.

"U-Untuk apa Cindy,"Ucap Sakura polos.

"Begini sebuah pesanan mobil akan kuantarkan pada konsumen! Namun anak buah Ayah belum datang, aku tak sanggup mengangkat mobil itu sendirian, kemobil derek.

"Eh!,begitu ya?!,"

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana,"Ucap Cindy panik, sembari terus menelpon salah satu lelaki yang menjadi anak buah Ayahnya, akan tetapi tak berhasil.

"Bagai mana?!,"Tanya Sakura.

"Nihil..."Ucap Cindy dengan nada Suram. "Nampaknya aku harus menelpon pemilik mobil, karna keterlambatan pengantaran mobilnya hari ini,"Ucap Cindy dengan mendengkus perlahan.

"Kurasa aku bisa memberi bantuan,"Ucap Sakura. "Hanya perlu mendorong mobilnya kemobil derek-kan!,"Seulas senyuman nampak terlihat dari wajah Sakura.

"Eh!,"sementara wajah Cindy hanya meraut dengan nada bingung.

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**"

"Bagaimana acara istirahatnya, nyaman Pangeran semalam,"Pertanyaan dari keluar dari Geard saat Noctis keluar keserambi beranda, seketika membuat wajah tampan sang-pangeran menjadi bersemu.

"Ah ya,"Ucap sedikit gugup sang pangeran membuat Geard tersenyum maklum. "Tn-Geard Omong-omong dimana Sakura,"Tanyanya pada Geard.

"Hahaha...dia sedang membantu Cindy dibengkel nampaknya keduanya sedang sibuk, tunjuk Geard pada bengkel yang tak jauh dari wilayah rumah pribadinya, yang juga berfungsi sebagai mobil. Geard memang memiliki beberapa rumah mobil disekitar bengkelnya yang selain dijadikan rumah pribadi(mobil paling besar), untuk mobil rumah yang ukuran sedang dijadikan sebagai mata pencarian dengan disewakan, tak sedikit orang yang singgah dibengkel dan menjadi montel sementara, ditambah usaha kafe Hendry benar-benar membantu montel Geard, dan juga Hammerdhead beroprasi karna adalah satu-satunya bengkel di Duscae.

Bola mata Noctis nampak sedikit berputar saat memandang, Sakura yang sedang mendorong sebuah mobill dengan satu tangan, seorang diri menuju mobil derek yang diarahkan Cindy. "Gadis anda tak cuma cantik, tapi juga luar biasa,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ah! Ya,Ucapan anda memang benar,"Ucap Noctis sembari tersenyum.

**KYAAAAAKKKK!**

Sepontan terdengar suara-suara mengerikan, dari arah Chocobo-inn, bersamaan sebuah gemuruh dan gempa berskala kecil, membuat aktifitas di Hammerhead berhenti begitu saja. Baik Geard dan Noctis keluar dari teras, Handry yang awalnya berada didalam FoodShopnya langsung keluar dengan keadaan panic saat gempa terjadi, Cindy dan Sakura juga memandang kearah asap dan api yang datang di Chocobo-inn. Sosok api, semakin membumbung diudara.

"Ada apa ini!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Kurasa ini,"Ulah monster hutan."Sosok Geard sudah ada didekat Cindy, begitu pula Noctis mengekori pria tua tersebut.

"Ayah,"Raut kecemasan terlihat dari Cindy memandang sang Ayah, sementara Noctis mengenggam tangan Sakura yang nampaknya wajah cantik gadis itu mengerut penuh rasa khawatir.

"Kweee~ Kweeeee~ "sosok Chochobo berwarna putih nampak penuh dengan luka, berlari tersendat-sendat, beberapa bekas luka lebam, bersamaan goresan ber-aromakan darah kental yang merembes yang menancap pada lukanya, bola mata Sakura memandang Horror saat Chochobo putih itu mengurangi larinya, dan langsung jatuh ditanah. "Kweee~"Ucapnya bernada panjang dan meringis.

"..."Sakura terdiam, bola mata Jadenya nampak berkaca-kaca, dan langsung mendekati Chochobo dengan nada gemetar, ia langsung mendekat pada hewan itu yang kondisinya sekarat dan hewan indah itu siap beregang nyawa. "Bertahanlah! Kau tak akan kubiarkan mati,"Sakura lalu memusatkan energi Ki-nya, bersamaan sebuah Chakra Hijauan dengan sangat besar mengeluar dari telapak tangan Sakura.

"Sakura,"Noctis memandang Sakura yang Fokus mengobati chocobo sekarat namun dengan tubuh gemetara, pemuda itu tahu jika gadis itu sanga takut saat ini.

"Bantu aku Noct,"Ucap Sakura dengan raut cemas. "Bantu aku mencabut ranting yang menancap pada tubuh hewan ini,"Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan gemetar. "Cindy-san to-tolong pangku kepala hewan ini!,"Ucap Sakura.

Baik Cindy, lalu Noctis mengikuti intruksi apa yang diminta Sakura, sementara Hendry mengambil beberapa alat P3K yang mereka punya. Dan akhirnya nyawa sang-Chocobo putih itu berhasil diselamatkan, dan terbaring lemah diarea parkiran mobil bengkel yang lumayan teduh.

**SETELAH ITU:**

"Jadi bagaimana?! Sekarang,"Tanya Handry dengan kondisi panik.

"Sebaiknya kami akan melihat keadaan disana!,"Ucapa Noctis serius.

"Ta-Tapi Noct! Tempat itu berbahayakan!,"Ucap Cindy.

"Tapi aku harus memeriksanya, Sakura kau tunggu disini akan kesana,"Ucap Noctis.

"T-tidak aku tak mau aku akan mau, aku ikut,"Ucap Sakura datar.

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**"

"Ti-Tidaaak!,"Suara seseorang wanita berteriak keras dia bersembunyi didalam rumah yang sudah tak aman, seekor bahemood-muda, sedang mencoba menjadikan dia salah satu lahapan makan siang, namun karna ukuran sang Bahemood-muda yang lumayan besar membuat ia harus menghancurkan tembok rumah, pada sang-korban.

"SHAAANAAAROOOOWWW!,"

**Buaks! **Sebuah teriakan tergema, pada sosok wanita-muda yang melompat ancang-ancang lalu menendang seekor bahemood-muda yang sedang menghancurkan pagar dan dinding rumah, yang nyaris rubuh.

Lalu sang bahemood-muda, nampak terjungkir balik karna terlempar lumayan jauh menabrak sebuah rumah, yang menjadi pekarangan para Chocobo, hingga hancur membuat para Chocobo yang ada disitu berhamburan melarikan diri, dari cela dinding yang hancur.

**[Sakura sepertinya ada belasan Bahemood muda, yang memasuki area Chochobo-Vale!]** Suara terdengar dari holqy-tampa kabel yang diberikan pada Sakura dan Noctis sebelum ke **Chocobo-valey** dan itu dari Noctis.

"Disini terlalu banyak orang, aku tak bisa menyerang mereka semua!,"Ucap Sakura lalu melompat kearan, Bahemood-muda sebelum dia bangkit dan langsung menendang kepalanya hingga, tengkorak kepala hancur di-injak oleh Sakura.

**[Teman-teman! Bagaimana keadaan disana!] **Suara Cindy nampak terdengar dari sana, yang memang tersambung dengan radio mobil Cindy yang sudah dimodifikasi, lalu Sakura mencari target yang lain dengan melompati atap satu rumah-kerumah lain, ia mencoba mengurangi skala pukulanya agar tak melukai orang atau bangunan lainya.

"Disini terlalu banyak orang,"Ucap Sakura gadis itu memperhatikan banyaknya orang yang lari kocar-kacir bersamaan Bahemmod-lainya mengejar penduduk.

**[Buruk] **Jawab dengan suara Noctis menghelah nafas, terdengar sementara Sakura masih mencoba memasang telinga, dan berusaha tak mengunakan seluruh kekuatanya bagaimana pun, bisa saja saat Sakura mengulingkan satu musuh ia dapat membahayakan penduduk juga.

**[Dengar, tolong kalian bertahan disana! Aku akan menghubungi pihak keamanan diluar duscae] **Ucap Cindy.

**[Baiklah!] **Jawab Noctis terdengar datar.

"Aku akan coba menghadapi mereka semampuku,"Sakura lalu mengejar salah satu Bahemmod-muda yang mengejar seorang lelaki tua, Sakura lalu melompat tepat diatas kepala sang Bahemood lalu mencabut tanduknya paksa, hingga darah nampak mengeluar membuat Bahemood berhenti dan mengerang kesakitan, belum cukup rasa sakit yang diberikan Sakura, Tanduk bahemood yang tadi yang dicabut Sakura, langsung ditancapkan Sakura kejantung bahemood langsung mati terkulai.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang sendirian,"Sebuah Suara terdengar cetus, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku, memandang Noctis sudah berada dibelakangnya dan belum memandang secara menyeluruh kearah Noctis.

**CUP!**

Noctis sudah melewati Sakura yang tiba-tiba terkaget, karna Noctis langsung mengecup mata Kiri Sakura, dan Noctis langsung melompat kearah seekor Bahemood yang berdatangan, lalu mengarahkan tanganya yang bermunculan serpihan Cristal-putih muncul ditanganya, bersamaan Sword berwarna Hitam, dengan kuda-kuda Siaga.

_**CRAAP! CRAAP! CRAAP!**_

Noctis lalu menyerang dengan tiga-tebasaan, kepala, dada, dan kaki. Membuat Bahemood mengerang sakit karna rasa nyeri dari tebasan besar dan berdarah langsung saja menumbangkan Bahemmod itu seketika.

**GOARRRR!** Tiba-tiba dari Kiri muncul Bahemood lainya mengarakan, moncong pada Noctis dengan mulut terbuka lebar, namun dengan cepat Sakura menerjang dari Samping dengan tonjokan Bahemood hingga terpelanting kesisi kanan mengenai sebuah rumah-mobil hingga terjungkir. Sementara Noctis langsung melempar pedangnya pada Tubuh Bahemood hingga menancap pada tubuh monster itu dibagian dada. Noctis langsung teleport ketubuh Bahemood lalu membelah tubuh Bahemood itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian dibagian dada.

"Kau hebat Noct!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Kau juga,"Ucap Noctis sembari tersenyum, pemuda itu lalu memijit Pelipisnya yang sedikit berkeringat dan menyekanya, ia lalu melompat dari Tubuh Bahemmod yang sudah mati.

"Sudah beberapa yang kau bunuh,"Tanya Sakura sembari tangan beraura berwarna Hijau menyentuh pipi Noctis, membuat lelaki-muda itu tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Aura penyembuh itu mengalir dengan Nyamanya kearea yang Sakura sentuh pipinya. "Denganmu aku menumbangkan 12 bahemmod,"Ucap Sakura.

"Aku baru 24 ,"Ucap Noctis polos. "Dan denganmu bertambah 26,"Ucap Noctis tersenyum polos sementara Sakura hanya ternganga, ya kurasi serangan Noctis yang mengunakan pedang memang bisa diandalkan untuk bertarung dimedan seperti ini.

"Hebat,"Jawab Sakura menerjabkan mata.

"Ayo jangan cemberut!, dahimu tak akan mengecil meski kau cemberut,"Goda Noctis sembari berlari meninggalkan Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya memasang wajah masam.

"Co-Cotto Noctis,"

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**"

"Nocto~too Sakura! Bisa bisanya kalian menghilang, aku kok gak diajak-ajak,"Suara misu-misu nampak tak jelas dari Prompto yang nampak suram karna, kelamaan jalan kaki mengingat medan yang curam, mereka tak bisa membawa mobil.

"Sabarlah Pram,"Ucap Gladiolus.

"Aku yakin arah kita sudah benar! Ini arah Duscae,"Ucap Ignis. "Rekaman golombang pada alat Noctis masih bergerak mungkin alat itu masih Noctis bawa,"Jelasnya.

"Aku harap demikian,"Ucap Harui mengangguk.

"Nee mengapa tampangmu terlihat tak senang, nee Rain,"Ucap Gladialous.

"Tidak perasaanku hanya tak enak!,"Ucap Rain memandang Gladialous, sementara pria kekar itu hanya memandang dengan penuh senyum, lalu membelai kepala Rain.

"Sudah!-Sudah! Hentikan ketakutanmu itu, kita pasti menemukan mereka dalam keadaan selamat,"Jawab Hairu menyemangati, sebagai kaum Red-mage yang juga seorang pemanah, Hairu tahu jika Rain memaksakan dirinya untuk melacak Noctis dan Sakura dengan energi batinya sepanjang hari hingga sekarang.

"Dia benar Rain, dan hentikan Sihir-telepatimu offkan saja aku tahu kau benar-benar lelah,"Ucap Ignis memandang Rain dan-

**BRUK!**

"Rain!,"Dan Rain lagi-lagi pingsan karna kelelahan.

"Cih anak ini benar-benar keras kepala,"Ucap Gladiolus mengelengkan kepalanya, dan ia langsung mengendong Rain.

"Nampaknya kita harus isterahat sebentar,"Ucap Prompto.

"Tentu saja,"Ucap Ignis.

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**"

_"Ah!,"_

_Bola-mata Rain kembali terbuka, memandangi sebuah kawasan disebuah ruangan yang cukup mewah yang terdiri dari karpet beludru-merah, meja makan yang panjang terbuat dari marmer hitam, bersamaan dengan dekorasi terbuat dari kaca dan interior dari kristal menambah kesan bangsawan serta mewah didalam ruangan._

_"Dimana ini!,"_

_"Huaaaah!,"Suara seorang anak-kecil terdengar memasuki ruangan dengan membuat Rain terkejut minta ampun, sosok lelaki-kecil berambut hitam, mengenakan Swaeter hitam, celana hitam, mengenakan kaus kaki putih dan sepatu sport hitam memasuki ruangan._

_"I-itu,"Bolamata Rain membulat, memandang iris Kehijauan datar, anak lelaki muda yang berkisar 9 atau 8 Tahun. Dihadapanya namun Anak kecil itu tak merasa terkejut melihat sosok Rain karna anak itu tak melihat Rain. "A-ku,"._

_"Rain,"_

_Sesosok Lelaki paruh-baya memasuki ruangan dengan nada panggilan nampak terburu-buru, mendekapnya hangat!._

_((Siapa?))_

_"Ah Selamat datang ****,"Ucap Anak itu tersenyum ringan dan tipis, sementara lelaki itu langsung memeluk Rain-kecil digendonganya._

_((Apa!))_

_"Kau tahu aku sudah melihat nilaimu dan kau unggul dalam beberapa ujian, tertulis, pedang bahkan sihir aku bangga padamu,"Ucap lelaki itu sembari tersenyum._

_"Aku sudah janjikan aku akan membuat kalian bahagia,"Ucap anak itu dengan nada dewasa, sosok anak kecil yang memiliki kepribadian yang cukup tenang._

_"Aku tahu! Sangat Tahu Rain, karna kau adalah Harta pemberian tuhan yang paling berharga,"Ucap lelaki itu lalu memeluk sang anak dengan seulas senyuman bahagia. "Kami mencintaimu,"_

_"..."Panggil anak itu dengan senyuman yang nampak hilang dari wajahnya, entah kenapa terlihat kecemasan dimatanya._

_"Ya?!,"_

_"Apa ... Akan memulai perang itu?!,"Tanya Rain-kecil dengan wajah sedih._

_"..."Lelaki itu terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Rain lalu memeluk Rain-kecil dengan nada gemetar._

_"Berjanjilah ... Kau adalah junjunganku selamanya tetaplah hidup, aku akan menunggu disini,"Ucapnya Rain-kecil._

_Sementara yang terjadi senjutnya adalah air mata yang nampak menetes jatuh pada wajah lelaki tersebut._

_((C-Cotto!...ahhh!))_

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**"

"Eng!,"

"Rain...Rain...Rain...Rain,"Sebuah cahaya nampak terang terlihat menyilaukan dimata Rain, sehingga setelah perlahan mengumpulkan nyawanya ia ternyata sudah berada dibawah pohon teduh, dan memandang penuh kebingungan kepada Ignis, Hairu, Gladiolus dan Prampto yang memandanginya.

"A-apa yang!,"Ucap Rain kebingungan.

"Kau pingsan, karna kelelahan,"Ucap Ignis, masih memfokuskan diri pada komputer-mininya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?,"Tanya Rain.

"Sepuluh hari,"Ucap Gladiolus, membuat Rain membulatkan matanya Horror.

"Dia bercanda Rain, kau cuma pingsan selama 20-menitan,"Ucap Hairu, sementara Gladiolus hanya cengar-cengir tampa dosa.

"Sebaiknya kita juga harus segera melanjutkan pekerjaan, kita harus mencari pangeran,"Ucap Ignis.

"Ayo,"

Seketika mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan, dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto dan Teamnya, membuat Ignis dan yang lainya menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah suara samar terdengar dari Team itu, berusaha mengalihkan dan mengabaikan kumpulan orang, yang dianggap aneh bagi Ignis, mereka entah kenapa mereka justru dihadang oleh mereka.

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**"

[Dikubu Naruto]

"Matte hentikan mereka,"Ucap Pakkun.

"Ada apa?,"Ulas Kakashi.

"Di laki-laki itu, aku mencium bau Sakura,"Ucap Pakkun Singkat, ucapan Sang anjing Ninja tersebut nampak membuat Sasuke nampak naik pitam dan marah tak-terkendali.

"Dimana? Dimana kalian menyembunyikan Sakura!,"Tatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

"Apa-apaan maksut kalian kami menyembunyikan Sakura,"Tanya Prampto tajam.

"Maaf sepertinya kami sibuk,"Ucap Hairu tajam, tau-tau mereka dianggap sebagai penculik orang hilang benar-benar suatu penghinaan.

"Jadi bagaimana Pakkun?!,"Tanya Kakashi pada Anjing Ninja yang merupakan salah satu Beast-patnernya itu.

"Tak salah lagi bau Sakura berada pada mereka berenam, penciuman anjing-ninja tak akan pernah salah,"Jawab Pakkun datar.

**SHAAAATTT!**

"OIII TEME!," Sasuke berlari tampa komando dari Kakashi mengabaikan sikap formasi dan menyerang Gladialous dan ddk, meskipun Naruto sudah memanggilnya berulang kali, tapi Sasuke malah keluar jalur dan mengeluarkan Jutsu api dari mulutnya, dan untuk menghadangnya Gladiolus mengeluarkan Pedang besarnya, lalu membela api itu menjadi dua bagian.

"...Cih.."Sasuke memandang Keji sementara, Naruto memasang tatapan kesal pada Sasuke yang terkesan egoistis, ya tapi ia hanya memakluminya menginggat dia juga adalah orang yang seperti itu, sifat yang sulit untuk stabil dan terburu-buru dalam tindakan.

"Kami rasa kami tak harus menjawab kalian jawab Gladiolus tajam, Sasuke mangidik memandang Gladiolus dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus melawan mereka,"Ucap Kakashi memasang sikap kuda-kuda,

**PRAAANNGG!**

Terlihat Rain datang lalu menendang senjata Sasuke hingga terlempar kebelakang Saat menyerang Gladiolus yang lengah. "Kau lumayan juga,"Ucap Sasuke sedikit termundur kebelakang lalu mencabut pedangnya dari tanah.

"Harusnya beri aku kesopananmu! Dan bertanya baik-baik!,"Rain menaikan alisnya yang berkedut kesal, memandang tatapan Sasuke yang penuh dengan amarah, dan menghindari semua serangan Sasuke dengan lumayan gesit, tiba - tiba Rain maju lalu menendang Sasuke hingga terlempar ditanah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, lalu memandang Rain seolah memakan Rain hidup-hidup.

**"Sharingan!,"**

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata hitam sasuke yang biasa saja, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bias kemerahan bersamaan tiga titik koma dimatanya.

**"Deg,"**

Pupil mata Rain mengecil Saat Sasuke, tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan tinggi sudah muncul disamping, Rain membuat Formasi Rain kacau.

**"Apa!,"**

**JREB**

**"AHK!**

"RAIN!,"Parompto panic lalu menendang Naruto dengan kuat dan lalu memandang Rain yang jatuh dengan perut tertebas katana panjang Sasuke, yang sudah menembus disana.

**"Deg,"**

_Rain menoleh semua pandanganya terganti dengan penuh kegelapan, dalam beberapa detik berubah, dari hutan ditengah pertarungan berubah derastis karna dirinya sekarang berada disebuah tempat lingkungan yang cukup sejuk dengan ornamen awan dan langit biru diatasnya, ditambah sinar mentari hangat membumbung kelangit dan tanah ia berpijak berumput, lagi-lagi Rain digiring ketempat ini. _

_"Lagi-lagi aku kembali kedunia ilusi ini,"Rain berdecak kesal, apa karna kesadaranya memburuk saat diserang secara fatal dengan lawan, ia jadi kehilangan kesadaran lagi._

_"Kau terluka! Wajahmu sangat berantakan,"Suara seorang membuat Rain memendarkan pandangan kesegala arah, dan memandang seorang lelaki setengah baya, dengan Tux-hitam dengan gaya rambut berantakan, berdiri sembari menyakui tanganya disaku jasnya, dengan senyuman tulus._

_"Kau lagi,"Ucap Rain dingin, ia memandang tak ada lagi wanita yang biasanya hadir disetiap mimpi atau apalah, cuma mereka berdua disana. "Apa aku benar-benar mati, sekarang ini?!,"Tanya Rain._

_"Apa kau ingin mati?,"Tanya Lelaki itu mendekati Rain, membuat Rain sedikit merinding saat lelaki itu lagi-lagi memeluk Rain. "Apa kau pikir aku siap kehilanganmu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu,"Jawab Lelaki itu dengan tegas. "Aku memang egois, aku menyadarinya tapi Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, bagiku memiliki kalian adalah muhzizat yang dewi dan dewa berikan bagi hidupku, benang ikatanku yang mengikatku denganya tak akan pernah juga aku lepaskanya sampai aku mati, dan juga ikatan dan pengorbanmu tak akan pernah mengantikan apa-pun, Kau berharga bagiku juga untuknya,"Ucap Lelaki itu lalu memandang wajah Rain._

_"Apa maksutmu I-Ikatan?!,"_

_Bola mata Jade Rain membulat suaranya seolah tercekat memandang batu safir yang ada didepan beberapa inci wajahnya, pada iris mata Si Lelaki, air mata lelaki itu meleleh turun dari pipinya dan jatuh wajah Rain._

_**Tes!**_

_**Kau berharga bagi kami, Bagiku dan Bagi ibumu.**_

Berapa detik tak ada perubahan, semua pandangan dari Prompto, ignis, Gladiolus dan Buron nampak memandang amat khawatir, meski mereka fokus tetap pada lawan masing-masing.

**"Deg,"**

Rain kembali mencoba berdiri meski wajah lelah dan meringis kesakitan, nafasnya tertatih-tatih dan memburuh, ia menegakan sedikit bahu, punggung, serta sendi kakinya untuk membopong tubuhnya, darah lebar semakin mengucur didadanya benar-benar dalam, manusia biasa tak akan sanggup menahan luka separah itu.

"Huuuh kau masih berdiri, kuhargai kempuanmu untuk menahan seranganku,"Sasuke menyeringai sadis dengan bola matanya membias merah dengan enam titik hitam, yang seolah membuat tubuh Rain tak berdaya.

"..."Rain terdiam didepanya bola mata Rain menutup membiarkan angin menerpa disekelilingnya kondisi Rain membuat semua temannya merasa ketakutan sekaligus merasakan kekawatiran. Sasuke merincingkan matanya dengan mata Sharingan melebar tajam dengan hunusan pedang tajam ditangan Sasuke, lelaki bermarga Uciha tersebut cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanya menumbangkan lawan dihadapanya.

"Nah! Saatnya kau tertidur, dan kubiarkan kupenggal kepalamu,"Sasuke lalu berlari menerjang Rain, sementara Shun yang entah kenapa sudah berada didekat pertarungan dan memandang detik-detik dimana Sasuke siap menerjang Rain, malah tersenyum kesenang.

"_**Waktunya kau bangkitkan, sekarang!**_,"

_"Kau siap sekarang,"_

.

.

.

.

**PRAAAANNNNGGGG!**

"..."Bola mata Sharingan Sasuke melebar sempurna saat katananya ditahan Rain hanya mengunakan salah satu tanganya yang kosong, bersamaan bola mata Rain berpijar kemerahan, warna mata Hijaunya digantikan warna merah kematian, yang membuat Sasuke merinding, hawa dari Rain seratus persen berubah, tanganya yang lain diarahkan kearah dada Sasuke dan muncul sebuah bolah kehijauan disana lalu sebuah tenaga yang melempar Sasuke kebelakang.

"Rain bola matamu!,"Prampto mendekat menjauhi Naruto, lalu memandang Rain penuh kekosongan.

Rain menoleh pelan memandang Prampto dan melirik kebelakang melihat Naruto siap untuk menyerang Prampto yang lengah, tangan Rain mengarah pada Prampto bersamaan munculnya lima pedang Chornos disertai Crishtal yang langsung mengarah pada Naruto dan menghancurkan tubuh bayangan Naruto.

"Hancurkan,"Ucap Rain Starkatis bersamaan kelima pedang itu seolah terbang menari mengikuti sipengendalinya dan menyabet tubuh para Bayangan Naruto satu persatu.

Prompto masih memandang dengan penuh terkejutan, bukan hanya Prampto saja, tapi semuanya terkejut sejak kapan Rain yang statusnya seorang Mage atau Material-arts, dapat mengunakan senjata Sword, Prompto bersumpah jika hanya keturunan murni kerajaanlah yang bisa mengendalikan senjata berupa pedang Chornost dari penguasa cahaya, karna pedang biasanya yang dikendalikan oleh manusia biasa tak akan bisa mengendalikan salah satu pedang tidak untuk kelima pedang.

"Rain...siapa...kau sebenarnya,"

**[BERSAMBUNG]**

**[Kamis - Mei - 26 - 2016]**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**[:CERITA SINGKAT:]**

**[Wiki Debut]**

Hairu aka **Hairu Kramale**, muncul debut dipart 9, sebenarnya adalah salah satu OC author yang seharusnya tak begitu akan masuk dalam Sin dan rencanya Author tak terlalu begitu memfokuskan dia, layaknya oc pembantu lainya yang hanya muncul pada Sin tertentu, namun karna beberapa yang terasa pas klop jalan cerita Author akhirnya memutuskan memasukan Hairu pada Sin pada adegan baru. Biodata singkatnya : Hairu adalah bawahan yang menjadi tangan kanan Komandan Buron, yang memiliki besik seorang pemanah, Hairu adalah seorang pemuda yang terlahir dari kau Ras-lyfe artur yang menjadi proarcer Red-mage, Sifatnya ceria dan juga sangat teliti.

**[PERCAKAPAN]**

Noctis : Hai semuanya, ah hari ini aku menjadi Host sementara karna authornya..(Lirik dibelakang).

Me : Jissssss!... (suram didepan leptop)

Noctis : dia kenapa?!

Sakura : biasalah masalah kesibukan kuliah!

Gladiolus : Se-sebaiknya kita lanjut saja membaca pesan dari pembaca.

Prampto : Oke ayoooo!

**[TEXT]**

**Preman pangkalan**

Thor kembalikan RPGnya thor kembalikan Thor...konsisten dong kalau romen boleh tapi jangan Romen semua T,T

**Me :** Oke siap!

**Chastray Artyu**

Rpgnya kurang thor justu part 13 - part 14 bikin baper hahah?!

**Me : **Cie ada yang baper!

**Nivans erlangga**

Uhk!

Thor tolong banyakan rpg lagi dong XD

**Me : **Aku usahain ya T,T

**Nameayu 7056**

kapan ada lanjutannya lagi kak kok belum ada kan aku penasaran sama lanjutan ceritanya lagi aku tunggu lanjutannya lagi yah kak terimakasih semangat kak nex lanjut kak terus kapan sakura bisa ketemu sama teman dan team sakura di konoha apa ketemunya pas teman sakura sama noctis datang untuk menemui keberadaan mereka berdua aku tunggu lanjutannya yah kak secepatnya semangat kapan ada lanjutannya lagi kak kok belum ada kan aku penasaran sama lanjutan ceritanya lagi aku tunggu lanjutannya lagi yah kak terimakasih semangat kak nex lanjut kak.."

**Me : **Ummm pasti ketemu kok dek Sakura ama rekan-rekanya tapi aku rasa butuh proses ampe mereka ketemu!

**Homowati Ganteng**

Gua datang dari alam seribu bayangan woy, ia malas pake akun merubah kekehan saya oh ya btw cindynya masih lajang ouuiiiii aku mau dong ama cindinya (dihajar).

Aku mau Quest seperti yang di pm ok.

**Me :** Ah soal Cindy memang masih lajang, tapi kayaknya bakal nemu jodoh(ditampiol) Wah soal Quest ya nanti kupikir dulu ya.."

**Paddra Nsu Yeul**

Agak gimanaa gitu pas tau Naruto cs udah nyampe di dunianya Noctis. Secara para shinobi konoha kan hobinya bikin rusuh *dirasengan*

Yaah, semoga kedatangan mereka ga bkin situasi makin kacau deh nantinya wkwk

**Me :** ya memang bikin! Rusuh ini aja mulai rusuh *dicidori* soal luna yah anda sudah tau dipart ini dah muncul genderang perang luna(?) Dan soal rain bukan penghalang kok.

**ismisftr**

cepet dong kakak updatenya, sya udah nggga sabar nunggu FF ini :-D nyampe bolak balik trus ngliatin nih FF. oh ya sebenernya rain tuh siapa?

hehehe maaf kalo kebanyakan ngomong :-) smangat trus kak nulis FF nyaa..

**Me : **Duh makasih Ya! Bro dah menyambangi FF ini maap baru ubdate sekarang!

**Terror Bird**

Haduh lagi asik2 baca malah bersambung, sialun...

**Me : **Maaap bro :P

**Banci Bohay**

Ahhh are-are selain Memancing pembaca lelaki banyak juga yang sekiranya menebak jika Rain sodara gelap Noctis, waduw apa cuma ane yang ngerasa si Rain ama Noktis itu orang yang sama.."

**Me : **hohohohohoho

**i'Chandra**

yo...! author-san...

what's wrong with you...?

di chap ini ceritanya kurang greget menurutku sih... sama kurang bikin baper... wkwkwk :v

but, I think this chap is good enough...

mungkin sibuk kali ya... hehehe (0)

**Me :** (Pundung) Su-sumimasen T,T

**Choco light**

ko aku nebaknya rain itu ada hubungan "keluarga" jauh yaak sama saku. saku dateng ke dimensi itu ada sangkut pautnya sama rain kan.. *sotoy heleeh sasu sekalinya muncul malah care sama org lain :( sakuxnoctis :*

arigatou ne udah di update author

**Me : **terimakasi banyak Choco

**AdiknyaSasori**

Yeeeee.. ceritanya dah di update...

Lanjuttt.. update kilat yaa kak..

**Me : **maap ya baru dilanjutin..rada sibuk soalnya.

**Saisah**

Mungkin aku terlalu berharap,aku pikir sasuke dan noctis akan ketemu dan memperebutkan sakura pasti seru apa lagi mereka duel. Tapi malah sasuke suka light .

**Me :** memang Pairing LightSasu akan tetap ada tapi meski begitu soal NocSakuSasu tetap ada kok nantikan :D

**[TERAKHIR]**

**Oke minna...tak bosan-bosanya Author menyatakan rasa terimakasi atas kalian terhadap cerita Author, author akan berusaha lebih baik membuat cerita ini agar kalian tak bosan! Jadi terakhir Saya Lightning Shun sampai jumpa lagi di Chapters depan Jaa~neee!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Kenangan yang hilang

Prompto masih memandang dengan penuh terkejutan, bukan hanya Prampto saja, tapi semuanya terkejut sejak kapan Rain yang statusnya seorang Mage atau Material-arts, dapat mengunakan senjata Sword, Prompto bersumpah jika hanya keturunan murni kerajaanlah yang bisa mengendalikan senjata berupa pedang Chornost dari penguasa cahaya, karna pedang biasanya yang dikendalikan oleh manusia biasa tak akan bisa mengendalikan salah satu pedang tidak untuk kelima pedang.

"Rain...siapa...kau sebenarnya,"

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"****卍****-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-****卍****"**

**By**

**"****卍****-_- Ligthting Shun -_- ****卍****"**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**Note : **

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

"Rain siapa kau sebenarnya!?,"Parompto memandang Sosok Rain dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan nada terkejut. Sementara Rain hanya memandang dengan tatapan datar, dan raut wajahnya semakin senduh.

Bola mata-merah Rain semakin terbias terang bersamaan, dengan butiran-butiran kristal menyelubunginya. "RAIN KAU MENDENGARKU!," Panggil Prampto mendekat, namun kembali lagi hawa mengerikan, mengeluar dari Rain hingga seakan-akan Prampto tak dapat lebih kuat untuk mendekat lebih jauh.

"_**Prision Sword blade**_,"Bola mata Rain membulat, puluhan pedang menari mengelilinginya.

**[..*..]**

**[Tampa pandang bulu]**

**[Tampa pandang rasa]**

**[Tampa memandang kejahatan]**

**[Aroma kematian]**

**[..*..]**

Seulas seulas senyuman muncul dari bibir Shun, tak ada yang dapat mengerti apa yang menjadi arah pikiranya, ia lalu membentangkan kedua tanganya, dengan kilauan mata hijaunya, dan rambut Greend surai panjangnya, memandang langit tampa batas. "_Aku sudah menyelesaikan Salah satu janjiku, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tugas dari pembawa masa-depan,_" Shun terdiam sebentar rautnya berubah serius, senyumanya menghilang begitu saja. "Namun tantangan mengerikan itu belum selesai,"Ucapnya pada diri sendiri, sebuah aura tak mengenakan seolah menekanya, saay ia kini diatas tanah dipenuhi hutan terjal.

"_**Kau tak berubah Shun..! Entah ini sebuah istemawaan bertemu denganmu ribuan tahun lamanya,**_"Sesosok gadis-kecil nampak muncul dari belakang Shun, Surai indah dengan penuh keceriaan terdengar, dibalik punggung Shun.

"Kau tak berubah Lumina,"Ucap Shun, pandanganya tetap mengarah kedepan, entah kenapa ingatan yang tak menyenangkan muncul lagi, rasa muak nampak muncul kembali pada benak Shun.

"_**Aku Cukup terhibur bertemu denganmu, kau tak berubah bahkan tak pernah bertambah tua,**_"Ucap Lumina dengan nada, terdengar dibuat-buat, nampaknya seperti eh ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan.

"Apa kau, mengincarku sekarang?!"

Tanya Shun datar, terlihat sedikit emosi pria berambut Greend itu nampak memucak, aura mengerikan muncul.

"_**Sudah lama aku ingin melawanmu! Penyihir antar Dimensi!**_,"Ucap Lumina, Shun berbalik memandang gadis itu, seulas senyuman licik terpantri diwajah cantiknya, secara tiba-tiba sebuah segel gelap terlihat terpancar dibawah kakinya, dan juga tangan kananya. "_**Tak akan kubiarkan, Pelindung Dewa Bahamud, lolos dariku!**_"

"Majulah! Aku akan melayanimu,"Tatap Shun dengan nada tajam, sebuah aura dan aura lain tampa kasat-mata nampak berbentur keras, membuat hawa-mengerikan terpantri jelas disekeliling angin, terlihat sebuah pusaran angin nampak mengeliling mereka berdua.

"_**Bersiaplah! Selain mengincarmu aku mengincar seseorang, dan juga sebuah akal hihihi**_"Ucap Lumina dengan senyuman mengerikan.

Lumina mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya hitam ditanganya, memunculkan seekor Edolash dihadapanya, namun bedanya Edolash itu memiliki bulu-yang berwarna hitam pekat, dengan aura mengerikan mengeluar dari tubuhnya, membuat Shun menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang agar sedikit menyisihkan jarak aman untuknya. "_**Hihihi, aku benar-benar sangat terkesan denganmu**_**,**"Ucap Lumina sembari mengulum senyum.

"Lari seperti biasanya, apakah mahluk buatan sepertimu hanya memiliki tingkah melawan dan kabur,"Ucap sebuah suara seseorang yang hadir dalam pesta.

**DUARK! **

"Oi, apa cuma aku yang merasa terabaikan disini,"Sosok seorang pemuda berambut itam Raven namun selalu diikat pony tail asal, nampak menampakan _**Smirk**_ andalanya, lelaki bernotabene mungil itu nampak berdiri mengudara dengan mengenggam sabit berwarna hitam, dengan serpihan es disekitarnya, beberapa menit yang lalu telah membela tubuh Monster-kegelapan yang diciptakan Lumina.

**TRAAANNKK!**

**TRAAANNKK!**

**TRAAANNKK!**

Bersamaan dengan hancurnya beberapa pohon, hingga menimbulkan sedikit retakan tanah sana-sini, namun kegaduhan itu sama sekali tak menganggu pertarungan sama sekali.

"Naoto! Kau?,"Ucap Shun melirik pemuda lebih pendek darinya lewat, ekor-matanya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu soal ini! Namun maaf nampaknya, mengaktifkan 'Magic Mirror' sedang tak bisa kulakukan,"Ucap Lelaki itu menghelah nafas, lalu mengedipkan mata. "Saat ini Noir-kun sedang mengambil Soul dan mengurus pekerjaanya tertunda, kurasa aku bisa membantumu sedikit,"Ucapnya berujar.

"Aku tak pernah memperhitungkan keberadaanmu disini,"Ucap Shun lelaki bersurai Greend itu mendekati Musuh kegelapan, dan langsung merapal Magick, kearah sekelompok musuh kecil, bersamaan cahaya-hijau nampak membuat musuh terpental.

"Terserah kau saja!,"Ucap Naoto lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas, lalu mengacungkan sejata sabit hitamnya, disertai elemen beku, meninggalkan rasa menusuk pada kulit.

**ZARKZ!**

**ZARKZ!**

**ZARKZ!**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

"Hiyaaa!,"Suara gemuru terdengar amat menyesakan, bersamaan lesatan benda tajam semakin terkagis pelan mendesing dikuping. Pertarungan antar Rain maupun Sasuke belum selesai, keduanya sama-sama unggul dalam serangan jarak dekat.

Rain terhempas kebelakang menjauh pedang Sasuke siap menyabetnya dengan serangan beruntun, hingga mau tak-mau Rain harus mengunakan beberapa mantra pelindungnya. Sebuah perisai tak terlihat nampak menahan beberapa sabetan pedang Sasuke, merasa tak terima karna lawanya hanya tak menghindar Sasuke lalu melompat dan saat mereka mengudara ia menandang Rain, hingga terpental jauh hingga berapa meter.

"RAIN,"Prompto berbalik memandang Rain terlempar dengan keras tepat dibelakangnya, tiba-tiba ia menganti mode serangan dari senjata yang awalnya Hangun, bertransformasi menjadi **AK-47** langsung membidik Sasuke dengan rentetan-peluru, namun dengan sigap Sasuke dapat menghalaunya dengan beberapa tebasan dan hindaran yang akurat. Parompto lalu mendekati Rain yang dalam posisi setengah terbaring, berusaha untuk bangkit dan bergerak.

"PAROMPTO!,"Panggil Harui lalu Parompto memandang sosok lelaki penguna panah itu tak jauh dari dia dan Naruto, ia lalu membidik lima-panah dalam satu tembakan lalu berkata. "PERGI!,"Ucap Harui dengan pandangan serius lalu membidik Naruto yang siap menyerang Prampto.

Prompto lalu melepaskan mode bidikanya kearah Sasuke, lalu memcoba mendekati Rain. "Jangan pernah kau mendekat!,"Ucap Harui murka, bola-matanya terbias berwarna oranye. "Jangan pernah berpikir jika orang-orang semancam kalian, bisa mengalahkan kami dengan muda,"Ucap Harui dingin.

Diarahkan sebuah panah bidik kearah, Naruto dengan tiga atau lima Bunsinya terserang satu-persatu oleh panah bidikan Hairu, tiba-tiba Hairu dikejutkan oleh sosok Naruto, dibelakangnya.

"Dan jangan berpikir aku ini sosok macam apa,"Sosok Naruto nampak berbeda hawa menakutkan mengeluar dari tubuhnya memperlihatkan hawa-berwarna kemerahan, begitu juga pupil-matanya berwarna merah, membentuk mode-jubi berekor empat, membuat pergerakanya semakin liar, bola mata Hairu membulat memandang sosok monster rubah berekor empat.

"K-Kau monster,"Ucap Hairu mendesis lalu tiba-tiba sekelebat kenangan muncul diotaknya.

**((_Hairu-Memories_))**

**"Jadi kaukah Hairu, yang dikatakan komandan-Buron salam kenal, Namaku adalah-"Ingatan itu berawal dari sosok gadis yang menemuai Hairu dipuncak gedung Guard-Academy mencoba berkenalan dengan Hairu pertama kali, Sebelum menjadi salah satu team-member yang dipegang Buron, Hairu adalah lelaki yang anti sosial terhadap siapa-pun, tak pernah tersenyum bahkan tak ramah seperti sebelum, masalalu yang kelam mambuatnya tak mempercayai siapa-pun, semua terjadi saat dia masih bayi, sebuah desa penyihir barnama 'Anokata' diserang oleh 'Shirein' Sebuah monster raja elang, dan memakan banyak jiwa didesa itu, untuk menyelamatkan Desa-penyihir. Mereka mencoba membunuh Monster itu selama bertahun-tahun namun gagal, semua berjung pada kematian, sampai mereka semua mengambil keputusan dengan cara, menyegel monster itu, pada inang-bayi yang baru lahir, dan Hairu adalah Inang itu, dengan kejinya para-penyihir membunuh Ayah dan ibunya, lalu menyegel monster itu ditubuhnya, karna itulah Hairu mendapat hal-hal yang menyedihkan, mulai berusaha untuk dibunuh, dibenci, dimanfaat dan dianiyaya oleh berbagai pihak, hingga sampai pada Raja-regis yang membawanya, saat menemukan Hairu mengamuk didesanya, dan mencoba mengajari Hairu untuk mengendalikan Monster dalam dirinya, meskipun begitu sisi dinginya tak bisa begitu saja hilang dari benaknya, membuatnya selalu tak suka berdekatan dengan yang lain terkecuali Raja.**

**"**_**Jangan mendekatiku, kau tahukan kenapa aku diangkat sebagai salah satu sebagai pelindung digaris depan**_**,"Hairu memasang wajah kesal, saat sosok wanita penyihir mendekatinya, Hairu mencoba mundur dan membuang muka.**

**"**_**Aku tak perduli dan aku tak takut padamu**_**,"Jawab Gadis itu cetus. "**_**Bukankah Buron-sama sudah, menjadikan kita Team, jadi sebaiknya ikuti intruksi mereka dengan tepat**_**,"Jawab wanita itu cetus.**

**"**_**Jangan memerintahku Manusia**_**,"Jawab Hairu cetus, ia lalu mengarahkan kedua lalu mencengkram leher gadis itu. "**_**Apakah kau gadis bodoh yang terlalu naif, haaaah! Kau bahkan tahu aku mahluk apa! Aku bukan lagi seorang bangsa-Lyea yang terhormat, aku hanya monster yang membahayakan siapa-pun dan dibuang semua orang**_**,"Ucap Hairu dengan nada mendesis, ia merincingkan matanya lalu memandang kesal, pada wanita yang dicengkramnya.**

**"**_**Aku mengerti makanya Aku**_**,"Ucap gadis itu menuntup matanya, sementara belum menyelesaikan ucapanya ia, Hairu memotong ucapanya.**

**"**_**Kau tak akan mengerti, tak akan!**_**,"Bantah Hairu.**

**"**_**Aku tak perduli jika rekanku seorang mantan percobaan, dan monster, Hairu tetap Hairu aku menerimamu-apa adanya, jangan samakan aku dengan manusia atau kau ras-penyihir seperti sebelumnya**_**,"Ucap Gadis itu sembari memukul dadanya-pelan. "Karna kau tak sedirian,"Ucapnya membuat mata Hairu membulat.**

Sosok mata biru-terpijar terang dari mata Hairu, dalam jeda singkat aura keabu-abuan keluar dari tubuhnya, membentuk sayap dari tanganya hingga merubah tubuhnya seperti monster. Dalam berapa menit sosok manusia Harui terganti dengan sosok manusia Elang raksasa, dengan sayap perak, bulu berkibar. Membuat Ignis, Gladialous, dan Buron yang telah bergabung beberapa saat yang lalu menghindari Harui dan Naruto, serta menjaga jarak aman pada kedua monster.

"Rain,"Panggil Prompto lalu mendekat, memandang sosok Rain yang mencoba untuk bangkit, Prompto lalu membantu lelaki bermata merah itu bangkit, Prompto memang menyadari Tubuh Rain sudah diambang batas, Prompto memang masih merasakan hawa mengerikan pada tubuh Rain dan juga pedang-pedang sihir yang berterbangan disekitar mereka, Prompto menghelah nafas lega, Rain bukan musuhnya ia lalu menaruh tangan Rain bahunya, lalu mengubah posisi bangkit berdiri.

"Dia bagianku! Dan jangan mencoba melarikan diri dariku,"Ucap Sasuke angkuh, terlihat tubuh Sasuke juga mengalami luka yang cukup parah dibuat dari pertarunganya dengan Rain sebelumnya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan satu-pun kalian hidup jika kalian tak memberitahukan dimana Sakura sekarang,"Ucap Sasuke lalu mengarahkan tanganya keatas. Langit tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi gelap, bersamaan cahaya petir entah datang dari mana nampak menyelimuti lengan Sasuke yang terangkat, seolah mengundang petir-magis, bersamaan bola matanya merincing memerah. "Kalian tak akan bisa lari dariku!,"Desis Sasuke dengan pandangan menajam.

"**KOU NO KIRIIINNNN!**," sekelebat petir bermuculan dari angkasa, lalu seolah tertarik pada tangan Sasuke, dengan berkumpul menjadi bola petir raksasa dan diarahkan pada, Parompto dan Rain. "Terimalah ajal kalian,"Ucap Sasuke lalu melempar bola besar itu pada mereka.

"PROMPTOO!,"Teriak Gladiolus lalu menatap kedua pemuda itu, dan mengabaikan Kakashi yang menjadi lawanya.

"_Anak itu kenapa malah mengunakan Jurus itu,_"Runtuk Kakashi membatin, wajah dibalik topengnya juga nampak mengerut.

"RAIN!,"Ucap Ignis, yang saat itu sedang bertarung melawan Sai, Buron yang juga masih melawan Hinata dan Ino secara bersamaan dibantu Shiva, sementara kondisi Naruto dan Harui nampak sedang mengamuk sebagai monster, dan saling beradu jotos diudar.

**DUAAAARRRRTTTTTT!**

Sebuah ledakan, besar nampak terjadi dengan amat dasyat, layaknya sebuah bom mekanik versi kecil, membuat dataran bahkan puluhan pohon hangus terbakar, membuat kondis tempat itu porak-poranda. Cahaya itu muncul dan membias beberapa detik, lalu menghilang menimbulkan kepanikan orang-orang disana.

"RAIN PAROMPTO!,"Teriak Gladialous mengabaikan musuh lalu menatap Sumber ledakan apa kedua rekanya mati akibat serangan tadi.

**SRAK!**

Hawa asap yang sebelumnya menebal, menjadi menghilang secara cepat hingga membuat pandangan Semua orang dapat melihat Fokus dengan jelas, namun Bola mata Gladiolus membulat menatap kejadian dihadapanya. Prampto nampak baik-baik saja dan berhasil selamat dari ledakan, akan terapi berbeda sangat Jauh dari Sosok Rain yang terlihat mengenaskan, dangan posisi setegah posisi dirangkul Prompto, tangan lainya juga tengah terangkat dan mencipatakan tameng dari ribuan pedang, hingga serangan itu tak membuat serangan besar tadi mengenai mereka. "Ra-Rain apa yang Kau!,"Ucap Prampto membulat memandang wajah pemuda dalam rangkulan terlihat sepucat mayat, bola matanya juga masih memancarkan cahaya merah kelam.

Rain terdiam sebentar lalu memandang wajah Prampto yang nampak meneteskan air mata, apa lagi saat Rain terbatuk darah membuat keseimbangan keduanya goyah, membuat Rain terjatuh dengan tubuh nyaris menghantam tanah, namun Prompto berhasil menahan tubuhnya, lalu menarik tubuh Rain dalam pelukanya. "Ka-kau melindungiku! Membuatmu seperti ini,"Isak kecil Prompto.

"A-apa maksutmu!,"Tanya Rain dengan pandangan terbata, wajahnya benar-benar penuh dengan darah, karna mulutnya yang muntah darah dengan nada amat sesak, memberikan Seulas senyum tipis pada Pemuda pirang itu. "Kita ini teman, bukan,"Ucap Rain membuat bola mata hijau, Prompto membulat.

**[Prompto Memories]**

_**Sosok remaja berusia 14 tahun, berambut pirang, berkacamata dengan bentuk tubuh gemuk, mengunakan kaos strap hijau putih dengan dengan logo 7, celana pendek dan kaos kaki hitam\sport-hitam tengah memegang sebuah kamera-digital berwarna merah dengan wajah tertekuk dan berwajah datar sembari berjalan melewati jalanan tol dari sekolahnya.**_

_**DUAK!**_

_**"Huaaaah!,"anak kecil itu terkaget saat ia terjatuh diTol, dengan tersungut-sungut bangkit dari posisinya yang memalukan. Akibat bertubrukan tak sengaja dijalan itu.**_

_**"Kau baik-baik saja!,"Suara seseorang terdengar membuat pemuda-gemuk itu memandang siapa yang bicara. Sosok anak lelaki berambut Ravend sebahu bermodel pony pixy, yang diikat pony-tail, beriris hijau, mengenakan sweater hitam dan celana abu-abu, sebagai bawahan sendal tali gunung membungkus kakinya, dari tampilan dia nampak dari keluarga biasa. Ia mengarahkan tanganya kearahnya. "Ayo kalau lama-lama kau jadi kotor disitu,"Ucapnya sembari menarik lelaki-kacamata itu lebih kuat hingga lelaki akhirnya bisa berdiri tegap.**_

_**"Terimakasi namaku Prampto, Prampto Argentum,"Ucap anak-lelaki berambut pirang itu sembari terkesan gugup. **_

_**"Namaku Rain, Rain Oliver,"Ucap pemuda itu sembari menepuk debu pada tubuh pemuda bernama Prompto.**_

_**"Kau baik-baik saja kenapa sendirian disini?!,"Tanya Rain sembari memandang datar, sementara anak yang bernama Prompto, hanya terpekur sejenak melihat tingkah laku pemuda tampan dihadapanya.**_

_**"Aku baik-baik saja!,"Ucapnya mengangguk, Pemuda itu memandang, dengan tatapan legah, lalu mata hijaunya mengarah kearah sebuah kamera-digital berwarna merah yang masih diatas tanah.**_

_**"Apa ini punyamu!,"Tanya Lelaki itu lalu berinisiatif membungkuk memungut, kamera itu, namun matanya berkedip sebentar karna tak sengaja menyalakan kamera dan melihat isinya, terlihat beberapa lembar gambar, lelaki itu didepan cermin sembari telanjang dada, dan memfotonya dirinyadengan posisi yang sama.**_

_**"A-ano tolong jangan liat itu!,"Ucap Pemuda itu dengan wajah malu. Mungin ketika melihat foto itu orang lain akan salah paham terhadap dirinya, atau dianggap menjijikan, namun saat merebut kameranya justru Rain menyembunyikan kamera digital itu dibelakangnya. "A-aku m-ohon kembalikan benda itu sangat memalukan,"Ucap Prampto dengan wajah memerah.**_

_**"Ne? Apa Kau sedang mencoba menguruskan badanya!,"Tanya Rain datar membuat bola mata Prompto membulat, sementara tangan Rain lalu mengarahkan kembali Kamera yang sebelumnya dikembalikan pada Prampto. "Berjuanglah semoga kau berhasil, aku lihat tubuhmu mulai sedikit-demi sedikit menurun,"Ucap Rain berbalik membelakangi Prompto setelah menyerahkan kamera itu pada Prampto.**_

_**"Hoi!,"Panggil Parompto, membuat Rain menoleh mendapati Prompto menyerukan sesuatu yang sedikit canggung. "A-Aku belum pernah melakukan hal yang terbaik, aku bukan seseorang yang pandai untuk berteman, jadi aku mohon jadilah teman pertamaku, sebelum orang itu mengakuiku!,"Ucap Prampto dengan muka-memerah.**_

_**"Ah! Berteman denganmu?!,"Tanya Rain.**_

_**"Hai!,"Ucap Prampto mengangguk.**_

_**"Tentu saja! Tapi-,"Ucap Rain memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan hanya mengeleng. "Akan tetapi statusku ini dibawah kaum bangsawan dan juga kau masyarakat loh apa kau tak akan malu, sebaiknya jangan,"Tolak Rain datar.**_

_**"Apa kau kaum pelayan!,"Tanya Prompto.**_

_**"Iya, jadi begitulah!,"Ucap Rain berbalik badan, menyatakan itu membuat wajahnya memandang sendu. Kaum bangsawan, atau rakyat berbeda kaum pelayan yang dianggap paling rendah dalam status sosial, membuat orang mencap miring kaum tersebut.**_

_**"A-aku tak perduli masalah hukum atau sebagainya,"Ucap Prompto seperti mau menangis, membuat bola mata-hijau Rain membulat kebingungan. "Aku mau berteman bukan mencari status,"Ucap Prompto.**_

_**Melihat kengototan Prompto hanya membuat Rain menghelah nafas berat dan berkata. "Baiklah-baiklah Salam kenal Prompto,"Ucapnya memberikan seulas senyum tipis diwajah betonya**_

Bola-mata biru Prompto membulat sendu, air matanya mulai jatuh ia lalu memeluk Rain yang sekarat didepangkuanya, dengan kondisi itu dia tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa saat ini.

"_Dimana kau Noct ~to, Rain dan semua membutuhkanmu,_"Isaknya dalam hati.

"Noctis, ada apa!?,"Sakura menatap wajah Noctis yang terdiam mata lelaki itu menatap sesuatu pada awan gelap disisi-barat daya.

"Perasaanku tak enak, Sakura!,"Ucap Noctis sembari memandang dengan wajah penuh dengan kecemasan, dan tak menyembunyikan wajah cemasnya dari gadisnya itu.

"Aneh disana ada sebuah ledakan, dan langit langsung berubah abu-abu, ini bukan kejadian alam yang biasa,"Ucap Cindy dari atas mobilnya, memandang dari jendela. "Ne Nocto-kun apakah kita harus, memeriksanya?!,"Tanya Cindy.

"Ya aku rasa begitu! Ne Cindy bagaimana dengan keadaan disana!,"Tanya Noctis.

"Jangan Khawatir beberapa Team gabungan telah bergabung dan mengamankan keadaan disana,"Ucap Cindy.

"Lalu bagaimana Ayahmu?! Dan Henri!,"Ucap Sakura, menghelah nafas khawatir, sementara Cindy hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tak-usah Khawatir mereka sudah ditempat yang aman!,"Ucap Cindy, menghelah nafas. "Chocobo putih yang kau selamatkan juga dibawa oleh petugas ditempat aman,"Ucap Cindy.

"Syukurlah,"Ucap Sakura. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang Noct!,"Tanya Sakura, melirik sang pangeran yang memandang kabut ledakan itu.

"Ayo kita periksa, kesana!,"Ucap Noctis lalu menarik tangan Sakura, dan memasuki truk milik Cindy, lalu mobil truk melaju kencang menuju arah barat daya.

_**[Rain Dream]**_

**Sosok Rain tertidur mengambang antara alam kenyataan dan ruang vana, lelaki itu nampak tertidur dengan posisi mengambang diudara, dengan keadaan yang begitu hampa dan kelelahan.**

_**{Bangun...bangun Rain} **_**Sebuah cahaya putih bagai kelereng mendekati tubuh Rain dan membangunkanya dengan lembut.**

**"Eng...Aku dimana?!,"Rain menghelah nafas sembari mengenggam kepalanya dengan kuat."Ya! Aku ingat, aku kalah!'**

_**{Tidak, kau tak kalah}**_

**"Aku sudah kalah! Ya aku memang kalah,"Ucap Rain buram teringat pula sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri Prompto sempat menangis memandanginya.**

_**{Kaulah yang belum, siap dengan perubahan dalam dirimu, tapi kau tak kalah}**_

**"Haaah,"tanya Rain kebingungan.**

_**{Kau takut, jelas kau takut dengan kekuatan yang baru saja bangkit}**_

**"..."Rain hanya menundukan wajahnya, memandang datar cahaya tersebut tampa sepatah kata-pun.**

_**{Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat}**_

**"Kemana?!,"Tanya Rain dengan nada bingung.**

_**{Ketempat dimana kita akan menguak masalalumu pelan-pelan}**_

_**[RAIN POV]**_

**Aku sering mempertanyakan akan hal apa-pun itu, aku ingin melihat mereka tersenyum saat memandangiku, namun aku selalu tersenyum palsu menutupi semuanya. Aku bersyukur dikelilingi banyak orang, dan rasa perduli dari siapa-pun padaku, diriku yang jati dirinya tak jelas ini, mendapatkan sosok seorang ayah angkat yang sangat mencintaiku sampai aku seperti ini, sosok anak-pelayan sepertiku dapat memiliki teman yang hebat-hebat bahkan membuatku terasa begitu risih. Dimana sosok yang selalu disisiku adalah sosok Pangeran tertinggi dinegara ini satu-satunya junjunganku setelah sang raja yang mau memandangiku, bukan sebagai budak atau pelayan semata, namun sebagai temanya. Hal ini jadi membuatku teringat masa lalu.**

_[MEMORIES NOCTIS MEET RAIN]_

_**"Siapa dia Ayah?!,"Tanya Noctis pada Sang-ayah saat keduanya sedang bersantai, memandangi Rain kecil yang sedang menyapu laman ditaman istana. "Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya"Imbuhnya memandang Sosok Rain yang saat itu berusia 13-tahun genap 3 tahun dirinya saat hidup Cid membawanya keistana.**_

_**"Dia adalah Anak dari Cid Oliver, baru saja dia bekerja disini, hm nampaknya dia seusia denganmu,"Pandang Reigis menatap sang-anak yang nampaknya tertarik dengan Rain.**_

_**"Apa aku bisa memperkerjakan dia sebagai pelayan peribadiku?!,"Tanya Noctis, melirik sang-ayah ,membuat pria itu terpekur sejenak mendengar ucapan itu, ia menghelah nafas sebelum mencari sebuah kesimpulan. Regis memang sangat tahu Noctis memang putranya yang sangatlah kalem, dan anti-sosial, akan tetapi ini cukup mengejutkan."Bolehkah Ayah, aku minta dia! Mengabdi padaku selamanya,"Jawab Noctis enteng, Tak ada yang bakal tak berikan orang tua kepada anak mereka, termaksut Regis namun jika permintaan sang-putra mahkota adalah anak kesayanganya itu bagaimana bisa. **_

_**"Tentu-saja,"Ucap Reigis kemudian.**_

_**Sebagai ayah Reigis hanya bisa mengatakan ia pada Sang-putra tampa alasan. Noctis memang bukan teripikal Pangeran-pangeran yang meminta sesuatu yang berlebihan, baik mainan, baju, liburan atau uang, justru anaknya yang selama ini yang dia tahu adalah tripikal tertutup, jarang menuntut apa-pun, doyan menyendiri, tidur, selalu dalam kamar atau kerajaan sepanjang hari, benci pesta, temanya pun sedikit. **_

_**Usai mendengar kata-kata Sang Ayah yang Setuju Noctis lalu berlari mendekati Sosok Rain yang masih menyapu-halaman, dan membuat Pemuda itu nampak kaget dengan kemunculan Pangeran. "Ah maaf Saya tak tahu anda disini, ada yang anda perlukan,"Tanya Rain yang membuang pandangan dari Noctis sembari menundukan wajahnya dengan kushu.**_

_**"Tidak!,"Balas Noctis sembari mengeleng perlahan. "Angkat wajahmu dan dengarkan kata-kata, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting balasnya,"Ucap Noctis, membuat Rain menatap Ragu.**_

_**"Ini perintah langsung dari Ayah, mulai sekarang kau adalah Pelayanku, dan akan selalu mendampingiku kemanapun aku pergi, tak boleh menolak apa-pun yang aku minta, mengerti,"Ucapnya sembari menatap datar membuat Rain memandang bingung.**_

_[MEMORIES PRAMPTO MEET RAIN]_

_**"Ini,"Ucap Parompto kebingungan saat Rain menyerahkan, selembar kertas berisi catatatan, yang membuat anak-lelaki gemuk itu mendesah pelan, dan memandang Rain.**_

_**"Ini adalah Jatwal Terapi tubuhmu, pola-makan sayur-sayuran, pusp, lari maraton selama 3 jam, dan beberapa ketentuan untuk Jim-agar supaya kau kurus,"Jawab Rain sambil tersenyum kecil, sembari memandang Prompto yang memandang kertas dengan lemas.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Ayolah Prompto, aku akan menyisihkan waktuku untuk menemanimu Jim, ayo berhubung saat ini Majikanku tak mencariku,"Ucap Rain sembari membuka sedikit kera bajunya.**_

_**"Majikan?! Memangnya kau kerja dimana?!,"Tanya Prompto pada Rain, sementara pemuda kecil itu hanya menghembuskan nafas-pelan, atas pertanyaan barusan.**_

_**"Beberapa hari lalu aku mendapat perintah, dari sang raja,"Ucap Rain. **_

_**"Keren kau kerja diistana!,"Ucap Prompto.**_

_**"Ya! Raja memerintahku untuk menjadikanku sebagai bawahan dari seorang majikan itu,"Ucap Rain.**_

_**"Lah memang dia majikan seperti apa?!,"Tanya Prompto.**_

_**"Dia adalah majikan yang lumayan pendiam seperti aku, kami seumuran, karna dia majikanku dia selalu ngotot agar aku mengikutinya kemana-pun dia pergi, melakukan rutinitasnya yang sebetulanya hampir sama dengan aku, atau kabur keberbagai tempat dan menjauhi pengawalan istana, ya akan tetapi dia tak bisa mengikutinya saat sekolah mau-pun les-kerajaan,"Ucap Rain panjang lebar.**_

_**"Dia benar-benar sangat over-posesif padamu ya?,"Ucap Prompto sembari tersenyum, sementara lelaki gendut itu hanya menepuk pundak Rain pelan.**_

_**"Ya! Namun aku tak masalah jika begitu! Kurasa kami seperti orang yang punya sifat yang sama,"Ucap Rain sembari memiringkan kepalanya memandang kearah langit yang berwarna biru-cerah. "Ayo aku temani maraton sebelum Majikanku selesai les,"Ucap Rain.**_

_**"Ayo!,"**_

_[MEMORIES IGNIS MEET RAIN]_

_**Suara mobil terdengar bunyi, dari sebuah lemose hitam, mengkilap yang terkesan mewah tepat didepan kediaman mewah area kerajaan, turunlah sosok seorang anak lelaki jabrik berwarna perunggu, kacamata bening, dengan busana abu-abu putih penuh gaya yang formal, membuka pintu mobil kap belakang sembari mempersilahkan sosok seseorang keluar dari pintu. "Silakan turun Pangeran,"Ucapnya kukuh.**_

_**"Terimakasi Ignis,"Ucap Noctis lalu mencari-cari seseorang.**_

_**"Anda mencari siapa!,"Tanya Ignis.**_

_**"Pelayanku!,"Katanya dengan pendek, membuat Ignis menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, Tidak biasanya Noctis sang Pangeran mencari-cari pelayan. Padahal dia bisa memanggil pelayan lalu-lalang yang ada didepan mata.**_

_**"Maaf Saya Terlambat Tuan,"Ucap Rain berlari mendekat.**_

_**"Dari mana kau ini!,"Tanya Noctis tajam, pada sosok Rain berlari secara ngosh-ngoshan seperti orang yang lari dikejar hantu. **_

_**"Saya habis membantu pelayan lainnya,"Ucapnya sembari memasang wajah pucat.**_

_**"Kalau begitu, datangi kamarku 30 menit lagi,"Ucap Noctis memandang wajah Rain dengan tegas."Sebentar lagi ada pertemuan menyebalkan, dan kau juga akan ikut aku ignis,"Ucap Noctis.**_

_**"Ia Pang-,"Ucap Rain Singkat.**_

_**"Panggil Aku Noctis!,"Ucapnya Noctis membeo, dengan wajah sangat geram.**_

_**"Maafkan Saya!,"Ucapnya sembari memandang miris. Sementara Noctis lalu meninggalkan keduanya.**_

_**"Apa kau adalah pembantu baru Noctis?,"Ucap Ignis.**_

_**"Be-benar aku mengurusi semua hal tentang pangeran, untuk ini,"Ucap Rain menghelah nafas. **_

_**"Sooka!,"Ucap Ignis merincingkan mata Ke arah rain "Dengar kau namaku Ignis Kelak aku akan berdiri sebagai Tangan kanan Raja! Dan itu adalah Noctis,"Ucap Ignis. **_

_**Ignis menglu sinis menunggu, respon Rain namun dibalas oleh Rain dengan senyuman tulus"Tentu itu adalah impian yang besar!,"Ucap Rain. "Dan kurasa mengingat kau adalah putra dari salah satu kaum bangsawan sekaligus sahabat Noctis, kau akan bisa memenuhi kursi sebagai penasihat, aku mendengar banyak kabar tentang kemahiranmu dalam otak dan segala hal, kau pasti dapat terpilih,"Ucap Rain lalu meninggalkan Ignis!.**_

_**((Ternyata anaknya baik juga)).**_

_**((Mungkin suatu saat kami bisa berteman))**_

_[MEMORIES GLADIOLUS MEET RAIN]_

_**Seorang lelaki dengan tampang layaknya seorang preman nampak memalak beberapa orang, dipasar kondisi pasar kios yang ada dipesisir Atlasfra, kebetulah lokasi itu belum ada Posko penjagaan, membuat lingkungan itu selalu menjadi sarang pemalakan atau-pun perjudian.**_

_**"Jangan ganggu aku!,"Seorang lelaki berambut acak-acakan tergerai, mengenakan kaos-oblong hitam, dengan celana jub-kotak-kotak, bersepatu kats abu-abu, memandang tiga orang pemalak, nampak memandang dengan wajah meremehkan, tak ada yang berani menolong sang anak, karna mereka adalah Preman yang selalu mencari masalah dan memalak toko membuat mereka orang yang ditakuti.**_

_**"Serahkan uangmu bocah!,"Ucap salah satu pemalak, dengan tidak tahu malunya memalak anak-anak.**_

_**"Pergi kalian!,"Ucap Anak itu kesal. Pemalak itu mengeram, lalu menarik kera baju, sang anak dengan kasar.**_

_**"Hei! Jangan ganggu dia!,"Ucap sebuah suara, dan itu adalah Suara Rain. "Apa kalian tak malu menganggu anak-anak. Ucap Rain lalu mengarahkan tangan kedepan, dengan sebuah api keluar dari tanganya.**_

_**"Anak itu penguna sihir api!,"Ucap sang berandal lalu berlari kocar+kacir, lalu Rain mengambil kesempatan menarik anak itu, mencari tempat aman.**_

_**"Namaku Gladiolus!, siapa kau ini?,"Tanyanya usai lari dari para brandal tadi.**_

_**"Namaku Rain Oliver,"Ucap Rain sembari terus berlari.**_

**[Kembali lagi kekeadaan]**

"Haah?! Aku dimana,"Ucapku saat sadar sepenuhnya Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak! Aku menatap tubuhku yang kini melayang diudara. Dengan latar, ada istana, langit mendung dengan tumpukan winter yang padat, membuatku terheran-heran.

Aku memandang keadaan istana itu setengah hancur, kulihat orang-orang berlarian kemana-mana, banyak orang tak sanggup melarikan diri, lautan darah mengalir dengan bau menyakitkan kepala, aku memandang istana itu dan aku yakin itu adalah istana Caleum, milik klan lucis namun entah kenapa ada beberapa bagian yang agak berbeda.

Saat itu aku melihat gemuru istana, sosok naga besar membumbung diangkasa bersama sumon-sumon jahat, yang berada disini istana hancur-ya mereka nampak berantakan, aku terdiam ditempat tubuhku seolah mendapat shock ringan. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terseret dan melayang sendiri, kesebuah ruangan didalam istana, tampa kendaliku, tampa arahanku, tubuhku melayang tampa sebab.

"Hah!"

Bola-mataku melebar sempurna, memandang sosok-seseorang laki-laki ya! Itu dia Lelaki yang selalu masuk dalam jiwa alam sadarku, ia nampak berdiri ditatah istana itu sembari memeluk seorang anak-kecil, sembari ditangan lainya mengenggam tangan seseorang wanita bersurai softpingk.

"Apa-kah ini akhir dari segalanya,"Suara Wanita pink itu nampak tegas, pandanganya terfokus pada banyaknya pasukan musuh yang mendekat mengelilingi mereka, dan nampak engan melepaskan tangan lelaki itu.

"Jika itu benar!,"Suara demingan terdengar dari Lelaki itu, dan ia mengantungkan kata-katanya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan apa-pun terjadi pada kalian,"Ucap Lelaki itu berkata, bola mataku membulat terlihat ribuan Chirstal-Chirstal indah bertebaran dilangit membentuk diri mereka sebagai senjata, pedang, kampak, palu, parang dan mengelilingi mereka, mata merah berdesir indah dipupilnya.

"TAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN KELUARGAKU, KERAJAAN ATAU PUN NEGERI INI JATUH PADA KEGELAPAN,"Teriaknya lantang bersamaan bolamata memerah terbias semaki terang dan indah, dengan kilau penuh kemarahan. "RAJA LUCIS CALEUM TAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN,"Ribuan Kristal bertaburan diudara menunjukan Wujud sebenarnya, menyerupai senjata-senjata berupa pedang indah yang mengambang bersamaan semilir angin disakitarnya.

(( Apa dia raja )) Ucapku tak percaya mendengar ucapanya, ia lalu menarik seseorang anak dalam gendonganya, lalu tanganya yang lain memegang tangan sang wanita, yang kemungkinan sosok istrinya.

(( Tapi dia bukan Raja Regis ))

(( Jika dia bukan Regis, dan ini Caleum ))

(( Apa jangan-jangan lelaki itu ))

"Ayah!,"Sebuah pekikan Anak kecil itu mengerat mengalungkan tangan pada sang lelaki.

"Kau takut!,"Tanya sang-lelaki.

Anak itu mengeleng "jika Ayah dan Ibu kalah aku tak masalah mati bersama kalian,"Ucap anak itu.

(( Astaga...Tidak mungkin Anak itu ))

"Aku juga akan mati bersamamu Noct,"Wanita tersenyum pasrah, sembari menguatkan gengaman tanganya pada lelaki yang, nyatanya ada Noctis sendiri.

"Aku bahagia memilikimu Sakura,"Ucap Noctis sembari merangkul sang Ratu dengan erat.

(( Tidak..)) Aku membulatkan mataku, aku mendelik dengan nada gemetar, air mataku jatuh kepelupuk dan tak tertahankan, aku mengerang kuat, seolah aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku. _**Bahwa aku Putra Noctis sendiri.**_

Aku melihat setumpuk puluhan mayat-mayat berjatuhan bagai boneka rusak, atau robot yang berceceran oli yang terburai hancur, mereka prajurit yang tak kenal menyerah mati sia-sia, saat mendekati Noctis tubuh mereka terpenggal rata dengan, senjata - senjata tak kenal ampun itu, ya untuk kekuatan melawan ribuan orang sendirian Noctis luar-biasa, namun ini awal dari samuanya.

tampa sengaja sebuah peledak, dilempar prajurit yang selamat, hingga membuat Noctis terhempas kebelakang, membuat sang Anak terlempar dari tanganya kebelakang, tepat tampa sengaja pada sebuah portal yang tak sengaja terbuka dan itu adalah Portal masa lalu.

"RAIIIINNNNN!,"Ucap Noctis berlari agar bisa menarik putranya dari kumbangan hitam, namun sia-sia tempat itu tertutup, dan portal itu lenyap seketika, bersamaan tubuhku seolah terikut keluar dari dunia itu, dan air mata putus asa, yang membuatku tak berdaya.

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

_**[Sementara di Lain Pihak]**_

"Luna!,"Noctis membulatkan matanya, memandang sosok gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu, mengenakan baju panjang, tampa lengan berwarna hitam renda, dengan pandangan merincingkan biasan warna merah, Noctis tertatih dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Noctis lalu melempar pandangan, dan Melihat mobil Cindy yang hancur, Cindy yang nampaknya tertatih ditengah aspal mengerang kesakitan akibat luka besar diterimanya, sementara Sakura sedang berusaha mengobatinya.

**[Bersambung]**

**[Kamis - 23 - Juni - 2016]**

**Author note ;**

**Halo mas-dan-sis yang baca makasi atas kunjunganya ke Fic saya, tapi maaf atas keterlambatan cerita saya, dan sekali lagi maaf atas tak adanya, balasan dari surat-surat kalian banyak banget. Mulai di MGS FB, FIC, Pesan, Email tapi gak bisa saya balas karna kondisi kesehatan Author benar-benar menurun, dan juga Job didunia nyata gak bisa Author tinggalkan, makasi buat yang baca, mungkin saya akan membalas pesan-pesan kalian, part selanjutnya sampa-jumpa, maaf jika cerita author memiliki kesalah, namun author bukan penulis sempurna, tapi berusaha semaksimal mungkin.**

**Untuk kalian yang menyukai cerita yang bertema RPG, Petualangan atau AVG bisa baca ini, selain ****Woman of my Hears****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Black Blossom Shine{New} **

**X**

**Dynasty Warrior**

**(Hero ; OC/ Shinzu Kirie &amp; Lu Bu)**

**.**

**.**

**The Forland of Portalyt **

**X**

**Final-Fantasy &amp; Fairy-tail**

**(Hero : Lightning &amp; laxus)**

**.**

**.**

**Kingdom Hearts : The Witch destiny in of memories **

**X**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**(Hero : Sora &amp; OC\Reo oroda)**

**[Sampai jumpa]**


	17. Chapter 17 - Black Giant

**.**

**.**

_**[**_**Sementara di Lain Pihak]**

_"Luna!,"Noctis membulatkan matanya, memandang sosok gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu, mengenakan baju panjang, tampa lengan berwarna hitam renda, dengan pandangan merincingkan biasan warna merah, Noctis tertatih dengan tubuh penuh luka._

_Noctis lalu melempar pandangan, dan Melihat mobil Cindy yang hancur, Cindy yang nampaknya tertatih ditengah aspal mengerang kesakitan akibat luka besar diterimanya, sementara Sakura sedang berusaha mengobatinya._

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"****卍****-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-****卍****"**

**By**

**"****卍****-_- Ligthting Shun -_- ****卍****"**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

"Rain kau sudah sadar!,"Aku terbangun mendapati tubuhku diatas tanah berpasir, dengan tubuh ditahan Prompto, perlahan aku mencoba membiasakan tubuhku agar tidak kaku, karna sepertinya aku mengalami shock ringan.

"Aku masih hidup,"Kini bola mataku kembali kembali Hijau, saat melihat figurku yang tercetak pada senjata parmpto yang berwarna silver lewat pantulan bayangan wajahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja!, kita masih dalam pertarungan,"Ucapnya membantuku untuk berdiri. Lalu aku mengangguk kepala menandakan keadaanku lebih baik.

_**Hasil yang kulihat**_

_**sangatlah mengerikan**_

_**Dan benar-benar menyesakan dada**_

Gladiolus, Buron, Hairu, Ignis sedang bertarung dengan musuh masing-masing, sementara kondisi Aku dan Prampto nampak berada tak jauh dari sana, aku melewatkan hal yang terjadi. "Semuanya tolong dengarkan aku,"Panggilku datar.

_**Ini harus aku hentikan segera.**_

_**Jika tidak kita tak punya waktu**_

"Chaine~,"Aku memposisikan tanganku untuk mengunakan sihir, seluruh ingatanku sudah kembali begitu juga sihirku, aku membidik ke empat temanku yang masih bertarung, lalu meminta Prompto untuk tak menjauh dariku. Tapi untuk Hairu membuatku kesulitan, aku memiliki kemampuan teleport seperti ayahku, tapi aku tak seperti dirinya yang bergantung pada sumon pedangnya, aku lebih kepola sihir dan mantra, aku menyukai bertarung mengunakan kekuatan tubuh yang alami, rasanya menyadari kenyataan ini saat kau sudah berada didunia yang bukan masaku membuat hatiku sangat sakit.

Aku lalu Fokus merapal mantraku, bersamaan enam lingkaran sihir berada dipola dibawah kaki masing-masing rekanku, tiba-tiba lambang cahaya muncul dan menyeret Aku dan yang lainya masuk cahaya dan menghentikan pertandingan tersebut secara serempak.

_**[Rain Pov to next Noctis Pov]**_

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luna,"Aku terdiam memandang wanita ini dihadapanku, sosoknya memang Luna namun mengapa aku memandang seperti orang lain, aku memandang penampilanya berbeda dari biasanya, tidak biasanya ia mengenakan gaun hitam, dengan motif bulu, juga dandanan rambut diurai, tidak seperti biasanya ia yang selalu mengikatnya tinggi dan kepanggan melingkar dikepalanya namun kali ini beda dia hanya mengurainya dengan urayan-yang begitu acak-acakan, auranya yang begitu hitam-pekat myelubungi tubuhnya, juga kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu membuatku tak menyangka, dia dapat melakukan ini.

Aku kembali teringat, Saat aku, Sakura dan Cindy yang sibuk mengendarai mobilnya karna kami akan menuju, sebuah dataran hitam guna memeriksa sesuatu yang ganjil disana, namun semua berubah saat sesosok monster menyerupai _**megalodon**_ tiba-tiba menyeruduk mobil hingga kami terjungkir-balik. Aku dan Sakura (_Juga Cindy yang ditarik Sakura_) berhasil kabur dari mobil detik-detik terlempar dan meledak.

Kami bertiga masih hidup, namun Cindy mengalami pendarahan karna mendapat luka yang lebih banyak saat mobil bertubrukan, tepat bagian kepala karna terbanting pada stir kemudi. sehingga dia langsung tidak sadarkan diri membuat Sakura menyeretnya disamping jalanan beraspal dan mencoba meng-**healing** dan memberinya pertolongan.

"CINDY BERTAHANLAH!,"Sakura berteriak mencoba membangunkan Cindy, membuatku merasa cemas.

Mataku membulat memandang Luna dengan tajam, yang kutatap dan Luna berikan padaku adalah senyum sinis yang terukir diwajahnya yang jelita, ia mengarakan **Rod** berwarna hitam mengarahkan padaku sambil berkata. "Aku akan meraih kejayaan dan juga hatimu,"Ucapnya dingin, membuat rautku merasa kebingungan, aku melihat dua monster dengan aura hitam mengitari mereka dengan tenaga besar. Tak ada cara lain selain melawan mereka, ku-sumon beberapa pedangku kepermukaan memandang serpihan christal-christal mengitariku yang kukendalikan dengan rapalan Kuno, aku memanggil pedangku, demi Muin~ ini sangat menyesakan.

Aku mengarakan salah satu sejata andalanku ketangan kiriku dan membiarkan pedang-pedang yang lain, untuk terbang mengikutiku. Pedang-pedangku seolah menari dan berpesta. Aku berpijak dari satu tempat yang lain ketempat lainya. Aku coba memberikan serangan cepat _**Hint**_, pada salah satu monster itu jujur membuatku kualahan sendiri.

Aku menebas! Dengan pedangku sekuatku, pada tubuh monster itu, namun rekanya yang atau lagi berusaha untuk menghalangiku, membuatku kesulitan dalam menyerang. Aku memperhatikan gerakan mereka yang nampak begitu monoton tapi tubuhnya keras serta gragas, aku tak bisa berhenti begitu saja, karna ada Sakura disana dan aku harus melindunginya, jika aku mundur justru akan membuat lawan menjadikan Cindy atau Sakura sebagai Targetnya.

"Noct!,"Panggil Sakura dari belakang, aku melirik kebelakang mendapati Sakura sudah muncul disampingku, sementara ada Sakura juga disamping Cindy. Mereka ada dua, aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat, tapi aku sudah mendapat informasi sebelumnya jika Sakura adalah Ninja dan memiliki kemampuan yang aneh-aneh serta menakjubkan termaksut, Kemampuan membela diri menjadi ganjil, makanya aku percaya saja sih.

"Aku akan membantumu!,"Ucap Sakura sudah muncul disampingku, sembari mengeratkan sarung tangan hitamnya, dan fokus membuat bulu-kuduku berdesir aku tahu dia sedang serius, namuan sebelum menyerang dan mengambil Kuda-kuda serangan dia lalu membuka mulut. "Noct aku hanya bisa menggunakan setengah kekuatanku!,"Ucapnya, sementara aku hanya tersenyum-memakluminya, aku yakin dia juga memberi setengah tenaganya pada bayangan yang dia buat dibelakang kami, maka aku tak bisa memaksakan gadisku untuk terlalu over disini, untuk itulah aku akan mencoba melindunginya sebisaku.

"Ayo," bola mataku memandang tajam pada dua musuh disana, perlahan aku menutup mataku-pintas lalu membukanya kembali memperlihatkan manik-Kemerahanku yang bercahaya dengan tenaga kuasa penuh pada tubuhku.

Kami berdua lalu membagi tugas melawan musuh dihadapan kami dengan bobot lumayan berat (_**kenapa berkesimpulan begitu**_) Tubuh yang besar, badan yang keras, dan aku nampak terkejut Saat Sakura langsung dengan senang hati maju dan meluncur menendang salah satu dari mereka. Aku berdecak pinggang dengan sifat gadisku yang satu ini (Brush) dia tak masalah menghancurkan medan disini, saat bogem-mentah telah terlempar langsung dari Sakura benar-benar ciri khasnya, ya aku mengatakan dia gadisku walau aku masih hijau dalam masalah pacaran aku menyukainya dan mengikuti kata hatiku, dan yakin aku akan melindunginya semampuku.

"Noct,"Dia memanggilku lalu aku menghempaskan tubuhku dengan kecepatan maksimalku aku mengarahkan pedangku dengan target mata Kirinya yang Nampak terbuka lebar, aku merasa Cuma bagian itu yang lunak pada tubuhnya, mengambil kesempatan.

"HYAAAAAAAH!,"Aku lalu berlari dan lalu memfokuskan diri dengan kekuatan angin lalu menancapkan senjataku pada matanya, bersamaan dengan hancurnya permukaan lunak, dan setengah lelehan darah Nampak keluar dari bolamatanya yang kutancampkan dengan paksa membuatku agak jijik.

"Terima itu," Aku sedikit meracaw dengan pandangan kejam lalu memundurkan tubuhku kebelakang tepat aku berada. Lalu Sakura maju dengan kecepatan menganggumkan bersamaan seberkas cahaya hijau layaknya meteor-kecil ditanganya, lalu mengarahkan Bogem-pada Monster itu secara beruntun.

"SHAAAANAARRROOOO!,"Dia meninju tubuhnya denga sekali hentakan dengan angin yang membuat pohon hampir terhempas oleh kekuatanya. Usai itu Aku memandang Sakura yang Nampak kelelahan aku tahu dia benar-benar lelah, beberapa kali aku melihatnya ngos-ngosan seperti ini.

**TAP!**

Aku lalu mengulurkan tanganku dipundak Sakura, membuat dia terkaget lalu aku merapal-mantra-teleport ketempat Cindy dan bayangnya berada, meski dia agak kelelahan dia sempat kebingungan mengapa aku membawanya membawanya untuk Teleportasi. "Ada Apa Noc!,"Kata Sakura memandang bingung mata hijaunya Nampak membulat.

"Tetaplah disini!, dan istirahatlah,"Ucapku lalu memerintah dia istirahat, lalu aku menyentuh pipinya demi menenangkan.

"Tapi,"

"Semuanya Akan baik-baik saja,"Ucapku menenangkanya sembari tersenyum, dan meski-pun wajahnya menyatakan tak setuju akhirnya ia mengiyakan permintaanku

"NOCTISSSS!,"Tariakan Luna Nampak terdengar sangar mengerikan, Nampak aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut gadis jelita itu nampak mengerikan dengan pandangan penuh amarah, bersamaan dengan hawa mengerikan dari dirinya. Dia lalu menghentakan Rod-hitamnya ketanah lalu dengan cepat bayangan hitam mangumpul disekitarnya bagai kabut tebal hitam, dibawah pijakan Luna terdapat lingkaran mantra Jahat berwarna ungu muda.

"KAU MILIKU NOCTIS, DAN SELAMANYA AKAN SEPERTI ITU,"Ucap Luna.

"Astaga Jangan bilang itu Mantra-Terlarang, sejak kapan dia mempelajari mantra seperti ini,"Ucapku berdecak.

"Noct!,"Aku memandang Sakura yang memanggil namaku Sakura lalu terdiam, dan Aku memeluknya dengan erat.

Mantra-mengerikan yang dirapal Luna, membentuk sesosok Monster raksasa bahkan melebihi Bahemood bahkan sebesar Sosok Ramuh, membuat aku hanya membulat memandang sosok mengerikan yang super-jahat dihadapanku.

"Mahluk apa itu Noct,"Bisik Sakura.

"….Black-Giant yang seharusnya telah disegel,Dan aku tak tahu kenapa Luna bisa membuka Segelnya disini. Huhh Ini pasti bercanda,"Ucapku.

"..GUAAAAARRR!.."Suara bising teriakan terdengar menyakitkan telinga, Monster itu lalu siap mengarahkan kuku tajamnya kepadaku, dan Bola mataku hanya terbulat lebar bersamaan sesuatu yang besar Nampak keluar dalam tubuhku, yang tersegel selama ini.

"Meski aku sudah telalu lelah tak ada cara lain lagi!, Aku harus memanggil dia?,"Ucapku membuat Sakura memandangku bingung.

"Siapa Noct!,"

.

.

.

.

Bola mataku lalu menutup rapat, lalu menyiulkan rapalan dalam hati, lalu memfokuskan tenagaku untuk mengundang 'Dia' Ketempat ini, meski pun membayar dengan tenaga yang sangat banyak, nampaknya aku tak puny aide lain lagi menghadapi 'Black Giant' Selain memanggil 'Dia'. Seketika akumerasakan kabut putih telah mengambil kesadaranku membawaku kealam bawah sadar dimana-mana hanya sebuah tempat berwarna putih dengan hampa lalu perlahan berubah.

"_HOI!,"_

"_Kau memanggilku, tumben sekali,"Ucapnya. Terdengar Lantang membuatku sadar Pandangan awal yang kutemukan adalah keadaan begrauond langit-mendung dipagi hari dengan sebuah tempat yang tak memiliki daratan membuat tubuhku melayang begitu saja. _

"_Ya aku tahu, Sudah lama sekali,"Responku datar._

"_Aku mengerti,"Dia berguma dengan bibirnya yang Nampak tipis dari balik janggut yang telah memakan ratusan tahun telah tumbuh amat panjang, serta memutih. "Tak- Aku sangka bisa Bertemu kawan-lama lagi,"Ucapan Lelaki Tua dengan tubuh raksasa lalu mengancungkan trissula raksasanya._

"_Kalau begitu, Pinjamkan aku kekutanmu,"_

"_Untuk apa!, Anak muda, apa ini masalah Bahemood yang kau lawan beberapa tahun lalu,"_

"_Bukan"Jawabku._

"_Lalu'_

"_Tapi dia musuh-lamamu,"_

"_Musuh lamaku?,"_

"_Kau tahu Ramuh,"_

.

.

.

[Normal Pov]

**TASPCHYAAAH! **

Suara gemuru petir bersamaan dengan munculnya cahaya-Biru petir muncul secara tiba-tiba dilangit siang yang cerah, dan berubah warna menjadi amat suram, karna kehilangan cahaya. Bersamaan itu Kesadaran Noctis telah ditarik secara otomatis kedunia nyata, dan langsung melakukan teleport disamping Sakura dan Cindy. "Noct!,"Panggil Sakura saat Noctis sudah Teleport disamping gadis berambut pink itu, ia lalu menyentuh dahi-Noctis dengan Aura chkra hijau ditanganya yang tersalur lembut.

"Aku Tidak, apa-apa!,"Ucap Noctis dengan menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Bagaimana keadaanmu,"Noctis berguma kembali lalu membiarkan Tangan Sakura tetap ditempatnya.

"Aku Lebih baik!,"Ucap Sakura. Sementara Noctis mengenduskan nafas pelan, mendengar Sakura dalam kondisi baik itu sudah cukup melegakan baginya.

"Sakura dia datang,"Ucap Noctis.

"Siapa!?,"Sakura lalu membulat Saat Noctis lalu mengangkat Sakura Ala Pengantin dan langsung melompat begitu tinggi keudara, sementara Sebuah lingkaran Teleport juga diarahkan kearah Cindy untuk memindahkan lokasi gadis itu, ketempat lain agar lebih aman. "Noctis Siapa yang akan datang,"Ucap Sakura dengan wajah kaku dengan plus wajah merona tingkat tinggi.

"Musuh utama Black-Giant dimasalalu dan dia akan datang, atas panggilanku,"Jawab Noctis bersamaan element petir seolah semakin besar, dengan rerumputan yang semakin bergemersik karna sebuah angin rebut datang dari satu titik.

Sebuah Tangan putih besar Nampak muncul bersamaan langsung mengenggam erat dua manusia yang dengan timming yang pas melompat keudara. Membuat Sakura seketika terngangga secara Ajaib bukan main.

"_**Tak biasanya, Aku harus menarik dua orang dalam genggamanku, disaat kemunculanku**_**,**" Sebuah Seruan datar dari sang Raksasa tua, berjubah putih Nampak memunculkan batang hidungnya meandang tanganya, membat mata Sakura membulat.

"Aku yang menginginkankanya Ramuh,"Ucap Noctis yang tengah memandang pria tua dan raksasa itu dengan nada cemberut. "Tak ku biarkan gadisku diserang oleh Black Giant, itu sangat menyebalkan,"Ucap Noctis dengan nada cemberut.

"_**Oh jadi anak yang melakukan perjanjian denganku telah tumbuh dewasa, entah aku harus tertawa atau menangis**_,"Tanyanya Sinis lalu Nampak membuat Noctis cemberut, lalu tangan sang Ramuh Nampak melonggar.

"BERISIK!,"Kesal Noctis dengan cemberut, lalu melompat keaarah bahu Ramuh, dan tentu saja sembari mengendong tubuh Sakura, yang hanya terdiam dan bingung akan segala situasi bahkan Tubuh Ramuh jauh lebih besar dari ukuran Kyubi berekor sembilan.

"No-Noctis Aku, bisa berdiri aku akan baik-baik saja, tak perlu mengendongku!,"Ucap Sakura dengan rona merah.

"Tapi tubuh masih sangat lemah,"Ucap Noctis menurunkan tubuh Sakura.

"Saat ini kita tak bisa saling bergantung Noct, Aku tak akan menjadi bebanmu tapi aku akan membantumu, percayalah padaku,"Ucap Sakura sembari mengangguk.

PICHASSSS!

"….Ah!,"Noctis Lalu memanatap kearah langit ada sebuah portal yang muncul dan terbentang diudara, hanya terkejut bukan kepalang, Noctis hanya membatu beberapa detik dan memandang enam lambang bercahaya kekuningan dan memunculkan, Rain dan kawan-kawan Seketika.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu!,"Panggil Gladiolus.

"Noct-too-kalian baik-baik saja!,"Teriak Prompto dengan heboh.

"Ahh! Bertemu lagi dengan Ramuh.."Ungkap ignis.

"_Syukurlah masih sempat_," Tersunggut lelah Rain dalam hati,saat Kaki mereka ber-enam sudah menginjakan ditanah bersamaan hilangnya portal itu. Keseimbangan Rain langsung goyah, namun lengan Ignis menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh.

"Kau benar-benar memaksakan diri,"Seru Ignis.

"Maaf!,"Ucap Rain.

"Nampaknya Kita mendapat lima-lawan yang merepotkan dan yang ini semakin merepotkan,"Ucap Buron menghelah nafas, lalu membuat seketika mata semua orang memandang apa yang terjadi.

JEB!

Noctis lalu menarik Sakura dalam gendonganya lalu melempar salah satu pedangnya, tepat disamping Ignis Rain berdiri.

"Kalian ada disini! "Ucap Noctis.

"Ya! Rain menggunakan sihir Teleportasi kemari,"Jawab Prampto enteng lalu Siaga, serpihan Kristal muncul di tanganya membentuk senjata api dikedua tanganya.

"Apa maksut kalian sihir tadi itukan!,"Ucap Noctis dengan pandangan aneh, namun ucapanya terpotong ucapan rain secara tiba-tiba.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak bicara santai sekarang! Semuanya Ayo siaga!,"Ucap Rain, yang masih dipapah Ignis. "Aku baik-baik saja!, Ignis,"Ucap Rain tersenyum.

"Sungguhkah!,"Ucap Ignis tak yakin.

"Ya!,"Ucap Rain mencoba berdiri pelan-pelan dan ia berhasil.

"Maaf jumpa kangen dan kebingunganya kita tunda dulu,"Ucap Buron membuat suasana nyaman tadi langsung berubah siaga, Buron lalu melirik kearah monster mengamuk dan Ramuh yang sedang menghadapinya. Bola mata Buron menutup lalu merapal mantra, bersamaan dengan hembusan Angin badai Es muncul.

"DENGARKANLAH PANGILANKU SHIVA,"

"Uhk-Uhk!,"Secara tiba – Tiba Sakura mengalami kenjang – kenjang dan terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya, lalu terjatuh pingsan membuat Noctis terkaget lalu memposisikan tubuh Sakura dengan posisi jongkok.

"SAKURAAAA!,"Ucap Noctis.

"Sakura-Chan!,"Jerit Prompto panic Khawatir lalu membungkuk mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan pandangan cemas. "Tanganya keringat dingin,"Ucap Prompto lalu memandang Ignis yang berjalan mendekat yang lalu melepas baju jas luarnya sendiri, lalu memakaikanya pada Sakura.

"Dia dalam keadaan benar-benar kelelahan sampai keringat dingin begitu,"Ucap Ignis.

"Kita tak punya waktu banyak!,"Ucap Buron.

"Tapi kita harus bertempur, selagi Ramuh memberi kita cela masuk serta kesempatan menyerang,"Ucap Gladiolus memunculkan senjatanya yang berupa pedang panjang yang tebal. "Dia bukan lawan yang mudah,"Ucapnya.

"Tapi Sakura,"Ucap Noctis sembari memeluk Sakura semakin erat.

"Tenang saja Noct bertarunglah bersama yang lain, Aku akan mengobati Sakura dan selagi kalian bertempur Sakura akan kuobati semampuku,"Ucap Rain.

"Kau yakin!,"Ucap Noctis dengan cemas seolah tak mau melepaskan Sakura, lalu memandang Rain dengan kilatan mata hijau Rain yang senduh.

"Aku yakin!,"Ucap Rain lalu mengambil tubuh Sakura dari gendongan Noctis, disertai anggukan. "Aku masih memiliki sedikit tenaga untuk bertarung atau Suport kalian beberapa jam,"Ucap Rain menatap Noctis.

."Ayo semua siaga, ambil kesempatan itu!,"Ucap Gladiolus memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu menyampirkan senjatanya kebahunya.

"Bersiaplah!,"Ucap Ignis memunculkan dua degger api ditanganya, dan begitu pula yang lainya mengambil senjata mereka masing – masing dengan bantuan Kristal pemanggil berwarna perak.

"Baiklah Rain!,"Ucap Noctis lalu memberikan sebuah belati hitam, pada Rain. "Rasakan kekuatan disana, benda itu bisa membawamu pada Cindy aku Memindahkan tubuhnya dengan gravitasi ruang dan waktu, dirinya tak jauh dari tempat ini," Ucap Noctis.

"APA DIA TERLUKA!,"Ucap Prompto lalu memandang Frustasi lalu mencabik rambut pirangnya seolah tak percaya, lalu memandang wajah muram. Noctis lalu sedikit menceritakan secara singkat pada mereka soal Cindy.

"Baiklah!,"Ucap Buron singkat.

"Ya!,"Ucap Noctis.

"Jangan Khawatir,"Ucap Rain lalu berlari kebelakang menjauhi semua orang, sembari mengendong Sakura.

"Kita mulai! Noct,"Ucap Buron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ramuh mencengkram trissulanya dan mengarahkanya kearah 'Black Giant' bersamaan dengan cahaya petir seolah menyetrum dengan efek kaku, bermaksut memberikan 'Stun' pada 'Black Giant' namun serangan itu berhasil dipatahkan.

_{Jangan menganggap jika hanya ada Ramuh saja disini!},_"Teriakan Hairu lalu melesat dengan kecepatan mengerikan, dengan tubuh monsternya dan mengepalkan tinjuan dengan sekali hentakan super keras.

"Ignis Fokuskan Magic Pasiv, coba analisa apa ada orang sekitar sini! Dan amankan,"Ucap Gladiolus, lalu berlari kedepan bersama Noctis yang sudah melempar senjatanya kedepan lalu meneleport kesana bersamaan menganggil pedangnya,

Rain yang menjauh dan mengambil jarak aman lalu ia berhenti saat menganggap jarak yang 50% aman. Ia memposisikan Sakura yang pingsan dipangkuanya, lalu mengambil Pisau yang diberikan Noctis padanya, ia lalu menancapkan ketanah dekatnya lalu mengunakan mantra pemanggil, hingga.

**TRING!**

Sebuah lambang bercahaya bulat dibawah belati, cahaya semakin besar berwarna ungu – pucat lalu memunculkan tubuh Cindy terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri ditempat dekat pisau yang ia tancapkan.

"_Ayo….berusaha ini akan lebih sulit_,"Ucap Rain dalam hati menghelah nafas ia lalu mengambil pisau yang menancap ditanah, lalu memasukanya disaku bajunya lalu menjongkokan badanya ditengah antara tubuh Sakura dan Cindy dan tangan Rain, Nampak mendarat didada wanita itu. Kiri dan kanan.

"_Tak aku sangka akan mengunakan Tehnik ini, Ibu ajarkan_!, dan Tehnik ini juga kugunakan untuk mengobati Sakura yang nyatanya adalah Ibu, dimasa depan, aku hanya menutup kedua mataku lalu mengalirkan tenangaku didada mereka, bersamaan dengan cahaya kehijauan keluar dari telapak tanganku.

_**Flastback**_

_**Rain POV :**_

_**Tangan ibu bercahaya, aku selalu memandang denga takjub dengan kekuatan yang ibuku miliki berbeda dengan, para penyihir, tabib istana, bahkan Shaman terkuat Negara, membuatku bangga memiliki ibu dia bukan sosok dibayar atau apa-pun dia mengobati orang lain tampa pandang bulu, dan mencerminkan sosok ratu yang keibuan, pandai bertarung, tegas dan tak manja, saat Ayah sakit dan pulang dari perang atau terluka ayah tak pernah sekali-pun mencari orang lain untuk mengobatinya, ayah selalu mencari Ibu membuatku bahagia memandang keharmonisan keduanya, sudah sejak awal aku tertarik dengan kemampuan ibu yang unik, sehingga kadangkala aku juga sedikit meniru gaya bertarungnya, ketimbang ayahku yang menyukai pedang dan pengendali ruang waktu.**_

_**Hingga suatu hari.**_

"_**Ibu,"Panggilku.**_

"_**Ada apa?,"Tanyanya lembut.**_

"_**Aku ingin mempelajari kemampuan pengobatan seperti yang ibu, pelajari!,"Saat masih kecil aku menyatakan keinginanku itu padanya, semua orang memiliki keputusan untuk memiliki cara bertarung sendiri – sendiri, begitu pula Aku yang meskipun dituntut menjadi kuat, diajari segala macam tehnik sihir, bertarung mengunakan berbagai senjata, tata pemerintahan ada yang kental dalam mengemban tugas Negara yang kelak Aku Akan muncul sebagai penerus Ayahku, kelak dan juga entah kutukan atau anugrah aku memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Ayahku, dalam melihat kenangan, jiwa orang mati atau dunia orang mati, atau segala berbau – Spirit, yang dianggap langka, sejak lahir membuatku menjadi anak yang dianggap berbeda.**_

"_**Aku tak pernah merasa itu adalah keputusan yang salah,"Ucap Ibuku, memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum sembari membelai kepalaku dan sedikit membungkuk karna tubuhku yang sangat pendek, aku masih berusia delapan tahun. "Seseorang memiliki gaya betarung masing – masing,"Ucapnya lagi. "Apakah kau cari dengan kekuatan yang akan kau miliki?,"Tanya Ibu, seolah tengan Introgasi diriku.**_

"_**Alasanku! Ku ingin bertarung dengan gayaku tampa meniru Ayah, dan Ibu adalah Agar aku bisa tak bergantung pada kalian berdua,"Ucapku menundukan wajahku menatap lantai. "Agar kelak aku akan melindungi kalian berdua, dan bisa diandalkan meskipun hanya sedikit,"Ucapku pasti.**_

"_**Tapi kami adalah orang tuamu, tugas seorang ibu dan Ayah adalah melindungimu,"Ucap Ibu sembari tersenyum lalu memeluku.**_

"_**Dan aku putra kalian,"Ucapku memeluk kembali. "Karna aku mencintai kalian berdua, makanya aku akan merengkuh kalian seperti ini,"Ucapku tulus, ungkapan kata-kataku memang terdengar berat untuk anak usia delapan tahun, namun aku hanya mengikuti isi hatiku yang dalam dan percaya kelak hari itu akan datang.**_

_**Akan tetapi dua tahun kedepan adalah awal dari hilangnya tujuanku, karna telempar dimasalalu dan amessia selama bertahun – tahun, dan melihat semua ini. Jalan hidupku sungguh ironis.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"RAIN!,"

"Ignis,"Terasa ditarik oleh suara panggilan aku membuka mataku mendapati sosok ignis saat membuka mataku dan mataku masih berwarna kemerahaan, aku memiringkan kepala mendapati dia melakukan posisi siaga, lalu aku terburu – buru memandang apa yang dia lihat, lalu menatap enam orang dengan klan ninja dihadapanku dan ternyata adalah orang yang sempat kulawan tadi, dan salah satunya adalah sosok beriris mata merah dengan titik koma di pupil matanya.

"Mereka lagi!,"Aku berdesis kesal dengan keberadaan mereka secara tiba – tiba.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini!,"Ignis menghelah nafas menunjukan ketegangan.

**[Bersmbung]**

**[Rabu – 16 – 2016]**

Author Time :

Me : Hai..! Semuanya Aku Lightning Shun Apa Kabur, #Dilemparember, Uhk maksunya Apa kabar kalian semua, setelah sekian lama aku tak berkibrah fanfic karna kesibukan yang padat, dan akhirnya aku kembali kemari, karna ada waktu luang.

Noctis : Sudah kubilang, bilang dulu jika hiatus dasar, penulis PHP!

Me : (pundung)

Sakura : AUTHOR JANGAN PUNDUNG!

Me : Sumimasen!...T_T (bungkuk sampai pus-up) sebenarnya banyak yang ingin author sampaikan tapi karna kesibukan author harus menyudahi sampai disini dulu….terimakasi atas kalian yang dah menunggu cerita author, sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya mungin author lanjutakan chapters selanjutnya seminggu atau dua minggu depan jika tampa gangguan….BYE!


	18. Chapter 18 - Keputusan

"_Ignis,"Terasa ditarik oleh suara panggilan aku membuka mataku mendapati sosok ignis saat membuka mataku dan mataku masih berwarna kemerahaan, aku memiringkan kepala mendapati dia melakukan posisi siaga, lalu aku terburu – buru memandang apa yang dia lihat, lalu menatap enam orang dengan klan ninja dihadapanku dan ternyata adalah orang yang sempat kulawan tadi, dan salah satunya adalah sosok beriris mata merah dengan titik koma di pupil matanya._

"_Mereka lagi!,"Aku berdesis kesal dengan keberadaan mereka secara tiba – tiba._

"_Kenapa kalian ada disini!,"Ignis menghelah nafas menunjukan ketegangan. _

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"****卍****-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-****卍****"**

**By**

**"****卍****-_- Ligthting Shun -_- ****卍****"**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

"Sakura-Chan!,"Teriakan Naruto menyalak Membuat Ignis dan Rain Nampak memandang Siaga, sementara tak jauh dari sana Wajah Hinata dan Ino Nampak begitu panic memandang kondisi Sakura yang pingsan ditanah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura,"Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengeram keras lalu mengertakan giginya.

"Bukan urusan kalian!,"Ucap Ignis dengan pandangan kesal seolah mengusir. "Jangan ikut campur urusan kami,"Ucapnya.

"Kelelahan!,"Ucap Rain datar, ia lalu memandang arena pertarungan dimana dari jarak beberapa meter raksasa itu nampak sibuk dengan manusia mini yang ia lawan, lalu matanya kembali focus pada Sasuke dan teman - temanya. "Namun dia adalah salah satu rekan kami yang paling berharga,"Ucap Rain.

"Apa Rekan kalian!,"Ucap Sasuke tajam. "Hmp! Cukup basa – basinya, itu semua bohong dan serahkan teman kami jika kau tak ingin mati!,"Ucap Sasuke tajam, sekali lagi mengeluarkan katananya dari sarungnya tampa memikirkan suasana keadaan.

"SAKURA – CHAN!," Panggil Naruto dari jauh.

"Naruto –kun,"Ucap Hinata memenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi Hinata Kita harus menyelamatkan Sakura-chan,"Ucap Naruto mengeram memandang sosok Sakura yang tertidur diatas tanah.

"Naruto ingat strategi jangan menyerang sembarangan,"Ucap Kakashi lalu melebarkan Pandangan Sharingannya pada Rain dan ignis, "Aku melihat perubahan Chakra dan auranya anak lelaki bermbut hitam itu berbeda dari yang kalian lawan sebelumnya, aku merasakan aura melimpah padanya,"Ucap Kakashi pada mode waspada.

"Persetan dengan itu!,"Kelit Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kalian bisa menyusul kami semua!,"Ucap Rain dingin lalu bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan. Ia lalu memfokuskan sebuah cahaya merah layaknya nyala api lentera ditangan kirinya, lalu cahaya itu disalurkan dan memagari tubuh Sakura dan Cindy sekaligus. "Tapi aku tak akan mengizinkan kalian menyentuh Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari kami!,"Ucap Rain dingin. "Tidak akan,"Tandasnya.

"Kami akan melawanmu!,"Ucap Ignis lalu berjalan mendekati Rain, Tiba – tiba dua bilah Degger yang tadinya ditanganya hancur berubah menjadi sepasang pedang panjang Takana yang ramping dan mengeluarkan gelisan magma dan kobaran api yang besar.

"Aku! Tak akan memberimu pengampunan kali ini,"Ucap Sasuke!, matanya Nampak terlihat sadis dengan kepercayaan berpuluh – puluh persen.

"Silahkan, tapi aku tak akan menyerah dengan mudah,"Ucap Rain, ia lalu menyentuh kedua tanganya tiba – tiba kedua tanganya terlihat berpijar bagai api hijau.

_Sakura maafkanku mungkin aku egois _

_Namun tak kubiarkan kau pergi_

_Karna kau adalah takdir Ayahku dan Aku._

_Tak akan kubiarkan jalan ini hancur begitu saja_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan bola mata Rain kembali memerah bersamaan 13 pedang Nampak mengelilinganya dengan sempurna, Ignis terserentak bingung lalu, memundurkan kakinya kebelakang ia tahu aura dihadapanya, ini bukan aura biasa yang Rain munculkan dimedan tempur, ini adalah Aurah Seorang Raja, tapi mengapa ada pada Rain.

PRANG!

THANG!

Tangan Rain terjulur kedepan bersamaan sebuah pedang muncul ditanganya, Kedua pedang saling bekelit cahaya berwarna keunguan terus mengelilinginya, dalam posisi kuda - kuda.

Detik berikutnya sebuah gemaan suara sakral adu pedang kembali terdengar, seolah tak ada habisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_..Sakura.."_

"_..Ahm..Phonix Apa itu kau!,"_

"_Bukalah matamu Sakura!. Dan kembalilah menuju dunia nyata"_

"_..Mengapa Aku disini.."_

"_Ini adalah Ruang Hati dimana seorang manusia memiliki sisi yang disimpan dari dalam, Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika Aku tinggal diruang hatimu ini Sayangku?,"_

"_Aku tahu!,"Sakura nampak menyentuh kepalanya lalu berkata. "Aku tak menyangka Aku tumbang kembali, ini terlalu memalukan,"Jawabnya dengan nada sedih._

"_Tapi Tak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu, Pergilah aku akan membuatmu kembali Normal secara derastis pergunakan energiku dengan baik sayangku,"Ucap Phonix._

_"Baiklah aku mengerti,"Ucap Sakura._

**TAHNG!**

**TAHNG!**

Rentetan suara pedang kembali terdengar, tak terkendali, membuat keadaan semakin memanas, suara itu kian membesar membuat kesadaran yang Sakura milik, berlangsung lebih cepat, ia mendapati tubuhnya diatas tanah berpasir yang dingin, ia tertidur disamping Cindy yang belum sadarkan diri, penciumanya juga mendeteksi bau clover mint yang merupakan bau tubuh khas Ignis, dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang mengenakan jas milik Ignis.

**THANG!**

Suara gemuru pedang kembali terdengar, membuat Sakura otomatis, bangkit dari posisi berbaring keposisi duduk, ia lalu memfokuskan mata jadenya, kearah depan membuatnya mempelototi keadaan. Terlihat sosok Rain sedang bertarung satu-lawan-satu-dengan Sasuke, antara percaya tidak percaya ia juga melihat Ignis tak jauh dari tempatnya memposisikan punggungnya, menantap Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino dan Sai, keadaan itu justru membuat Sakura hanya membeku beberapa detik.

"_Aku harus menghentikan keduanya!_,"Ucap Sakura dalam hati, lalu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

**{Kali ini aku akan membantumu} **Sebuah suara Halus muncul dari, dalam raganya dan itu adalah suara milik Phonix.

"I-Ia!,"Ucap Sakura mengangguk dan menyetujui keinginan Phonix. Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura mengeluarkan aura Biru nampak tipis melapisi tubuh Sakura, saat aura itu menyebar Sakura, merasakan sengatan listrik bervolume kecil menerjang seluruh lapisan sendinya, akan tetapi Sakura tetap menahanya, dan lalu berlari kearah keduanya, tampa pikir panjang.

"BERHENTTIIII!," Teriakan Sakura mengema keras, membela suara gelisan pedang keduanya, membuat kedua mata pemilik mata merah berbeda spirit langsung memandang Sosok Sakura yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sakura!,"Guma Ignis menurunkan senjatanya.

"Sakura-chan,"Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lega.

"SHANAAARRROOOOOOOOOO~!," Tampa menghiraukan semua pasang mata, Sakura hanya berlari lalu berkuda-kuda dengan arah memukul kearah mereka berdua. Keduanya yang sadar, langsung menjauh hingga adu pedang berhenti begitu saja, sementara Sakura malah berhasil membuat tanah tergetar dan menghancurkan ditengah pertengkaran Rain dan Sasuke.

"Cukup kalian berdua!,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada ngos-ngosan sedikit, matanya nampak memandang keduanya secara bergantian.

"Sakura bagaimana keadaanmu!,"Rain lalu mendekati Sakura tampa basa-basi. Sementara respon Sakura hanya mengangguk secara positiv.

"Aku baik-baik Saja!,"Ucap Sakura merespon ucapan Rain, membuat wajah Sasuke, dan teman-temanya dari Konoha nampak mengkerut.

DEP!

"Sedang apa kau disini!, dan mengapa kau bicara dengan begitu dekat sama mereka,"Tanya Sasuke yang datang - datang lalu mengenggam tangan Sakura, tindakan itu membuat pipi Sakura sedikit bersemu.

"Mereka rekanku!,"Jawab Sakura mengangguk penuh. "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menolongku saat aku tersesat disini untuk pertama kalinya,"Jawab Sakura.

**DEP!**

"Ayo Sakura kita harus kembali!, dan ini bukan tempatmu tempatmu adalah Konoha dan kami!,"Ucap Sasuke lalu mengenggam tangan Sakura, begitu saja mem yang masih dalam wajah menundukan wajahnya.

"Sasuke A –Aku!,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada gemetar.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja! Setelah kita kembali semua akan berjalan layaknya seperti biasa,"Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Maafkan aku semuanya! Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Hinata, Guru kakashi, ino, Sai Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka! Aku harus tetap berada disini, semuanya sedang bertarung dan aku juga akan bertarung bersama mereka, aku tak akan kabur seenaknya dari sini,"Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura," Panggil Ignis.

"Eh!,"

"Disana! Lihat disana!,"Tunjuk Ignis. Iris mata indah Sakura berkilap penuh kaget memandang, monster besar belum bisa dikalahkan, bahkan meski beberapa kali terpental Noctis dan yang lainya masih berusaha sebisa mereka untuk bertarung.

"Mereka harus kita bantu!,"Jawab Sakura panic, tubuhnya langsung bergerak untuk berlari kesana, sementara bahunya ditahan secara tiba-tiba, dan saat dia menoleh menemukan guru Kakashi berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Guru Kakashi..! Tolong lepaskan aku aku harus kesana,"Jawab Sakura dengan cepat. "Mereka bantuan,"Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Kami akan membantu,"Jawab Kakashi kemudian, sementara pandangan tak percaya hanya diberikan dari lirikan jade milik Sakura.

"Baiklah tapi aku akan disini!,"Ucap Hinata melirik sosok Cindy yang masih diatas tanah tampa sadarkan diri. "Aku akan mengobati dirinya,"Jawab Hinata lagi.

"Ya aku juga akan disini,"Jawab Ino.

"Sai kuminta kau mencari tempat aman untuk melakukan pengobatan untuk perempuan ini,"Jawab Kakashi. "Tolong jaga Hinata dan Ino, sementara Aku, Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke akan kesana untuk bertarung,"Jawab Kakashi dan tampa menunggu lagi, Sai hanya mengangguk.

**SLUUK!**

Sebuah Gulungan dikeluarkan Sai, lalu ia merapal segel dan mengambar sesuatu dengan tinta-ninja, dan dalam hitungan detik, gambar Sai membentuk sebuah sesuatu yang hidup.

**BHOWS!**

Sosok hitam, seekor merak besar nampak bertengger manis, dan Sai mengomando Hinata dan Ino yang mengotong Cindy, untuk naik diatas Summon burung Sai, lebih baik mereka mencari lokasi aman mengingat kondisi dunia ini yang penuh dengan hewan lepas yang mengancam kapan saja. "Hati-hati Naruto-kun,"Jawab Hinata.

"Yost! Serahkan padaku,"Jawab Naruto sembari mengangguk pasti, dia tak mau membuat kekasihnya itu cemas.

Sakura hanya menghelah nafas. Saat Sai,Ino dan Hinata sudah terbang tinggi kelangit, lalu pandanganya beralih pada lokasi cahaya yang muncul seperti api dan ledakan, disekitar, pertarungan Dark giant. "Rain,"Pinta Sakura datar.

"Ya.!,"Rain melirik sebentar, Kunochi bersurai pink itu, dan tangan pucat Sakura lalu terarah pada dada bidang milik Rain, tampa Izin. "Ah..Sakura!,"Ucap Rain dengan manik kehijauanya nampak terkaget memandang tingkah Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura memandang serius, tiba - tiba tangan yang menyentuh dada Rain terlihat sebuah cahaya Chakra berwarna Hijau-pendar, lalu matanya memandang Ignis. "Ignis-kun berikan tanganmu.."Pinta Sakura serius, mau tak mau Ignis memberikan tanganya pada Sakura, dan tangan Sakura yang satu lagi mengarah untuk mengenggam tangan Ignis bersamaan cahaya hijau ikut berpendar disana.

"Maafkan aku hanya bisa memberikan pengobatan pada kalian 30 atau 50%,"Jawab Sakura dengan datar.

"Kami mengerti kau sudah banyak berusaha,"Jawab Ignis, sembari tersenyum simpul tanganya yang lain membelai kepala Sakura, dengan nada berwibawa untuk menenangkan. "Kami akan mencoba mengobati dan mencoba mengantisipasi luka ditubuh, jangan Khawatir,"Jawab Pria kacamata tersebut.

"Ayo,"Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum pada Sakura, sementara dilain Pihak wajah sang Uciha Sasuke nampak belum terima dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih Naruto,"Jawab Sakura tegar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUAR!**

**DUAR!**

**DUAR!**

Suara lantang ledakan nampak, membubung beberapa kali, kemarahan Black-Giant nampak bertambah semakin bertambah memberi kerusakan-parah pada sekitarnya. Pohon yang hangus, tanah yang terabik-abik, bekas ledakan dimana-mana, sekitar tempat yang penuh asap, matanya yang menampilkan laser panah berwarna biru sang berbahaya, beberapa kali nyaris membunuh Noctis jikalau pedang-pedang Summoningnya membantu mementalkan serangan tersebut, tidak hanya itu Noctis juga aman karna dia bisa memanfaatkan kecepatan dan teleportasi yang akurat, meski-pun sebenarnya tenaganya semakin terkuras sedikit demi-sedikit.

"**Roope of Light.**."Sebuah rapalan Sihir keluar dari tangan Buron, yang terlihat diudar berbentuk bulat bercahaya, lalu keluar ratusan rantai kecil dangan cahaya petir diropenya, dengan cepat mengarah pada Black-Giant.

"GOAARRH,"melihat itu Black-Giant mengamuk saat terikat dan Parompto tak menyia-nyiakan ia berlari kearah Black-Giant, lalu senjatanya yang awalnya adalah sepasang Handgun, langsung bertransformasi bergabung menjadi sebuah Bashoka yang terbuat dari Perak keemasan yang sangat indah, dari serpihan Chirstalya.

"**The Light Basocha cannon**,"Parompto lalu menundukan tubuhnya membungkuk, ia lalu menentung ujung badan basoka dipundak kirinya, dan matanya mengarah langsung pada Black Giant. "Hancurlah,"Jawab Parompto.

**DOEAAAARRRSSS!**

Sebuah ledakan besar dari Cannon Prampto mengarah pada musuhnya, membuat hasilnya saat Cannon dikenakan, ia sukses meledak pada Black-giant dibagian lenganya, meninggalkan bekas hangus, dan jeritan menyakitkan telinga, bersama kabut asap yang mengepul akibat ledakan.

"Ini belum Cukup!,"Tiba-tiba dibalik Kabut muncul Gladiolus, mengsumon senjata panjang besarnya, mengsummon semakin besar pedangnya bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri. "**CHAOS THE FIMPIA,**" sebuah rapalan mantara dipedangnya yang bertransformasi lalu tampa tanggung senjata yang telah dimantrai tadi langsung diarahkan pada Black-Giant dan beberapa tebasan mendarat diatas tubuhnya..

**SHAAAATTT.."**

**SHAAAATTT.."**

**SHAAAATTT.."**

"Aku siap!," Hairu yang sudah kembali ketubuh aslinya, kembali bertarung mengunakan Senjata panahnya, lalu mata awasnya memandang serius kearah Buron yang sudah kelelahan menahan mantra Roopenya tetap ditubuh musuh, ia lalu mencoba menarik busur pada panahnya, lalu menutup matanya pelan, sebuh rapalan mantra muncul dikakinya, dan warna ujung busurnya. "**The Chain in Proteta**," ia melepas satu busuh, saat dilepaskan.

**SYUUUUUUUUUUNNNNGGGG~"**

Satu panah bercahaya tersebut, dilayangkan dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ribuan Chain melayang diudara dan menancap beberapa bagian tubuh Dark-Giant.

"**GOARRRRHHHHH!**" Serangan bertubi - tubi yang masih dilayangkan Gladiolus, membuat luka yang cukup banyak pada Dark-Giant, hingga kondisinya sangat mengerikan.

"Uhg!..NOCTISSS!,"Gladiolus berteriak keras memandang sosok Pangeran yang berlari dengan kecepetan-maksimal, membuat aba-aba lalu Gladiolus memundurkan jaraknya memberikan cela pada Noctis.

"**HYEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~**"Tangan Noctis terkepal kuat, iris mata indahnya terpijar kemerahan, dan pedangnya tersumon menjadi Kampak dan diancung-ancungkan kapak tersebut, dengan tangan diarahkan keatas, lalu sedetik kemudian.

**TAP!**

**TBEEESSSSST!**

Seketika dengan sekali tebasan, tangan Black-Giant putus begitu saja, meninggalkan bau amis disertai dari darah yang mengucur keluar, akan tetapi mahluk itu sama sekali belum takluk dan memiliki tenaga yang besar, mengingat dia adalah monster raksasa.

**[Sepertinya aku terabaikan]** Suara seruan terdengar pasti, dari sosok yang sebelumnya dipanggil oleh Noctis beberapa manit yang lalu, ia mengenggam kuat senjatanya yang berupa Rod. **[Karna aku juga punya batas, berada didunia manusia makan, rasakan seranganku]**, Ramuh membeo santai tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah serius, lalu ia memusatkan senjatanya kearah langit dengan targetnya adalah Black-Giant.

"Cih berlindung.."Teriak Rain sudah sampai ditempat itu, bersama Sakura, Ignis, Naruto, Kakashi dan Sasuke memandang apa yang akan terjadi pada duo monster bisa-bisa mereka jadi hangus karna serangan nyasar.

"**SHELL!,**"Rain kembali merapal mantra ditanganya dengan radius mantra lebih besar, melindungi sekitarnya, tanah nampak tergetar cepat membuat pergerakan mereka menjadi limbung.

"**Projeck**!,"Hairu dan Ignis juga mengunakan mantra yang sama untuk memperkuat Kekai yang dibuat oleh Rain, hingga secara tak langsung mereka semua mengabungkan diri menjadi satu kubu.

"NOCT!,"Panggil Sakura lalu berlari mencari Noctis yang berada paling depan monster, gadis itu melompat dan menarik lengan Noctis, hingga masuk dalam jangkauan Kekkai milik Rain.

**[JATSBONN BAALLL]**.

**DARRR!**

Sebuah ledakan muncul mengaggetkan dengan cahaya bias yang luar biasa diudara, dan membumi hanguskan sebagian tempat yang ada disekitarnya, dan kabut bermunculan dimana-mana dan sosok Ramuh menghilang dalam kepulan asap tampa berkata pamit, semua pasang mata mencari monster besar itu dalam kabut yang berkurang.

Sosok daging yang sudah seperti bubur melumer, didepan mata amat nyata disertai bau amis yang mengeluar dari daging kusam itu, oh man benar-benar menjijikan, bahkan mata Parompto membulat saking tak ingin memandangnya.

"Oi-Oi luar biasa,"Jawab Gladiolus.

"Nice Timming.."Sambut Buron memandang Rain Hairu dan Ignis, secara bergantian, sementara Prompto memandang catus.

"Hey! Jika dia bisa dihancurkan dengan sekali serangan, kenapa kita musti capek-capek menyerang..huuh!,"Jawab Parompto kesal.

"Sudalah Parmpto, yang pasti ini sudah selesai, kita sudah ketemu Sakura dan Pangeran,"Ucap Gladiolus, yang memandang kedua orang itu nampak terpaku masih memandang sekeliling.

"Dimana Luna,"Noctis nampak memandang sekeliling tampa ada siapa-pun disekitar, ia juga turut mengandeng Sakura kemana-pun.

"_Dia menghilang_,"Pikir Sakura, lalu dia memandang saat tubuh Noctis nampak limbung hingga bola mata Jade Sakura membulat, langsung mendekap tubuh pangeran tampan dengan cepat sebelum menghantam tanah berpasir.

"_Noct.._"Jawab Sakura lalu memposisikan tangan kirinya memangku kepala Noctis yang masih setengah sadar, dan mendudukan dirinya diatas tanah berpasir lalu tangan kanannya diarahkan didada sang-Pangeran untuk mengobati tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sakura.."Panggil Noctis, lalu manik jade Sakura hanya menyengit memandang sosok lelaki yang berhasil membuat hatinya hangat. Tangan Kiri Noctis yang keringat dingin membelai beberapa surai rambut Sakura yang bebas membuat Sakura hanya menatap dan terdiam saja.

"Ya!,"Jawab Sakura menjeda singkat sembari memiringkan kepalanya kekiri.

"Kita berhasilkan,"Seulas senyuman tipis penuh tulus nampak terpancar dari raut tampanya, bola matanya melirik sendu kemerahan, kembali berubah savir secara perlahan-lahan, dan ia kehilangan kesadaranya setelah itu.

"..."Sakura terdiam lalu memandang wajah tenang sang pangeran, lalu memfokuskan cakranya lebih besar, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya tampa suara, lalu perlahan mengecup wajah pangeran itu dalam dekapanya.

Sementara orang yang menangkap moment itu hanya bereaksi macam-macam mulai dari Prampto yang tersenyum tidak jelas dan mengabadikan foto Sakura\Noctis, Gladiolus juga Ignis hanya tersenyum, sementara Rain yang mengurus mengobati Hairu, sementara Buron masih memandang keadaan mencoba mengontek seseorang dari Telpon sihirnya (telepati) bahwa kalau pangeran mereka sudah ditemukan dan meminta pesawat atau kendaraan untuk menjemput mereka. Sementara pandangan dari kubu para Ninja adalah percaya tak percaya, terutama Sasuke.

"_Sakura kau_,"

**[BERSAMBUNG]**

**.**

**.**

**[Lightning Shun]**

**[ Minggu Oktober 2 2016]**

**.**

**.**

**My Note :**

**Haloo semuanya kembali lagi dengan author..disini lama tak jumpa dicerita ini, maafkan author yang selalu lama mengabretnya padahal janji awalnya setelah part 17 bakal dilanjut 1 minggu atau 2 minggu, tapi kesibukan author lah yang mengubah semuanya maaf atas ketidak nyaman ini namun kesibukan author didunia nyata benar-benar sangat banyak jadi dimohon pengertianya :v**

**Untuk Part selanjutnya akan ada Pairing, SakuNoct atau SakuSasu (Bonus LightSasu) masalahnya adalah tentang pencarian Christal dan juga beberapa hal yang dihadapi Noctis yaitu luna dll.**

**Oh ya! Satu hal lagi.**

**Kebetulan Author membuat Fanfic Naruto &amp; Twilight Xover untuk memperbaiki suasana hati jika berminat mohon dibaca, berjudul. [To Moon and Sun] :D**

_**[][]*:Spesial Thangs :*[][]**_

_**Untuk kalian maaf gak bisa menulis semua nama tapi, terimakasi atas dukunganya di Fic ini aku gak bakal bikin 18 part tampa dukungan kalian.**_

_**((I Love you all))**_

_**Kim Hye Seoulong**_

_**Serry rere**_

_**Two kiling, **_

_**Nanaki chan**_

_**Roxas Slaiders**_

_**Coco**_

_**Homowati Ganteng**_

_**choco light**_

_**Terror Bird**_

_**Saisah**_

_**Nameayudolly**_

_**SolirishDikara**_

_**AdiknyaSasori,**_

_**ismisftr,**_

_**Faqi,**_

_**SakuraLover**_

_**Devita203**_

_**Satsuki Narita**_

_**Arisato yukito**_

_**Nivans erlangga**_

_**Chandra**_

_**Vivi**_

_**Koko-crunc**_

_**Namefera 7056**_

_**Hy Yuki**_

_**Kurenai-chuan**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Time Magic

_"Kita berhasilkan,"Seulas senyuman tipis penuh tulus nampak terpancar dari raut tampanya, bola matanya melirik sendu kemerahan, kembali berubah savir secara perlahan-lahan, dan ia kehilangan kesadaranya setelah itu._

_"..."Sakura terdiam lalu memandang wajah tenang sang pangeran, lalu memfokuskan cakranya lebih besar, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya tampa suara, lalu perlahan mengecup wajah pangeran itu dalam dekapanya._

_Sementara orang yang menangkap moment itu hanya bereaksi macam-macam mulai dari Prampto yang tersenyum tidak jelas dan mengabadikan foto Sakura\Noctis, Gladiolus juga Ignis hanya tersenyum, sementara Rain yang mengurus mengobati Hairu, sementara Buron masih memandang keadaan mencoba mengontek seseorang dari Telpon sihirnya (telepati) bahwa kalau pangeran mereka sudah ditemukan dan meminta pesawat atau kendaraan untuk menjemput mereka. Sementara pandangan dari kubu para Ninja adalah percaya tak percaya, terutama Sasuke._

_"Sakura kau," _

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"****卍****-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-****卍****"**

**By**

**"****卍****-_- Ligthting Shun -_- ****卍****"**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

Noctis mendapat perawatan intensif akibat luka-lukanya, yang bisa dianggap sangat gawat setelah pertarunganya dengan black-giant beruntung beberapa luka itu segera ditangan oleh para _**Mage**_ Kerajaan Lucis, Keselamatan Pangeran tersebut juga dibantu oleh Pertolongan sebagai Ninja-Medis dibantu Hinata dan Ino, sebelum bala bantuan datang.

Pada akhirnya~ Sang pangeran kembali dipulangkan kembali kekerajaan dengan bantuan beberapa orang-lucis yang mengunakan Kristal-teleport. Awalnya Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk kembali bersama team, namun sekali lagi Sakura menolak dengan tegas, bukan hanya sebagai bentuk balas-budi, melainkan perasaan yang kuat terhadap sang-pangeran (_meski-pun secara tak langsung dikatakan pada Team-Ninjanya_) juga sebagai Bodyguard sang pangeran, sementara Team Noctis yang sudah mengetahuinya menyambut baik jika Sakura tidak meninggalkan Caleum.

**Srek!**

Suara Horden nampak terdengar lembut bergesekan dengan suara angin yang pelan, sosok Sakura nampak terduduk disisi ranjang dengan pandangan penuh kekosongan, iris hijaunya yang nampak biasa cerah nampak terlihat berkabut, dan kantung mata nampak diwajah cantiknya raut kelelahan tergambar jelas, namun Sakura nampak belum mau beranjak dari sana.

"Isterahatlah!,"Jawab seseorang pemuda lelaki berambut panjang hitam yang diikat asal dengan sorot mata hijau nampak berdiri dibelakang Sakura, dengan tampak serius.

"Rain,"Sakura menguma kecil dengan sorot lelah penuh sebelum, Rain mendengkus memandang sosok wanita ini yang menjadi sosok ibunya dimasa depan dengan pandangan Simpati, ia terpaksa menarik Sakura kesofa yang sengaja dibawa para pengawal keruangan itu, agar bisa ada penjaga yang bisa duduk atau tertidur.

"Berbaringlah! Aku akan mengantikanmu menjaganya!,"Jawab Rain sembari menarik Sakura keatas Sofa putih panjang, tak jauh dari kasur sang pangeran, beruntung Ignis memerintahkan pelayan membawa sofa panjang disana untuk Sakura.

"Tidurlah," Sakura hanya menghelah nafas panjang sudah diminta oleh Rain sampai tiga kali, lalu mencoba berbaring diatas sofa empuk, sementara sesaat ia memandang Rain yang sudah duduk diatas tempat duduknya dan mulai membaca sebuah novel yang merupakan kebiasaanya, dan terakhir ia melihat senyuman yang datang dari Rain seolah berkata : Semua akan baik-baik saja!. Sebelum dia dibawa kedunia alam bawa sadarnya.

**.**

**.**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO''**

**.**

**.**

**[-Dibawah alam Sadar Sakura-]**

"_Phonex!_,"Panggil Sakura.

"_Kau datang juga!, bagaimana keadaan Pangeran-lucis_," sosok Phonix nampak melayang dengan anggun dihadapan Sakura dengan kibasan sayap bulu dengan aneka tuju-warna.

"_Terimakasi atas aliran tenagamu_,"Jawab Sakura sembari mendesah penuh kelegaan. "_Jika kau tak ada maka mungkin aku tak bisa melewati semua ini_,"Jawab Sakura, sementara Sang-dewi burung hanya mengelengkan kepala.

"_Tidak_,"Jawabnya singkat. "_Kekuatanku tak berguna jika tidak ada usaha dari dirimu sendiri_,"Jawabnya dengan pandangan sangat lembut membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. "_Tidurlah disini, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti_,"Jawab Phoniex mendekati Sakura, bersamaan dengan hilangnya penuh kesadaran dari Sakura.

"_Kau sudah berjuang dengan gigih Sayangku,_"

**.**

**.**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**.**

**.**

**[-Kembali ketempat lain-]**

Suara pintu ruangan Noctis tiba-tiba terbuka kasar, dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang muncul dengan sebuah kantung ditanganya, tampa memikirkan situasi.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan sudah isterahat?!,"Sebuah suara terdengar membuat Rain menolehmendapati sosok Prompto, dan menatapnya tajam lalu menyelipkan telunjuk dibibir menandakan isyarat 'Harap tenang' membuat Prompto memandang miris memberi isyarat permintaan maaf, dengan posisi memohon.

"Sakura-chan sudah berusaha dengan keras!,"Seulas senyuman simpul lembut diberikan Prampto lalu mengeser sebuah kursi tunggal mendekati Rain tak lupa meletakan bungkusan diatas meja berisi pakaian dan handuk untuk Sakura, sementara yang didekati hanya terteguh. "Rain!,"Panggil Prompto lalu menyentuh pundak kecil Rain.

"Ya!,"Jawab Rain perlahan.

"Kau tahu jika teman-teman Sakura akan membawa Sakura kembali,"Jawab Prampto membuat hati kecil Rain tercetos dengan takut-takut, ia melirik Ragu dengan penuh tak banyak ingatanya yang dimilikinya sejak usia 10 tahun lalu, tapi dia berharap tak ada hal yang buruk terjadi. "Andai aku bisa mengeluarkan opiniku!,"Ucap Prampto dengan nada sedih.

"Apa maksumu? Prampto,"Tanya Rain.

"Kau tahu anda jika aku bisa berharap,aku ingin Sakura tidak kembali kedunianya,"Jawab Prompto dengan nada sedih. "Aku, kau, ignis, Gladiolus, dan apa lagi dengan perasaan Noctis,"Jawabnya. "Kita sudah menganggap Sakura lebih dari sekedar teman,"Jawabnya.

Sementara Rain hanya menutup kembali matanya, ia bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apa-pun ini semua kembali, kepada keputusan Akhir Sakura. Namun pastinya setiap mengambil sebuah putusan, maka akan ada keputusan lainya yang akan kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**.**

**.**

**[-SKIP OVER-TIME]**

"Semua berada diluar apa yang diinginkan mulai sekarang Shun,"Sebuah suara terdengar muncul dari salah satu lelaki berambut merah-jabrik serta jangkung yang berpijak diatas atap tertinggi sebuah gereja milik lucis yang masih berdiri kokoh, sembari memandang langit dengan cahaya angkasa yang berkabut menandakan sekitar jam 10-an.

"Semua memang sudah kusesuaikan, tapi terkadang sebuah alur tak bisa kita control seratus persen,"sosok lelaki berambut kehijauan tengah memandang sekeliling kota dengan kondisi masih porak-poranda beberapa alat berat dan Army nampak mulai berdatangan silih berganti sejak subuh. Shun berdecik penuh kesal akibat pertarunganya melawan 'Lumina' yang tidak selesai, gadis kecil penguna element gelap itu berhasil kabur darinya, sementara rekan Shun yang selalu ada disampingnya bernama Noir masih menatap dengan wajah tenang. "Kita bukan tuhan yang bisa mengendalikan waktu ,"Jawab Shun, sementara lelaki lelaki bernama Noir hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Jangan sedih sudaraku, kita sudah melakukan apa yang kita bisa,"Ucap Noir, sementara Shun mengangguk lalu mata hijaunya menatap suduh pembatas batu disebelahnya, dengan santai.

"Kau disana Light!,"Panggil Shun mata hijaunya mengarah pada sosok kosong dipinggir kiri mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah mawar bertebaran disana bersamaan munculnya sosok 'Lightning' lalu duduk diatas sebuah pagar pembatas atap gereja tampa zirahnya, melainkan mengenakan baju prajuritnya.

"Etro masih mengawasiku!,"Jawab Lightning sembari memandang lagi membuat Shun tersenyum.

"Meski dia memanggil Lumina untuk itu! Dia tak akan menemukan apa-apa,"Jawab Shun datar. "Karna Etro tak akan bisa melacakku sebelum dia bertemu denganku,"Jawab Shun percaya diri.

"Dimana lelaki bermbut hitam, yang bersamamu Noir?!,"Panggil Lighting membuat mata Noir mendelik.

"Maksutmu! Naoto?,"Tanya Shun, sementara Light mengangguk pasif, mencari keberadaan sipenguna Sabit Es itu.

"Dia sudah pergi kedimensi dimana dia harus berada,"Jawab Noir.

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak!,"Jawab Shun.

"Kemana?!,"Tanya Lighting dan Noir secara berbarengan.

"Menemui Regis,"Jawab Shun singkat padat dan jelas.

"R-Regis, Raja dari Lucis memang kau tahu dia dimana?!,"Jawab Light memandang Shun, sementara Shun mengangguk antusias.

"Regis masih hidup!, Tugas kita adalah membawanya kembali, ke-istana sekarang Noctis terluka parah, dan kendali kerajaan sedang dalam masalah kembalinya raja Lucis bisa mengembalikan semangat para-prajurit,"Jawab Shun.

"Jadi kita bertiga akan kesana?!,"Tanya Noir dan Shun langsung mengeleng cepat, membuat Noir menyengit.

"Saat ini Etro sudah memanggil Lumina untuk mengawasi Light kita tak bisa bersama-sama denganya terus,"Jawab Shun membuat Light dan Noir menyengit alisnya.

"Jadi?,"Jawab Light tegas. "Kalian mengabaikanku,"Tanya Light datar.

"Tidak!,"Jawab Shun datar rautnya nampak serius. "Aku akan pergi sendiri, Noir dan kau akan kuminta kesuatu tempat,"Jawab Shun dengan serius bersama atmosfir disekitar mereka berubah. "Datanglah keistana Caleum dan pantau semua yang terjadi, sampai aku kembali,"Jawab Shun datar, sebuah mantara dibawah-kakinya, nampak muncul lalu ia menghilang dari sana.

"Cih! Selalu bertindak secara _Solo_,"Ucap Light menolak pinggang usai hilangnya Shun, bersamaan kekek-kan Noir tak jauh darinya, pria jabrik merah itu nampak good-mood sekarang.

"Omong-omong..! Mengapa kau malah tidak mengunakan 'Zirah-mu' biasanya kau selalu mengenakan baju-berat itu,"Jawab Noir.

"Kurasa berlama-lama disini, dan mengunakan Zirahku cukup membuatku merasa tak-nyaman, apa tampilanku sangat tak baik dipandang saat ini?!,"Tanya Light yang tampil dengan, baju army-lamanya, dan senjatan Sword-gun lamanya tersampir dibelakan bajunya (Close/FF13).

"Tidak! Ini lebih baik untukmu, kau lebih akan leluasa dengan pakaian ala manusiamu,"Jawab Noir tiba-tiba sebuah api-merah mengelilingi mereka secara langsung.

"!,"

"Bersiaplah kita akan teleport!,"Jawab Noir, sementara Light hanya menghelah nafas setelah beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh keduanya terbakar oleh api dan menghilang seketika.

**.**

**.**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**.**

**.**

Kondisi kerajaan sudah kembali sedikit demi-sedikit, meski keadaan berkabum dan ketakutan belum bisa dihilangkan, namun kondisi mulai membaik berkat bantuan yang datang dari Aliansi kerajaan tetangga dan juga beberapa prajurit aliansi membantu menendang monster-monster berserakan dari kota, juga tentara imperial musuh tak bertuan tersebut, beberapa diantara mereka ditangkap serta diintrogasi sebagai tahan. Jalur penyelamatan mulai dibuka kembali untuk warga yang belum sempat menyelamatkan diri, puluhan pesawat berat didatangkan dan juga komando dari para-komandan berusaha menangani kekosongan kemimpinan sebisa mungkin, dan para penghianat nampaknya sedang masih berusaha bersembunyi dibalik topeng masing-masing.

"Katakan apa kondisi dibagian perbatasan sudah di-Cek,"Sosok Buron masih nampak fokus pada meja yang terletak dihadapan mereka, sebuah map nampak terlihat dihadapanya, dan dipandanginya dengan serius.

"Kau tenang saja hasil batu karang yang kami bawa cukup kuat untuk perlindung sementara,"Jawab Ronso dengan pandangan tegas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yang-mulia Noctis,"Sebuah suara datang dari bangsa Syprh yang ikut angkat bicara memandang dengan nada was-was.

"Kondisinya sudah lebih baik! Dan para penjaganya sangat kompoten dalam menjaganya,"Jawab Buron.

"Omong-omong aku ingat salah satu dari bodyguard Yang-mulia Noctis, dia wanita ber-rambut pink,"Jawab salah satu kaum Areon.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya,"Tanya Buron menyengit sementara sikap Cor juga nampak berubah saat pembicaraan ini teralihkan.

"Anda cukup jeli tuan,"Jawab Cor.

"Terimakasi, soalnya muda mengingatnya karna sosoknya yang unik,"

"Darimana sosok istimewa kalian temukan itu, kalian tahu beberapa prajurit dan komandan dari berbagai wilayah nampak menjadi buah bibir, dia gadis yang luar biasa sebagai _**Mage dan seorang Tabib**_,"Jelas Komandan disana, dan yang lain nampak mungut-mungut menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda setuju.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, dia bagian dari prajurit kami selalu seperti itu,"Jawab Cor cepat.

"Kalian menyembunyikan prajurit penuh kejutan, sungguh mengejutkan hahaha,"Canda salah satu ajudan dengan riang. Mendengar candaan itu Baik Cor maupun Buron hanya menghelah nafas pelan memikirkan satu hal yang penting, Sakura bukan hanya hadir sebagai Bodyguard, tangkas dan kuat~ melainkan sudah menempel erat dihati semua orang didekatnya termaksut sang pangeran kita sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**.**

**.**

Sementara kondisi Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata dan Sai dalam kondisi yang baik semenjak Pertolongan-medis Ino dan Hinata pada Cindy dan Noctis, orang kerajaan memperbolehkan mereka untuk menempati ruangan dan sebagai tamu istana, sampai urusan mereka selesai.

"Sasuke-kun! Oi Sasuke-kun!, mengapa kau tak masuk saja diluar dingin sekali,"Sosok Sai nampak mendekati sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk diberanda lantai salah satu kamar sekaligus ruang istana disebelah barat.

"Biarkan aku sendiri Sai!,"Jawab Sasuke datar, pandanganya menatap acuh kembali memandang keluar. Pria uciha itu nampak sudah membiasakan diri berada dilingkungan barunya, baju ninjanya-pun sudah berganti (terkecuali pedangnya tetap disarungkan diikat pinggangnya) dengan sebuah kaos-hitam, dengan celana raid-jins berwarna biru, dan sepatu kats terbuat dari karet berwarna hitam, dan rambutnya yang selalu berciri layaknya jambul Chocobo.

Sementara Sai yang saat itu tengah mengenakan baju coklat rajutan, dengan bawahan hampir sama dengan Sasuke menghelah nafas dan mendekat sembari meletakan sebuah cangkir the-kuding disamping Sasuke. "Jika ini masalah Sakura aku tak akan mengatakan apa-pun! Tapi tetaplah jaga kondisimu, aku dan yang lain menunggumu didalam,"Jawab Sai.

"..Hmmm..."Jawab Sasuke.

"..Hnn.."Dan dijawab Sai pula dengan senyuman, dan meninggalkan Sasuke, dan kembali kedalam.

Sasuke kembali terdiam, ia juga tak menyentuh Teh-kuding yang dibawakan oleh Sai, otaknya kembali mengingat detik-detik Sakura menangis sangat keras saat memeluk seorang lelaki yang disebut 'Pangeran Noctis' yang terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri, entah kenapa saat itu, melihat pemandangan itu Hatinya seolah tersayat, pandangan penuh arti Sakura yang dulu diberikan hanya pada Sasuke telah diberikan pada lelaki itu, dan sejujurnya Sasuke belum bisa menerimanya.

Tep!

Sebuah butiran salju mulai bermunculan dari angkasan namun Sasuke tak peduli, dan tetap berada ditempat meski hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya. "Apa kau mau menjadi Es-hidup dan tetap berada disana!?,"Seru sebuah Suara yang membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunanya.

Bola mata onixnya, membulat saat menyadar sosok cantik berambut Pink ikal dengan gerayan anak rambut kekiri(semua), dengan wajah dingin milik Light berdiri tepat dihadapanya. "Memikirkan apa?!,"Tanya Light sementara yang ditanya hanya terbengong sesaat.

"Kenapa kau ada disini!,"Tanya Sasuke dengan alis berkedut sementara Light yang ditatap hanya memiringkan kepala, sembari bersikap dingin, nan iris hijaunya nampak membius.

"Kau tidak suka?!,"Tanya Light dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Bukanya begitu aku hanya-,"Sasuke nampak terdiam, sementara Light berjalan semakin mendekat, dan mendudukan bokongnya keberanda tepat disampingnya.

"Aku mencari Hinata!,"Bisik Light dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa dengan Hyuga?!,"Tanyanya mempelebar topik.

"Saputanganya ada padaku!,"Jawab Light datar lalu kembali berkata. "Aku ingin mengembalikanya,"Jawab Light.

"Hmm,"Sementara Sasuke nampak menutup kelopak matanya, dengan wajah datar.

"Tubuhmu nampak pucat beberapa lama kau ada disini?!,"Tanyanya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya terdiam menudukan wajahnya, Light juga bisa melihat hembusan uapan putih yang keluar dari bibir milik Sasuke, dan memandang The kuding yang sudah mendingin disamping Sasuke, tetap utuh ditempatnya.

"Hai kau mende-"Tanya Light sebelum ia akan menyelesaikan ucapanya, matanya melebar saat kejadian selanjutnya.

**DUG!**

Sebuah sepuan lembut kepala milik Sasuke menabarak leher-jenjang milik Lightning membuat wanita bersurai Pink-ikal itu terserentak dan memangkap tubuh pria berambut emo, dalam diam dalam pelukanya agar tak terjatuh kelantai, dengan mata Sasuke yang terpejam dan seolah tak memiliki tenaga, membuat Light harus memeluknya dengan erat agar tak menjatuhkan tubuh sasuke. sekipun rendah kondisi ubin dibawanya cukup keras jika lelaki itu terjatuh dengan kepala-duluan.

"_Ada apa denganya,_"Light menyengit memandang pancaran bulan dan butiran salju dilangit, sembari mendekap Sasuke yang masih tetap bersandar padanya, dengan mata tertutup, terlihat sekali dibalik wajah dingin Sasuke bahwa pria itu nampak sangat memikirkan sesuatu yang nampak membebaninya.

**.**

**.**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**.**

**.**

"Disini ya!," Shun memandang sebuah apartemen bobrok memandang tempat yang sepi dengan serius, ia menyadari ruangan itu tidak hanya sepi namun dia mencium bau bahaya didalamnya, namun dia tetap memasuki apartement bobrok dan secara tiba-tiba.

**DUARK**

Sebuah ledakan besar datang diri dalam, dan bersamaan keluarnya beberapa segel, membuat mata Shun merincing datar, ia tentu menyadari masalahnya dia tahu disekitarnya dipenuhi dengan ranjau sihir diberbagai area, jika salah langkah tubuhnya juga meledak. Ini yang membuat Shun menyeringai rupanya tempat ini akan meledak jika ada orang yang lewat.

"Kurasa inilah masalahnya, sekarang raja!,"Shun lalu mengangkat lenganya kedepan seketika sebuah cahaya hijau pendar bermunculan layaknya kunang-kunang dan menyebar keberbagai pelosok apartemen. Kunang-kunang itu nampak menyentuh banyaknya ranjau segel dan tak ada bunyi ledakan seolah cahaya hijau itu menetralisir pemicunya dan membuat Shun bisa bergerak kembali.

"Saatnya masuk kedalam!,"Shun memutuskan berjalan pelan-pelan, memandang kondisi mengejutkan ia melihat kumpulan mayat-mayat berserakan dilihat dari pakaian dan senjatanya bahwa itu adalah Prajurit-Lucis yang langsung berada dibawa pengawasan raja. Bisa terlihat dari kondisi yang ada bahwa bisa disimpulkan beberapa hari lalu, minggu atau bulan terjadi pertarungan ditempat ini dengan terlihat banyaknya mayat-mayat prajurit milik regis semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang, dan musuh sudah meninggalkan tempat ini karna bukti ada Ranjau-segel dimana-mana.

Shun tahu masih ada respon kehidupan ditempat ini, yaitu bagian besment apartement bawah, ia memutuskan berlari kearah sensorik lalu menemukan sebuah pintu, yang sengaja diblok dan sekali-lagi dengan segel sihir dipintunya. "Oh.."Shun kembali menghembuskan nafas, lalu tampa aba-aba menghancurkan segel, pintu berserta daunya hingga hancur berantakan.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh,"Saat Shun memasuki ruangan yang ternyata adalah Basement, yang nampak sebagai ruangan yang berantakan layaknya sebuah gudang, bola mata Shun menajam memandang sosok, lelaki setegah bayah, berpakaian compang-camping, lusuh dengan luka fatal karna beberapa pedang nampak menancap pada bahu, tulang iga dan ia terduduk dipinggir ruangan dengan darah yang mengering dibibirnya, bola matanya nampak menunjukan raut kelelahan, nampak jelas kematian sudah beberapa kali menghampirinya namun dia masih tetap bernafas, dan semangat hidupnya masih ada.

"Yang-mulia Regis,"Jawab Shun terdiam kembali, lalu mendekat ia membungkuk kearah tuan-nya dan raut Regis memandang tampak terkejut. "Jangan Khawatir kau tak akan mati,"Jawab Shun tajam, matanya bercahaya hijau pendar lalu dari telapak kakinya muncul sebuah segel.

**The power the time**

**Blade strom alive, the time**

**My magic of Nature**

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah kekuatan bercahaya Hijau nampak menyelubung ruang tersebut, tidak hanya menyinari ruangan, cahaya itu juga nampak menyinari semua gedung, dalam waktu singkat usai cahaya itu menghilang semuanya nampak berubah.

**CHAP**

Tubuh Regis yang harusnya sudah diambang kematian nampak berdiri dengan sehat tampa terluka segores-pun. "Apa yang terjadi harusnya aku,"Jawab Regis dengan penuh terkejut sembari memperhatikan bajunya kembali rapi saat sebelum ia bertarung dengan imperials.

"Aku mengunakan kekuatanku, dan mengembalikan waktu,"Jawab Shun serius. "Aku mengembalikan waktu tubuhmu, sebelum kau terluka lalu bertarung, dan sepertinya efek samping kekuatanku nampak berlebihan,"Jawab Shun menghelah nafas lega.

"Apa yang kau-"Belum menyelesaikan katanya suara langkah kaki nampak bermunculan, ia dan Shun lalu memandang dan membuat Regis kembali tercengang dikarnakan 28 Prajurit yang dibawanya sebelumnya dan harusnya dinyatakan gugur kini hidup kembali dan berlari mencari rajanya dengan tampang tergesa-gesa.

"YANG MULIAAAA!,"

"Kaliaan,"

"Aku mengunakan kekuatan asliku serta memundurkan, masa dan waktu, pada tubuhmu dan karna nampaknya kau dan anak-buahmu memiliki koneksi yang kuat nampaknya kekuatanku keluar-terlalu besar dan membuat aku memundurkan waktu prajurit yang harusnya sudah meninggal dan hidup kembali,"Jawab Shun membuat Regis tak bisa berkata untuk sesaat.

"Bagaimana keadaan kerjaan,"Tanya Regis sementara anak buah Regis nampak berbaris rapi dengan tatapan kalem penuh waspada.

"Sebaiknya kita tak perlu membahas ini dulu,"Jawab Shun lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku-jubahnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Kristal berukuran sangat besar, membuat Regis meringis melihatnya.

"Itu bukankah Kristal teleport yang terkunci dikuil bawah istana, salah satu Kristal yang dipegang Lucis dan enam-lainya berada ditempat berbeda,"Jawab Regis.

"Anda benar yang mulia,"Jawab Shun.

"Bagaimana bisa ada ditanganmu,"Jawabnya.

"Aku mencurinya dari kuil bawah istana,"Jawab Shun dengan nada cepat.

"A-APA!,"Mata Regis kembali terbelalak dengan sempurna, mendengar sikap penyihir nomor satu kerajaanya itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskanya nanti, tapi cepat gunakan keristal ini, bersama pedangmu yang dulu kumantrai, aku, juga yang lain dan kita harus segeralah kembali Kelucis,"Jawab Shun lalu memberikan Kristal itu pada Regis.

"Ayo kita kembali yang mulia,"

**.**

**.**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**.**

**.**

**[TP : Lightning &amp; Sasuke] :**

Light hanya terdiam dalam keheningan, sorot mata hijaunya memandang sosok pria yang masih bersandar padanya, tampa membuka matanya membiarkan cahaya rembulan nampak bersinar menyinari mereka dan salju tipis nampak bertaburan dari langit, aura nampak begitu suram terpintas jelas keluar dari pemuda didekat Light, ia mengenakan suara dengkuran halus milik sasuke nampak tertidur dalam pelukanya, aura suram milik Sasuke juga reflex membuat Light membelai rambut ravend dengan elusan yang lembut selang beberapa menit, mata hijaunya membulat mendongkak memandang langit terlihat lingkaran bercahaya berada dilangit.

"_Apa itu?!_,"

**[TP : Rain &amp; Prampto] :**

Sosok Sakura masih nampak tertidur pulas disofa, lalu Rain nampak memasangkanya selimutnya, tampa terganggu sama sekali, sementara Prompto yang juga menjaga disana,masih sibuk memainkan game dalam ponselnya, sampai matanya membulat memandang lingkaran cahaya kemerahan yang muncul dilangit. "Haah...Rain!,"Panggilnya pada Rain, lalu pemuda bermata hijau itu ikut-ikutan memandang langit.

"..Itukan!,"

**[TP : Cor &amp; Buron] :**

Kedua komandan itu nampak berjalan menyusuri lorong istana yang begitu sepi, setelah berdiskusi panjang mengenai pengenjaran-senjata, pengamanan lokasi, asupan-amu, batas langkah, dan bahan-pangan untuk rakyat yang sedang diungsikan, langkah mereka terhenti saat keduanya memandang langit dikejutkan dengan Segel merah dilangit. "Buron,"Panggil Cor.

"Ya,"Ucap Buron singkat lalu keduanya berlari menuju pintu keluar.

**[TP : Stela(Pov)] :**

Aku terbaring lelah diatas tempat tidurku dan memasang wajah sedih, sejak saat kondisi kerajaan menjadi hancur seperti ini, baik kabar ayahku atau pun kabar adiku yang menghilang seolah hilang ditengah kabut, ditambah masalah kondisi Noctis yang dipulangkan keistana membuatku semakin sedih pada sahabatku, kondisi sekacaw ini dan beberapa komandan yang bertugas dalam istana seolah menghilang begitu saja, tentu saja hal ini membuat banyak kecurigaan yang tercipta diistana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya harus aku lakukan,"Jawabku sembari memandang jendelaku yang terbuka lalu terbelalak memandang sebuah cahaya segel merah mengantung dilangit dan melebar.

"Apa itu?!,"

**[BERSAMBUNG]**

**[Selasa - 1 -November - 2016]**

**Haloo minnaa..san :D**

**Lama tak jumpa dengan kalian, bagaimana kabarnya...sehatkan...baikkan...gak-susahkan...amin dengan restu tuhan semoga kalian baik-baik semua ya \\(^_^)/**

**Kali ini saya muncul dan sedikit memberi penyampaian jika saya akan ngeremek cerita dari awal dan mengabung dua cerita dalam satu chapters, jadi jangan heran jika ada perubahan nantinya jika part lanjutanya keluar.**

**Untuk pembaca yang selalu mendukung terimakasi atas dukunganya...**

**serry rere, Arisato yukito, Mysalft, Kepala Cumi, Kim Hye Seoulong, Saisah, Aoi, Homowati Ganteng, Nana-chana, Putroy ,Taeoh, Ayako ,Ismisftr, Roxas Slaiders, Lani-Chan, Satsuki Narita, SakuraLover, vans erlangga ,SolirishDikara, Terror Bird, serry rere, serry rere, Two kiling2, Roxas Slaiders, Coco.**

**I Love you all**

**[Lightning Shun]**


	20. Chapter 20 - Genderang Perang

_**[TP : Stela(Pov)] :**_

_Aku terbaring lelah diatas tempat tidurku dan memasang wajah sedih, sejak saat kondisi kerajaan menjadi hancur seperti ini, baik kabar ayahku atau pun kabar adiku yang menghilang seolah hilang ditengah kabut, ditambah masalah kondisi Noctis yang dipulangkan keistana membuatku semakin sedih pada sahabatku, kondisi sekacaw ini dan beberapa komandan yang bertugas dalam istana seolah menghilang begitu saja, tentu saja hal ini membuat banyak kecurigaan yang tercipta diistana._

_"Apa yang sebenarnya harus aku lakukan,"Jawabku sembari memandang jendelaku yang terbuka lalu terbelalak memandang sebuah cahaya segel merah mengantung dilangit dan melebar._

_"Apa itu?!,"_

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"****卍****-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-****卍****"**

**By**

**"****卍****-_- Ligthting Shun -_- ****卍****"**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

Seisi istana cukup kaget dengan sesuatu seperti gambar segel lingkaran terlihat dilangit istana. Semua orang disana sebagian memutuskan mendekat keluar untuk melihat lingkaran itu lebih luas.

Namun kembali ditempat Perawatan Noctis, Rain dan Prompto keduanya tak ingin keluar. Mereka harus tetap disisi Noctis dan Sakura jika terjadi sesuatu.

"_Treal...Lasyah...komne...ehea!_,"Suara rapalan mantra sihir sedikit terdengar seperti bisikan nampak dilantunkan oleh Rain dikepala Sakura, yang nampaknya gadis bersurai pink itu tidak berdaya dan tertidur diatas Sofa.

"Benda aneh apa itu!,"Prompto berguma menatap segel bercahaya merah dilangit, sembari mencoba menelpon seseorang. "Apa segel itu akan menghancurkan kita semua yang berada diistana ataukah ada sesuatu yang lain hingga dia aktif,"Jawab Prampto berguma didepan beranda tempat Noctis dirawat.

"Mum..sepertinya begitu,"Jawab Rain dengan nada serius, namun pandanganya teralih pada Sakura yang nampak gelisa dalam tidurnya. Ia menyeret satu kursi mendekati sofa panjang lalu duduk didekat Sakura dan menempatkan tanganya pada kening Sakura.

"Halo Gladiolus-ssu diluar!-,"Jawab Prompto langsung menyerobot setelah akhirnya berhasil menghubung sang rekanya lewat telpon gengam-nya, namun Gladiolus yang ditelponya langsung memotong bicaranya, dengan bahasa yang terburu-buru pula.

**[Sebaiknya kalian tak usah khawatir, Kami akan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tunggu dan jaga Noctis sekarang]**

"K-Kau ada dimana?!,"Panggil Prompto dengan nada bingung.

**[Aku, Buron dan Cor sedang keluar memeriksanya, bersama beberapa pasukan. Dengar Tetap jaga Noctis disana!]**

**THAST**

Suara sambungan dimatikan membuat Prampto menghelah nafas lelah, lalu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, matanya beralih pada ponselnya yang jalur telponya telah terputus. "Bagaimana,"Tanya Rain.

"Yang lainya akan memeriksanya,"Jawab Prompto mengalihkan pandanganya dari ponsel, kepada Rain.

"..."Rain hanya terdiam dengan ucapan Parompto lalu beberapa menit ia kembali melantunkan mantranya. mata masih sibuk memandangi Sakura dan memantrai kepala gadis bersurai pink yang masih tertidur disofa, dengan Sihir tidur.

**DHAK!**

Suara gesekan tempat tidur bersama bunyi decitan muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuat sorot mata Noctis dan Prampto terbelalak cukup kaget dan melihat keasal suara. Terlihat Noctis yang beberapa hari tak sadarkan diri terbangun denga secara tiba-tiba dengan raut sangat ketakutan, membuat orang disekitarkan takut sekaligus senang.

"Sakura!,"Suara Noctis dengan nada rendah, Tiba-tiba Rain melihat perubahan pada mata Noctis yang memerah dan memanggil Sakura dengan nada Histeris. "SAKURAAAAA!,"Membuat seketika Prompto dan Rain mendekatinya.

Noctis nampak histeris ketakutan dan berusaha turun dari kasur mendekati Sakura. Tapi Rain menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar kembali keatas kasur. Baik Rain dan Prompto cukup kualahan menghadapi Noctis yang berontak sampai seketika.

**PLAKH!**

"Hentikan Noctis,"Ucap Rain, langsung menampar wajah Noctis membuat pangeran terdiam memandangi iris Rain yang berubah menjadi 'Merah' sebuah titik emosi, kekuatan terpendam justru membuat Rain mengaktifkan 'Red-eyes' tampa sadar. "Aku mohon Noct, Gadismu tidak apa-apa!,"Jawab Rain dengan nada sedih, ia lalu memeluk Noctis dengan tubuh gemetar. "Semua akan baik-baik saja!,"Jawab Rain lalu menutup matanya, hatinya pedih lalu terasa begitu sesak, namun inilah yang harus dilakukanya, ia yakin jika Noctis melihat pengelihatan yang buruk, tapi ia tak berani menanyakan apa-pun.

"Kau harus kuat Noc-to, bagaimana bisa kau menunjukan raut lemah begitu didepan yang lainya begitu juga didepan Sakura-chan,"Jawab Prompto dengan berusaha menghibur.

"..."Mendengar hal itu Noctis terdiam ditempat. Setelah itu. Rain dan Prampto mengurus Noctis selama Sakura tidur, Rain mengantikan baju sang-pangeran dari awalnya sepasang piama putih, terganti dengan sebuah kaos-hodie hitam polos, celana Jins biru donggker, dan Rain juga sudah menyediakan sepasang Sepatu-sport merah-kehitaman di dekat ranjang.

**[Pip..Pip..Pip!]**

Prompto melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi saat ia sedang mengambil Nampan berisi makanan, yang diambilnya dari maid kerajaan. Ia melirik layar ponsel dengan tangan kanan sementara memegang nampan berisi makanan dengan tangan kiri. "Gladiolus-ssu?!,"

**[Pip..Pip..Pip!]**

"Prompto?, siapa yang menghubungimu!,"Lirik Rain, lalu Prampto mendekat sembari menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan pada Rain sementara Noctis turut memandanginya tampa berkomentar secara pasti.

**[Pip..Pip..Pip!]**

"Akan kuangkat sebentar,"Jawab Prompto sembari tersenyum dan mengangkat ponselnya didekat mereka. "Halo Moshi-Moshi?, Gladiolus-Ssu?,"Jawab Prompto dengan nada tenang.

Tapi entah kabar apa yang diterima Prompto, raut awal yang nampak biasa saja, berubah dalam sekian detik seperti wajah Kaget dan penuh tak percaya. "**NANIIII!**,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[BEBERAPA MENIT SEBELUMNYA]**

**[DITEMPAT LAIN]**

Seluruh komandan dari berbagai Devinisi nampak terpancing keluar, memperhatikan simbol langit berwarna merah, lengkap dengan pasukan khusus yang mengarah pada taman di tengah istana terbukti terdapat pantulan cahaya dari simbol dan pantulanya yang mengenai tanah. "Seluru pasukan tetap siaga!,"Jawab Buron dengan tegas.

"HYAAH!,"Seluru pasukan-nya berseru dengan keras bersamaan menyusun formasi masing-masing, serta memanggil senjata Kristal mereka.

"Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang muncul dari sana,"Jawab Gladiolus tiba-tiba melompat diatas pembatas istana, dan memanggil senjata takana besarnya serta membela udara.

"Apa-pun itu, kita harus memastikan-nya,"Jawab Cor serius ia juga memanggil senjatanya. "Apa-pun yang terjadi kita harus menghadapi ini!,"Jawab Cor.

**[Fans disini] **Sebuah suara yang datang dari perangkat sambungan Wolkey nampak terdengar dari alat yang dipakai semua, komandan disana. **[Kami sudah mencoba memeriksa tekanan Sihir diatas sana dengan bantuan Team penyihir Sensorik dan sepertinya itu, adalah sihir pelengkap]** Jelas Fans.

"Sihir Tyape Pelengkap?,"Jawab Gladiolus.

**[Benar!] **Jawab Fans. **[Sepertinya itu adalah gelombang sihir teleport yang dibuka seseorang untuk tujuan tertentu]** Jelas Fans.

"Apa-pun itu!,"Jawab Cor dengan serius. "Jangan lengah akan apa-pun!,"Jawabnya kembali melirik semua anak buahnya yang ia pimpin.

Sesaat kemudian seimbol sihir merah diatas langit istana membesar. Dengan sebuah cahaya layaknya sebuah lubang portal terbuka, membuat semua orang kaget luar biasa, sembari mengeluarkan cahaya merah seperti laser kecil yang keluar dari lubangnya. Cahaya itu sampai masuk kedalam lingkungan istana.

**SRINGG!**

Dan membuat semua orang terkejut saat melihat, cahaya itu memantul bersama energi kuat membuat semua orang tak berkutik. Sebuah benda terdengar seperti lonceng dengan suara nyaring nyaris membuat semua orang terkaget. Kini Cahaya simbol serta portal itu menghilang dilangit digantikan beberapa sosok tak asing terlihat ditaman istana, tepat dimana simbol Cahaya tadi terpantul. "Anda!,"Mata Cor membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sosok Regis muncul dengan keadaan segar bugar, bersama dua-puluh pengawalnya yang sebelumnya ia bawah dari tempat perjanjian beberapa minggu yang lalu, sebelum menghilang tampa kabar, dan disana juga terdapat Shun yang sebelumnya keberadaanya tidak diketahui. Tentu saja ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan untuk setiap orang.

"Oh..apa kabarmu Cor!, kau sehat-sehat saja!,"Jawab Shun dengan nada santai.

"KAU!,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NANNII!,"Teriakan Prampto sempat membuat Noctis dan Rain terkaget dan turut memperhatikan kewarasan lelaki dihadapanya. Mereka berdua menyengit dalam diam, namun raut dari wajah keduanya sudah cukup memberikan pertanyaan 'ada apa?' Pada Prompto.

"Ada apa?!,"Tanya Noctis.

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya Noct-to!,"Pandangan penuh kelegaan tersirat dari wajah pria tampan berambut pirang, dengan wajah yang masih terkejut.

"Nani?,"Tanya Rain.

"Ra-Raja Regis sudah kembali kemari, Tuan Shun juga telah pulang dengan selamat,"Jawab Prompto dengan nada girang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya.

"Ayah sudah kembali,"Jawab Noctis melotot, sementara Rain hanya terdiam sembari ditarik oleh sesuatu membuatnya melamun.

"_Sudah dimulai ya!,_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf nampaknya kau baik-baik saja!,"Jawab Shun, sang penyihir kerajaan yang doyan main harpa itu kembali keistana dengan tampang mod kalem - kalem santai(?).

"BERISIK KENAPA TAK SEBAIKNYA KAU DIMAKAN NAGA WAKTU ITU!,"Jawab Cor dengan nada Geram, ia selalu kesal dengan tingkah penyihir yang ada dihadapanya dan demi tuhan, apa-apaan mengatakan 'Nampaknya kau baik-baik saja' apa Shun ingin Cor mati.

"Goomene~,"Jawab Shun pasiv, nampaknya penyihir berambut hijau itu hanya menghelah nafas, jika sang-rival sekaligus sahabatnya bisa melontarkan kalimat pedas begitu. "Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau ini masih hidup atau tidak,"Jawab Shun.

"KAU!,"

"Maaf menyela-"Regis menaikan sebelah alisnya, dia tahu latar belakang Komandan serta Magican kerajaan satu ini, mereka seperti Rival sekaligus sahabat yang sangat akrab, yang memang selalu berdebat sepanjang waktu tampa tahu keadaan. "Aku ingin segera menemui Noctis Sekarang,"Jawab Regis sembari tersenyum, sementara Shun hanya memberikan respon

"Tentu saja yang Mulia mari ikut saya,"Jawab Buron menghelah nafas datar.

"TUNGGU YANG-MULIA!,"Sebuah handrikan datang dari Ignis nampak memanggil dan menunjukan sisi Hormat penuh keseriusan, dibelakangnya terdapat Gladiolus yang juga melakukan Hormat dengan penuh Serius. "Maaf jika kami menghalangi kepergian anda, tapi sebelum anda menemui pangeran kami ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada anda,"Jawab Ignis.

"Ignis apa yang ingin kalian jelaskan?!,"Tanya Regis dengan memandang serius kedua bawahan yang menjadi pelindung serta sahabat putranya.

"Kami ingin menjelaskan soal,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eng.." Sosok lelah seorang berambut Pink nampak terlelap diatas sebuah sofa panjang, berbahan empuk. Sementara Sosok lelaki berambut ravend terduduk diatas sebuah kursi dengan tangan kiri yang belum terlepas selang infus, terus terduduk disitu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu, tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua dikamar perawatan itu.

"Ba-Bagaimana kesehatanmu?!,"Tanya pria itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum, mendekat dan mengecup dahi sang wanita, beriris hijau. "Sakura,"Jawabnya tenang.

"Noctis kau?!,"Bisik Sakura dengan pandangan Hijau mengerjap dengan nada legah yang amat sangat, saat menyadari tangan Noctis membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Kau sudah sadar,"Jawab Sakura.

"Berkat dirimu!,"Jawab Noctis sembari tersenyum. Sementara Sakura bangkit dengan posisi baring dan duduk dihadapan Sakura. "Aku mungkin tak akan sembuh seperti ini?!,"Tutur-nya sembari mengelus pipi Sakura dengan pandangan lembut.

"Sakura bolehkah aku bertanya?,"Jawab Noctis dengan nada dingin dan terasa aura disekitar Noctis yang membuat Sakura merinding.

"Ya?,"Tanya Sakura menaikan alis, dengan pandangan Noctis yang awalnya memiliki mata yang 'Biru' berubah menjadi 'Merah' lalu memandang mata Puppil 'Hijau' Sakura.

"..Aku.."

"..Kau.."

"..Sakura,"

"Yaa? Noct,"

"Maukah kau?! Menerima perasaanku! Dan selalu Hidup disisiku? Sepanjang sisa Hidupmu bersamaku,"Tanya Noctis.

"Noctis,"Ucap Sakura merasakan semua aura tubuhnya menegang, beberapa butir keringat dingin lalu jatuh dari pelipisnya, menutup mulutnya, dengan gemetaran. "Apa yang kau maksut,"Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan apa yang ia bilang, karna pikirkan seolah tercetos, dan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar dari pergerakan seharusnya.

Menatap pergerakan sikap Sakura, Noctis hanya memandang dengan wajah dingin yang tercampur 'Kikuk' tapi Sang Pangeran masih bisa mengendalikan perasaanya yang seolah ingin meledak akibat berdebar jantunya tak normal. "_Ya kau benar.. Aku Ingin Melamarmu!,_"Jawab Noctis dengan nada serius. "_Aku mencintaimu!_,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.[:FLASTBACK :]**

**[:30 Menit Sebelumnya:]**

"A-Ayah!,"Noctis terdiam. Memandang Sosok Regis nampak memasuki Ruangan peristrahatan sekaligus Ruang Rawat Noctis, bersama Shun.

"Yang-mulia,"Baik Rain dan Prampto duduk bersimpuh hormat setelah memandang Sang 'Raja' yang hanya datang dengan 'Penyihir terpercaya istana' tampa adanya pengawal hanya mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah berusaha, sangat baik terimakasi,"Jawab Regis sembari tersenyum tulus, lalu pandanganya langsung teralihkan pada tubuh Sakura yang terbaring tak jauh disofa empuk disebrang ranjang. Lalu matanya kembali memandang serius Noctis dengan pandangan tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua?!,"Tanya Regis dengan nada datar. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Noctis disini,"Jawab Regis.

"Baiklah jika begitu,"Jawab Prompto dengan nada tersenyum, lalu ia mendekati Sakura dan mengarahkan tanganya untuk mengendongnya.

"Kurasa aku bisa meneleport gadis itu keruangan lain,"jawab Shun sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak! Biarkan saja dia disini,"Jawab Regis. "Karna sepertinya, dia sudah dimantrai untuk tidur, kurasa dia tak akan menganggu pembicaraan kami,"Jawab Regis.

Usai berkata hal itu, Shun, Rain dan Prompto memutuskan keluar dengan tenggelam dalam pikiranya masing-masing dengan kondisi terdiam, meninggalkan Ayah dan anak itu dalam ruang dan Privasi secara rahasia.

"..."

"..."

"A-Ayah,"Noctis lalu memandang Canggung dan mencoba memulai argumen, namun pemikiranya terasa blak tampa ide percakapan sama sekali.

"Tak kusangka! Selama kepergianku banyak yang terjadi?!,"Jawab Regis lembut, pria itu menghelah nafas dan duduk disisi Ranjang Noctis. "Kerajaan begitu berubah! Dan kau juga!,"Jawabnya langsung keintinya.

"Ayah!," Noctis membuang pandanganya kebawah lalu memandang telapak tanganya-sendiri.

"Jadi gadis ini mampu merubahmu! Aku bisa merasakan itu,"Jawab Regis.

"..."

"Kau masih ingat saat kau selalu mimpi buruk saat masih kecil,"Tanya Regis. "_**Aku selalu bilang, saat kau bermimpi jadilah orang kuat, dan lawanlah apa yang berani menghalangimu,**_"Jawab Regis.

"_**Karna dalam Mimpimu Kaulah rajanya**_,"Jawab Noctis dengan nada datar sembari menginggat apa yang dikatakan Regis saat dia masih kecil. "Tapi itu hanya mimpi dan semua sudah berubah,"Kini Noctis terdiam, ungkapan Heroik dari ayahnya juga tak berguna sama sekali untuknya.

"Boleh kusimpulkan akan sesuatu!,"Tanya Sang Ayah lalu memandang kearah tertidurnya Sosok Sakura. "Jika Gadis berambut Pinky berada didalam mimpi dan ternyata dan keadaanmu ini bukanlah dunia nyata, apa yang kau inginkan?,"Tanya Regis.

"Apa maksut Ayah,"Tanya Noctis.

"Ini hanya sebuah permisalan! Cukup jawab yang tertera dikepalamu,"Jawab Regis datar.

"Aku tak ingin terbangun, aku ingin berada dalam mimpi itu jika bisa,"Noctis memandang sang Ayah dengan tatapan mata penuh kesedihan, dan jawaban jujur Noctis membuat Regis menghelah nafas cukup dalam.

"Seperti apa?,"

"Dia satu-satunya Sosok gadis yang selalu melihatku bukan sebagai pangeran, dia sosok gadis yang tegar membangun perasaanku untuk bangkit, Hyperactive namun tak manja, dewasa dan selalu memenuhi kepalaku yang sebelumnya tak tertarik oleh seorang wanita, selama ini!,"Tutur Noctis dengan jujur.

"Jika itu keinginanmu!,"Jawab Regis membuat tatapan aneh Noct memandangnya. "Perjelas perasaanmu,"Jawab Regis.

"Eh!,"

"Bukankah kau tahu jika Sakura datang dari dunia lain, Ignis sudah menjelaskan padaku,"Jawab Regis.

"..."Pandangan Indah berwarna Merah delima milik Noctis nampak bersinar, dan tak bersuara sama sekali.

".."Regis hanya memandang mata indah Merah milik Noctis yang bersinar sesuai, tingkat emosi tampa disadari putranya. "_Kalau begitu nyatakan padanya sebelum dia pergi dan kau tak akan bisa menemukanya, aku mendukungmu,_"Ucap Regis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ramai-ramai terdengar dari luar. Para prajurit istana sedang berbondong-bondong menyiapkan pasukan dan garis pertahanan. Semua jadi serba sibuk. Saat Rain, Prampto dan Shun dipinta keluar dari ruangan Noctis. Rain memutuskan memisahkan diri dari keduanya dan berdiam diri dilorong yang sepi.

Matanya lalu sibuk melihat beberapa baris pasukan yang sedang disiapkan beberapa komandan lewat jendela lantai dilorong.

Ia memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia menghelah nafas gusar, ingatanya kembali kesaat menenangkan Noctis yang nampak BADTREK dan tak terkendali. Membuatnya harus menyadarkan Noctis dengan menampar. Saat melihat tak terkendali Ayahnya juga melihat kondisi Ibunya benar-benar jatuh. Membuatnya merasa semakin sedih. Pertahanan-nya nyaris jatuh padahal dia bersumpah agar tetap terlihat biasa saja, meskipun dirinya sudah tahu dia itu siapa.

Saat menampar Ayahnya, dengan Emosi yang hampir saja membuatnya nyaris Jatuh. Ia hanya bersumpah puluhan kali dalam hati pada Etro dan pada Ayahnya atah perbuatanya, sembari memeluk Noctis kala itu.

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

**BRUK!**

Air mata Rain jatuh dan lolos begitu saja, sembari memukul dinding dipinggir jendela, dengan tubuh gemetar, ia sudah cukup dipersoalkan dengan masalah silih-berganti, apa-lagi ingatan-ingatan sepuluh tahun yang lalu didunianya, sungguh sebuah keajaiban ia bisa memberi ekspresi biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi kondisi benar-benar terpuruk diatasnya terpuruk.

Ia bahkan tak yakin apa dia bisa menatap Sakura, atau menatap wajah muda Ayahandanya, menatap wajah Prampto, Gladiolus dan Ignis atau Regis, dia juga harus sadar posisi disini dia hanya bodyguard yang menjadi Pelayan dari Noctis. Tapi kakinya bahkan menolak bergerak menemui semua orang.

"Rain-suu!,"Panggilan Familiar terdengar, membuat Rain hanya membulatkan mata Hijaunya kesamping mendapati sosok Prampto yang memandangnya sungguh Intens.

"Aku sudah Yakin jika terjadi sesuatu padamu!,"Jawab Prampto bergerak mendekat. "Ada apa sebenarnya, bicaralah padaku,"Jawab Prampto lagi.

"Aku tak punya masalah apa-apa!,"Jawab Rain.

"Kau bukan tripekal pembohong Rain, dan kau berubah semakin aneh terutama mata-mu yang berubah berwarna merah itu,"Jawab Prompto yang memojokan Rain didinding dengan menahan pundak rain dengan kedua cengkaraman ditangan.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU!,"Ucap Rain tampa sengaja memunculkan sebuah kabut Kristal hingga munculah belati-putih melayang dan mengarahkan belati itu hingga mengoreskan dipipi Pramompto.

KLANG!

Melihat Noda darah yang tergores dipipi Prompto. Membuat mata Rain celengo, bagai mana tidak,(Pedang itu muncul karna emosinya yang benar-benar tidak stabil) pedang yang tadi nampak terjatuh kemudian menghilang bagai serpihan Kristal. "Maafkan aku Parompto,"

"Aku tidak masalah berilah aku jawaban yang sebenarnya! Aku hanya ingin kejujuranmu,"Jawab Prampto.

"..."Rain menundukan wajahnya kebawah, dan Prampto tetap menunggu jawabanya terjawab.

"Aku hanya merasa kau tak mungkin bisa mempercayai semua yang akan kuka-,"Rain berkata dengan lambat, namun Parmpto menghandriknya sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu! Apa yang harus kau ragukan, kau dan aku sudah seperti sudara dari kecil, kau ingat itu,"Jawab Prampto.

".."

"Prampto.."

"Umm?,"

"Apa yang pendapatmu jika aku,"Rain menjeda kata-katanya, dan matanya tertutup rapat. "_**Adalah anak yang dari Dimensi lain!?**_,"Jawabnya.

**.[:BACKLEFT :]**

**[:KEMBALI KEWAKTU SEHARUSNYA:]**

Suasan canggung nampak mendominasi, saat Noctis Sang pangeran memberitahukan 'Perasaanya' selama ini serta mengikat benang merah pada sosok Sakura Haruno gadis yang seharus tak berada dialam dimensinya.

"A-Aku,"Sakura memandang dengan muka tegang, lalu gemetar ia tak bisa berkata apa-pun perihal hal ini. Seolah sendi Sarafnya kaku begitu saja. Sakura tahu jika Noctis memiliki perasaan kuat terhadapnya, namun sekarang Noctis melamarnya, Uhg..demi Kami-Sama.

"A-Aku Memutuskan U-Untu-"

**DUARK!**

Baru Saja Sakura mau mencoba mengatakan keputusanya, sebuah dobrakan kuat terdengar dari pintu. Membuat Noctis dan Sakura melirik pintu yang terdobrak paksa. Disana terlihat Gladiolus (Pelaku si-pendobrak), Ignis, Prompto.

"NOC-TO GAWAT! LUNA DIA DATANG DAN MEMBAWA 5 LEVITHAN, SERTA DAN MENGELILINGI ISTANA,"Teriak Prompto dengan panic.

"Apa!,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Kawasan atas atap gedung tamu Kerajaan]**

**[Sayap Kiri istana Lucis]**

**[:Naruto, SaSuke, Sai, Ino, Kakashi, Hinata + Lightning:]**

"Mahluk besar apa itu! Panjang sekali,"Naruto nampak melirik sosok besar panjang, dengan moncong putih, sembari melompat diatas sebuah atap atas gedung istana tempat mereka beristirahat, pada awalnya mereka berkumpul diatas saat merasakan sebuah pergerakan yang asing dari luar istana dan bermaksut memeriksanya.

"Apa Energinya sangat besar!,"Jawab Sai yang saat ini duduk dimedia burung-tintanya, bersama Ino dan Hinata (sedang mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya).

"Mereka juga Besar sekali mahluk apa itu sebenarnya,"Jawab Ino meruntuk kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu, akan tetapi tenaganya bisa disebut hampir sama dengan Kyubi,"Jawab Kakashi memperkirakan kekuatan Monster itu.

"MINNA!,"Hinata nampak memandang terkaget, dengan wajah terkejut membuat semua memandang dirinya. "Saat ini Mereka berlima berpencar dan nampaknya salah satu dari mereka kesini,"Teriak Hinata.

Dan benar saja, Para Levitan nampak berpencar diberbagai sisi kerajaan, dan juga bergerak begitu cepat mengarah kearah rombongan Naruto, karna sepertinya monster itu bisa mendeteksi Tyape sensorik dan Tyape power yang muncul dari (Naruto, Hinata dan Kakashi).

"Dia datang!,"Ucap Sasuke, lalu dengan sigap mengenggam katananya.

Moncongnya nampak dilebarkan lalu siap mengeluarkan Laser air berwarna Silver, mengarakan pada Naruto dan Yang lainya.

"STROM BLADE!,"Sebuah Cahaya petir, muncul sekitar langit yang awalnya tak bermendung, membuat Cahaya itu langsung memberi serangan kejutan pada Leviathan hingga lasernya berhenti ditengah jalan.

"Itu Leviathan!,"Jawab Lightning memandang serius dia tiba-tiba muncul diatas gedung tepat tak jauh dari Sasuke, lalu menarik kasar pedang sekaligus senjata api disarung belakang pinggangnya.

"Baiklah! Kita harus berbuat sesuatu agar tidak terbunuh belut itu,"Ucap Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk dengan panic.

"Jika begitu!,"Kakashi memandang dengan menghelah nafas, meski tak yakin bisa mengalahkan Monster itu atau tidak, setidaknya ia bisa melakukan tindakan aman untuk menyelamatkan semua orang disekitarnya. "Baiklah, Dengarkan aku!,"Jawab Kakashi dan semua mengangguk terkecuali Lightning yang turut mendengar saja. "Sai buat dua klonning burung milikmu! Agar ditempati oleh Hinata dan Ino, lalu seranglah dia dari udara,"Jawab Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Yosh!,"Jawab Sai langsung mengeluarkan gulungan, dengan sebuah pening-tinta, dan mencoba mengaktifkan segel.

"Hinata aktifkan Byakugan dan cari titik lemahnya,"Jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah Guru!,"Jawab Hinata.

"Ino tetap bersama Hinata, bantu kami mencari titik lemahnya, sebaiknya hindari kontakmu dengan Monster itu, kau adalah ninja medis yang berharga dalam kelompok!,"Jawab Kakashi.

"Wakkata,"Jawabnya.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Alihkan pandanganya! Kita bertempur jika bisa hindari kontak serangan dia,"Jawab Kakashi.

"SERAHKAN PADAKU TENTU SAJA! AYO TEME!,"Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan bersemangat.

"Hnm.."Jawab Sasuke.

"Dan aku tak tahu seperti apa kemampuan-mu karna kita baru bertemu beberapa hari,"Jawab Kakashi. "Akan tetapi mohon bantuanya,"jawabnya lagi dengan pandangan mengalihkan kearah simonster.

"Aku mengerti,".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[:Kawasan Taman pribadi kerajaan:]**

**[Tengah istana Lucis]**

**[:Cor, Shun, Stela, Buron, Harui,:]**

"Leviathan, Ini bohong!,"Stela nampak membulatkan matanya dengan pandangan gemetar, sembari masih mengenggam Viper ditanganya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat adalah kenyataan,"Jawab Shun datar, kurasa dia tak akan muncul tampa dipanggil begitu saja,"Jawab Shun lalu mengsumon 'Harpanya' Hingga memainkan sebuah petikan 'lagu' berupa mantra agar menyerap kedalam tubuh yang lain. "Aku akan menjadi Suport mohon bantuanya,"Jawab Shun tersenyum.

"Kau bodoh! Memang sejak awal tugasmu adalah penyuport kami," Balas Cor dingin dengan muka tak-suka, sementara ucapan itu hanya membuat Shun memasang wajah miris.

"Kalau sudah begini! Tak ada cara selain bertarung, tak baik melarikan diri dari 'kandang sendiri',"Jawab Buron lalu mengsumon senjatanya keudara, beberapa serpihan keristal nampak bermunculan, hingga sebuah katana panjang ramping muncul ditanganya. "Apa ikan itu mau kujadikan sebagai 'Ikan pendingin? "Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "huuh Harui teleportlah ketempat tinggi,"Jawab Buron memberi perintah.

"Baiklah,"Harui langsung saja mengaktifkan 'Majick-Time' dikakinya, hingga membuatnya dengan cepat dapat berlari diatas dinding, hingga mencapai ujung gedung istana. "Busurku, tak akan meleset,"Jawab Harui dengan nada Serius memandang Salah satu Levitan mendekati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Kawasan atas atap gedung tahta Kerajaan]**

**[Tengah istana Lucis]**

**[:Regis, Judal, Eros + Rain, :]**

"Ini cukup berat Yang-mulia!,"Jawab Judal menghelah nafas, ia lalu mengenggam Rod miliknya dengan wajah pucat.

"Jangan cemas Judal kita harus berusaha,"Jawab Eros menenangkan Muritnya yang merupakan 'Black mage' handal dan dia percaya padanya.

"Kuharap kau tenang Judal, jadilah Support untuk kami, dan kau Fans, aku mengandalkanmu,"Jawab Regis.

"Yang mulia.."Panggil seseorang dan itu adalah Rain yang datang dengan terburu - buru, matanya nampak mengeliat tak nyaman.

"Ada apa?!,"Tanyanya.

"Tsunami para Leviathan itu mengirim Tsunami itu keistana,"Jawab Rain.

"Kau tak bersama Noctis,"Jawab Regis dengan tatapan waspada terhadap kemunculan Leviathan.

"Aku percaya pada mereka! Dan sakura,"Jawab Rain lalu memandang kemunculan Leviathan yang tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dihadapan mereka. "Aku akan melindungi anda disini,"Jawab Rain dengan sigap merapal sebuah mantra, dan matanya kembali berwarna merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gedung inti Kerajaan]**

**[Lorong istana]**

**[:Noctis, Gladiolus, Sakura, Ignis, Prompto, :]**

"UHG! APA-APAAN AIR INI!,"Suara Prampto meracau tak nyaman dengan kondisi saat ini, bagaimana tidak lelaki pirang tersebut sedang berlari kencang menjauhkan dari air yang agak jauh dari belakang.

"Jangan meracaw saja! Dimana Rain!,"Jawab Gladiolus juga berlari dan memusatkan pandangan didepan, sembari menatap tangga didepan mereka.

"Dia berpisah dengan kita! Aku tak tahu dia dimana,"Jawab Ignis sembari memiringkan kepala, mereka melewati arah tangga.

"Sakura kau masih bisa bergerak, atau perlu aku mengendongmu!,"Jawab Noctis lalu mendapat pandangan **ehm** dari ketiga lelaki disampingnya, sementara Sakura hanya memasang wajah kaku selama beberapa detik, lalu mengeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kita harus fokus!,"Jawab Sakura langsung melompat keatas tampa memerlukan tangga. Sementara Prompto lalu merapal sesuatu dengan tanganya.

"Tunggu Sakura!,"Noctis mendengus melihat kekashinya sudah melompat duluan kelantai atas sehingga pemuda Emo itu juga melempar pedangnya langsung kelantai dua (tampa melewati tangga) dan merapal sihir Teleport.

"Harusnya yang digendong itu anda pangeran!,"Jawab Prompto lalu tertawa, dan menciptakan sihir pelengkap yaitu 'Magic time' dikaki ignis dan Gladiolus.

"Sepertinya mereka memang tak mau pakai tangga,"Jawab Ignis.

"Karna mereka pasangan yang tidak biasa,"Jawab Prampto.

"Kalau kita hanya bisa mengunakan tangga,"Jawab Ignis.

"Kita hanya manusia biasa, sihir pelengkap cukup bagi kita asal kita selamat,"Ucap Gladiolus lalu mengunakan Sihir Gravitasi agar mereka bisa berlari ketembok dan mengejar Noctis dan lainya.

**BRAAKS!**

Tiba-tiba seekor! Pyra muncul dan menghadang jalan Prampto, Gladialous dan Ignis membuat ketiganya termudur dengan cepat kebelakang.

"Minna.!,"Noctis terkejut saat melihat keadaan temanya dari lantai atas, namun saat monster itu mau menoleh pada Noctis dan Sakura. Prampto melepaskan tembakan tepat kemata monster membuat monster itu murka.

"GHOAAARRR!,"

"Minna!,"Kini Sakura yang memanggil dengan kondisi cemas, ia bahkan sempat merubuhkan penghalang lantai dua. Dan Noctis juga sempat kehilangan kendali.

"PERGII!,"Teriak Ignis. Sihir dinding api langsung melingkari setiap sisi hingga membuat Noctis dan Sakura tak bisa memasuki penghalang.

"Hentikan Luna! Kami akan menangani dia disini!,"Jawab Prompto.

"GO!,"Jawab Gladiolus dengan pandangan Sangar, lalu memunculkan pedang besar miliknya. Mendengar ucapan tiga Rekan-nya Noctis lalu berlari menarik Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gedung inti Kerajaan]**

**[Kuil pertengahan lantai atas]**

**[:Noctis &amp; Sakura :]**

**[5 menit kemudian]**

"Noct beberapa lantai lagi kita harus sampai diatas,"Tanya Sakura menghelah nafas.

"Sebentar lagi!,"Jawab Noctis masih berkutat pada anak-tangga menuju lantai atas, mereka masih terus bergerak untuk mencapai kuil paling atas istana agar menemukan Luna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Aliansi]**

**Dan dihari yang sama, para Aliansi diluar istana dan area perbatasan sekali lagi berperang menghadapi Bangsa Cantrela dan Sang penghianat kerajaan Lucis yang turun dibarisan perang.**

**[Bersambung]**

**[Kamis - 1 -Desember - 2016]**

**Note :**

**Hai aku Lightning Shun, sudah lama sekali aku membuat Fanfic ini. Aku bahkan tak menyadari aku sudah membuat cerita ini sampai 20 part haha tak aku sangka sama sekali. Aku berterimakasi atas kalian yang mau membaca carita ini jadi sebelum mengakhiri pidato membosankan ini (eh) bolehka aku sedikit curhat.**

**Sebenarnya kabar FF15 sudah cukup terdengar, dan aku bersyukur aku sudah melakukan freeorder meskipun telat kiriman selama 5 hari tapi, aku bersyukut tidak kena php selama 10 tahun, akhirnya game rilis juga syukurlah aku membelinya dan aku akan memainkan Gamenya :D.**

**Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi jadi sampai jumpa lagi dipart selanjutnya :D bay-bay.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Kristal Eve

_"Noct beberapa lantai lagi kita harus sampai diatas,"Tanya Sakura menghelah nafas._

_"Sebentar lagi!,"Jawab Noctis masih berkutat pada anak-tangga menuju lantai atas, mereka masih terus bergerak untuk mencapai kuil paling atas istana agar menemukan Luna._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"****卍****-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-****卍****"**

**By**

**"****卍****-_- Ligthting Shun -_- ****卍****"**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

Suara gemuru nampak terdengar sekitar istana,Seisi istana cukup kaget dengan sesuatu seperti air mulai membanjiri setiap sudut dinding yang nampak mengerikan, meneror setiap sudut ruangan istana. "Luna!,"Suara Noctis terdengar bergetar saat mencapai ruangan kuil lantai atas, ia menemukan sosok Luna dengan wajah cantik-namun senyumanya dihadapan kuil dan tuju batu Kristal melayang disekelilingnya. "Luna! Kembalikan Kristal itu ditempatnya!, jika tak dikembalikan makan akan kekuatanya akan tidak terkendali,"Ucap Noctis.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna pangeran,"Luna nampak tertawa, saat memandang Noctis sudah ada disana, dan tak menghiraukan ucapan Noctis sebelum-nya. Gaun hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya, rambut hitam terurai indah, ditambah dengan trisulah itu benar-benar sangat cantik. "Pangeranku seorang!,"Jawabnya lagi.

Namun pandanganya berat langsung diarahkan pada Sakura, gadis itu menghelah nafas kesal dengan keberadaan Sakura yang dianggapnya begitu hina. "Luna!,"Noctis mendekat menatap lekat.

"Kau datang kemari untuku bukan, kau pangeranku, kau pengantinku, kau-,"Jawab Luna mengarahkan tanganya kedepan. "Kemarilah," Jawabnya dengan seulas senyuman, yang menawan. Namun Noctis langsung memotong ucapan Luna.

"Tidak!,"Jawab Noctis lalu matanya melirik kesamping, menemukan iris hijau gadis disamping tak menyadari dia ditatap. "Aku hanya mencintai dia,"Jawab Noctis. "Hatiku tak akan bisa menerima orang lain begitu saja,"Jawab Noctis dengan tegas dimatanya, namun sedetik kemudian matanya mengerjab penuh penyesalan "maafkan aku Luna,"Jawab Noctis dengan suara kecil.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat apa-pun!,"Jawab Luna menundukan wajahnya, lalu sedetik kemudian menunjukan biasan kemarahan. "Apa kau tak melihat apa yang kuinginkan dari dulu, aku sudah menjadikanmu sebagai segalanya, karna mendapatkanmu, aku membuat Stela jauh tahta Pratu demi ingin menjadikanmu miliki-ku, namun wanita tak tahu malu ini masuk dan mengambil semuanya dariku! SEMUANYA!,"Sosok Luna mengarahkan Trisula tepat kearah Sakura dengan penuh kebencian.

"Luna,"Noctis memanggil dengan nada tenang namun gadis itu sangat murka.

"AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU!,"sebuah kabut asap menyebar dari Trisula, membuat Noctis dan Sakura mundur dengan cepat, beberapa pedang disertai kristal perak, nampak melayang berputar dengan skala lebih besar, agar bisa melindungi Sakura.

Sosok mahluk berwarna hitam yang ternyata adalah Oger muncul dihadapan keduanya dan siap menyerang mereka.

"UAAH!.."Sakura terkejut lalu mundur kebelakang saat sebuah hembusan dari bongkahan batu besar layaknya api warna hitam, sementara lengan kekar Noctis menangkapnya dari serangan dan meneleport tak terlalu jauh agar tak terjangkau oleh serangan Luna.

"Sakura,"Suara Noctis nampak terdengar tergetar hebat membuat Sakura terdiam, mata hijau Sakura memandangnya dengan senyuman lembut yang menenangkan.

"Dengar Noct!,"Sakura menatap Pemuda itu dengan tatapan waspada. "Aku urus Titan-nya dan kau urus Luna,"Bisik Sakura.

"Baiklah!,"Jawab Noctis dengan memanggil senjatanya yang berupa belati dan melemparnya ketempat dekat Luna, sementara Sakura mencoba mencari perhatian titan batu yang nampak memandangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Regis, Eros, Judal, Fans + Rain]**

"Firaga!,"Sosok Eros-sang penyihir sedang mencoba membuat dinding api menghadapi sosok monster besar ber-element air itu.

"Api bukan sesuatu yang menjadi kelemahanya"Ucap Fans memasang wajar datar, memandang Eros datar.

"Tapi setidaknya bisa menghambatnya beberapa menit,"Bisik Eros datar.

"Dia datang,"Tunjuk Judal lalu menatap panik memandang monser bertubuh panjang itu, menukik kearah mereka.

**JLEB!**

**JLEB!**

**JLEB!**

Bilahan pedang-pedang indah nampak menancap secara teratur pada bagian wajah sang moster, sang raja Caleum. Regis nampak mengendalikan pedang-pedangnya diudara dan menancapkan pedangnya berulang-ulang kali tampa lelah.

"Aura!,"Judal lalu merapal mantranya lalu mengarahkan pada Regis, untuk memberikan regenerasi pada stamina tubuh Sang raja.

"HEAAAHH!,"Sebuah Spear yang dimiliki Hans langsung diarahkan pada monster tepat dimatanya, yang berwarna kuning keemasan, membuat jeritan Levitan yang keras terdengar.

"GOARRRR!," Lolongan mengema Levitan begitu kencang membuat kelima orang itu mundur secara serentak.

"CHAINE!" Rain merapal sebuah mantra diudara dengan kilatan sebuah ukiran bercahaya, dibawah pijakan disertai rantai-rantai magis yang tiba keluar dari sana nampak dengan tepat meliliti tubuh Levitan tersebut. "Ikat dia!,"Titah Rain dengan mengangkat kedua tangan-nya dengan fokus, irisnya yang sebelumnya normal juga berwarna merah-begitu kelam yang terbias.

Hal itu cukup membuat semua orang dalam Party dalam jarak dekat, merasa kaget itu juga menjadi hantaman terkejutan untuk seorang Regis. Tentu saja Regis tahu aura yang mengeluar dari dalam tubuh Rain bukanlah sesuatu yang lain darinya, yak! Tidak salah lagi ini aura darah-murni dari kerajaan Lucis. "Mari kita selesaikan ini,"Jawab Rain datar entah pada siapa. "Wahai Rajaku,"Rain lalu berbalik pada Regis sorot mata merah dingin nampak begitu terbias tampa keraguan dengan entah dari mana Kristal - Kristal mengelilingi dirinya membentuk senjata-senjata pusaka yang dimiliki Lucis dan mengitarinya.

"R-Rain matamu dan senjata itu,"Jawab Regis nampak masih terkejut, sementara seulas senyuman sedih nampak terlihat dari raut wajah Regis.

"_Aku akan berusaha semampuku disini! Sisa-nya aku percaya pada kalian Ayah ibu!_,"Rain menghelah nafas dan mendekati Regis secara pelahan dan bertarung bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gladiolus, Ignis dan Prompto]**

"Uhk!,"Gladialos nampak menahan serangan besar monster dihadapanya, membuatnya kesal mengurus pergerakan lincah monster dihadapanya.

"Apa ada cara lain mengurusnya?!,"Tanya Prompto, dengan nada masam. "Aku merasa air dibelakang kita tak akan selamanya disana!,"Jawab Prompto.

"Aku akan mencoba menahan pintu dengan sihir es selama beberapa menit,"Jawabnya datar, terdengar Ignis berdecih dari tadi membuat perasaan kedua lelaki didekatnya semakin tak nyaman.

"Menyebalkan,"Jawab Gladiolus semakin mengerutu, sementara Prompto mencoba menembakan sejatanya pada berbagai sasaran jangkauan pada sang monster (Prya). Monster itu bergerak dengan lincah dengan bentuk seperti musang tapi belakangnya memiliki ekor seperti tupai, dengan tubuh berwarna biru.

"Kita tetap harus mengurusnya! Ignis bisa mark dia!,"Tanya Prompto dengan nada masam.

"Kau bercanda kita belum menemuka cara, melihat kelemahanya,"Jawab Ignis menghelah nafas. "Jika memark secara asal hanya membuang tenaga saja,"Tegurnya.

**[Apa itu Prya!?] **Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dengan cepat kepermukaan, membuat Ignis, Gladiolus dan Prompto menyengit alis tajam, sampai pemuda pirang itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Suara ini! Hey ada sihir **Chappy** yang melayang kemari!,"Jerit Prompto melihat sebuah benda kenyal jeli yang bercahaya putih mirip kristal nampak terbang mendekati mereka, dan membela diri menjadi tiga bagian, mengarah pada leher atau telinga mereka.

"Rain! Kau disana!,"Jawab Gladiolus, saat benda Jelly itu nampak melengket Random, dilehernya.

**[Ah ya ini aku!, aku merasa khawatir makanya mengirim sihir ini pada kalian, bagaimana keadaan kalian disana?]** Tanya Rain.

"Saat ini kami bertiga Prya sedang didepan kami,"Jawab Prompto.

**[Lalu dimana Noctis dan Sakura!?] **Tanya Lagi membuat raut ketiganya nampak begitu resah.

"Saat ini mereka pergi kekuil Agung, lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?! Untuk menemukan Luna,"Tanya Ignis.

**[Kami juga baik! Levitan ini memang belum takluk sepenuhnya, tapi kami masih baik-baik saja!]**Jawab Rain.

"Jika tak menganggu kami butuh Info Pyra dan kelemahan apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya?,"Tanya Gladiolus.

**[Prya adalah mahluk yang cepat dengan karakter tubuh mirip mus-] **Namun penjelasan Rain dipotong langsung oleh Ignis.

"Jelaskan saja apa kelemahanya Rain!,"Jawab Ignis serius dan tak sabaran, padahal dia adalah pria yang paling sabar diantara mereka bertiga.

**[Kelemahan mereka adalah sihir es! Dan bagian tubuh lemahnya ada dibawah perut]** Jawab Rain dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih atas Saran-nya,"Jawab Ignis.

"Berikan Strategi terbaik-mu tuan penasihat!,"Jawab Gladiolus sembari tersenyum-sinis, sementara diikutinya tangan Ignis terangkat dengan bilahan Dagger ditanganya.

"Serahkan saja padaku!,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Naruto, Sai, Sasuke + Lightning]**

**[Kakashi, Hinata, Ino]**

"Rasengan!,"Sosok Naruto nampak membuat beberapa belah-bunshin lalu melayang keudara, dengan bola energi angin berwarna biru disetiap tangan Bunshinya, tampa kenal mundur agar Levitan terpojok, tidak hanya Naruto yang juga fokus saat ini, serangan besar berupa ratusan Bunsin-tinta milik Sai nampak berubah menjadi kupu-kupu dan memiliki daya ledak luar biasa jika mengenai target yang diinginkan, sementara dibawah nampak sosok Sasuke nampak bergerak untuk memijak keatas tubuh Levitan dengan cepat yang mengagumkan, lalu menyiapkan tebasan langsung pada sayap kiri Levitan dengan Takana-nya.

**DHAST!**

"GOAAARRR!,"Jeritan penuh Lantang terdengar saat Sasuke menebas penuh sayap-kiri-atas milik sang monster, tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menancapkan pedangnya pada tubuh Levitan agar memperbaiki keseimbanganya dalam berpijak, lalu mengulurkan tanganya yang lain keudara, entah pada siapa.

**Shiiit! Thingss!**

Puluhan kelopak indah berwarna merah, nampak tiba-tiba muncul diudara bagai angin-puyu kecil. Tiba-tiba sosok seseorang muncul dari sana mengenggam tangan Sasuke lalu melompat keatas, Saat Sasuke melontarkanya keatas. Sosok indah Lightning nampak bak malaikat mengeluarkan Swordgun nya dan dengan element Sihir petir langsung didaratkan sempurna pada tepat kekepala sang Levitan membuat sebuah ledakan disana.

Tak jauh dari sosok Naruto, Sai, Sasuke dan Lightning bertarung sosok Hinata dan Ino nampak membantu beberapa Penjaga yang terluka disekitar mereka, sementara Kakashi membuat beberapa Bunshi melawan tentara Robot yang mencoba menyerang mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara dari beberapa kelompok yang nampak kesusahan melawan monster naga-ular laut itu, nampak tuhan memberikan mereka bantuan dan cela lebih baik. Sebuah ruangan yang sudah sangat berantakan(Sangat) dan sebagian nampak menjadi kulkas besar nampak Karna terlihat sosok Levitan yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan keadaan beku, sementara sosok-sosok lain-nya nampak sudah terlihat tertatih-tatih penuh lelah.

"Kita berhasil, dan aku kedinginan!,"Jawab Shun mulai meracaw.

"Berterimakasilah atas kekuatan Shiva, dan berhentilah untuk protes pada udara ini!,"Jawab Buron nampak memeluk tubuhnya, sesaat meminta Summon-miliknya untuk mengunakan kekuatan besarnya.

"Aku tahu jika kau sebenarnya tidak terlihat begitu kedinginan,"Sindir Cor.

"Kau juga begitu."Jawab Shun, ia lalu memainkan tanganya keudara lalu memunculkan api yang berputar ditengah mereka. "Sebaiknya kita menuju Raja sekarang,"Jawab Shun menghelah nafas.

"Kau benar,"Jawab Buron yang masih terhengah-hengah nampaknya memanggil Shiva dalam waktu lama, memakan energi yang sangat banyak lalu berat baginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja!,"Stela nampak memapahnya dengan raut cemas. Gerak-gerik Stela memang aneh karna akhir-akhir ini ia sangat perhatian pada sosok Buron yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Komandan! Aku mendapat kabar sebaiknya kita segera pergi mengetahui keadaan Raja!,"Jawab Harui yang nampak melompat dari ketinggian lalu memperbaiki Panah serta busurnya.

"Mari Pergi,"Jawab Cor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Noctis VS Luna]**

**[Sakura VS Oger]**

"SHANNAROOOO~,"Sakura nampak menerjang sosok batu besar yang adalah monster Oger bertubuh batu tersebut, sosoknya yang kecil memang nampak bisa menghindari tubuh musuhnya, namun kondisi menara kuil yang kecil, serta pembatas yang ada dimana-mana nampak merepotkan untuk Sakura.

"Goard~"Suara yang menyeramkan. Dengan badan batu yang besar nampak terdengar, tidak hanya kuat dalam puch, monster itu dapat menyerap tenaga lawanya. Maka Sakura mau tak mau harus menghancurkan tenaganya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"**[Hakaya : No Taka]**"

Tangan Sakura membentuk sebuah segel, dari Aura kehijauan nampak berubah menjadi warna Merah muda layaknya rambutnya, dengan sebuah animasi burung-burung kecil sekecil kupu-kupu disekitarnya, perasaan Sakura tak pernah mengunakan segel itu sebelumnya itu bisa disimpulakan sang Dewi-Phoniex ikut adli membantunya.

**{Dengan ini semua selesai, kau dapat melakukanya} **Bisik Phoniex lembut.

"Apa kau yakin?!,"

**{Ya}.** Jawabnya singkat dan tegas.

"Baiklah!,"Ungkap Sakura mata-nya menatap tajam. Ia melirik sisi lain tempat melihat Noctis dan Luna sedang bertarung Sihir, nampaknya Luna begitu antusias bertarung namun sebalik-nya Noctis tetap berusaha agar tidak melukai Luna. Sakura mendengar banyak dari Rain jika Luna dan Stela adalah teman baik Noctis sewaktu masih kecil hingga dewasa. Ia tahu bagaimana jika ia harus menyiapkan hati untuk melawan teman sendiri.

"SHANAROOOOOO."Bola mata dengan cepat bersamaan pukulan, melayangkan pukulan dan berhasil menghancurkan sepertiga ruangan Kuil, dan sekaligus menghantam mahluk Oger. Membuat ia melempar bebas dari lantai paling tertinggi dari menara.

**BLAMM!**

Mahluk Oger yang terlempar terjun bebas dibawah, tidak hanya terjatuh begitu saja akan tetapi sebuah ledakan pada tubuhnya yang besar langsung melenyapkan tubuh Sang-oger tampa sisa yang tertunggal hanyalah segumpal darah yang terjun bagai rintik hujan.

"Aku tak mengira akan seperti ini!,"Ucap Sakura helah nafas, sembari terhengah-hengah sepertinya energi benar-benar terkuras. Ia terduduk merasakan tubuhnya sekaku itu membuatnya terduduk tampa daya, dan melihat pertarungan Noctis vs Luna lumayan menegangkan.

"Aku ingin kau mengerti Luna, sebuah perasaan tidak bisa kupaksakaan!,"Noctis tetap berusaha membuat gadis itu mengerti, dan menghindari semua serangan Luna. "Bagaimana pun kau dan Stela adalah sahabat baik-ku, aku memang menyayangimu karna kuanggap kau seperti adiku,"Jawab Noctis, namun segala penjelasan itu tetap membuat Luna nampak tak mau mengerti.

"Diam~ aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi! Aku muak~ sangat MUAK!,"Jawabnya semakin Starkatis dan diliputi kemarahan.

"Ah! Noct,"Jawab Sakura kecil sebelum tubuh Sakura menahan nyeri pada kepalanya, ia lalu menutup matanya dan menundukan wajahnya kehadap lantai, dengan satu-persatu tetes keringat jatuh dari sana. Dia benar lelah.

Semburan Firaga nampak terlihat melebar dalam jangkawan Luna membuat Noctis termundur, pertarungan semakin tak terhindari, Noctis termundur kebelakang tepat disisi ujung sebuah tebing.

"Noct!,"

"Ah!,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah melihat apa yang terjadi Lumina!?,"Sosok pria berambut merah, jabrik nampak berdiri diatas sebuah tebing menatap para Levitan-kecil yang terbang disekitar Caleum. Lelaki itu hanya mendengkus, dengan uap-putih nampak mengepul disekitar mulutnya. "Sebuah fokus, tak selamanya bisa dikerjakan oleh para Utusan,"Bisiknya dingin.

"..."Lumina nampak terdiam, sembari menundukan wajahnya. Dengan mengenggam sebuah benda kotak aneh bergradiasi emas ditanganya.

"Ambilah keputusan!,"Jawab Lelaki itu menghelah nafas. "Kau yang menundukan kepalamu Etro, dalam permainan ini, mampukah kau mengakhirinya?!,"Jawabnya.

"..."Lumina mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang wajah tampan pria itu. Yang tak lain adalah sosok Noir sendiri memberi senyuman-lega.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan,"Jawab Noir menghelah nafas datar.

"Aku rasa mungkin Aku akan membukanya pada light! Ini akan membuka _**segalanya**_,"Jawab Lumina, menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!,"Jawab Noir kembali menghelah nafas, lalu merentangkan tanganya keudara membuat sebuah api layaknya sayap api muncul begitu saja serta membumbung dipunggungnya. "Mari kerjakan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana mulai aman terkendali Cor, Shun dan yang lainya sudah berkumpul bersama raja dan memutuskan kembali berperang kini melawan musuh-musuh dari kerajaan imperials, yang datang keistana. Meski keadaan penyerangan Levitan sudah mulai dikendalikan tetap saja perasaan gelisa masih mendesir dihati Rain ia masih memikirkan kondisi Noctis dan Sakura.

"Rain,"Panggil Shun saat penyihir itu melihat wajah gelisah diwajah Rain, lalu menariknya menjauh dari Raja dan lain-nya untuk bicara berdua. "Pergilah,"Jawabnya singkat.

"Eh!,"Bola mata Hijau, Rain membola memandang wajah Shun yang mengangguk dengan wajah Hangat.

"Pergilah dan saksikan-sendiri keputusan kedua orang tua-mu!,"Jawabnya semakin kaget, saat sebuah cahaya berpendar hebat kesegala penjuru membuat sinar menyilaukan sekitar Rain.

Rain mengucak matanya yang awalnya merasakan kejut ringan, lalu kembali terkaget. Melihat sosok Shun berubah. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hijau lumut yang indah tergerai begitu saja, sebuah jubah putih panjang ala Penyihir zaman-dahulu, dan sebuah tongkat trisula hitam nampak megah serta keramat, Shun sendiri dikelilingi 12 bola cahaya warna warni nampak mengelilingi dirinya. "**Inilah Wujud asliku, selama ini aku mengunakan Wujud manusia untuk berbaur dengan kalian semua.**"Jawab Shun datar tampa melepas senyum. "**Diantara semua Dewa mungkin kau tahu Wujudku terlihat sebagai manusia, dalam Kitab kepercayaan Lucis mereka mengambarkan aku sebagai sosok ini**,"Jawabnya lagi menambahkan dengan senyuman ramah..

"Ja-Jadi kau ini!,"

"**Aku adalah seorang Dewa-waktu namaku adalah Eras, makanya aku bisa melakukan apa-pun yang menurutmu mustahil, aku tidak bertambah tua, begitu pula kejadian-kejadian yang akan menimpa kerajaan aku mengetahuinya, akan tetapi meskipun sebagai seorang dewa yang menerima Wahyu yang sempurna, Sebagai seorang dewa kami memiliki Aturan yang harus ditegakan,**"Jawab Shun memandang sedih. "**Akibat kesalahan seorang Dewa sebuah portal kedunia lain terbuka dan tak sengaja membuatmu terlempar kedunia-ini!,**"Jawab Shun.

"Apakah Kau yang tidak sengaja membuka portal itu hingga aku terlempar kedimensi dimana Ayahku masih kecil,"Desis Rain menundukan kepalanya.

"**Tidak bukan aku!,"**Jawab Shun mengeleng.** "Aku sudah lama berbaur sebelum kedatanganmu kedimensi ini, aku adalah Seorang dewa yang memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia Dewa Miliaran Tahun yang lalu.**"Jelasnya.

"Aku mengetahuinya Kisahmu di kitab itu tertera jelas bahwa, Sosok Eras meninggalkan dunia Dewa dan menghilang bagai debu, Aku tak menyangka akan hal ini!,"Desis Rain Paraw.

"**Yah! Kini kau sudah mengingat segalanya, aku tahu kau begitu menderita, bahkan 20 tahun kau harus berpisah dengan keluarga dan rakyatmu Pangeran-Rains**,"Jawab Shun sembari menghelah nafas. "**Selain itu aku bukan hanya ingin memperlihatkan Wujudku yang sebenarnya padamu, melainkan urusan lainya**,"Bisiknya.

"Urusan,"Jawab Rain singkat lalu mengangkat wajahnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"**Aku ingin memberi ini untukmu**,"Jelas Shun lalu melirik beberapa bola cahaya yang nampak melayang disekitarnya. "**Mungkin aku tak bisa mengulang hal-hal indah yang ingin kau lewati, tapi aku ingin memberimu kesempatan Jadi Aku ingin menerima ini!**,"Jawab Shun sebuah serpihan Cahaya muncul menjadi batu rubi berwarna Jinga, lalu melayang tepat didepan wajah Rain.

"Kristal,"Bisik Rain disertai anggukan Shun dengan pandangan antusias.

"**Kristal seperti ini tak ada didunia manusia, benda ini hanya berada didunia para-dewa dan alam tengah-tengah, serta dikeramatkan**,"Bisik Shun lalu memainkan Kristal itu ditangan-nya ."**Namanya adalah Kristal Eve dimana fungsinya adalah mengabulkan sebuah permintaan dengan setara**,"Desisnya.

"Setara,"Rain kembali membelalakan matanya saat Kristal Jinga itu lalu, diarahkan padanya tepat ditelapak tanganya.

"**Gunakan Kristal ini tapi hanya sekali.**"Tandasnya dengan nada serius. "**Kristal itu juga bisa mengembalikanmu kedunia dimana kau harus kembali,**"Jawabnya datar. "**Ingat kesempatan ini hanya sekali untukmu Rain! Jika kau meminta hal yang lain pada Kristal itu, maka saat setelah permintaan yang kau berikan terkabul maka kristal itu akan lenyap dari dunia ini dan Kau akan selamanya berada didemensi ini,**"Jawabnya sebelum secara tiba-tiba Wujudnya kembali lagi menjadi Wujud manusia-nya dan Shun memutuskan untuk segera menuju tempat perkumpulan Raja dan yang lainya."Semua ini Pilihanmu Rain gunakanlah dengan bijak,"Ucap Shun sebelum meninggalkan Rain seorang diri.

Bola mata Rain memandang lurus kearah Sosok Shun menghilang, disisakan diri sembari mengenggam kuat Kristal yang diberikan Shun padanya.

**[Bersambung]**

**[Kamis - 12 - Januari - 2017]**

Halo All terimakasi ya. Dan selamat tahun baru 2017 (maaf lama ngucapin) Yang sudah membaca cerita saya yang ini, berpuluh-puluh kata trimakasi atas dukunganya selama ini dari cerita yang dibuat dari 2008 ampe dilanjut ampe sekarang :D.

Oh ya sebenarnya Author dah mulai jarang lagi menulis ff karna ada pekerjaan didunia nyata yang benar-benar padat.

Oh ya Author mau dikit Curhat! Pada Haters, eh karena beberapa pesan salah satu pembaca melaporkan itu pada Author, dan salah satunya menyatakan jika Author mengopi cerita orang lain, bahkan menulis nama,monster, lokasi dengan salah, ya memang benar semua memang berbeda karna.

1\. Cerita ini dibuat pada tahun 2007.

2\. Saat itu cerita ini belum mendapat informasi latar belakang baru cerita tentang Noctis dan kerajaan-nya.

3\. Cerita ini sempat saya **TL** 2007 dan saya lanjutkan 2010 ampe sekarang makanya nama-nama karakter bahkan tempatnya, meski game-nya sudah keluar atau demo-nya sudah keluar saya tetap mempertahankan nama yang saya karang itu.

4\. Alasan tak ingin dirubahnya karna author lebih nyaman, jadi bagi kamu yang tidak suka, tidak masalah.

5\. Author pada dasarnya bukanya tidak bisa menulis akan tetapi kekacauan tulisan Author karna pada dasarnya, Author bukan orang indonesia, aslinya author adalah keturunan Jepang yang saat ini tinggal di-Horoshima dan saya adalah orang Jepang dan mempelajari bahasa indonesia dari kamus yang otodidak jadi kadang saya menulis abjad dengan bahasa yang terdengar dari mulut. Contohnya adalah. Kata **'Dengan'** ditulis **'Dehngan'** atau **'Bukan'** ditulis menjadi **'Buhkan'** atau dewa yang disebun **'Nuin'** jadi **'Muin'** kekacauan ini memang mengundang banyak Haters yang membully dan setelah beberapa penjelasan akhirnya sebagian ada yang memberi dukungan berupa ucapan-agar Author belajar dan meningkatkan tulisan-nya agar bisa lebih baik apa lagi ditulis dengan bahasa Indonesia.

6\. Kemiripan bebarapa bahasa dibeberapa dialok atau gaya penulisan, pada dasarnya author bukan seenaknya menulis, tapi sudah meminta izin author tersebut untuk meminta saran atau bantuan dalam bahasa, makanya terkadang gaya bahasanya agak sering mirip dengan penulis lain akan tetapi Author mulai mampu berdiri menemukan gaya tulisan Author sendiri, dan mereka memberikan saran, makanya author menerima dengan senang hati.

7\. Untuk Haters banyak sih yang membully kala pertama, bagi Author rasa malu memang manusiawi, dan aku sempat mau meninggalkan cerita ini, tapi ternyata yang membuat aku terharunya adalah bebarapa Haters-ku datang dengan-berani lalu mengunakan akun-pribadinya, menanyaiku berbagai hal (mengolok-olokku dengan umpatan pedas, protes, atau bahasaku yang kacaw) dan kusambut dengan hangat dan aku menjelaskan ketidak tahuanku tentang beberapa bahasa dan arti cerita, tanda baca yang biasa-ku gunakan pada kanji ternyata berbeda pada penulisan indo pada umumnya, dan respon dari 50% dari mereka wecome dengan kekurangan itu, ada yang memberi Ide, mengajariku beberapa dialek yang mudah kupelajari selain kudapat dari Kamus, ada pula saling tukar informasi, ada pula yang mengajak Collab dan ada Pula yang menjadi teman, bahkan sahabat baiku dari cerita ini. Awalnya diBully dan akhirnya kami bersahabat.

8\. Author lebih menghargai seorang Haters yang dengan suka rela memberi pendapat dengan berani melalui akun-asli mereka, bukan Anonim, atau menyampaikan ejekan terbuka pada penulis lain. Kenapa gak langsung ke saya? Saya bisa menerimanya jika itu memang pantas.

bagi Author itu sebuah hal yang tidak sia-sia, dan meski bukan penulis yang dibilang baik Author merasa bahagia, dan berusaha terus berkembang.

**Haters pula -** Author mendapatkan seorang teman bahkan sahabat yang baik.

**Haters pula - **Author malah mendapat yang namanya semangat mempelajari bahasa indonesia dan tidak mau kalah dari kalian orang indonesia.

**Haters pula -** Author menemukan para penulis indonesia yang sangat ramah baik, Mbak Vega, Claire-san, Ayu dan Nivans erlangga, Bung Vicky Cou mau menerima pertanyaan - pertanyaan Author ini.


	22. Chapter 22 - Sang Dalang

_"__**Kristal seperti ini tak ada didunia manusia, benda ini hanya berada didunia para-dewa dan alam tengah-tengah, serta dikeramatkan**__,"Bisik Shun lalu memainkan Kristal itu ditangan-nya ."__**Namanya adalah Kristal Eve dimana fungsinya adalah mengabulkan sebuah permintaan dengan setara**__,"Desisnya._

_"Setara,"Rain kembali membelalakan matanya saat Kristal Jinga itu lalu, diarahkan padanya tepat ditelapak tanganya._

_"__**Gunakan Kristal ini tapi hanya sekali.**__"Tandasnya dengan nada serius. "__**Kristal itu juga bisa mengembalikanmu kedunia dimana kau harus kembali,**__"Jawabnya datar. "__**Ingat kesempatan ini hanya sekali untukmu Rain! Jika kau meminta hal yang lain pada Kristal itu, maka saat setelah permintaan yang kau berikan terkabul maka kristal itu akan lenyap dari dunia ini dan Kau akan selamanya berada didemensi ini,**__"Jawabnya sebelum secara tiba-tiba Wujudnya kembali lagi menjadi Wujud manusia-nya dan Shun memutuskan untuk segera menuju tempat perkumpulan Raja dan yang lainya."Semua ini Pilihanmu Rain gunakanlah dengan bijak,"Ucap Shun sebelum meninggalkan Rain seorang diri. _

_Bola mata Rain memandang lurus kearah Sosok Shun menghilang, disisakan diri sembari mengenggam kuat Kristal yang diberikan Shun padanya._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

***Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix***

**"****卍****-_-_-Woman My The Hearst-_- _-****卍****"**

**By**

**"****卍****-_- Ligthting Shun -_- ****卍****"**

**""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derap Langka kaki nampak terdengar lamban, sosok Shun nampak bergerak kembali mendekati semua orang yang menunggu di ruang tahta kerajaan, Beberapa Pasukan nampak dikumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit mencari jalur aman menolong orang – orang, lalu mendiskusikan cara membuat pasukan musuh agar sebagian bisa dipaksa keluar pelan-pelan, untuk itulah diskusi singkat dimulai dengan serius.

"Tuan Shun, anda sudah kembali,"Stela nampak memandang kedatanganya namun hanya sendirian. "Kami sedang membahas kita akan memblokade serang untuk menutup empat jalur agar pasukan musuh bisa kita lawan, dan menyiimbangi lawan yang banyak,"Ucap Stelah dengan panjang kalilebar, namun raut gadis berambut pirang itu nampak menyengit saat itu juga. "Tuan dimana Rain-kun,"Tanya Stela membuat semua orang disana nampak memandang Shun dengan pandangan ada apa.

"Dia pergi!,"Jawab Shun tersenyum penuh arti, namun mengisyaratkan kepasrahan lalu memandang langit kelam tak bercahaya. "Mengikuti takdirnya,"Jawab Shun.

"Ayo kita harus bergegas!,"Jawab Regis lalu memandang beberapa komandan serta orang terpercaya yang tersisah dan ditemukanya dalam keadaan hidup didepan batang hidungnya. (Stela, Shun, Cor, Buron, Hairu, Fans, Judal)serta beberapa puluh pengawal kelas setara, dan Kaum elit yang hanya bisa dihitung jari yang mereka temukan.

"Saya dan beberapa orang pengawal akan keruangan Siaran lalu melihat jalur aman, Saya akan mengabari anda dengan Chappy, Yang-mulia,"Jawab Fans.

"Saya akan mencoba mengunakan sihir tanah memblokade beberapa pintu, izinkan saya mengambil beberapa pengawal Yang mulia,"Jawab Judal.

"Izinkan saya ikut bersama Judal Yang mulia!,"Jawab Hairu.

"Aku mengizinkan kalian keinginan kalian,"Jawab Regis.

"Saya dan beberapa pengawal akan melakukan Suport untuk jalur keselamatan jika anda mengizinkan maka-,"Jawab Eros tegas.

"Dewa Etro bersamamu!,"Jawab Regis.

"Baiklah Aku juga yang Mulia aku juga akan mengambil alih bagian tengah, izinkan aku mengurus mereka,"Desis Buron.

"Tapi kau hampir kehabisan tenaga Buron, sebaiknya kau-,"Jawab Regis memandang salah satu orang terbaiknya, dalam kondisi terlalu rentang saat ini.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, Saya menghargai apa yang ada cemaskan,"Desis Buron gemetar. "Tapi saya harus membela apa yang pantas saya perjuangkan, bukankah saya sudah mengambil sumpah sebagai salah satu pelindung kerajaan, sampai mati, maka izinkan saya untuk bertarung hingga akhir,"Desis Buron dengan membungkuk super hormat.

"…"Regis terdiam mendengar ucapan Sang bawahan yang ingin memperjuangkan apa yang disebut keselamatan negara.

"Kalau begitu!,"Stela memandang dengan raut gemetar, membuat semua memandang wajah cantik sirambut pirang, dengan pandangan bertanya. "Izinkan saya bersama Tuan Buron!,"Jawab Stela dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tapi kau, harusnya sebaiknya mengamankan diri,"Desis Eros membuat Stela menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa lari!,"Desis Stela. "Dimana aku terlahir dari negri ini, meski aku mengetahui jika ayahku penghianat Negara, dan nasip adiku luna yang belum pasti aku harus terus bertarung, aku tak boleh melarikan diri sekarang,"Desisnya dalam isakan. "Sebelum mendapat jawaban aku tidak akan mundur,"Bisik Stelah.

"Baiklah Stela, kuizinkan kau bersama Buron,"Jawabnya.

"Dan saya Akan mengambil jalur bawah tanah, Yang-mulia," Jawab Shun tajam. "Dan tak perlu pengawalan karna sisanya akan bergerak bersama Anda yang mulia juga Cor,"Jawab Shun datar membuat semua nampak mempelototi kaget.

"Apa kau sudah Kehilangan Akal,"Desis Cor.

"Ya ini jalan terbaik," Sementara Shun mengangguk sebelum tubuhnya lenyap seperti gumpalan embun hijau meninggalkan ruang tampa permisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TZAP!**

**TZAP!**

**TZAP!**

Rain nampak berlari begitu cepat, melompati puing demi puing dengan cara menganggumkan, ia juga mengunakan Teleport untuk melompati puing tinggi yang sulit dijangkaunya, beberapa kalinya ia juga harus menghindari pertarungan demi menuju Kuil. Namun ia tak sengaja mendengar sebuah ledakan besar berkali-kali semakin mendekat dari tempatnya, ia lalu menemukan cela runtuhan tembok disisi lainya lalu mencoba teleport agar sampai dicela lubang itu.

"EH!,"Tiba-tiba matanya membulat memandang Sosok familiar yang ternyata Parompto, Gladiolus, serta Ignis yang menghadapi Pyra ganas itu, terlihat sekali kondisi ketiganya benar - benar terdesak dan kondisi Pyra nampak benar-benar terluka berat, meskipun begitu sosoknya masih nampak bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan yang luar biasa kuat.

Dia nampak meraung berkali-kali, lalu menagarahkan salah satu Cakarnya yang panjang dan mengarah pada Ignis. Namun sebelum benda tajam itu dilayangkan.

**PANG!**

Sebuah pedang sepanjang lengan hitam nampak muncul tepat Cakarnya yang sudah melayang. "Aku telat,"Jawab Rain muncul secepat kilat dengan sebuah tombak menancap tepat kemata Pyrah.

"R-Rain,"Desis Ignis.

"Rain-ssu, aku merindukanmu!,"Jawab Prompto dengan nada super bahagia.

"Haah kau datang terlambat bocah,"Jawab Gladiolus.

"Setidaknya aku bergunakan,"Jawab Rain menghelah nafas lalu memperbaiki kuda-kuda. "Curaga!,"Sebuah sinar berwarna kehijauan keluar dari tanganya, lalu mengarah pada Ignis, Gladiolus dan Prompto.

"Hoah segarnya, tenagaku kembali,"Jawab Prompto bersemangat. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?,"Lirik pemuda supergirang itu.

"Lebih baik!,"Jawab Gladiolus memperbaiki otot kekar lalu membuang nafas, sembari kembali mengambil pedang.

"Haah aku berjanji akan membuatkan menu makanan yang terbaik untukmu,"Seru Ignis sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kau sudah berjanji,"Ucap Rain sembari tersenyum, tiba-tiba mata hijaunya berubah menjadi merah lalu melirik ketiga rekanya. "Ayo...kita selesaikan,"Jawab Rain membuat ketiga teman-nya

Terdiam, dan Prompto yang memandangnya membuat lelaki bersurai pirang itu teringat akan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Flastback]**

**[Prompto pov]**

_Saat itu aku melihat, suasana sibuk prajurit dari lantai tuju dari lorong istana, saat ini kerajaan mengalami masa-masa cukup sulit, awalnya aku hanya ingin mencek keadaan Noctis dan memastikan sang Yang-mulia Raja, sudah meninggalkan ruangan rawat pangeran satu itu atau belum._

_Namun mataku terpaku saat aku melihat sosok seseorang diujung lorong yang sepi, keadaan itu membuat hatiku tidak enak._

_Sosok Rain tengah menghadap jendelah dengan, raut terisak dan menangis dalam diam._

_Aku bersumpah demi Etro, bahwa aku melihat Rain dengan kondisi yang kuanggap tak biasa, aku tak pernah melihat sisi dia dimana ia nampak jatuh._

_"Rain-Suu,"Panggilku memandang tak nyaman mataku mentapnya dengan serius pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. "Ada apa bicaralah padaku,"Desisku mencoba matapnya sebelum aku menyadari gelagatnya yang semakin aneh dengan bola matanya yang berubah warna. "Kau bukan tripekal pembohong Rain, dan kau berubah semakin aneh terutama mata-mu yang berubah berwarna merah itu,"Jawabku memojokan Rain didinding dengan menahan pundaknya lalu mencengkar lenganya, dan memandang matanya berwarna merah yang sudah mulai kuanggap biasa._

_"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU!,"Ucap Rain yang tampak terpojok olehku tampa sengaja ia memunculkan sebuah spirit kabut Kristal berbentuk seperti belati, hingga munculah belati-putih melayang dan mengarahkan belati itu otomatis menyerang wajahku. "Maafkan aku Parompto," dan aku yakin Rain tak ada keinginan menyerangku membuatku mencoba mengerti kondisinya saat ini pemuda ini nampak begitu tertekan._

_"Aku tidak masalah berilah aku jawaban yang sebenarnya! Aku hanya ingin kejujuranmu,"Jawabku aku mencoba untuk meyakinkanya, agar tak merasa semakin membebaninya, aku sahabatnya bagiku dia bukanlah orang lain wajar jika aku perduli padanya._

_"..."Rain menundukan wajahnya kebawah, dan aku tetap mencoba menunggu jawabanya._

_"Aku hanya merasa kau tak mungkin bisa mempercayai semua yang akan kuka-,"Ujar Rain mulai berkata dan aku langsung memotongnya cepat._

_"Aku selalu percaya padamu! Apa yang harus kau ragukan, kau dan aku sudah seperti sudara dari kecil, kau ingat itu,"Jawabku Desisku padanya entah kenapa aku merasa airmataku ingin keluar sekarang._

_".."_

_"Prampto.."Aku mendengar desisan pelan dari mulutnya setelah terbungkam, membuatku hanya ber "Umm?,"padanya._

_"Apa yang pendapatmu jika aku,"Rain menjeda kata-katanya, dan matanya tertutup rapat. Aku bersumpah dia berkata dengan serius membuatku membulatkan mataku "Adalah anak yang dari Dimensi lain!?,"Jawabnya._

_Aku terdiam tampa kata-kata layaknya orang bodoh yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa, kucoba menjawab sebisaku untuk mencairkan suasana agar bisa memasukan hal ini pada logikaku. "Kau tahu ini sangat!,"Aku tertunduk dengan super kaku membuatnya menatapku. "Sulit diterima,"_

_"Aku tahu, dan aku mengerti,"Jawabnya mencoba mengerti dengan kondisiku ini._

_"Tapi itulah kenyataanya,"Desis Rain padaku sorot matanya terlihat semakin hampa."Sepulu tahun yang lalu aku mengalami amesia jangka panjang, dan hari ini aku mulai mengingatnya semuanya,"Ucapnya lagi sembari tersenyum pahit._

_"Beritahu aku tentang jati dirimu!,"Balas Prampto._

_"Aku datang dari Caleum juga tepatnya dari Insomia dimasa depan,"Jawab Rain semakin lancar._

_"Caleum dari masa depan," aku mempelototinya dan *ia lalu mengangguk*_

_"Ya sebuah kejadian membuatku terlempar kemari, saat itu,"Jawab Rain. "Janjilah padaku untuk merahasiakan hal ini,"Desisnya. "Aku berjanji akan mengatakan semua ketika waktunya tiba._

_"Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kau mau bicara,"Ucapku lalu memeluk Rain._

**[Flasback Prompto]**

**[End]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Kembali dimasa Sekarang - masih Prompto Pov]**

Saat itu aku memutuskan merahasiakan segalanya dari Noctis, Ignis dan Gladiolus, sampai Rain membukanya sendiri, itu harapanku.

"Prompto,"Aku melirik Rain mengambil posisi Comand dalam team, ia nampak bersalto kebelekang tepat disampingku. Lalu melirik dengan serius. "Serang bagian belakang dengan bidikan 155,"Jawabnya membuat mataku membulat penuh secara cepat mengubah senjataku dari Handgun menjadi Sniper, ia lalu tersenyum dan kembali memandang depan.

"Ignis, aku butuh banyak mark bisakah kau membantuku? Menciptakan beberapanya,"Jawab Rain, dan dapat kulihat tatapan bingung dari Ignis namun dihilangkanya selama beberapa detik.

"Baiklah!,"Jawab Ignis bersiap kuda-kuda, dengan degger ditanganya, lalu bersamaan lalu melemparkan 'Mark sihir' sekitar 5 atau lebih. Dan tampa menunggu lagi Rain bergerak dengan sihir teleport dengan jumlah besar, lalu dengan sebuah serangan menerkam Prya bertubi-tubi.

"Berhasil,"Jawab Ignis.

"Luar biasa,"Ucap Gladious tersenyum.

"Hell Yeah!,"Ungkap Prompto langsung melompat Girang, dan memeluk Rain dalam jangkauanya. Saat monster Pyra itu sudah tak bernafas lagi dengan tubuh ambruk.

Seulas senyuman dari Rain nampak terlihat, lalu ia mengatur nafasnya, namun senyuman legahnya langsung menghilang dengan cepat, pandanganya langsung menatap serius pada ketiga rekanya, lalu pedang disekitar Rain telah menghilang dari sekitarnya, menandakan tak ada bahaya terdeteksi disekitarnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas mencari Noctis, semoga dia dan Sakura baik-baik saja,"Jawab Rain bersamaan ketiga rekanya mengangguk paham dan keempatnya lalu berlari menuju tempat Noctis berada.

**[Pov Prompto END]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Diam~ aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi! Aku muak~ sangat MUAK!,"Jawabnya semakin Starkatis dan diliputi kemarahan.

"Ah! Noct,"Jawab Sakura kecil sebelum tubuh Sakura menahan nyeri pada kepalanya, ia lalu menutup matanya dan menundukan wajahnya kehadap lantai, dengan satu-persatu tetes keringat jatuh dari sana. Dia benar lelah.

Semburan Firaga nampak terlihat melebar dalam jangkawan Luna membuat Noctis termundur, pertarungan semakin tak terhindari, Noctis termundur kebelakang tepat disisi ujung sebuah tebing.

"Noct!,"

"Ah!,"Mata Noctis membulat saat itu juga, saat ia nyaris terlempar dari tebing. Sebuah tangan hitam dari 'Demon' besar nampak muncul membela udara, lalu mencengkram Noctis dengan kuat seolah akan meremukanya. "AHK!,"Noctis Nampak menjerit kuat, bersamaan sebuah asap hitam keluar dari tubuh Luna, membentuk Figur seorang Pria jangkung tinggi nampak sudah disebelah Luna.

"Nampaknya ambisi indahku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan,"Sebuah Suara mendayu, dengan barithon berat nampak terdengar, ia nampak merapikan rambut berantakanya berwarna Merah-Wine, sembari menjilat bibirnya dengan nada kepuasan. "Melihatmu dua kali dengan penuh penderitaan seperti ini, benar-benar sangat menyenangkan,"Jawabnya.

"S-Siapa kau!,"Jerit Noctis tertahan.

"Namaku! Umm apa aku harus menjawabnya,"Tanya lelaki itu dengan nada polos. "Baiklah perkenalkan namaku adalah Ardyn Izunia, Yang mulia pangeran,"Ucapnya dengan senyuman. "Mungkin sekarang kau belum mengenalku, tapi suatu hari kau akan tahu siapa aku,"Jawab Lelaki itu nampak ramah dengan gestur ringan, namun raut wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi seringan-Iblis. "Namun kurasa aku tak butuh waktu lagi untuk menunggu lagi, aku akan menghabisi dirimu sekarang,"Jawabnya dengan nada murka.

"NOCT!,"Sakura berteriak saat cengkraman Sang demon semakin, Sakura mencoba mengerakan badanya yang keram kesemutan, membuat dia tak mempu bergerak.

"Sebelum nyawamu habis disini, aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal Pengeran Noctis,"Jawab Ardyn dengan senyuman.

"Hah!,"

"Yang membuat portal dunia kacau adalah Aku, dan yang membuat monster serta Hewan suci bertindak memporandakan segala dalam negri dan membuat Cantrella memasuki tempat ini karna campur tangan dariku,"Ucapnya tersenyum seolah tak memiliki dosa sama-sekali.

"A-Apa kurang ajar!,"

"Memanfaatkan perselisihan dewa, serta mengendalikan Putri Luna Frea adalah aku,"Ucap Ardyn sembari memandang kearah Noctis, sementara Noctis memandang dengan tatapan hina.

"Uhk!,"

"Lenyaplah keturunan Calleum terakhir,"Jawab Ardyn dengan wajah bastad, bersamaan memanggil sebuah pedang katana panjang berwarna hitam, dengan sebuah sayap berwarna abu-abu disisi tumpulnya ketanganya, dan mengarahkan pedang itu pada jantung Noctis.

"NOCT!,"Sakura berteriak dengan air mata yang nampak keluar bersamaan, ia tetap berusaha bergerak, namun waktu terasa tak cukup karna pedang itu dengan cepat siap mengarah pada jantung Noctis.

**PRAAANNGG!**

Namun suara desingan sebuah pedang nampak terdengar dengan cepat, memblokade senjata yang diarahkan Ardyn pada Noctis, mata Ardyn menatap kesal saat ia memandang siapa yang menahan pedangnya dengan tepat waktu. "Kau tak pernah bosan menghentikanku Bocah,"Desisnya pada seseorang yang tengah tak jauh beberapa langkah dihadapanya, dan menahan pedang-nya. "Rainess,"Desisnya memanggil Nama asli Rain.

"Ra-Rain,"Panggil Noctis tak percaya memandang sosok pelayan setianya, sudah ada dihadapanya dan melindungnya pada detik-detik terakhir.

Rain hanya diam saja, ia saat itu tengah berdiri tegak membelakangi Noctis, dengan dua-belas pedang mengitarinya matanya merahnya pula nampak berpijar terang, memandang sosok Ardyn Izunia dengan penuh dendam kesumat. "Rupanya ini ulahmu!,"Desis Rain memandang Pria itu.

**Dsing!**

Sebuah sihir mark milik Ignis, lalu datang dari belakang Ardyn, melesat cepat bagai kunai, mengarah ke-Noctis, dan dengan cepat memindahkan lokasi Noctis tak jauh dari lokasi tempat yang aman agar tidak jatuh keujung bangunan, bersamaan Ignis pula sudah ada disana melindungi Noctis. "Kau! Belum mati rupanya,"Bisik Ardyn memandang sosok Rain memandang serius.

"Aku tak akan mati dengan mudah! Karna aku yakin tekat bajah dari ibuku ada padaku,"Jawab Rain lalu mengulurkan tanganyanya kedepan, mengarahkan sebuah pedang pada tanganya."Yang selalu berkata bahwa aku tak akan menyerah, sampai titik darah penghabisan,"Jawabnya.

"Cih!,"Umpatan kesal langsung diarahkan pada Rain dari Ardyn, namun tatapan itu malah dibalas dengan tatapan tak peduli oleh Rain.

"Kalian berhasil!,"Jawab Noctis menghelah nafas, matanya beralih pada Ignis yang nampak memapahnya, lalu memandang Sakura yang digendong Gladiolus menghindari pijakan kuil yang mulai roboh, dia lalu memandang wajah Noctis dengan senyuman seringai ramah. "Jangan menyerah Noctis,"Ucap Gladiolus.

**DREET!**

Sebuah gempa kecil, membuat pijakan Gladiolus meretak dan dengan cepat pria berbadan kekar itu langsung melompat, ia menjangkau langkah, ketempat lain yang lebih aman, setelah mengendong tubuh Sakura.

"Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian,"Jawab Ignis lalu mengambil sesuatu didalam kantung jasnya lalu diberikan pada Noctis. "Gunakan X Potion ini, kita masih punya pertarungan lagi,"Bisiknya, membuat Noctis mengangguk cepat.

**DOR!**

Sebuah suara peluru senapan terdengar lumayan keras, ditembakan langsung pada bagian kiri kepala Rain, yang ternyata melewati Rain dengan menembak Shadow Demon yang masih melayang dibelakang Rain. "Kau mencari masalah maka Izinkan kami menghancurkanmu,"Desis Prompto memandang Ardyn Izunia dengan tatapan membunuh, bersamaan mengisi peluruh Senapanya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

**DOR!**

Peluru berikutnya lalu ditembakan ke Prompto pada trisula Hitam milik Luna, ketika Luna mengangkat trisulanya yang akan menciptakan sihir, untuk menghancurkan Rain dihadapanya, dengan cepat tembakan itu juga membuat trisulanya terpental namun tidak melukai Luna, Karna Prompto memang mencoba melumpuhkan saja. "Sekarang Rain!,"Teriak Prompto tak jauh dari belakang, sebelum Rain bergerak cepat kedepan lalu merapal Sihir 'Chain'.

Bersamaan dengan sulur rantai keluar dari tanah, dengan cahaya berwarna hijau, langsung mengikat Luna, dan lagi - lagi Ignis meneleport Luna jauh dari Ardyn dan membuat Luna Pingsan. "Sakura jagalah Luna,"Ucap Gladiolus memberikan Luna yang pingsan, dan langsung bergerak mendekati Noctis, Ignis dan Rain, sementara Prompto masih bersama Sakura.

"Sakura! Minum ini!,"Jawab Prompto masih disamping Sakura, memberi sebungkus pil berisi warna abu-abu, Sakura pun tak bertanya langsung menelanya.

Sebuah Cahaya kecoklatan mengeluarkan terang pada tubuh Sakura, membuat tenaga Sakura telah kembali kesediakala. "Terimakasi Prompto!,"Ucap Sakura, langsung membela diri menjadi dua tubuh, mendekati Prompto, Bunshin satunya nampak menjaga Luna.

Seketika semua tenaga team itu kembali dan bersama - sama untuk melawan Ardyn, semua lalu menyiapkan pedangnya, dan kembali fokus untuk semua pertempuran, Ardyn hanya tersenyam - senyum sebelum pandangan nampak menatap kearah belakang Noctis dan lain-lain sebelum memandang Sosok Sakura dengan tatapan dendam. "Rambut itu! Bola mata itu! Aku ingat semuanya,"Racawnya pada Sakura.

"Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa merentangkan sayapmu itu Phonex, bukan Dewi Phoniex, dewi dari segala burung,"Ucap Ardyn mendengkus penuh kekejaman. "Bersiaplah Nyawamu akan berakhir disini serta inangmu Sakura Haruno,"Jawabnya yang sesunggunya memiliki dendam pada Putri Sakura dimasa depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rain-nee? Kenapa kau sendirian disini tak bermain dengan anak bangsawan lainya?,"Sosok Sakura 30-tahun kedepan, nampak tersenyum menatap Rain yang berusia 10 tahunan, terduduk diatas sebuah dahan rendah sebuah pohon dengan posisi tiduran.

"Tidak! Aku ingin berkumpul disana!, Bunda!,"Jawab Rain menghelah nafas, Rain turun dari pohon mendekati sang ibundanya.

**TAP!**

Bersamaan Mata Jade Sakura membulat saat kedua tangan seseorang, mengenggam dirinya dengan kuat. Noctis tampa sadar mengenggam telapak tangan Kiri Sakura dengan kuat, seolah menyembunyikan Sakura dibelakangnya. Sementara Rain juga mengenggam lengan kanan Sakura dengan kuat tampa sadar, Baik Ignis, Prompto dan Gladiolus nampak kaget melihat sifat kedua pemuda itu pada Sakura, tapi memutuskan untuk fokus pada pertempuran.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanya,"Jawab Noctis dengan wajah penuh kemarahan, puppilnya berwarna kemerahan-cerah, dengan senjata-senjata terbuat dari Kristal-kristal disekitarnya, berputar dengan indah disekitar mereka.

"BAIKLAH TUAN PANGERAN MAJULAH!,"Ungkap Ardyn dengan pandangan mengerikan, bersamaan Kilauan matanya berubah warna, dan memanggil beberapa Demon dihadapanya. "Mari kita lihat siapa yang selesai saat ini kau atau aku,"Jawabnya.

"Jika begitu mari kita sungguh," Ignis,Lalu bergerak mendekat melempar dua Dagger api miliknya kearah Demon yang mendekat, serta mengalihkan matanya kearah Noctis. "Aku akan mengalihkan pandanganya, dia bagianku,"Jawab Ignis mengangguk dan membuat Gladialous tersenyum Smirk.

"Kau pikir aku juga punya lawan berat disini!,"Jawab Gladialous lalu memainkan pedang besar pada salah satu Demonya. "Mari kita hadapi sampai titik akhir.

**[Bersambung]**

**[Jumat - 24 - Februari - 2017]**

**[Lightning Shun baca komentar-komentar kalian langsung membatu]**

**Tes!**

**Noctis : Neh kenapa author kau kok diam saja! Ada haters karna tulisanmu bermasalah lagi?**

**Author : *memertakan gigi***

**Sakura : Author...kamu kenap-"**

**Rain. : Jadi begitu! *tersenyum***

**Sakura : Author nangis.**

**Author : ...**

**Noctis : EH! NANDE!**

**Author : Saya merasa terharu! Ada yang mau mendukung cerita saya dari awal berdirinya, cerita ini hingga sekarang, saya berusaha sebagus mungkin dan berlatih lebih baik meski karya saya jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**Author : Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan part ini juga, sebelum aku harus mengerjakan kesibukan dunia nyata.**

**Vicky :Shuna, lagi-lagi kau galau begitu.**

**Author : lah memangnya aku tak boleh mengeluh?.**

**Nivans : Kau sudah membaca komentar akun sebelah dan akun ini?.**

**Vicky : Eh! Banyak dari pembaca yang bilang kalau kau cocok membuat gendre drama, dan Harem.**

**Author : Are! Aku sebenarnya kurang begitu percaya diri membuat Drama, aku sendiri sedikit merasa kurang percaya diri. Aku berterimakasi atas dukungan kalian pada cerita-ceritaku, aku akan berusaha menulis lebih baik lagi, agar memenuhi harapan kalian, namun meski begitu aku tidak bisa secara Total di Drama karna pada dasarnya, aku penulis Fight dari dulu.**

**Maaf memunculkan sosok Ardyn berbeda dengan di gamenya, karna tulisan saya memang dari awal memang sudah mengunakan tema Karangan jadi kemunculanya berbeda seperti gamenya. **

**Ah! Sampai jumpa part depan!**


End file.
